


赌局

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 167,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 德拉科•原以为和前男友重逢最糟糕的经历无非是和新情人啪啪啪的时候被他那成为交警的前男友抓住，但没想到他竟然成为了一名刑警，而自己因为涉嫌谋杀被逮捕了。





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科从没想过他和前男友的重逢会是这样的一个情况：他穿着价格不菲的睡袍，躺在私人定制的大床上，腰间盖着的薄薄一条丝被堪堪遮住他的腰臀；睡得正香的时候被人踹了房门卧室门，掀了被子从床上提溜起来，耳边响着手铐敲击的声音和一个男人严肃低沉的声音。

“伦敦警察厅，”那个男人亮了他的证件，上面金光闪闪的徽章刺痛了德拉科的眼，“德拉科•马尔福，你涉嫌谋杀……你有权保持沉默……将作为呈堂证供。你有权……如果你付不起律师费的话.......”

“我假设你知道马尔福这个姓氏意味着什么？”德拉科勉强睁眼——他还没睡醒，男人的一番话听得断断续续的——挑眉看着眼前的男人：他原以为此生最糟糕的经历是在车里和新情人鼓掌的时候被他那成为交警的前男友抓住，结果没想到他竟然成为了一名警探，还是凶杀组的。

“.......法庭会为你免费提供律师。你是否完全了解你的上述权利？”男人不给他回答的空隙，对着身后的人指了指德拉科,“Cuff him up.”

他可真性感！德拉科被按住肩膀铐上手铐的时候还直勾勾地看着眼前穿着西装的男人。

几年不见，从前那个瘦瘦小小的白净少年变成了拥有薄肌的惹火警察，薄薄一层但紧实的肌肉撑起他的衬衫，最上面的两颗扣子被解开，不羁地露出健康的肤色和隐约的锁骨；外套敞开，德拉科能看到衬衫下凸起的六块腹肌；腰侧鼓鼓的，塞着手枪和枪套，警徽别在腰间；笔挺的西装裤勾勒出他的腰身和一小半圆润的臀部曲线。穿着西装的他不再像几年前一样是一个偷穿爸爸衣服的小男孩，德拉科可以想象这几年的警队生涯一定给他带来了巨大的变化。

“Damn hot，Potter.”德拉科路过哈利的时候轻声称赞了一句。

“进去。”德拉科被粗暴地按着头塞进了警车后座，左边坐着罗恩•韦斯莱——一个红发警官，右边坐着迪安•托马斯——一个深肤色的警官，警车副驾驶上坐着他的性感火辣的前男友——哈利•波特，黑发绿眸的警探，旁边开车的是一个叫西莫的警官，德拉科没看见他长什么样。  
德拉科从警车的后视镜看着哈利的小半张侧脸，七年不见，他变得凌厉了一些，整个人像是一把随时可以出鞘的刀又像是下一秒会走火的枪，带着一丝暴躁和不耐烦。

啧，七年前的哈利•波特可不是现在这个样子。

七年前，地窖。

请别误会，这个地窖可不是传统意义上的地窖，它是一个由伦敦几个家族的继承人经营的酒吧。取名地窖无非是意味着这是个大胆的酒吧，是一个供人们释放平时无法展露阴暗面的地方，就像地窖，昏暗，不为人知，上着锁。

酒精，药物，脱衣舞女，好看的牛郎，还有时刻准备着献身调情换取金钱的服务生们。

二楼包厢里，布雷斯倚靠着栏杆看着楼下。一楼舞池里男男女女正在寻欢作乐，配合着音乐节奏晃动身躯，脱衣舞娘在小小的台子上穿着细高跟围着钢管跳舞，服务生们在扭动的人群中穿梭，手中托盘上摆满了鸡尾酒，还有不少长相出色的男女公关们正陪着客人喝酒或者坐在他们腿上，哄着他们买下一瓶瓶价格高昂的酒来达到自己的月销售额。

吧台后的调酒师们也不能免俗，他们向身前的顾客大献殷勤以此获得大把大把的小费。

一个黑发男孩吸引了布雷斯的注意，在几乎所有调酒师都在和客人调情互动的时候，只有他一人在吧台后显得格格不入，不停躲避着面前客人伸出的手——就算在昏暗的灯光下，布雷斯也能看见他发红发烫的脸颊。

“嘿，”他向身后招了招手，高尔、克拉布和潘西迅速凑了上去，“那个小孩是新来的吗？这么纯情？”

“你才发现？”潘西晃着杯中的酒液，琥珀色的酒液飞出几滴落在了她梅子色的指甲上，打湿了上面镶着的水钻，“一个星期前来的，原来是个服务生，纯得很，一被撩拨就面红耳赤。唐克斯看不下去就把他调到吧台后了。”她停顿了一下，目光不善地看着布雷斯，后者眼里透出了满满的兴趣，“我警告你扎比尼，上次的麻烦还没处理好呢！那个大肚子的女人可还每天盼着你把她娶回去当扎比尼夫人呢！”潘西尖尖的鞋头在布雷斯的小腿上戳出一个小坑，若是不知情的人看见定会觉得他们是一对小情侣，而潘西这是吃醋了。

“吃醋了？”布雷斯不怕死地勾着潘西的下巴，脸上的笑容堪称调戏少女的经典模板，“我说过了，扎比尼夫人只会是你也只能是你。全英国可找不出第二个像我们潘西一样性感迷人，魅力四射还不在乎自己男朋友有多少情人的淑女啦！你要是离开了我，那我可要心碎了。”

“得了吧，扎比尼，谁不知道我们是商业联姻，逢场作戏。你以为我真的看得上你这样一个四处沾花惹草男女通吃，把一半家产花在包养情人和付他们封口费上的男人吗？要不是父亲说不跟你结婚就要把我赶出家族，谁会浪费时间和你演戏？”潘西无情地甩开布雷斯的手，忍住把鸡尾酒往他脸上泼的冲动，纤细修长的手指戳着布雷斯的鼻子，被美甲师修剪得圆润光滑的指甲险些划破男人的脸。

她喝光杯中的酒，踩着恨天高一步一扭地走回沙发，忽略身后布雷斯突然黯淡的眼神，拎起自己的包潇洒地冲他们挥手：“我先走了，你们继续。”

布雷斯赌气般地灌下大半瓶红酒，砰地把酒瓶往桌子上一放，吓了身旁的西奥多一跳。他胡乱地抹净嘴边残留的酒液，指着下面被客人撩拨得手足无措甚至有些委屈的哈利：“要不要玩点游戏？”

德拉科不满地瞪了布雷斯一眼，先前那声巨响打断了他的思考。他走到栏杆旁，隔着玻璃看到了楼下的黑发男孩。果然和潘西他们说的那样，是一个刚出世不知规则的孩子，不过是被人摸了下手背，他就吓得弄倒了一排酒瓶。

“玩什么？”高尔拍了拍布雷斯的肩膀，“又是什么大冒险吗？”

“当然不是！”布雷斯得意洋洋地看着身后一众少爷们，“我们看看谁能成功同化他，让他变得和那些服务员一样，可以为了几千块钱就投怀送抱！”

“啧，扎比尼你怎么还是这么没新意！”

“别给自己找借口了！你就是想和人家调情！”

“不不不，”布雷斯神秘地笑笑，“让一个纯洁的天使堕入黑暗成为被金钱所困的恶魔，这才是我的目的。怎么，打赌吗，看我能不能做到？”

“嘿！你这不就是想要祸害人家小孩吗！”

“玩就玩大点，”德拉科放下酒杯，扯了扯自己的领带，脱下外套，弄皱衬衫，让自己看起来尽可能狼狈一些，“一个月，我会让他成为我的情人。”

“你怎么突然对小男孩感兴趣了？不喜欢36D了？”

“生活需要刺激。你们这群人是不会懂的。”德拉科对着镜子揉了揉自己的头发，让它们看起来像是被晚风凌虐过似的，“赌注是什么？嗯......我最近看上了一架新的直升飞机，但是我爸又不肯给我买。”

“行！你要能赢，我们四个人送你！”

“一言为定。”

“有苏格兰伏特加吗？来一杯，谢谢。”德拉科拉开一只原木色的高脚凳坐了下来，把外套往桌子上随意一放，双手捂着脸，声音沉闷。

啊，第一个不是上来就对他动手动脚的客人呢。哈利一边倒酒一边兀自地不知道在开心些什么。

从一周前来到地窖起，哈利被调戏骚扰那都是家常便饭了。托着酒盘穿行在客人之中为他们们送去酒水和来自其他客人的情话时，他的屁股总是会被掐上好几把，脸颊总被漂亮的大姐姐掐红，还有过被大胆的客人直接拉到腿上坐下的经历。

单纯的哈利第一天上班的时候都被吓傻了。这……这到底是什么酒吧啊！虽然哈利并不配合那些客人，可也正是他这样羞涩纯情的反应成功取悦了那些人，他们变本加厉的调戏倒是让哈利保住了这份工作。

“Well，如果你想赚钱就得这样。这可是地窖，哈利，你来之前没听说过吗？”在更衣室里同是服务生的一个男孩这么对他说。

“我只知道这儿薪水不错.....能帮我快点赚到学费....”哈利捉着制服衬衫讷讷回答。

“噗，你.....”换好衣服的同事看了他一眼，有些惊讶这样的人是怎么通过面试进来的。凭那张脸吗？

“薪水是不错，但这是在你的月销售达标的情况，没达标的话，底薪可是什么都干不了啊。”他拍拍哈利的肩膀，语重心长地劝说，“其实这没什么，只不过是和他们调情陪酒而已，最多也就是接吻坐大腿，没什么大不了的，眼睛一闭，把他们当成你男朋友不就好了？你可是能得到大把大把的钞票呢！”

“别....别说了...”哈利转身套上衣服。他盘算好了，做完这个月就立刻辞职去找其他工作。用这样的方式赚钱，他可真做不到。

他把七分满的酒杯推到德拉科面前，用抹布把之前撒出的酒液全都擦干净。

“再来一杯。”德拉科一饮而尽，干脆利落地把酒杯推回来。哈利从他的话音中听出了他心情不佳。

再次把酒杯往客人的方向推过去，哈利偷偷打量着面前的男人。他穿着做工精细的法式衬衫，领口和袖口硬挺；衬衫原先应该被熨烫得很平整，不过现在倒是多了一些褶子；袖扣精致，是带着金边的黑曜石，配着酒红缎面衬衫显得格外低调。

就这样，他们推来推去推了十几分钟，德拉科的脸红红的，手撑着额头，整个人看起来有气无力，格外疲惫。

哈利瞧着眼前这位客人难寻踪迹的发际线，擅自揣测他是不是遇到了人生或者情感上的大难关。

他还是第一次这样有时间去猜测面前的客人是个什么样的人，因为其他的人往往都专注于吃他的豆腐，喝酒也心不在焉的，眼神一个劲儿地往他身上飞，开口闭口就是打听他的私人情况，问他的年龄，名字，家庭住址，过往情史等等一系列让哈利烦不胜烦的问题。他的脑子全速运转，想着如何才能避开这些问题且不把他们惹毛了，哪有时间去思考眼前的人会有什么样的生活——哦，这并不是他的好奇心过重，只是他是个警校生，他的老师总是告诉他们要善于观察生活中的人，不同的人在不同的事情上会有怎样不同的反应，这样才能培养直觉，有助于以后案子上的判断。

对，哈利•波特是个警校生。除此之外，他还是个孤儿。姨妈一家在他父母过世之后就收留了他，勉强把他养到十八岁，送进了警校——据说能早早工作且学费低还能拿补助——不过他们可没有给哈利准备学费。据他们所说，波特夫妇留下来的那一大笔遗产都被用来抚养哈利而不是用来买他们的大别墅和豪华汽车。养了哈利十八年后钱都已经没了，学费自然是出不起的，得要哈利自己去赚。

或许是分手了？哈利把手里的酒杯擦得一尘不染，对着头顶的灯球检查是否还有残留的污渍。他看起来很像是受到了情伤，哈利小心翼翼地扫了一眼德拉科，难道是被女朋友甩了？是因为遇到了更有钱的人还是因为工作不得不和女朋友两地分居然后.....被戴了绿帽子？这个猜想很合理，哈利自我肯定地点了点头，他一身西装整整齐齐，不是卖保险搞推销就是做投行，不管是什么，工作都忙着呢！而且赚不赚钱也很看运气，运气好钵满盆满，运气不好穷困潦倒，被甩了很有可能嘛！

德拉科正苦恼着要怎么追一个纯情的小男孩——这涉及到他的知识盲区了——正后悔自己被直升飞机蒙蔽了双眼，连计划都没有就直接冲下楼。

“一杯长岛冰茶，”客人的点单打断了哈利的思路，他点头熟练迅速地调制好一杯长岛冰茶，放在杯垫上推给客人。

谁知酒杯却被还了回来，哈利抬头，点酒的那位先生正看着他：“请你的，小甜心，给个面子？”

纵使哈利没喝过长岛冰茶，他也知道这酒俗称失身酒。虽顶了个茶的名号，但长岛冰茶里的酒可不算少。金酒，朗姆酒，伏特加，龙舌兰和君度，酒精含量在40%以上，配合着可乐和柠檬营造出的酸甜口感，是很容易让人一饮而尽而后醉到失去意识的饮品。哈利见过不少初来乍到的女孩子被一杯长岛冰茶放倒，躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡。

看着男人色眯眯的眼神和不断向自己凑近的手，哈利觉得自己正面临着有史以来最艰难的局面——他是要冒着丢掉工作并且后续麻烦无数的风险把酒倒到客人身上还是赌赌自己的运气和酒量，看能否从面前这个整张脸都写满了好色的油腻客人手里逃脱。

“滚开，你吵到我了！”正当哈利绞着毛巾犹豫着要不要把酒倒在整个男人身上然后隐姓埋名过完一生的时候，面前那个看起来醉得不成样子的金发先生站了起来，语气凶狠地大声呵骂。

那位棕色头发的客人不满地看了德拉科一眼，长的碎发垂下来挡住了德拉科的脸，皱巴巴的衬衫和踉跄的步伐让他以为德拉科是个失意醉酒的社畜，便没太在意地推了他一把，让他滚远点不要妨碍自己。

被推下座椅的德拉科不爽地眯起了眼睛。他从小招猫递狗，惹是生非的本领也是数一数二，虽被卢修斯那套“能使阴招不要动口，能动口不要动手，不然有失身份”的马尔福式教育方针拘束着，但打过的架还是比家族资产后面那一串零要多好几倍的——毕竟德拉科从小娇生惯养，脾气并不好。更何况是现在这样的情况。

只是一晃神的功夫，哈利发现自己面前的长岛冰茶消失不见了，那位棕发客人变得湿漉漉的，而那个金发客人手里拿着一只空玻璃杯，上边还插着半片柠檬——那是原先装着长岛冰茶的杯子。

哈利放在吧台下的小手不由自主地轻轻鼓掌：金发先生是个英雄！


	2. Chapter 2

尽管在哈利心里他的金发先生是个英雄，但在某人眼里他就是个搅乱了好事需要被修理一顿的倒霉小伙。

“Fuck！”被从头浇到脚的客人骂了脏话，瞪着德拉科的眼里有实体化的怒火。

吧台的骚动引来了保安，穿着黑色短袖身高平均一米九的男人们带着一身腱子肉走来，哈利生怕他的金发英雄因为路见不平而惹上无妄之灾，可还没来得及跟保安大哥们解释一番，就看见他们就扭着那个棕发客人的手臂把他扔出了门外，哈利只来得及听到金发英雄的说辞。

“他性骚扰了调酒师还打扰了我喝酒。”德拉科一脸不爽地看着对方，“保障客人的消费体验是最基本的吧？”

保安们也不是不认识德拉科，即刻点头听命，把被扣上“影响消费体验”的棕发男人扔出门外。

“续杯。”德拉科重新坐上凳子，拎着外套甩了几下——上面被溅上了不少酒液。

哈利抓着毛巾呆呆地看着德拉科，仍然震惊于他泼了对方一身酒却安然无恙。

“续杯！”德拉科把杯子重重地放到哈利面前，眉头皱了起来：今天怎么回事？被人推了一把就算了，这个酒保怎么连基本的服务都不会？

“呃.....没了.....”哈利被德拉科生气的声音吓到回神，他晃晃手中空空如也的酒瓶，“喝，喝完了。”

“那就去库房拿！”

“库房...好像也没有了....呃，酒喝太多也不好，要不先生你吃点什么垫垫肚子？你好像喝醉了。”

“我没有喝醉！你给我去库房找！伏特加，威士忌，什么都行！”德拉科像是失控一般大喊起来，拿起酒杯就往哈利的方向扔过去，“快滚啊，呆在这里干什么！” 

玻璃杯摔在墙上，碎片四散飞着，黑发少年显然被今晚的两个客人吓到了，他慌乱地后退，诧异地看着德拉科。

被酒杯碎裂的声音唤回了神志，德拉科的眼神清明了一些，扶着额头嘟哝着抱歉，然后从钱包里抽出一叠纸币放在桌子上。

“结账。”

“给...给多了，先生。”哈利抽出两张纸币，把剩下的厚厚一沓纸币还给德拉科。

眼前的纸币烫手灼人，德拉科退后着躲开了，拿着外套往外走，“就....就当是小费吧....别给我了。”

“这太多了，先生.....”

“Just keep it.”

“先生....”

“Just！Keep！It！”德拉科几乎是逃着出的地窖。

第二天。

哈利手里拿着一张卡，上面印着地窖的标志。这是一张会员卡，他用德拉科多给的小费办的——他可没打算留着这些钱，还是物归原主吧。

他站在吧台后面翘首以盼，在五彩斑斓的人群里找寻着他的金发英雄。说实话，他对德拉科的第一印象并不差——尽管那人昨天还朝他扔了一只玻璃杯。不过善良天真的哈利相信那并非他的本意，若  
那是真的，那他之后就不会在愧疚地结账后仓皇逃跑，留下几千块作为小费。哈利相信他和其他客人不一样，认为他的金发英雄只是个受了情伤后难以控制悲伤的可怜人。

等了很久，门口终于出现一个颓废的黑色人影，一抹金光穿过重重人影来到吧台，本来是径直走向哈利这个方向，但在看见朝他招手的哈利后，尴尬地掉头离开了。

哈利意识到他大概还在为昨天的事情感到内疚抱歉——他就说嘛，金发先生不是那种毫无愧疚心的混蛋——对德拉科的好感又上升了几分。

“威士忌。”德拉科面前立刻出现了一只酒杯，那个调酒师在递过酒杯的时候别有深意地看了德拉科一眼，用着半调情的语调问他是不是遇到什么困难了，手指轻擦过他的手背。

哈利看见德拉科在被Max摸过手背的时候皱起了眉头，甩开Max的手一脸不爽地看着他。酒液洒落在桌子上，Max不知道除了疯狂道歉之外还能做什么。

“抱歉，先生，抱歉......”Max不停地道歉，脸上神色惶恐。

“先生您来了！”哈利赶忙跑过去解围，他拉开Max把卡递给德拉科，“您的卡昨天落在这儿了，要不先去我那儿喝点酒？这儿让Max擦一下吧。”

德拉科犹豫半天，最终还是放下酒杯低着头跟着哈利走回了他负责的吧台，Max朝着哈利投来了感激的眼光——如果不是他，自己可能就要被解雇了。

金发男人略带局促地坐在哈利面前的高脚凳上，手里握着酒杯不安地晃动着，他避开哈利的视线默默喝酒，看着面前放着的会员卡——嚯，他还是第一次拿到自家酒吧的会员卡，而且还是最低级别的。

“您的卡，我用您昨天的多给的钱给您办了一张。”哈利把卡片朝着德拉科推了推，“今天还是伏特加吗？”

“威士忌吧。”德拉科默不作声地把卡收好。照理说他现在应该先给这个男孩道个歉，怎么说自己昨天也做了不太好的事儿——虽然德拉科完全不认为自己的行为有多过分，但潘西知道后硬是要他道歉，并且还对他按头教育了一番。

“天呐，有谁会喜欢一个一见面就朝他扔玻璃杯的男人？”彼时潘西正在试鞋，她踩着小羊皮底的高跟鞋，在柔软的地毯试着走了几步，在全身镜前三百六十度地欣赏自己的美貌。

“可我也算帮了他一把，不能扯平吗？你是没看到那个男人的眼神，啧，就像是看见嫩模的布雷斯，恶心得我想吐。”德拉科双腿架在茶几上，手里拿着潘西的时尚杂志，目测内页模特的罩杯，“35D……nope，35E。”

潘西转身的动作因为听到布雷斯的名字而略有停顿，不过她很快就换上一副嫌弃脸，“Ew，别让我吐出来好吗？……但这也不是你不道歉的理由，先不说你勉强算是帮了他一把——谁知道你是真的突然正义还是看不惯那副油腻嘴脸——就说你准备对一个小少年骗情骗色……天，你们真没人性……”她瞪了德拉科一眼，明确地表示自己的反对立场后才继续对德拉科谆谆善诱，“就说你这准备用他的感情和身体来换飞机的恶劣行径，难道你不该向他道歉吗？”

“呃……我应该感到抱歉吗？”德拉科从杂志里抬起头来，目光恋恋不舍地离开内衣模特，满脸疑惑，“我的确不会真的爱他，因为我不可能喜欢一个男人。虽然用他来换直升飞机好像是不太好，但我会给他足够的钱啊，而且至少在完成赌约前我会扮演一个贴心的情人。这还不够吗？”

“……你们男人没一个好东西。”潘西鄙夷地看了德拉科一眼，从盒子里拿出另外一双新鞋试穿。

“没一个好东西……那你还不是照样对布雷斯死心塌地。”德拉科把杂志扔在沙发上，起身扣好马甲，转身离开。

嫣红的嘴唇被紧紧咬住，好一会儿后才松开。

“你不道歉的话，就等着赌约失败吧。” 

“真的？”心系赌局的德拉科马上转身，但潘西没有回答他，只是默默地转身看着鞋子。

德拉科停下摇晃的酒杯，心中的天平摇摆不定：真的要道歉？他沉思了一会，想想自己的面子终究还是不如直升飞机值钱，而且这个小孩看起来也不像是一个开朗外向什么事儿都会和人说的样子，德拉科决定为了他心爱的直升飞机向男孩道歉。

“昨天.....我朝你扔杯子.....”

“嗯？啊，没事，我知道您不是故意的。”哈利给德拉科续上酒——尽管他没说，但哈利还是给了半杯威士忌——他现在挺希望德拉科能多喝一些的，毕竟这代表德拉科起码会在很长一段时间里都会坐在自己面前，也代表很长一段时间里自己不会遇上危险的客人。哈利挠了挠脑袋，虽然这么做有点过意不去，但这位先生去哪不是喝酒，还不如在自己这儿嘛！

“其实我没有很害怕，被吓到是有的，但害怕倒也说不上，因为我习惯了。”哈利不好意思地笑了笑，他并不是一个对谁都会毫不犹豫就把自己过往经历交代得清清楚楚的人，但眼前的人是个例外。他不像姨妈一家一样对他非打即骂，从来不把他当一个家庭成员看待——说实话，哈利一直觉得自己是弗农家的保姆，还是倒贴给钱上门的那种；也不像那些客人一样只看中他的脸和屁股，把调戏自己当做乐子；更不像他的同学们，会因为他奇怪的发型，内敛的性格和悲惨身世对他欺凌嘲弄或是过分同情。德拉科很正常，他看到的哈利就是哈利，是一个人，不附加身世外表的人。而且昨晚他们都看到了对方难堪尴尬的一面，难免会有些惺惺相惜的错觉。

突然遇上这样一个人，哈利无法控制自己的友善和想要了解他的想法，而且他也想知道这位先生经历了什么，是不是真的和自己所猜测的那样——单纯的出于学业上的好奇罢了。

哈利擦着手中杯子上的水珠，缓缓开口：“我是个孤儿，父母在我很小的时候........”

十八年的不平等遭遇被他缓缓道出，哈利的语气平平淡淡，似乎说的并不是自己的人生，而是从某本为了吸引眼球而夸大其辞的十八流杂志上看来的悲惨人生。

德拉科没有打断哈利，他一边喝酒一边听哈利讲故事，时不时嗯嗯几声表示自己还在倾听，或者提出几个无关痛痒的问题好让男孩继续。哈利的故事没有勾起他的同情或者怜悯，他只是好奇这个男孩经历了这些为什么还能保持着乐观的心理，按着潘西那些小说里的套路，这样的人难道不应该是堕入黑暗，就像.....一个地窖的调酒师应该成为的样子吗？  
有意思。他摸着下巴看着哈利。

十八年的故事讲完了，十八个杯子被擦得干干净净，整齐地排列在桌上，一只空了的酒瓶竖在一旁，哈利拿出新的酒。

“再来一杯吗？还是不喝了？”

德拉科把酒杯往前面推了推，忧郁的眼神显示着他还没从自己的悲伤中脱离出来。

其实，酒吧里的调酒师和理发店的理发师一样，都是你倾吐生活上的麻烦事儿的垃圾桶，而和客人聊天也算是他们服务的一种。

“你可以说说的，先生。”哈利推回酒杯并附加了一盘花生，“我的老师说，遇到不开心的事情要尽可能地宣泄出来，不要变成负能量堆积在体内，这会影响到你的生活和工作的。”他停顿了一会，“而且喝酒也不好，伤身体。”

“唔，一个调酒师劝客人少喝点酒？你这和香烟盒上印着吸烟有害健康有什么区别？”德拉科挑了挑眉：要是这儿所有酒保都这么干，他还要不要赚钱了？

哈利没有接话，德拉科也没再开口，低头思索着编造一个怎样合情合理且催人泪下的故事才能引起男孩的同情——布雷斯曾说过，当你成功唤起一个女人的母爱时，你就已经完成一半的征服了。  
面前的黑发男孩显然不会有母爱，德拉科移开视线。不过……母爱大约可以转换成同情心？商业鬼才德拉科如是琢磨着。

被相恋多年的女友抛弃？不行，这个太老套；暗恋的人得到了幸福而自己只能远观默默祝福？不行，这不符合自己的性子；被人骗财骗色？不行.....等等，好像可以。德拉科整理了一下思路，再结合了一些从秘书小姐那儿听来的各种天马行空的小说故事，他装出一副心儿支离破碎，下一秒就要因为绝望与世长辞的样子开口。

“他离开我了......”

“他？”

“有什么问题吗？”德拉科“颇为愤怒”地抬头，灰蓝色的眸子紧紧盯着哈利。

“没问题没问题，我原来猜的是位淑女.....”哈利慌忙摆手，一不留神说漏了嘴，竟把自己私自猜测客人私生活的事说了出来。他看着德拉科皱起的眉，心一横把自己的猜测和缘由向德拉科全盘托出，做好了被德拉科向经理打小报告的准备。

结果出乎他的意料。德拉科没有叫来经理让她把哈利赶出去，而是和他说起了剩下的故事。

这是一个极其狗血俗套让人忍不住想要投稿到《故事会》的奇葩剧情。

据德拉科说，他和他的“前男友”相遇在公园，他们对同一种花产生了兴趣，两个人相谈甚欢相见恨晚，当下坐在附近的草地上聊了一整个下午。后来他们从朋友变成男男朋友，滚上了床，用时不到一周；后来就是你侬我侬卿卿我我“you jump，I jump”的绝美爱情，直到那个男人卷了德拉科的钱跑路——他的未婚妻快生了，和德拉科在一起不过是为了手术费住院费和奶粉钱而已。

德拉科伏在桌子上“痛哭流涕”，为了显示逼真还狠心掐着大腿内侧，泪眼汪汪地看着哈利——趁机摸上了少年的小手——向他述说内心的震惊崩溃和无助。

而此时的哈利也是震惊崩溃又无助的。

震惊于天底下竟然有这样狗血无厘头的爱情故事——这比佩妮姨妈看的那些哥伦比亚电视剧还要震碎他的三观；崩溃于他弄哭了自己面前坐着的客人，他是不是该学着弗农姨夫安慰失恋的达力那样拍着他的背，不停吻着他的额头说“哦，我亲爱的孩子，那个愚蠢的姑娘可配不上你！你这健壮的身材，你这英俊的样貌！是个正常的英国姑娘都会喜欢的！”；无助于周围的客人都饶有兴趣的看着他们这边，而那些酒保和服务生也没有一个愿意来帮他。哈利不得不苦着一张脸从吧台后面一溜小跑地出来，拽着德拉科往厕所走，找个人少一点的地方等他释放完情绪。

一路上，这个比哈利高出快一个头的男人紧紧地搂着瘦弱少年的肩膀哭哭唧唧——碍于他客人的身份和自己弄哭了他的原因，哈利忍住了扒开他双手的想法。

男人蹲在垃圾桶旁泣不成声，小少年笨拙地拍着男人的后背，抱着一整卷餐巾纸给他擦眼泪，内心祈祷经理不要知道这一切。

等德拉科哭了五六分钟后，男人的情绪终于开始往回收了——他没力气了——朝着哈利笑了笑让他不要见怪，笑容里有七分尴尬和三分疲惫。

没事没事，您不哭了就好。哈利看着情绪逐渐稳定的德拉科长舒了一口气。

太好了，不会被辞退了。


	3. Chapter 3

在厕所“稳定”情绪后的德拉科和哈利告别，并通过私人电梯上了二楼，来到吃瓜群众所在的包厢。

“看不出来啊，德拉科，哭得还挺像那么一回事！”布雷斯鼓掌大声叫好，旁边的潘西看了德拉科一眼，说他居然连个小朋友都不放过，真是越来越没底线了。

“唔，他成年了！19了，都上警校了。”

“哎哟，警校生。你小心以后犯什么事被人家抓个正着，新仇旧帐一起算。”潘西翘着自己刚做好的指甲，优雅地喝了一口手里拿着的鸡尾酒。

“怎么会，我从来不干违法乱纪的事，最多就是超速……搞不好他会撞见我呢，我是说，他最多也就是交警吧，总不能是，呃，凶杀案组或者…..缉毒组？”德拉科推开一旁坐着的高尔，把双腿架到沙发扶手上，“说起来，我还没想好下一步要怎么办，你们说这种纯情的小孩要怎么追比较容易到手？”

潘西白了德拉科一眼，推开再一次凑到她身边的布雷斯，拿着手机笑得一脸甜蜜——不过一旁的布雷斯脸色就不是那么好了。他忧伤地靠在沙发上，望着潘西的背影发呆。

“都说话啊。”德拉科敲敲桌子，“别光顾着看戏啊。”

“成功的话我们可是要给你一架直升飞机的，虽说我们四个分摊后钱也不是很多，但说到底也是钱嘛，能省则省。你就别指望我们会给你出主意了。”诺特悠悠开口，幸灾乐祸地看着德拉科逐渐黑了脸。

“哎呀，他真可爱。”一旁的潘西完全没有参与讨论，手指在键盘上噼里啪啦打得飞快，脸上是少女怀春的笑容。

德拉科好奇地问潘西在和谁聊天，帕金森大小姐头也没抬，仍沉浸在自己的世界里，笑得温柔又甜蜜——对于她来说这可是难得一见的表情。

“啊，时间差不多了，我要去约会了。”潘西从包里翻出化妆镜和口红，将妆容恢复得精致亮眼。

布雷斯独自喝着闷酒，一杯接一杯灌下肚子。

“现在是十一点五十，你这是去上床还是去约会？”坐在他对面的德拉科抬腕看表。

“要你管？操心自己的事吧。”潘西仔细描好唇峰，将擦出嘴唇的口红抹去，啪嗒一声合上镜子，“提前晚安，各位。”她甩着包欢快地跑下楼，边跑边哼着欢快的小调，就连出门的时候也向守在门口的保镖们愉快地说了晚安。

“晚安了，先生们，给这几个游手好闲的男人站岗真是辛苦你们了！”

众人疑惑地望向远去的潘西，虽说帕金森大小姐常有宛如嗑药嗑high的时候，但high成这样一副春心荡漾的样子还真是没见过，鉴于当事人已经离开，他们只能向布雷斯寻求答案。

“还能怎么样？有对象了呗。”扎比尼大少烈酒入喉，苦不堪言，“一个比她小几岁的球童，长得倒是一副白白净净人畜无害的样子，整天甜言蜜语撒娇卖萌哄她高兴，隔三差五就带她去不入流的肮脏小餐厅吃垃圾食品。我不止一次劝她清醒点，那男人八成是看她人傻钱多，偏偏她还乐在其中说是找到真爱了，连着骂了我好几天。”

“平心而论，布雷斯。潘西长得还是不错的，身材虽然比不上我喜欢的那些36D但也绝对是平均线之上。我觉得那个男人还真可能就是看上潘西了，不为钱，还是准备认真谈恋爱的那种。”德拉科托着下巴，难得严肃了一次，“再说了，你和潘西不过是联姻，她没拦着你换情人你也不该拦着她包养小白脸啊！都是一起长大的朋友，你别拦着她了，说不定就是真爱呢。”德拉科虽然不懂为什么潘西会突然放弃喜欢了多年的布雷斯改换成包养小白脸，但作为一个讲义气且知道潘西那么多小秘密的朋友，他觉得自己应该支持潘西的一切决定——再说了，反正布雷斯也不喜欢潘西，何必呢。

“我就是看不惯她那一副傻愣愣的样子！那个男人有什么好的，不就是会撒娇会卖萌会可怜兮兮博同情吗？一点也不像个男人！还什么小奶狗，潘西也真是…..他有什么好的…”

“会撒娇会卖萌会博同情不是挺好的吗？”一旁的高尔插话，“你之前不是说过吗？征服一个女人最好的办法就是…..什么来着？”

“唤起她的母爱。”克拉布接话，“我觉得那个男人做得挺成功，至少我没见过潘西对谁笑得那么温柔。还是隔着手机屏幕。”

撒娇卖萌博同情能唤起母爱？那么也就是说……他可以像那个男人对潘西撒娇一样向哈利撒娇来…..就这么干！

“谢了高尔，克拉布！我知道怎么追人了！”德拉科喜形于色，拿起酒杯一饮而尽，“等着吧，我一定会赢的！”

说完便一溜烟地跑出门，只留给几人一个潇洒的背影。

“你们做什么？”诺特气得炸毛，“说好不给他帮助的呢？”

“我们什么也没做啊！”高尔和克拉布两人无辜摊手，三人吵成一团，而布雷斯依旧喝着闷酒，一人心碎。

经过那样一番丢脸的事情后，德拉科和哈利很快就熟络了起来，他们每晚都会坐在吧台旁边聊些正经小伙子该说的事儿。

哈利会向德拉科吐槽他那有着鹰钩鼻和黑发的严苛老师；而德拉科拿出了他的交际手段，装出一副热心大哥哥的样子和哈利相谈甚欢，会编一些工作中的烦恼和趣事——不是从潘西那里听来的就是从卢修斯的抱怨中了解的。两个人的关系升温迅速，据德拉科的估测，把哈利骗上床也只要一两个星期了。

而哈利浑然不知自己就要落入德拉科的陷阱还在为自己交到了一个好朋友而感到开心：能找到一个出身背景家庭环境都跟自己天差地别的朋友是一件多么难得的事情啊！  
单纯的黑发少年挥着手向刚进门的德拉科打招呼，自从两个人成为“朋友”后，哈利整个人都开朗了不少。

“德拉科！” 

“嗨，哈利！”德拉科朝着哈利挥挥手然后转头朝着身后的布雷斯和诺特几人挑了挑眉，“那架直升飞机一定是我的！”

晃了晃手里的空瓶，哈利对喝到微醺开始无意识撒娇的德拉科说他要去后面拿瓶酒，让他别乱走。

德拉科乖乖点头，趴在桌子上玩着手边的一盘花生：搓掉表面的花生皮，把一颗颗光滑的裸体花生留在盘子里。

看来是喝到差不多了。哈利最后看了一眼德拉科后转身走进库房。

经过小半个月的相处，哈利和德拉科越来越熟悉了，也正是因为这样，他才慢慢发现了在德拉科看似冷酷的外表下是一颗火热纯真的心，就像是一个没长大的大男孩一样，一个十六岁的灵魂被放置在了二十六岁的身体里。他会在喝到微醺的时候无意识地冲着自己撒娇，迷茫无辜地看着自己，回答一个简单的问题往往要思考上好几秒，然后重重地点头或者轻轻地摇摇头说“不是这样的”——每到这个时候哈利都忍不住自己想要揉他脑袋的欲望：一只多可爱的大金毛！呜呜呜呜，好想摸摸蹭蹭抱抱啊！

若是德拉科知道在哈利的眼里他是这样一个天真可爱有着赤子之心的人，大概会大声嗤笑或者感叹自己的演技实在过于出众吧。

德拉科趴在桌子上思考着今天自己的奶狗哥哥形象是不是依然健在。趴着趴着就闭上了眼睛，想起了今天在公司里看到的那个新来的秘书。身材真辣，前凸后翘，胸大腰细，一头柔顺的金色波浪长发，长相甜美，啧，真是让人忍不住。等这个小孩到手之后我一定要去泡那个秘书！德拉科心里的小算盘噼里啪啦作响。

“呃.....德拉科？”哈利回来的时候就看见德拉科趴在桌子上一动不动，呼吸均匀。这么快就睡着了？哈利把酒瓶放在毛巾上以免发出声音。

“嗯.......”德拉科故作朦胧的样子半睁开眼，把下巴搁在胳膊上，歪着头看着哈利。

一只还没完全清醒的迷糊金毛！！哈利心里不自觉地嚎了一声，太...太可爱了，想....揉头....

“怎么了？”德拉科睁开了眼睛，打了个哈欠，灰蓝色的眼睛顿时变得湿漉漉的，一眨一眨地望着哈利，长长的睫毛上下扇动，就像一把小羽毛在哈利的心上挠痒痒。

“你困了吗？”他凑近德拉科，悄悄推远了那盘花生，将自己放在离德拉科最近的地方。

德拉科没有说话，只是点头，继续趴在胳膊上，低声抱怨在公司里好忙。哈利还是没有忍住，他把手放在了德拉科头上，揉了揉，手感不错，德拉科的头发很柔顺，不扎手。

被撸毛的德拉科不仅没有反抗还把头凑上去蹭了蹭，哼哼唧唧地说想睡觉，用像小鹿一样的眼睛看着哈利，下巴搁在胳膊上，一只手抓着哈利的袖子，仿佛他不是一个二十六岁的成年人而是一个只有十六岁的大男孩，在向哥哥撒娇。

哈利想起了一句广泛流传的话，可是现在没有什么能比这句话更确切地形容德拉科的眼睛了。

他的眼里有星辰大海。

“要不要去楼上开间房间睡一下？”

“要，你陪我上去。”

我们的哈利扶着比他高了一个头的德拉科一路踉跄着走上二楼，找到一间空房间，把他放在床上。

“你别走。”最经典的醉酒后拉着人不放的情节出现了。德拉科拽住哈利的手，同时也握上了通往哈利内心的门把手。

“你别走，我好想你。”现在上演的是酒后认错人并开始倾诉思念的狗血情节。

如果是经历过几场恋爱看穿套路的人，一定会拒绝德拉科的要求并掐着他的脸让他清醒一点：9102年了，情节也该更新换代了。但哈利只是一个涉世未深的孩子，他不懂。于是他蹲了下来，揉了揉德拉科的头发说他不会走。

“好。”德拉科闭上了眼，握住哈利的手，把脸往他手上蹭了蹭，心满意足地睡了。

咔哒。

通往哈利内心的门被德拉科打开了，一只手把德拉科拉了进去，然后关上了门。

你看，爱情就是来得这么突然又没有道理。

哈利蹲在德拉科身边看着他的睡颜，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

距离他和布雷斯打赌已经半个月了，德拉科目前为止取得的成就包括获得了哈利的社交账号、私人电话，趁乱摸过几次手，抱过几次哈利，获得哈利揉头两次。除此之外一败涂地。

今天是哈利的轮休日，所以德拉科有没有去地窖而是随便出来逛了逛，看着街上走来走去的漂亮姑娘，有点后悔自己为什么要和布雷斯打赌，不打赌的话他现在就不会为了怎么把那个男孩骗上床而感到烦躁——该死的，奶狗哥哥的方法到底行不行得通啊！

德拉科坐在街边的咖啡厅外的椅子上，百无聊赖地咬着三明治喝着咖啡，盯着街对面的一个棕发女人发呆。不错不错，看样子至少是D，还可能更大…..腰很细，臀很翘……极品！德拉科咬下一口三明治，脑海中默默制定着今晚的猎艳计划。

但这个场面落在几步外的哈利眼里，就又是另外一个意思了。

哈利今天出来做日常的采购，往家里走的时候看见一个熟悉的男人坐在街边平价的咖啡店里，出神地看着对面一个男人。还有他身旁的妻子和婴儿车里的孩子，他们一家就坐在一个火辣的棕发女郎旁边。

天啊，那个就是为了钱而欺骗德拉科感情的渣男吗？哦不，德拉科为什么还在看他，他该有多伤心啊！他.....哈利抿了抿唇，快步走过去，站在德拉科身前挡住了他的视线，尽可能用欢快的语调和他打了个招呼。

“嗨，这么巧吗？德拉科你怎么会在这儿？”一个穿着朴素拎着一大堆牛皮纸袋的身影挡住了德拉科看美女解馋的视线，他正想和往常一样对面前的人说快滚开别挡着我的时候，发现眼前那个人正是哈利。

一时间不知道该说什么的德拉科愣愣地抬着头看向哈利，过了一会后，他轻咳了一声，问哈利为什么会出现在这。

看啊，德拉科在转移话题了。哈利在心里为自己暗恋的男人叹了口气，指了指他对面的位置问能不能坐。

“呃，可以，当然可以。”德拉科点点头，叫来服务员，“吃点什么？我请你。”他勉强拉出一个微笑：今晚怎么就遇上他了？我的美好计划！

哈利看着这个笑容内心一涩：看吧，德拉科果然是在看对面那个男人，他.....哎。

“不用了，我......”

“吃点什么吧，哈利，就当....陪陪我？”

哈利当然不会拒绝德拉科的任何要求，更何况现在的他看起来如此可怜——为了奶粉钱而骗了他感情的前男友带着他的家人大大方方地在街上秀恩爱，而德拉科只能隔着一条马路远远观望他们。于是哈利点了一份三明治，坐在德拉科的对面，不停地找着话题和德拉科聊天，避免他再次看向对面。

不行，我得让德拉科离开这个地方！哈利嚼着嘴里的生菜，仿佛是在将对面那个渣男碎尸万段。

“要一起去看星星吗？”

晚上九点的时候，德拉科带着几瓶酒和哈利开车来到了男孩租的公寓楼顶，他从没想过真的有人会住在狭小逼仄老旧的筒子楼里，周围是喧闹的人群、小摊小贩、吵闹的青少年。

啧，穷人。

德拉科皱眉，侧身让过几个追逐打闹的小孩以免他们弄脏他的衣服，一路小心翼翼地上楼，时刻和墙壁保持着十五公分的距离。他才不想他的黑色衣服别这些廉价的白墙灰玷污！

哈利住的地方在近郊，房租便宜，是他能找到的最好的公寓了。他住在最便宜的顶层，面积只有其他公寓的一半，剩下的一半是公共阳台，而且屋顶年久失修，下雨的时候还会漏雨。  
不过住在楼顶也不是没有好处：他可以在阳台上看星星，阳光好的时候还可以晒晒太阳，晒被子也不用和其他住户一样抢位置。

推开通往阳台的木门，哈利拿着酒和一些吃的带着德拉科到他的小天地。天上挂着一颗颗闪烁的星星，月光淡淡的，透过云层撒在地上。

他们边喝酒边聊天，看着星星聊着各自的生活，比如德拉科第一次见到流星雨的时候还十分少女地许了愿望——“你许了什么愿望？”哈利好奇地凑到德拉科面前。

“我想找一个爱我的人和我共度余生。”德拉科笑着给出了同样少女的回答——这当然不是德拉科的真实愿望，他的愿望是睡遍的美女国籍加起来能组成一个联合国。

比如哈利曾经帮逃学的表哥顶锅而被打了一顿，比如德拉科曾经给他的“前男友”送了一辆车，车牌号是他们的生日，再比如哈利曾收到过一个高高壮壮的男孩子的情书，为此他被堵了一个月，每天都听着几乎一样的表白，直到后来哈利上了警校才逃过一劫。

空酒瓶被随意地推放在他们的脚边。德拉科的衬衫扣子开了两颗，哈利的脸颊红得像三分熟的牛排。

“哈利，你.......”德拉科指着远处，想说你看，那是马尔福集团旗下的一个公司，但是他没有说下去。映入眼帘的湖水里倒映着满天繁星，有人透过湖水专注认真又深情地看着他。

“星星.....”德拉科凑近湖面，摘下隔在他们之间的费事的玻璃片儿，温凉的嘴唇贴了上去。

哈利闭上了眼，感受着德拉科的吻落在自己的眼皮上，软软的，凉凉的。

过了几秒，德拉科离开了那片湖水，他捧着哈利的脸，目光之间向下移去。哈利看着眼前的灰蓝色，那是一片被迷蒙遮蔽的天空，他相信在这片迷雾后是一片繁星。

星星明明在你的眼睛里。哈利在德拉科吻上他双唇的时候闭上了眼睛，昏昏沉沉的脑袋里只飘着这么一个念头。

爱情总是来得很突然，或许只是一个动作，一句玩笑话，或者一双醉酒后有着璀璨星光的眸子。


	4. Chapter 4

这和我想的不一样啊！德拉科听着哈利小心翼翼地关上了房间门退出了房间后，从床上坐了起来，怀疑地看着房间大门：不是…我都装醉了，按着剧本，哈利不是应该趁机爬床吗？他都喜欢上我了啊！

然而现实就是这么残酷，哈利不仅没有趁机爬床还非常绅士地把德拉科送回地窖，给他开了个房间。

算了，夜晚不能就这样浪费。德拉科扯下自己的领带和衬衫，在进浴室洗澡前在手里列表里找了一个性感高挑的姑娘，发出了他的地址和房间号——末尾还附上了一颗爱心。

啧。

第二天的夜晚，地窖还是热闹依旧，男男女女在黑暗中灯光下搂在一起或者滚作一团；吧台还是坐满了客人，调酒师们也展示着自己的绝技以便更好地服务他们的上帝。

一个女人甩着高跟鞋从二楼下来，布满褶皱的衣服充分彰显了她昨晚男伴的热情，德拉科随后跟了下来，在那个女人离开前拍了拍她的屁股说下次再联系。

“谢谢你昨晚把送我到这儿，”德拉科跃上哈利面前的座椅，满脸真挚地道谢，“希望我昨晚没有做什么出格的事……我上次喝醉后潘西说我一直抱着电线杆不撒手，还在大马路上唱歌跳舞什么的.....我昨晚没做什么吧？”德拉科有些紧张地看着哈利，喉结上下动了动。

哈利倒酒的手一抖，酒液撒到了杯子外。他擦干净杯身的酒将它递给德拉科，摇头否认。

“没....没有做什么，就是，嗯，睡着了。”德拉科盯着哈利，发现他不敢和自己对视，脸颊也透出红色，对哈利喜欢自己这件事更加笃定了几分。

“啊，那就好，我担心会对你做出什么过分的事情，毕竟布雷斯也说过我酒后会做一些平时不敢做的事。”

“嗯。”哈利胡乱应了几声，满脑子里都是德拉科那句“酒后会做一些平时不敢做的事”。

吻我是德拉科平时不敢做的事情吗？

三天后是地窖的周年庆，会举办一场假面舞会，为此地窖在两天前就开始采购装饰品，员工们也加班加点地布置装饰着地窖。由于这次的主题是贵族舞会，因此服务员们也要打扮成相应的样子配合各位客人，要穿着更为正式的服装，带着遮住了半张脸的精致面具，端着酒盘给等候跳舞或者休息的客人送酒。

今天德拉科提前来了地窖，来看看周年庆的准备活动。当他晃悠到员工休息室的时候，正好看到了里面睡着的哈利——半趴在沙发上，身上盖的是脱下的外套。

“哈利？你怎么睡在这儿？”

“....哈利？”还是没有人回应他。

德拉科走进休息室，咔嗒一声，锁上了门。要是没记错，离赌约结束也没有多少天了。

脚步声在哈利面前停了下来，德拉科蹲下身子，缓缓凑近看着哈利。平心而论，哈利长得不差，甚至可以说是清秀——戴上假发遮住喉结，只要不说话，谁能看出他是个可爱的男孩子呢？尤其是嘴唇，总是饱满红润，透着水晶果冻般的光泽，软嘟嘟的。他贴上哈利，嘴唇碰了碰他的。见哈利没有反应，德拉科继续吃着豆腐，含着哈利的嘴唇轻轻地舔舐啃咬，面前的人渐渐红了脸颊。

“没睡着？”德拉科见他红了脸，并不意外地戳着他的脸颊。

哈利紧闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，努力调整着自己的呼吸装出一副睡着的样子。

“好吧，如果你不想睁眼的话，那就算了，不过你能听我把话说完吗？”德拉科在哈利睡着的沙发前盘腿坐下，手指毫无章法地击打着真皮沙发。

“我是清醒的，我指的是前几天看星星的时候.....虽然也不算完全清醒，怎么说那天也喝了点酒，但我知道发生了什么.....我，我吻了你，对吗？”德拉科停顿了一下，“其实我还很担心的，我怕你会觉得我不是个好人，借着喝多了酒就对你....这么不礼貌，后来去找你的时候也还很害怕，怕你突然就不理我了，或者，直接朝我泼酒什么的....”他的声音小了下去，哈利把眼睛撑开了一条缝，看见德拉科正低着头抠着沙发，看起来很是紧张。

“那天我虽然骗了你，说我忘记了昨晚发生过什么，但是我后来说的是真的，关于我会因为喝酒而做一些平时不敢做的事情，那是真的，哈利。”他的手爬上了沙发，勾起哈利的一根手指，“比如吻你这件事。”

“我不知道自己是从什么时候就开始喜欢上你的，反正就是喜欢上了，前几天——我们看星星的那晚——我坐在街边发呆，不知道为什么脑子里突然就全部是你，你和我的聊天，你对我笑的时候，你叫我德拉科的时候。我本想去地窖找你，但是我想起来你那天不在，还难过了好一阵。可是没过多久，你就出现在我面前，问我要不要一起去看星星......你无法想象，事实上，没有人能够想象我当时的激动。

其实我从前不常来地窖，也就每个月来几次，喝点酒。但是遇到你之后，每每出门总是习惯性地开往地窖的方向，你已经成为了我生活的一部分。

呃，应该还挺明显的吧，哈利。我在向你告白.....但是我没有要你一定要答应我的意思，毕竟我们差了六七岁，你才十九，在你的眼里，我一定是个可怜悲惨的老男人吧，被前男友骗钱，之后遇到了你也.....磨磨蹭蹭地不敢告白.....”

“没有，”哈利睁开了眼，他握着德拉科的食指，“你不是可怜悲惨的老男人，你也没有比我大多少啊。”

德拉科在哈利握住他手指的时候颤抖了一下，“那，那你这是.....答应我了吗？”

“你让我考虑一下。”

“当然当然！我不会逼你的....好好考虑一下，好吗？”德拉科走到门口又快步走了回来，他弯着腰看着哈利，小心翼翼地开口：“那个，我能吻你一下吗？就一下！额头，行吗？”

哈利抬头看着德拉科，红着脸点了点头。

德拉科飞快地在哈利的额头上吻了一下，逃出了休息室。

三天后。

地窖的周年庆到了，酒吧被重新装饰了一番：靠墙的一侧摆上了好几张长桌，上面铺着白色的桌布，放着精致的食物，从冷盘前菜到精心烹制的牛排鱼肉应有尽有；长桌两侧放着七八盘甜点和两座香槟塔。来参加周年庆的众人都穿着华丽的长裙或者各色的正装；有的还在胸前别了许许多多的勋章，仿佛自己是个战无不胜的将军；有的穿着拖地长裙，做着高高的盘发，上面插满了鲜花和发饰；有的手上戴满了戒指和手镯，走起路来叮叮地响，穿着袍子戴着面纱，宛如吉普赛女郎。

不管他们穿成了什么样子，脸上都带着一个遮住了大半张脸的面具，有的是金色配上一朵玫瑰，有的则是银色，黑色灰色也不在少数，但他们所有人都只露出嘴唇和下巴。连调酒师们也是，只不过他们带的是统一的面具，朴素低调。

说是个舞会，可也不过就是披着舞会皮罢了。客人们还是和平时一样，喝酒调情跳舞一样不落。有拉拉扯扯躲进窗帘后面的，也有说说笑笑进了房间的，当然也有搂搂抱抱钻到桌子底下的。哈利端着酒盘咬着嘴唇努力去忽视掉那些黏在自己身上的目光，穿行在人群中，给那些招手的客人们送去香槟或者鸡尾酒，更或是，传达其他客人们的爱慕。

向一位穿着粉红色拖地长裙的女士送了一杯香槟，又向一位穿着酒红色西装的男士传达了吧台那儿一位女士向他发出的邀请，哈利清空了他的酒盘回到了吧台。他有些低落——他转了好几圈，都没有看见德拉科。

而且也不止今天，从告白之后，他就再也没有见过德拉科。他的马尔福哥哥像是刻意在回避他，给他足够的时间思考他们的未来、他们的关系。哈利甚至有点后悔了，他应该早点答应德拉科的，为什么要提出思考几天呢？他明明就喜欢德拉科喜欢的不得了呀！

“你这是落单了？”一个喝醉的男人凑到吧台来，直接抓住了哈利的手，“没有人陪你吗？真是可怜。”

“先生你是不是认错人了，我只是个调酒师.....”哈利往回抽着手，男人身上的酒味让他很不舒服。

“认错？哪有！我是看你一个人太寂寞了，你看看你周围的人.....”男人的手摸上了哈利的手腕，继续向上，“不要我陪你？”

哈利往四周看了看，他的同事们都和形形色色的客人在一起，有的滚上了沙发，有的在吧台后忘我接吻，没有人发现他这儿的状况。

事实上，也不是没有人发现。二楼的包厢里，潘西戳了戳德拉科的手臂：“喂，你的小家伙遇到麻烦了。”

“怎么了？”德拉科懒散起身，凑到窗边看了看，只见一个戴着面具的调酒师和一个醉鬼拉拉扯扯，“不是吧，都戴着面具，你怎么知道他是哈利？万一这是人家情趣呢？”

“傻的吗！整个地窖也就只有他会这样！而且你看那乱糟糟的头发，除了他有谁会这么不管自己形象？”潘西恨铁不成钢地点着德拉科脑门，“你好歹对他上点心啊！”

“知道了知道了，”德拉科挥了挥手，“那我下去了，你确定你没认错人吧？”

“先生，请你放开我！”哈利有些着急了，他往后退，努力地抽出自己的手。

男人被哈利纯情青涩的反应逗笑了，正想挑下哈利的面具一看究竟，肩膀被人往后一拽，差点儿摔倒。

“你是谁！你竟敢这样对我？”男人生气地大吼起来，但是很快就被赶来的壮汉保镖捂住了嘴，强行拖了出去。

“哈利，你没事吧？”德拉科跑进吧台后面，紧张地扶着哈利的肩膀，“我刚一进来就看见你被那个人....你没怎么样吧？我看看.....你的手腕都红了！他怎么把你抓得那么紧？.....该死....”德拉科一副哈利好像受伤了我好心痛好想打那个臭男人一顿的样子。

“我没事，谢谢你德拉科。”哈利踮起脚抱了抱他，德拉科手足无措地站在原地，不知道该不该回抱哈利。

而这个举动毫无疑问再次刷高了他在哈利心中的好感度。

半夜十二点的时候，舞会结束了，哈利换上自己的卫衣牛仔裤，背上双肩包，出门的时候看见了德拉科。他今天穿着一身墨绿色的西装，搭配着黑色衬衫和一枚银色的胸针，此刻正靠在跑车旁边，望着地窖的门口，像是在等什么人。

“哈利！呃，今天很晚了，能让我送你回去吗？”德拉科朝哈利招手，有些紧张地等待他的回答。

“好呀。”哈利拽着背包肩带，点了点头，冲着德拉科腼腆地笑了笑。

地窖到哈利住的小套间有一定距离，本身就要半个小时的车程，但今天的车程格外漫长——主要是德拉科希望能和哈利多呆一会，把能开出一百八十迈的跑车开出了十八迈的速度。

但是路程再长也终有结束的时候。德拉科把车停在哈利的套间下，恋恋不舍地看着哈利解开了安全带。

“谢谢你，德拉科。”哈利朝着德拉科的方向挪了挪，“那晚安？”

“嗯，晚安。早点休息吧。”

哈利在下车前窜到了德拉科面前，在他还没有反应过来的时候先吻了他一下。

“我想好了，德拉科。”哈利撩完就跑，亲完就撤，但刚刚开了门就被德拉科扯着手腕拉了回去。

德拉科把哈利按在座椅上，彻底地展现出了他纵横情场好几年的吻技；哈利被按在座位上，双手虚虚地放在德拉科的胸上，被吻得双颊通红，进气少出气多，不到半分钟就推着德拉科的肩膀求饶——快没法呼吸啦！

德拉科总算是放过了哈利，他搂着哈利的腰，手慢慢向下摸去，显然是想要直接全垒打。

“还！还不行！”哈利按住了德拉科的手，“我还没有准备好，等我....等我准备好，可以吗？”

“当然。”德拉科第一次在这方面展现了自己的绅士风度。

真是难得。


	5. Chapter 5

“其实我可以自己过去的，也不是很麻烦，你不用特意来接我啊......”哈利扣上安全带靠在副驾驶上，虽然是一副觉得没必要的口吻但其实心里乐开了花。拜托，男朋友特意从伦敦另外一头开过来接他上班诶！

“啊，是吗？可是我想早点见到你，早一分钟早一秒也好，所以就迫不及待地过来了。”德拉科把放在车后座的一盒甜点拎到哈利面前，“就算我家哈利不想见到我，也请看在这块蛋糕的份上让我送你去地窖？”

“我哪有说不想见到你，”哈利点了点德拉科的手臂，接过了德拉科手中的蛋糕，“你这是歪曲事实！我只是不想你浪费时间跑来跑去，明明我们晚上就能见面的。”

“我不觉得来接我的男朋友是一件浪费时间的事儿，”德拉科刮了一下哈利的鼻子，“这明明很幸福。”

盒子里面是一块三角形的樱桃蛋糕，边上装饰了奶油，最顶上放了一颗红红的樱桃。哈利揪起樱桃柄，将它送到德拉科的嘴边。

“那就谢谢你啦，喏，这是车费。”

“唔，用我买的蛋糕贿赂我？”德拉科咬下樱桃含在嘴里，凑到哈利身前蹭了一个吻，“这才是感谢的正确方式。”

他们来到地窖的时候，舞池里空空荡荡的，只有几桌客人扎堆喝酒聊天。哈利和德拉科暂别去了更衣室换上制服，而德拉科走上二楼和靠在栏杆上的布雷斯聊天。

“不错啊，成功了？”布雷斯朝着德拉科扔了根雪茄。

“嗯，”德拉科伸手接过，“你们可以把钱准备好了，过几天我希望能收到我的奖品，ok？”

“啧，只是送人来上班算什么，我们想看的证明你又不是不知道，等你做到了再说。想要直升飞机可不是那么容易的。”布雷斯死气沉沉地回话，一点也没有往日风流的样子，“友情提示，你还有不到一周的时间。”

“不用你担心，我能搞得定。”德拉科叼起雪茄，“我倒不是担心不能上床，我担心的是我对着他硬不起来……没胸没腰的，啧。”

“你自己接的赌自己想办法搞定。”布雷斯吐出一口烟，“大不了就闭上眼睛自己脑补一下身下的是个36E呗……男人是不如女人好，但像他这样没有经历的…..呵，应该能夹得很紧吧。”

“怕是进不去。”德拉科冷笑一声，扫了一眼布雷斯，觉得自己好友今天怪怪的，“你今天怎么了？哟，这脸上是被那只小母猫给挠的？”德拉科掰过布雷斯的脸，只见后者左脸上有三道女人指甲抓出来的红痕。

布雷斯哼了一声，难堪地别过脸。

“她呗，除了帕金森大小姐，还有谁敢把指甲往我脸上挠。”布雷斯愤愤不平，“你说我哪里做错了？我这都是为她好啊，怎么就看不清呢？”

德拉科被勾起了兴趣，他碰碰扎比尼的肩膀，揶揄地问他是不是为了潘西揍了哪个男人。

“还不就是她看上的那个小奶狗！我都看到那个男人和另外的女人搂搂抱抱了，还把照片都给潘西看了，可她就是不信，还说是我诬陷她的小天使，直接把爪子往我脸上伸…操！别碰，疼。”

“恋爱中的女人都是盲目的，再说了你之前‘诋毁’了那么多次她的…小天使，她当然不会信你。”德拉科看了眼扎比尼，想着他和潘西从朋友到未婚夫妻再到如今这幅水火不容的样子，不由得叹了口气，“说真的，布雷斯，要是当初你们婚约定下的时候，你能好好和潘西培养培养感情而不是沾花惹草，你们现在的关系也不至于这么僵。”

布雷斯和潘西的关系可不是一开始就像现在一样的，他们和德拉科是一起长大的朋友，小时候关系好得不得了，三个人总是结伴同行一起出现。他们无话不谈，好到德拉科愿意说出自己喜欢的女孩名字，好到布雷斯会和他们分享自家母亲又开启了她的第几个春天，好到潘西会和男孩们分享她的少女心愿。

“我想要嫁给我喜欢的人而不是随便和一个继承人结婚！我最讨厌联姻了！”穿着墨绿连衣裙的少女坐在树下，身旁是一棕一白两个少年。

“不想联姻？帕金森小姐怕是异想天开。不过看在我们多年的情分上，你到时候要逃婚我们会帮你的。”还是少年的德拉科躺在草地上，敲着二郎腿，把潘西气到鼓起脸颊。

“潘西说得很好啊，要结婚的话确实……和自己喜欢的人在一起要比和一个单纯的联姻对象在一起要幸福多了。”布雷斯急忙安慰，他的一番话换来了潘西的微笑。

“不过也不是不可以，如果要和自己喜欢的人结婚又想要家族同意，那唯一的可能性不就是你喜欢的人正好也是个继承人吗？”德拉科想到了什么，从草地上爬起来拉着潘西，满脸八卦，“潘西，说实话，你是不是有喜欢的人了？而且他还是某个家族继承人？”

被戳中心事的帕金森小姐登时红了脸，她飞快地瞟了一眼布雷斯生怕他也这么认为。

“真的吗？你真的暗恋着某个继承人？说嘛说嘛，是谁？”德拉科完全不顾潘西的害羞，仍在不停追问。

潘西气恼地瞪了一眼德拉科，提着裙子匆匆跑回别墅，藏在层层窗帘和蕾丝后面悄悄望着布雷斯。

德拉科不明所以，马尔福小少爷觉得自己被朋友深深地背叛了，他揪着脚下的青草，向布雷斯控诉潘西的恶劣行径。

“我都说了我喜欢艾琳了，她怎么能不说呢？我们又不会说出去！”

布雷斯笑笑没说话，他想起潘西那副被戳穿心事后害羞的样子，想起从小时候开始潘西就更亲近德拉科一些，莫名觉得德拉科就是那个潘西说不出口的爱慕对象，并且在以后的日子里更加坚定了自己的猜测。

布雷斯别有深意地看着德拉科，之后扭头低声开口。

“要是当初和她有婚约的是你，我和她的关系也不会变成这样。”

“嗯？”德拉科震惊了，他瞪大眼睛，夹着雪茄的手悬停在半空许久，“那我怕是活不到现在。你又不是不知道，潘西最讨厌和不喜欢的人联姻了，和我？哈，她会杀了我的。不过布雷斯，联姻这件事你做得太不仗义了，就算你不想娶她但也不该用这样的方式逼两家长辈取消婚约，这让潘西多难堪啊。你是不知道，她后来发现你在外面养了情人有多难过，直接跑到我家里哭了一晚……一整晚啊！直接搅黄了我的约会，把我从床上硬生生拉下来陪她喝酒，还不醉不归……我造的什么孽啊。”

布雷斯皱眉，直觉告诉他德拉科话里有重要的信息，但他一下子反应不过来，也就没有打断德拉科的长篇大论。

“你让她难堪了这么多年她都没和你取消婚约…..对你也是真爱了，可惜你不爱她。”德拉科抖落燃尽的雪茄烟灰，“不过现在好了，她终于找到自己爱的人了，对你也算是放下了。以后你们只要维持表面夫妻就好了，毕竟是朋友，合作起来总比其他人要好，对吧？”

“你说什么？潘西把我放下了……她喜欢的人…不是你吗？”布雷斯揪着德拉科的衣领，脸上三分诧异三分质疑四分惊喜。

“你觉得我浑身上下哪里符合布朗尼蛋糕了？”德拉科无奈地指着自己——布朗尼蛋糕是他们偶然发现的，那是潘西对她喜欢的人的私密称呼，“我承认我还算甜，但是我应该更像，呃，奶油蛋糕而不是布朗尼吧？”

“操！那我现在要怎么办？”他松开德拉科，烦躁得原地转圈，“你为什么不告诉我！你这个混蛋！操你的！马尔福！”

“我怎么知道你猜不出来！”德拉科没好气地回答，“你自己想办法，我要去找哈利了。”

等德拉科和布雷斯叙旧完下楼时，地窖已经热闹了起来，他慢悠悠地走下楼找到哈利，此时后者正在摆放着酒架上的瓶子。

“你去哪儿了，我刚刚都没有找到你。”哈利看着突然出现在桌子前的德拉科，吓了一跳。

“我有朋友在这儿，刚刚去打了个招呼。”他握住哈利的手腕，接过酒瓶给自己倒了一杯，“你想去见见他们吗？”

内向的黑发小少年低下了头认真地思考了一阵，没有拒绝也没有点头。

“他们是什么样的人？和你一样好相处吗？”哈利手里紧紧攥着酒瓶，他能看得出来德拉科不是普通人，至少他很有钱。而不是所有有钱人都像德拉科一样平易近人的他很担心自己无法融入德拉科的圈子，无法和他们沟通。他第一次这么迫切地希望能够和有钱人相处——因为德拉科，因为他的男朋友。

“这个，”德拉科抿了口酒，“潘西......她毒舌但是心地不坏，布雷斯喜欢开玩笑整天一副不正经的样子，但是人还是可靠的，至于高尔他们呢，别看他们一副人高马大的样子，其实除了肌肉一无所有，就是两个憨憨.....诺特....不用管他，他性子阴郁，你别老和他呆在一起，万一呆久了我的小太阳变成小乌云了可怎么办？”他放下酒杯捏了捏哈利的脸，“对了，你这周什么时候轮休？周四有空吗，后天？”他不舍地放下手，撑着下巴看着脸红的乱毛小黑猫。

“有啊，我可以把轮休调到周四。怎么了吗？”哈利隐隐期待地问道。是要约会吗？他要和德拉科正式约会了？！

“有事儿，”德拉科坏笑了一下，嘴角向上挑着，勾足了哈利的胃口，“想知道？”

哈利点了点头，身子前倾，绿色的瞳孔里都是好奇和期待。

德拉科眼眸里笑意更加明显了，他朝着哈利招了招手，“再过来点，是个秘密，我可不想被其他人听见了。”

哈利踮起脚，双手撑在台面上，他离德拉科更近了。

他们之间只有一只酒杯的距离。德拉科能看见哈利眨动的长长的睫毛，哈利能看见德拉科下巴上冒出的青色的胡茬。

他伸手搂住了哈利的脖子，嘴唇撞上他的唇瓣，在热闹的酒吧里来了一个最纯洁的亲吻。

“周四你就知道了。”他松开手冲着哈利眨了眨眼睛。哈利的脸很快红成一片，就算是在昏暗的灯光下，他的羞涩也能看得很清楚。

很快周四就到了，哈利早早起床收拾好自己。为了这次约会，他特意穿了新买的衣服，一件淡粉色的短袖和一条白色的牛仔中裤，露出了两条白皙的胳膊和两截细长的小腿。

楼下响起了汽车鸣笛的声音，哈利趴在窗台向下张望，德拉科的跑车正停在楼下。

他匆匆跑下楼上了车，跟着德拉科开始了他们的第一次约会。

其实也是一个很普通的约会，德拉科带着哈利看了一场爱情片，奈何哈利看不惯这些情情爱爱的东西，半途睡了过去倒在德拉科肩上，手里还拿着一颗爆米花；午餐也是非常马尔福的选择，一家高级的法国餐厅，哈利皱着眉头尝了蜗牛后满脸不可言述的表情：果然有钱人的品味就是与众不同；下午则是逛街。德拉科是第一次和男孩子约会，完全不知道该干什么，只能按着之前和女生约会的套路，带着哈利买了一大袋的衣服。晚餐倒是符合哈利的口味，他们去吃了冰淇淋火锅和各种甜点，哈利还收获了一大束玫瑰。

德拉科不想这么早结束约会，于是他拉着哈利，哈利抱着那一大束玫瑰，两个人走在泰晤士河旁，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

等送哈利回家的时候已经快零点了。德拉科把车停下拐角，锁上了车门。

“我有话想和你说，哈利。”

仪表盘上显示现在是23:56分。

**7.31 10:13AM**

德拉科的思绪被开门声打断，他的双手被铐住，被罗恩不客气地拽着拖下警车，押送进了审讯室。

“老实坐着，别乱动！”罗恩给他解开手铐，“待会会有警官来取你的DNA，老实配合，别想耍花样！

“我可没有杀人，凭什么要给DNA？”德拉科懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，满不在乎自己现在被扣上了杀人犯的罪名。

“没有杀人？不止一个人亲眼见到你带着被害人去了你名下的包间，除了你没有人进去过，被害人还是你的情人。每周五晚上都会带着情人去套间过夜可是你马尔福人尽皆知的习惯！你难道要说被害人是自杀？自己把自己揍得浑身青紫然后自杀？”罗恩双手撑在桌子上，怒不可遏：这些富二代，仗着有钱什么都敢做。

“你知道我可以告你污蔑的吗？”德拉科挂上标准的假笑，“看不惯马尔福的人那么多，诬陷我也不是第一次了。既然是人尽皆知的习惯，那想害我不就很轻松吗？我劝你们最好查清楚真相，多去看看监控，别自找麻烦。”

“你！”罗恩举起拳头，但德拉科面不改色，仍是嚣张地看着他。

“哦，要动手了？”

门被推开，赫敏拿着工具箱进来。

“把嘴张开，马尔福。把拳头放下，罗恩。”她抽出一根采集DNA用的面前，面无表情地看着德拉科，“别不配合，马尔福。既然想证明清白就乖乖张嘴。等结果出来发现不匹配我们就会放了你的，何必自找苦吃？”

德拉科瞪着赫敏，过了几秒后不情不愿地微微打开牙齿，双唇分离。赫敏不客气地把棉签伸进去在他的口腔内壁上用力蹭了几下。

“好了，闭嘴吧。”她将棉签收好，拿出指纹采集指，“每个手指按一下。”

德拉科转了转手表，白了赫敏一眼——遭到了罗恩的威胁，“快点儿！磨蹭什么呢！”——老老实实地按下了十个指纹。

收集完DNA和指纹后，他们就出去了，审讯室里只有德拉科一个人，他只能盯着单面镜里的自己发呆或者和监视器Say hi。


	6. Chapter 6

“采样完成了，你可以进去了。”罗恩走到哈利身边，此时，波特队长正把报纸往文件底下塞——他正在看娱乐版面，上面写着马尔福少爷和格林格拉斯家的小女儿阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯在昨晚的酒会上相谈甚欢，两位都是金发，十分般配——他端起手边冷掉的咖啡喝了一大口，点了点头，拿着一叠文件就往审讯室走去。

“你和死者是什么关系？”哈利把文件放在桌上，拉开椅子坐了下来。

“我不知道。”

“今天早上凌晨两点左右你在哪里？”

“你看起来不错，哈利。”德拉科斜坐着，一只手搔着下巴坏笑，“长高了，变壮了，和七年前那个弱不禁风的小可爱不一样了呢。”他双手撑在桌上，凑近哈利，“凌晨两点我在哪儿？我当然是在床上啊，我的作息你不是应该很清楚吗？”

“和谁，在哪儿，做什么。”哈利翻开笔记本拿出笔，忽略掉德拉科那些让人忍不住浮想联翩的话。

“问这么详细，于公于私？”德拉科一点儿也没有身为一个谋杀案嫌疑人的自觉，他的手伸向哈利握住他拿笔的手，手指摩挲着他的手背，“这七年，有想我吗？我很想你，宝贝，尤其是在夜深人静的时候，我会想起你为我做的那些事儿，还记得吗？没有人比你做得更棒了！”他站起来俯身到哈利耳边，“你仿佛天生就是为了我存在的。”

哈利紧紧地捏着笔，力气大到要将它折断。他咬着嘴唇，克制着自己不要去回忆七年前那段荒唐的曾经，但是德拉科的字字句句都在将他忘深渊里推去。

“报告出来了，芬娜·兰奇利，女，三十二岁，死因是被过量注射了可卡因，生前曾被殴打，强奸。她体内的精液属于马尔福，而且下体有严重的撕裂伤，还找到了一些香槟酒的痕迹，卢娜怀疑下体曾被酒瓶强行进入过，后来又留下了精液。”赫敏推门进来，手里拿着化验报告，“另外，二队在马尔福家里发现了大量的可卡因，和芬娜被注射的应该是同一批次。样品正在化验，结果很快就能出来。”

哈利点点头接过报告，赫敏离开了审讯室走进了隔壁房间，和罗恩一起站在单面镜后面看着审讯室里的两人。

“刚刚有问出什么吗？”

“没有，”罗恩抱着双臂摇了摇头，“马尔福好像和哈利说了什么，但是太轻了我没听见。”

“你说你当初放弃房子和钱是为什么呢？我们好歹一起住了那么久，不给你留点什么总是说不过去的。”德拉科一点也没有身为嫌疑人的自觉，仍嫌弃命长地调戏哈利，“你要是收下了我的东西，也不至于活得这么辛苦吧？当刑警？每天早出晚归还有生命安全，你这是何必呢？拿着钱念完警校去找个安全的职位不是更好吗？比如，”德拉科停顿了一下，他收回手，手指点在额角，“交警？”

“先关心关心你自己吧，马尔福，”哈利翻看着手中的报告，“你现在将被指控谋杀，强奸以及藏毒。你最好配合调查。”

哈利翻开文件夹，将受害人的尸检照片摆在德拉科面前，尸检台上的金发女人面色苍白，胸口缝着一道道的线，将伤口合上。她的脸上头上有多处瘀伤，紫紫红红的伤痕叠加在一起，让她原本漂亮的脸蛋变得惊悚了几分。

“看看你的芬娜，马尔福，今天早上被发现死在你的长期包房，死前受到殴打，脸上头上多处瘀伤，身上有至少两处骨折，死因是被注射了大量的可卡因。不止一个人作证今天凌晨一点十五分左右看见你带着芬娜·兰利奇小姐上楼，进入犯罪现场，凌晨三点多又看见你匆忙离开。期间没有任何人进入过现场。”哈利将照片推到德拉科面前，“现在你要说你没有杀了她，谁信呢？”

德拉科皱着眉别开脸，“我没杀人，波特，听不懂吗？”

“她的体内有精液，浑身都是伤痕，还有那么多人作证看着你带她上楼！难道你要说她是自杀？”哈利站起身拍了桌子，“还是你下一句话就是你不认识她？”

他当然认识她。

**华丽的酒会，男人们穿着西装，打着领带，女人们穿着漂亮的礼服，扎推聊天，相谈甚欢。德拉科端着酒杯来到吧台，看见不远处有一个身姿曼妙的背影，她穿着露背的连衣裙，很是吸引人。德拉科走了过去，轻轻拍了她的肩膀在她身边坐下。**

**“一个人？”背影的主人和背影一样勾人心魄，金色的长发垂下来盖住了一小半侧脸，“请问我有幸知道这位美丽的女士的名字吗？”**

**她笑了笑，上下打量着德拉科，“阿斯托利亚，你可以叫我利亚。”**

**“嗯，利亚，好名字，”德拉科咀嚼着这么名字，用好听的低音炮缓缓念出，“德拉科，你可以叫我** **Honey** **。”**

**利亚低头笑了笑，也没有拒绝德拉科这样的明显的调情。**

**“一个人？”他试探着拉住了利亚的手。**

**“现在不是了。”利亚回握住德拉科的手，勾人地看着他。**

**那是他们第一次见面的场景。**

“是的，我不认识她。”德拉科抬头迎着哈利的目光，“想要爬我的床的人太多了，你知道的，我从来记不住他们的脸，也没有那个必要。”

哈利合上本子，站起身脱下了外套，解开了袖子上的扣子，看了德拉科一眼转身在镜子上敲了敲。

罗恩心领神会地拉下百叶窗遮住镜子，关了监控和录音，转身掏出手机。

“Well，午饭想吃什么，赫敏？”

“你这冷血的禽兽！”哈利一脚踹翻德拉科的椅子，往他肚子上踹了几脚，拎着他的衣领就往墙上撞，“你睡了她，打了她，最后还杀了她！结果你现在说你根本不认识她？怎么？她体内的精液不是你的吗？报告上写得明明白白！那就是你的！怎么回事，马尔福？是不是长期吸毒导致你硬不起来了？于是你就恼羞成怒了是不是？”哈利把德拉科压在桌子上，手肘顶着他的脸，手里还揪着他的头发，德拉科疼得脸紧紧缩在一起，“你因为没了能力硬不起来而被她嘲笑了是不是？于是你一气之下就给她注射了可卡因，用你的香槟酒瓶操她，打她，杀了她，是不是？”

“故事编得不错，波特。”德拉科冷笑一声，“你应该出本书。”

“所有证据都指向你，你还有什么想说的！”哈利松开德拉科，愤怒地盯着他。

“Well，”德拉科直起身子，揉了揉泛红的脸和脖子，玩味地笑着看着哈利，“二十六岁生日快乐，宝贝。”

“你怎么敢，你怎么敢再提起！”哈利掐着德拉科的脖子，将他的愤怒具象化。他的双眼瞪得很大，记忆在不断回流，一点一点地回到七年前。

“禽兽，我一定会把你送进监狱的。”半晌他松开手，带着一桌子文件狼狈地离开了审讯室。

**7.31 11:02AM**

哈利拿着文件狼狈地离开了审讯室，他将那些牛皮纸文件夹往桌上一堆就快步走到了厕所，找了个隔间躲了进去。

他忍不住了。七年前的回忆翻江倒海地朝他涌来。

“我有话想和你说，哈利。”

仪表盘上显示现在是23:56分。

“你说，”白白净净的少年哈利捧着一束玫瑰，他不知道今夜的发展会脱离他的想象，“说呀。”

“呃，我们……我是说我，我很喜欢你，哈利，”德拉科看起来十分尴尬，不停地盯着他的仪表盘，手紧握着他的银灰色的皮质方向盘，“我真的很喜欢你……”

坐在副驾驶上的哈利看着德拉科一副欲言又止的样子，脑洞缓缓打开：他们是要被迫分手了吗？德拉科家里发现了他们的关系，要求他们分开吗？所以今天算什么呢？分手前的约会？

该死的，为什么还有两分钟啊！我要说不出话了！德拉科怨毒地盯着他的仪表盘，时间显示还有两分钟才是零点，但是他想不出要怎么拖延这两分钟，他的所有情话都快讲完了。毕竟今天是漫长的一个约会。

两个人默契地没有再开口，一个在等时间过去，一个沉浸在自己悲伤的小世界里不可自拔。

“今天很晚了，我先……”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，干涩地开口。快零点了，他应该回家了。

“生日快乐，哈利。”德拉科如释重负地扭头看着哈利，从身后掏出一个盒子，打开后里面是一条项链，挂坠是两个大写的字母，D和H。

“什么？”哈利的动作僵在伸手去够门把手的路上。

“生日快乐…….今天是你十九岁的生日不是吗？我，我没记错啊。”德拉科回想着员工资料上的信息，确实是7月31号啊。

“啊，是我生日没错。”哈利讷讷地点点头，他的眼眶逐渐湿润，“我只是没想到你会……你知道吗，你是十几年来第二个对我说生日快乐的人，第一个是我自己。”他揉了揉眼睛，伸出手抱了抱德拉科，把脸蹭在他的脖子上，“谢谢你德拉科。”

“没事，别哭了，以后你会有很多很多的生日祝福的，我保证，哈利。”他摸了摸哈利的后脑勺。

“今天很晚了，你要不要，上楼，喝杯茶什么的……”哈利小小声地说了一句，德拉科立马推开他直直地看着他的眼睛。深绿色的眼眸在暗黄的车载灯下反映出好看的星星点点。

“你知不知道半夜邀请男朋友去自己家是什么意思？”

“知道。”

“那你准备好了吗，我不想强迫你哈利，虽然我不得不承认你的话对我有极大的吸引力，让我无法拒绝，但是我不想你勉强你自己，因为我给你准备的生日惊喜什么的就……把你自己给我。”德拉科·马尔福十分违心地说着，他的内心其实在大叫“别说了我们快点开始吧！能直接在车里上你吗？”

床头柜里有刚买的润滑液和套套。哈利思索了一下，应该没缺的了吧？

“准备好了。”他真诚地看着德拉科。

“可能会疼，我可能会停不下来，你明天会下不了床。”他捧住哈利的脸，“最后一次，你真的准备好了吗？”

哈利点了点头，低下了脑袋，“准，准备好了。”

德拉科在他的额头上吻了一下，从车门里拿出常备的润滑液，跳下了车，走到哈利那侧，打开了车门将人一把抱出来。

“我可能忍不住了，哈利。”

德拉科勾着哈利的双腿将他抱在怀里一路向顶层走去，哈利一只手搂着他的脖子，另外一只在墙上摸索着路灯开关。

“会…会摔倒的，你放我下来吧，我能走。”他从一个炙热的吻中脱离出来，蹬了蹬双腿——像一只挣扎的小青蛙——下了地。

德拉科按着他的手和腰，将他圈在自己怀里，“别开灯，哈利。”他捏了捏怀中紧张的小兔子的屁股，“除非你愿意让人看见我现在一脸想要就地操你的样子。”

“别……别这样说，德拉科。”哈利还没有反应过来为什么他的奶狗哥哥突然就变成了这幅急切好色的样子，他的脸因为德拉科的话语而通红一片。

德拉科一只手揉着哈利的屁股，一只手按着自己身前站立起来的性器，时不时还拿着自己的去蹭哈利的。他们嘴唇相接，四片唇瓣——如果你能在黑夜中看清楚的话——都泛着水色，红润诱人；他们交换着彼此的呼吸，津液，温度，舌头，哈利被吻得晕晕乎乎的，靠在墙上，背后沾满了灰白色的墙灰；他们相互搀扶着，拉扯着，跌跌撞撞地向哈利的顶层小套间走去，中途停了几次，拥抱着休息，仿佛爬楼梯是一项极大的体力活似的。

他们停在楼梯转角的平台上，高个的金发男人咬着怀里身量相对娇小的黑发少年的耳垂，少年仰着脖子忍受着男人的撩拨，他的臀肉正被男人肆无忌惮地捏成各个形状，身前的性器也在男人的撩拨下硬了起来，此刻正被德拉科伸进牛仔裤里的手隔着内裤揉搓挤压着龟头。夏天的衣服本就不厚，就算隔着层的布料，哈利还是在德拉科高超的技术下流出了些许前液打湿了内裤。

“忍不住了吗？”德拉科解开哈利的腰带，手伸入他的内裤，直接和勃起的阴茎来了次亲密接触，“有点黏，你平时也是这样敏感吗？轻轻挤压一下就会流出来？像这样？”德拉科用手掌用力地按压着哈利的龟头，随着他的一声闷哼，前液再次流了出来。

“别，别在这里，就快到了……”哈利弱弱地开口，揪着德拉科的衬衫埋在他的怀里。德拉科一手按在他身前一手垫在他身后，这个奇怪的姿势让他不得不挺起腰靠近德拉科。

“快到了，什么快到了？你还是房间？”看着哈利一副羞涩的样子，他也起了逗弄之心，上下撸动着哈利的性器，饱含深意地问他。

“房间……房间快到了。”哈利的额头抵在德拉科的肩上，咬着嘴唇忍着：他没有想到他们的初夜会是这样的发展。

德拉科深吸了一口气，在哈利的性器上快速撸了两把，拍了拍他的屁股，“快点儿。”

被刺激得双腿有点儿站不直的哈利红着脸提着裤子上了楼梯，背后跟着一个觊觎着他屁股的色鬼。

在黑暗中摸索着钥匙开门真是一项技术活。

哈利拎着裤边单手找钥匙。但在黑暗中所有钥匙摸起来都是差不多的样子，难以分辨。他正要打开灯看看清楚的时候，手再一次被德拉科按住，“别，我可不想让其他人看到你的屁股和你这幅诱人的样子，快开门。”他从背后抱住哈利，撸起他宽大的裤子，手从裤腿中伸进去，扯着他的内裤，“哈利要快一点哦，如果我脱下了你的内裤你还没有打开门，那我可就要在这里和你做爱了。到时候你的呻吟会被周围的所有人听见，他们都会知道平时看起来很正经的你私底下到底被我玩得有多浪。”他靠在哈利的耳边，带着威胁性的话语一字不漏地钻进了哈利的耳朵。

哈利慌乱地试着一把又一把的钥匙，身后德拉科不断汇报着他的进度让他更加紧张了。

“脱下三分之一了。”

“脱下一半了，哈利要打开门了吗？”

“小哈利已经露出来了，感受到了吗？”

“啊，我刚刚摸到你的后穴了，它好像很迫不及待，那我是不是应该立刻把你压在门上操？”

哈利一半的小脑瓜想着德拉科怎么和平时一点儿也不一样，这个满嘴荤话的男人到底是谁，另外一半的小脑瓜高速运转，想要摸出正确的那把钥匙。

“倒计时，3….2….”

“咔哒”门开了。哈利长叹了一口气，可还没等他从“劫后余生”的喜悦中清醒过来，德拉科就把他推到了屋内，刚关上门就将他连裤子带鞋脱了个干净。

“好了，那么好戏开始。”


	7. Chapter 7

哈利靠在墙上，身前是热情如火的男朋友德拉科，身后是冰凉的瓷砖，毫无遮挡的下半身——尤其是臀肉——贴在墙上，还要忍受着男友伸在体内的一个手指的搅动。

“疼…..”他小声地抗议着，像一只掉入陷阱的小兽发出的呜咽。德拉科不情不愿地退了出来，掏出润滑液挤了一坨倒在手上，重新进去了。

润滑液缓解了哈利初经人事的疼痛，德拉科的手指进入得也顺利了些；他抠挖着哈利的后穴，手指不停旋转着来开拓肉穴；湿滑的壁肉紧紧地咬着他的手指，体内的温度比室温要高一些；他抽插着手指，模仿着性交的姿势让怀里的人不断地呻吟出来，后穴也一点点地打开，很快就能容下两根手指。

不得不说，他的呻吟很好听。德拉科强势地塞进三根手指，不管哈利咬着自己的肩膀大喊疼痛，无情地继续扩张着即将属于自己的甬道。哈利的呻吟永远会让你有一种他在哭的错觉，他的叫声带着好听的哭腔，仿佛早就被德拉科的三根手指操得娇喘连连泪如雨下——可是并没有，哈利只是涨红了脸闭着眼睛紧紧搂着德拉科的脖子，细细地哼叫，他没有哭。尽管的确挺疼的。

德拉科还是没有忍住，他草草地撸了几把自己的性器，就扶着它塞到了哈利尚还不能容纳他的后穴。

“别，别这样德拉科，我不行的……太大了，进不去的…..德拉科……”哈利被他按着肩膀抱在怀里，德拉科借着窗外一点点的月光看见自己的龟头已经进去了。

“疼疼疼！别别……德拉科现在还不行，真的……嘶……我受不了，德拉科……”哈利被他抱在怀里，双腿缠着他的腰，全身的支点只有德拉科塞在他屁股里的那一截儿。他双手抓着德拉科的后背，指甲和布料摩擦——或许还刮到了德拉科后背的皮肤，因为哈利隐约听见了德拉科骂了一句“小混蛋”——眼眶是真实地带上了几分红色。

“你可以的，宝贝，”德拉科敷衍地拍了拍小孩的肩膀，深吸一口气继续挺进，“过会儿就好了，会很舒服的。”

“疼！太疼了！”哈利捶着德拉科的后背示威抗议。可是男人没有理会他，德拉科将他按在墙上一鼓作气地捅了进去。

“嘶——”狭窄的肉穴让他长叹了一声，低头吻了吻哈利的嘴角，“你看这不是进去了吗？你的屁股可真紧，小混蛋，放松点儿，爸爸我快操不起来了！”他的手掌打在哈利的臀上，适得其反，哈利的后穴绞得更紧了。

“操，”德拉科咬着哈利的嘴唇堵住了他的哼哼，“差点就射了。”

德拉科抱着哈利的腰开始操干，一下一下地进到最深处，没抽插几下哈利就开始哼哼，再次发出了带着哭腔的呻吟。他抱起哈利，将性器抽了大部分出来只剩个头部卡在里面，狠狠地挺腰插了进去，头部顶着哈利的腺体擦过去，怀里的人大叫一声连忙咬着手腕，故作凶狠地瞪着德拉科。

德拉科继续大力地操干着后穴，囊袋有时拍上哈利的臀发出清脆的啪啪声，混着咕叽咕叽的水声，门口处一片暧昧，门口狭小的空间阻碍了他的发挥，德拉科吻着哈利托着他的臀走向小床。

德拉科很没有绅士风度地把哈利往床上一丢，在他还没反应过来的时候又拽着他的脚踝拖到床边，手里握着他的腰，哈利被迫抬高了臀。

像是在为之前的粗鲁道歉，德拉科缓缓地送进了性器，双手捏着哈利的臀，用力掰开它们；他打开了床边的小台灯，看着紫红的粗大性器在哈利泛红的小穴里进出，粉色的穴肉被带了出来，绞着自己的性器，哈利埋在他的硬板床上，抓着床单不断地呻吟。

“嗯….呃啊…..慢点慢点…..德拉科…..”他的手指抓着床单，紧紧扣着，身后的小穴把德拉科的粗大含得很紧，他们紧贴在一起，他能清晰感受到德拉科阴茎上跳动的血管，突突突突地打着他敏感的肠壁。

德拉科不停地撞着敏感点，快感不停歇地涌来，更别提德拉科手里还握着他的性器，技巧高超地撸动着，手指按压着他的龟头，指甲刮搔着他的马眼，他的前液蹭在床单上湿了一大片。

“你…..停下，德拉科，你没带套！”哈利慌乱地摸索着，手伸向床头的柜子里，里面装着他不久前买回来的避孕套。

“不需要那个，难道你不喜欢我们这样的亲密接触吗？”

“不行，要戴…..啊，要戴的….不然不好清理。”哈利还是挣扎着想要起来，但是德拉科用力朝着他的腺体撞了几下就让他瘫软下去。

“没事没事，”他俯下身子抬起哈利的头，“我不会射在里面的，放心。我想要操你的小嘴，你的舌头，你的喉咙，然后射在里面或者喷在你的脸上看你舔掉。放心，不会不好清理的。”

那是一场疼痛和快感并存的欢爱，哈利在最后被德拉科操干到浑身颤抖眼神迷离，后穴红肿没有多余的力气问德拉科为什么今晚仿佛变了一个人似的。

**7.31 11:05AM**

哈利坐在隔间里的坐便器上，双手扣着脑袋。

那是他陪自己过的第一个生日，也是最后一个。

哈利早就该想到的，马尔福家的少爷怎么可能是一个善解人意的邻家大哥哥，只有他傻傻地相信了德拉科，相信了他伪装出来的那副样子，相信了他为他做爱时露出的真实面孔找的说辞。

什么因为太爱你所以忍不住，都是骗人的！他只是！只是想要尝尝和男人做爱是什么感觉罢了，一切的开始不过就是一个赌局，是他德拉科·马尔福的心血来潮。

“哈利，你在里面？”隔间的门被敲响了，哈利从回忆中清醒过来。

“怎么了？”

“你快出来吧，马尔福的律师来了。”罗恩说完之后就走了。

你们已经没有关系了，别胡思乱想了。哈利走出隔间来到水池旁，接起两捧冷水就往脸上浇，别再想那些荒唐的事了。

他走出厕所，罗恩和西莫正在和一个西装革履的男人说着什么，那个男人手里拿着证据分析报告。

“......这无法确定，多人指证不代表昨晚的就是我的当事人。至于指纹，那间包房是他的，有他的DNA痕迹再正常不过了，毕竟你们也不能保证每次客房的打扫都一尘不染，不留下任何一个指纹吧？”马尔福家族的律师——卡沃斯·恩斯特——耸了耸肩。

“死者体内有马尔福的精液这你要怎么解释？”

“Well，他们的关系众所周知，这有什么好奇怪的。”卡沃斯挂上非常马尔福式的微笑，“难道各位要因为我的当事人没有做好安全措施就问他的罪？这不合理吧。”他挑了挑眉，朝着走过来的哈利伸出了手。

“久仰大名，波特队长。我是马尔福家族的律师，卡沃斯·恩斯特，”男人递出了他的名片，“我是来保释我的当事人的，各位给给出的证据并不能证明我的当事人就是杀害芬娜·兰利奇小姐的凶手。”他正了正领带，看着罗恩和西莫黑下来的脸色，心情格外好，“那么请问我什么时候可以将我的当事人带出来呢？马尔福夫妇还在等着儿子一起共进午餐呢。”

“马尔福不能走。”哈利从桌子上抽出一份报告塞到卡沃斯的怀里，“根据我们法医给出的尸检报告，死者于今天凌晨两点前后死亡，她的体内有你当事人的精液残留——”

“关于这个问题我已经说过了，他们的关系——”

“——根据精子的活性显示，射精时间就在凌晨两点前后，德拉科·马尔福有重大犯案嫌疑，不予保释。”哈利端起杯子喝掉最后一口咖啡，“还有什么我能帮您的吗？”

卡沃斯看着手中的报告点了点头，“我想见我的当事人，这个要求不过分吧？他有这项权利。”

“商量对策？商量如何用资本运作来逃脱罪名？友情提醒，最好省省。”迪安坐在自己的桌子上，满脸不屑地看着卡沃斯——他们最讨厌这种翻了事之后靠家里金钱摆平一切，当做什么都没发生的人了。

卡沃斯忽略了迪安的话，他直直地看着哈利。

“带他进去，西莫。”

“德拉科，”卡沃斯坐在德拉科对面，他紧张地问德拉科到底是怎么回事，“死者体内发现了你的精液，确认了射精时间在死亡事件前后。你告诉我，你昨天晚上到底在哪儿。”

“我没有杀她，你只要知道这个就好了。她的死与我无关。”德拉科皱起了眉头，他一点也不想谈论起死者，“你现在的首要任务是把我弄出去！”

“你不告诉我你的不在场证明我没法捞你出去！”卡沃斯拍了桌子，很快他就冷静了下来，“没法保释，德拉科，我试过了。现在你必须给出你的不在场证明，你不用告诉我你到底做了什么，但你得给我一些证据，证明你晚上不在哪儿！你明白吗？”

德拉科闭上眼睛思索了一下，隔了好几秒后他犹豫着开口，“有个路口，我半夜回来的时候被拍照了，大约在格林德沃大道和邓布利多街的交叉口......我不记得了，就那一块儿......你也可以去看我的公寓监控，我，呃，十一点半左右出的门，四点左右回来的。”德拉科搓了搓脸，“该死的，快点把我弄出去！我要困死了！对了，酒店的监控呢？他们没看吗？我是清白的！”

“哈利，事情不对。”哈利的手机嗡嗡震动，纳威给他打来了电话，“你们快下来一趟，我刚刚拿到了酒店监控录像，这很奇怪！我没看到马尔福！”

**7.31 11:23AM**

“纳威，怎么回事？”哈利带着罗恩和迪安来到录像分析室，“你说没有看见马尔福是什么意思？”

“不止是没有看到马尔福，我连被害人也没有看到......”纳威放大了几段录像，确保后面的警察们能看得清楚。

“你们看这儿，”他用鼠标指着走廊上摆放着的盆栽，“看它的叶子，瞧，晃动的频率一模一样，而且......”他敲击着键盘，录像快速播放起来，“这儿，不觉得很奇怪吗？太有规律了，叶子每隔八分二十五秒就会晃一次，哪儿有风吹得这么规律？而且怎么会有多段录像的相似度这么高？”

“于是我做了对比分析，结果发现所有走廊里的录像都是同一段，而且是循环播放，一段的长度是八分二十五秒！还有电梯里，有一部电梯的也被替换过。”纳威转着椅子面对着身后的伙伴们，一脸等待夸奖的神情。

“所以你的意思是....马尔福更换了酒店的监控录像？他黑入了系统，将所有的录像都换成了他事先准备好的片段循环播放来给自己制造不在场证明。”罗恩若有所思地点了点头。

“完全正确！”纳威鼓了鼓掌。

“能查出是什么时候更换的吗？”哈利撑在桌子上看着电脑里的录像，“能确定是马尔福干的？”

“我打电话给马尔福酒店问了一下，零点三十五分左右酒店响过火警，保安们排查完隐患后发现是有人恶意按响了警报。”纳威拿着笔点着笔记本，上面记录着他向酒店前台问来的信息，“据酒店前台说，排查隐患用了大概....我看看，嗯，十五分钟。期间全部的工作人员和住客都聚集在酒店门口的花园，监控室也不例外。所以更换录像的时间大致可以确定就是零点三十五到零点五十，而拉响警报的极有可能就是更换监控的人，或者是他的同伙。”

哈利点了点头，在他的印象里德拉科不是一个擅长电脑科技的人，而且.....

“如果录像是马尔福换的，那么就说明他是预谋杀人，但是根据案发现场的情况来看，更像是激情杀人，那么多的伤痕，凌乱的现场还有我们初步猜测的杀人动机——因为吸食毒品而导致性能力减退，被死者嘲笑或发现后的激情杀人。但是如果这一切都是马尔福干的，那么他的动机是什么呢？显然不会是性事了。”

哈利靠在桌子上。德拉科什么也没承认，他们至今不知道他的杀人动机，就算是激情杀人的动机，也是他们猜测的。

“对啊.....马尔福的动机是什么呢？”一旁的罗恩和迪安也皱起了眉。

“纳威，你能恢复正常的监控吗？”哈利拍了拍纳威的肩膀。

“我可以试试，但不保证成功。得看那人用什么方法来替换了，如果没有删除的话倒也不是不可以。”纳威点点头，投入了工作。

“好，你先试试。走吧，我们去赫敏那儿看看，她或许有新证据给我们。”哈利带着队员们风风火火地前往了赫敏的实验室。


	8. Chapter 8

**7.31 11:42AM**

“给我点好消息，敏。”哈利开了门进入实验室，吓到了正在显微镜前观察的鉴识员。

“只有一个，哈利，另外一个是坏消息，我就不问你想听哪个了。”赫敏摇了摇头，“坏消息是我检验了每一份样品，马尔福没有吸毒。不过杀死被害者的那批可卡因的确来自马尔福房间里藏的那批，因为里面都含有相同含量的.......”

“我不关心过程，我只要知道是同一批的就好了。”哈利摆了摆手阻止了赫敏念出一大串他不爱听的化学物质。

“Fine。”赫敏无所谓地合上了报告，“你知道这意味着什么吧。”

“意味着我们的假设是错的，我们要撬开那个混蛋的嘴问出点什么来！不然就没有动机！！”罗恩拍了拍自己的额头，“他们的嘴怎么都这么难撬！还有那些律师，为了钱真是什么都说得出来！”

“别抱怨了，去看看能不能问出什么来吧。”赫敏抓过手边的一块巧克力扔给罗恩，“希望你能开点窍。”

**7.31 12:04AM**

“波特警官，”卡沃斯脚步匆匆，“我的当事人愿意提供一些证据，监控录像。包括他公寓里的出门回家的录像以及他在路口被拍到的监控。”他交出一个U盘，“全在里面了，你们可以随意检查。”

哈利接过了U盘，冲着卡沃斯点点头：“你可以和我们一起，如果你愿意的话。”

“纳威，检查一下。”

“行。”纳威将U盘里的录像拖到大屏幕上，里面有三段录像，分别是德拉科公寓前的监控拍到的他出门和回家的录像，以及在邓布利多街和格林德沃大道路口的录像。不过后者太过模糊，没有办法确认是不是德拉科本人。

纳威放大了路口的监控录像，尝试提高清晰度，能大致看到录像中人的面庞，但是依旧模糊，只能看到下巴和搭在方向盘上的手指。

录像中的人在晚上十一点五十五分的时候经过了路口没有停顿，凌晨三点四十五分的时候他因为红灯而停了下来。看不清脸，只能大致看到车中的司机不断地用手指敲打着方向盘，。

“这根本看不出来是谁啊.....”纳威仍然在尝试，但是模糊的录像一次次地击败了他，“只能确认这是马尔福的车——根据车牌显示，车辆登记在马尔福名下——也能确认马尔福在晚上十一点二十五出了家门凌晨四点十分左右回了家。但是开车的人我们不能确认是谁。”

**“今天我们去哪儿？”哈利舔着冰淇淋坐在副驾驶问他的男朋友今天要去哪儿吃饭。**

**“我刚发现的一家餐厅，他们的布丁特别好吃。”德拉科扭头看了看哈利，擦掉他嘴角沾着的一点儿抹茶冰淇淋，“你可以吃了我的那份。”**

**“唔，我可不是贪心的人，一份就够了。要到了吗？”**

**“快了，过了这个路口就是了。”德拉科的手指在方向盘上敲击着，“今天怎么这么多人？”**

等红灯时敲击方向盘是他的小习惯，看来这么多年，还是没有变。

“那是马尔福。”哈利轻声说了一句，罗恩纳威和一众队员们都惊讶的看着他，不知道他是从哪里看出来的，仅凭模糊的一个下巴？

“咳，就算那是德拉科......马尔福，他仍然有嫌疑。”哈利轻咳一声，转向卡沃斯，“从他家到案发现场开车最慢也不会超过一个小时，监控显示他是晚上十一点二十五出的门，那么他有足够的时间到达酒店并在三十五分的时候拉响警报.....”

“等等，警报？什么警报？”卡沃斯一脸疑惑，“你们发现了什么？”

“我们拿到了酒店的监控录像，但是监控被替换了，没有显示马尔福也没有显示被害人。和酒店联系后发现，他们在凌晨曾响过警报，整幢楼清空了十五分钟，我们怀疑有人故意拉响警报并在这十五分钟里替换了录像。”哈利解释道。

“可是你们不能证明那是我的当事人干的。”

“哦，事实上或许可以。”纳威转过身来，“我已经找到方法了，再等一会原版监控录像就能恢复了。”

卡沃斯点点头表示了解。他和哈利他们一样，关于德拉科的事并不知道得比他们更多，因此也只能等着。

“那我继续。”哈利指了指纳威调出来的伦敦地图，“录像显示凌晨三点四十五的时候德拉科.....马尔福经过路口，假设那就是他，但是被害人的死亡事件是凌晨两点，马尔福仍然有足够的时间处理好现场或者....随便他做些什么。路口离酒店最多只有二十五分钟的车程，他只要在三点二十分之前离开酒店，就完全来得及。”

“除非你能拿出马尔福在凌晨两点的不在场证明，不然他依旧是最大的嫌疑人。”

“我知道了，我会去问问我的当事人的.....”

“恢复了！”纳威大叫一声吸引了所有的注意力，“成功了。”

“调出案发现场的录像。”哈利马上走到纳威身边，紧张地看着屏幕。

纳威敲击着键盘，一段段的录像被挑选出来，依次播放。

一个戴着帽子衣着朴素的男人鬼鬼祟祟地走向火警警报，小心地低着头避开了监控，拉响警报后躲进了附近的空房间，等监控室的工作人员离开后马上进入监控室，直到零点四十八分的时候才出来。

“比对一下身高，用那个消防栓作为参考建比例尺。”哈利按下鼠标，视频停在那个男人走向监控室的时候。

纳威点了点头，勾选了消防栓作为比例尺，推算出男人的身高在174—176之间

“马尔福是175，在这个区间里，”哈利点点头，“他有可能是拉响警报的人。继续放下去，纳威。

纳威继续播放着录像，电梯里的监控拍到了一个男人带着被害者朝着电梯走来，男人一边走一边向左侧着头并且时不时摸着自己衬衫的第二颗纽扣

哈利抿起了嘴唇：那是德拉科的习惯，走路摸第二颗扣子，头微微偏左。

“找一下电梯里的截图，尽量能看到脸。”真的是德拉科吗？哈利握紧了拳头。他不敢相信德拉科会有一天成为杀人犯。

“找到了，在做面部处理.....是德拉科·马尔福！”

屏幕里，金发男人冲着女人笑得暧昧，搂着女人的腰，那张脸的确就是德拉科·马尔福。

**7.31 12:07AM**

审讯室外一片热闹，所有人都在关注着德拉科的证据，而审讯室内冷冷清清，只站着一个负责看守德拉科的警员和嫌疑人德某。

七年了，他终于再一次见到哈利了。德拉科摸着桌上的矿泉水瓶，仿佛那就是他的哈利。

他变了，和七年之前完全不一样，没有了当初的青涩腼腆，说句我爱你都会红着脸害羞半天的他已经不见了。

算起来他们分手快七年了。德拉科曾经以为自己绝对不会后悔，就算在哈利刚离开他的那段时间他总是格外想念他的少年，那也不过是因为失去了一个合拍的床伴而难过罢了；他曾以为自己不爱哈利，就算是在那之后找了几十个情人来做他的替代品，那也不过因为黑发绿眼睛比较好看而已。德拉科曾以为……还能说什么呢，他早就该知道哈利对他来说是不一般的存在，不仅仅是一个漂亮的，合拍的床伴，他是他上百个床伴中唯一的前任，唯一被德拉科以恋人身份介绍给朋友们的人，也是往后七年他所有朋友口中的禁词，是一个不能提起的人。

在哈利离开他的两个多月后，他在梦里见到了哈利。纵横情场多年的德拉科怎么可能承认他爱上了一个刚刚成年的少年，于是他不断地换情人，希望能忘记那个黑发绿眸的人。可是当后来布雷斯问他为什么要按着哈利的样子来挑选床伴的时候，他才惊恐地发现自己找的新床伴几乎都是黑发或者深发色，眼睛都是统一的绿色的中性风姑娘。

他发现了他爱上了哈利，他发现他后悔将哈利赶出自己的生活，还是以那样残忍可笑的方式。其实他早就该发现的，当他们初夜过后，当他开始贪恋哈利的时候。

德拉科醒得比哈利更早，他们昨晚做到凌晨三四点天蒙蒙亮的时候才停下。两个人紧紧地抱在一起缩在哈利并不宽敞的小床上睡了一觉。他看着怀里睡得还很熟的哈利，看见了他身上的痕迹，各种属于自己的烙印。拿出手机，德拉科对着哈利拍了一张照片，照片里的哈利睡得很香，一只手还挂在自己身上。

他将这张照片发给了布雷斯等人，还贴心地附上了一句“等我的飞机到手了，带你们玩玩”。

收起手机，德拉科扭头望去，哈利翻了个身，现下正趴着睡在床上，被子只盖住了他的下半身，光裸的背上还带着几丝窗帘缝隙中漏进来的阳光；轻薄的被子让德拉科能清楚地看出哈利的身体轮廓曲线；少年的身材算不上强壮，甚至有些瘦削，但就是这样的一副身子让德拉科开始蠢蠢欲动。

他拉开被子，握着哈利的脚踝打开他的双腿坐在了中间，掰开他的臀看着红肿的后穴，想起了昨晚哈利的呻吟。那种带着一点儿哭腔的叫声，尤其是在被他顶到腺体的时候，哈利总是夹紧了屁股，手指扣着他的后背，不断地扭着腰呻吟，发出让德拉科更想要欺负他的叫声。

“操！”德拉科低头看着自己半勃的性器，感叹着哈利的叫声真是勾人，仅仅是回想就让他激动了起来。

“早晨就该做些早晨该做的事。”德拉科为自己的恶趣味找了个借口。

德拉科拍拍哈利有些红肿的臀——上面隐约还能看到德拉科昨晚抓揉他臀留下的指印——并不知道接下来会发生什么的哈利在梦里哼了几声。

他按着穴口，抹了点润滑液勉强地伸了一根手指进去。和之前的体验一样，哈利的壁肉紧紧绞着德拉科的手指，他艰难地屈起手指开始抠挖。和昨天有些不一样，今天哈利的后穴温度要比昨天高一些。难道是……摩擦生热？德拉科四处找寻着腺体，作为一个新手他还不是很熟悉男人的屁股，他只知道哈利被顶到腺体的时候叫声无比诱人，连塞壬的歌声也无法媲美。在那一瞬间他只想狠狠地操干身下的人，最好让他叫到嗓子嘶哑，后穴红肿，下不了地，最好哭得泪眼汪汪求他放过他。没有人的呻吟能比哈利更好听。

如果他下海，那么伦敦所有的top都愿意一掷千金来听听他的浪叫。

不过他们没有机会，这个小妖精是我德拉科·马尔福一人的。德拉科颇为骄傲地想着。

德拉科的右手撑在床上，左手按着哈利右边的臀瓣塞进了两根手指，四处按压了一阵后终于找到了哈利体内的那块小板栗——他的腺体。哈利发出了一声急促的短叫，他的脚趾蜷缩了起来，手指抓着枕套，腰部微微向上抬起——这让他的腺体再一次撞上了德拉科的手指。

抓过多余的枕头垫在哈利的腰下，德拉科旋转着手指扩张着后穴，哈利的呼吸越来越急促，双腿也无意识地夹紧，抬高了臀。

“Oh，fuck…..”德拉科咽了咽口水，拉过哈利的两条腿夹在自己腰侧，还被含在体内的手指也按摩着腺体周围，不断地带给哈利刺激。

“呃啊…..德拉科？”哈利撑起上身往回看，德拉科抓着他的脖子将他拉过来迫不及待地吻了上去，手里也不停止撩拨，塞进三根手指戳压着他的敏感点，另外一只手滑过他的背部握住他的的性器上下撸动。

“唔……”还没有完全清醒的哈利跪在床上，身子向后扭着，双腿被德拉科夹在腰侧，这个姿势怎么看都是一个非常不舒服但是很方便拉筋的姿势。

他捶着德拉科的肩膀要他放开自己，可是德拉科从小就有一项恶趣味是捉弄人，尤其是面前这个柔软可欺叫声销魂的少年。

他扣住哈利的脑袋咬着他的嘴唇，加大了手上的力度，他不停地点着哈利的敏感区，握着他性器的手揉搓着他的阴囊，听着他那些不成句子的呻吟。

“嗯….啊…..fuc…..嗯….嗯啊……”哈利的嘴唇被德拉科咬着，他扬起了头大口呼吸，用清凉的空气来缓解体内的焦灼。他的屁股，他的阴茎，此刻都被点燃了，电击一般的快感不断涌向他的大脑，他的体温开始上升，双眼眯成一条缝，红润的嘴唇开开合合可是最终也没有吐出什么来。

“抱住，”德拉科将哈利推到在床上压着他的脚踝让他勾住自己的双腿，“别忍着，叫出来。你不知道你的叫声有多好听。”

他扶着自己的性器在哈利的臀上拍了拍，看着哈利红着小脸“嗯”了一声，他的后穴也一张一缩等待着德拉科的进入。没有任何的犹豫，德拉科直接插了进去并且开始大力操干起来。他双手撑在床上，以一个类似俯卧撑的姿势压在哈利身上，双脚抵着床尾板借力，深入深出地抽插着。哈利勾着自己的双腿，德拉科每一次的冲撞都能碾过他的腺体，他的双唇因为呻吟大叫而无法合上。

哈利抬起下巴张大着嘴喘气，身上的德拉科一边在他体内进出一边还问他感受如何。

“喜欢我这样操你吗，哈利？”

“够深了吗？不够？不够就好好抱住自己的腿让我能进去把你干到后穴流水！”

“看着我看着我，”德拉科拍了拍哈利的脸，“看清楚是谁在上你，宝贝。记住这种感觉，除了我没有人可以让你这么爽，明白了吗？”

哈利的小木床随着他们的节奏一起吱呀吱呀地响着，不时伴随着一声细小的咔嚓声。哈利的脑子里顿时警铃大响，他推开德拉科扭头拒绝他的亲吻，想要结束。不过德拉科可不会就这样放过他。

“别动…….嘶，放松，你夹得太紧了……乖，让我亲一口……”

“不…..先停下德拉科…先听我说啊……”

“嘘，在床上的时候我只想听你的呻吟，其他的我们结束后再说…..”

“不行，这很……啊！…….呃唔….嘶…..疼……”

哈利话音未落，他那鞠躬尽瘁的小木床哐地就碎了。哈利和德拉科连人带木板地摔在了地上，而德拉科也借力进入到了哈利的最深处。这一波无比强烈的快感带来的后果就是德拉科的小腹上被喷溅上了白色的黏液。

“…….呃，先去我家住几天？”德拉科有些尴尬地看着脸色潮红还沉浸在高潮余韵中的哈利，“我给你买张新床。”


	9. Chapter 9

夜晚，地窖。

德拉科正坐在台前百无聊赖地看着四周躁动不安的人们，他此刻满脑子里都是哈利。没想到这孩子叫起来还真他妈的好听。说实话，和他做爱的感觉还真不错。他冲着换好衣服走来的哈利挑了挑眉，后者正局促地扯着领子遮盖着脖子上一个显眼的吻痕。

“别遮了，遮不住的。”德拉科握住他的手阻止了他的徒劳。

“都怪你，刚刚我被好多人盯着看了，他们都用奇怪的眼神看着我。”哈利凑到德拉科耳边小声抱怨，“以后不许亲在这种地方，我还要上班呢！”

那你是没见过带着一脖子的吻痕上班的鸡尾酒女侍，德拉科暗自回怼。

“好好好。好啦，生日的时候可不能不开心，嗯？”德拉科拍了拍哈利的肩膀，见小男友还是闷闷不乐皱起了眉头，“怎么了？”

“没事……就是，嗯，有点羡慕别人。”哈利低头擦着酒杯，“他们的生日都好热闹啊。”

他看向远处的一桌客人，一个二十多岁的漂亮女孩正被一群朋友们围绕着，桌上摆着一个蛋糕。

“不过没事啦，今年有你陪我呢！”哈利眼中的落寞很快就被幸福取代，“有你就够了。”

德拉科揉了揉他的头，垂着眼思索了一阵。

“你等我一下，哈利。”

十五分钟后。

地窖是个配置齐全的酒吧，有舞池也有舞台，还会有专门的乐队或者DJ来表演。哈利呆在自己的地盘上，他等了十五分钟了，为什么德拉科还没有回来？

“咳咳，”一声咳嗽打断了他的思绪，舞台上的DJ摘下耳机吸引了大家的注意力，“今晚的朋友们中大奖了！有位慷慨的绅士愿意请全体客人和所有的服务生们免费喝酒！而且不限量！”

他的话还没说完就被欢呼声打断，人们大声地感谢着这位匿名的土豪。

“但是！他的条件是每人都要和我们的哈利，嘿，灯光师！”

一束白光打在了哈利身上刺得他睁不开眼。

“他的条件是每人都要和我们的哈利说一句生日快乐！”

一时间地窖里所有的人都挤在了哈利面前，争先恐后地和他道着生日快乐，那场面仿佛哈利是块价值连城的宝石。

“…….呃，谢谢…..谢谢你们……”哈利手足无措地后退着，撞到了一个怀抱里。

“我说过从此以后你会得到数不清的生日祝福的。”德拉科抱住他，冲着面前的人群点了点头，“非常感谢，酒水在那边，请尽情享用吧！”

来得快去的也快，客人们再一次一窝蜂地涌向了摆着酒水的区域，德拉科和哈利身边空空荡荡，没有一个人。

“谢谢……谢谢你，德拉科，”哈利转身抱住了他，眼泪落在德拉科的衣服上，“这是我最开心的一个生日。”

“不，从今以后的每个生日我都会让你更开心的。”

哈利擦了擦眼角的泪水，不好意思地冲着德拉科笑了笑，“你这样我都不知道怎么感谢你了。”

“是吗？你知道的。”德拉科牵着哈利的手走向地窖的酒库。

一片黑暗中，德拉科突然吻住了哈利，他的手解开了哈利的腰带。

“别！会被看到的，德拉科！”

“不，相信我，没有人会进来的，他们都在忙着喝酒呢！”

德拉科脱下了哈利的内裤，铺天盖地的吻落在哈利脸上，德拉科有些着急地占领着他的脸颊和锁骨，手掐着哈利的臀瓣，粗重的呼吸将他的内心揭露得一干二净。

哈利靠在他的怀里，紧张地揪着他的衣服，仓库门口隐约落进来的灯光让他不安地扭动着。

“万一他们进来怎么办，德拉科。”

“那我的小宝贝就咬紧嘴唇不要出声，不然你的屁股就要被他们看光光啦。”他咬着哈利的耳垂，用了些力道。哈利闷哼着小声地说疼。

德拉科的手指在他的身体里抽抽插插，他的手指上似乎涂抹了什么，那东西凉凉的，但又不是润滑液，更像是一种膏体。

“哎，你说今晚他们能喝多少酒，不会把我们的库存都喝光吧？”仓库的铁门被推开，两个酒保走进来搬酒。

哈利全身猛地一缩，瞪大了眼睛看着门口的方向，两道影子朝着他们走来，最终停在了他们旁边，只有几米的距离，他们的对话一丝不落地落进德拉科和哈利耳中。

“谁知道呢，但是看这速度，比平时多喝个四五倍不是问题啊，不知道那个买单的客人付不付得起，少说也得好几万吧，真是有钱。”

“那可不是，为了一个生日就花了几万英镑的可不是有钱人吗？真不知道波特哪来的好运交了这么一个有钱的男人。”

“走吧走吧，外面肯定等不及了，都喊着喝酒呢。”

哈利看着德拉科，因为仓库的昏暗他只能看见德拉科小半张侧脸，他低头吻着自己的脖子，衬衫扣子被解开，锁骨上出现了好几个吻痕。德拉科的手指还在肉穴中动着，那让哈利感到有些不适：他们的第一次太激烈了，激烈到哈利走路时屁股都隐隐作痛，更别说要是德拉科又想再来一次，把他那根粗粗大大的家伙塞进去，哈利觉得自己的屁股大概会裂开吧。

这才是他拒绝德拉科的主要原因。但是他现在又不打算拒绝了，在听到了那两个酒保的话之后。

他原先没有想过德拉科那句全场免费畅饮值多少钱，因为他被震惊了，沉浸在德拉科带给他的感动中不可自拔以至于忽略了这个惊喜背后的代价。那一定很贵吧，好几万英镑呢，那对哈利来说是不敢想象的数字。可是德拉科为了他直接大手一挥请了全场的客人，只为了给他一个热热闹闹的生日。

他知道德拉科有钱，但是这一笔开支完全是可以避免的，只是德拉科为了满足自己的私心才选择了这么做。哈利不是不知感恩的人，虽然他没什么前但是他也懂得恋人之间是要相互付出的，他不能一直被动地接受德拉科给他的却从不主动给德拉科些什么。但是他一个浑身上下加起来可能还不如德拉科一双皮鞋贵的人能给他什么呢？除了他的身心，还能给什么呢？

如果德拉科真的想要在这儿来一次那就来一次，左右也不会有多疼，他可是从小就被打到大的孩子，对疼痛有一定的免疫。

“你想做的话就做吧，我可以的。”勇敢的小兔子揪着德拉科的衣服，蹭上去亲亲他的下巴，闭上眼睛等德拉科的进入。

过了好久都没有听见德拉科解开皮带的声音，倒是传来了他的轻笑。

“不怕被人看见了？”

“怕。”哈利诚实地点头，“但是更怕你憋着。”

“我在你眼里是那么好色的人吗？”德拉科给哈利穿上裤子，系好皮带，“昨晚把你折腾到快日出的时候，睡醒了又弄塌了你的床，还不到十二个小时又迫不及待地想和你在仓库里来一次？”

哈利咬着嘴唇不知道该说什么，难道一进仓库就脱裤子不是什么暗示吗？

“想什么呢，都不回答我？”他敲了敲哈利的小脑瓜，抱着他靠在墙上，“我刚刚真没什么想法，以后我们的日子还长着，想在仓库里搞也不是没有机会，我可没有那么迫不及待。”

哈利抬头看着德拉科，很认真地告诉他自己不想欠他什么。

“我不想欠你，德拉科。你送了我这么大的生日惊喜，按道理说我也要给你一个差不多的惊喜，但是我没有那么多钱，也没有办法挣到那么多钱。所以我就想……如果这是你喜欢的……”

“永远不要有这种想法，哈利。我为你做的事都是我心甘情愿的，这不是威胁你和我做什么的借口，你不需要因为愧疚或是感动就答应我什么要求，那让我看起来像是个骗子，用钱来骗你身体和心的混蛋。”

“还有，钱没有你想象的那么多，你不用担心我付不起的。”他摸着哈利的肩膀，有些哭笑不得，“实话说吧，地窖是我和几个朋友一起经营的，所以你不用担心，对我来说就是少赚了点钱而已，这和你的生日比起来完全不重要。没有什么比你开心更棒了。”

哈利茫然了，他看着德拉科有些不敢置信。他一直都知道德拉科很有钱，但是从来没有想过他会是自己的老板，他一直以为自己的老板应该是个脱发，有着啤酒肚，小眼睛，精于算计的油腻中年人，从没想过会是德拉科这样比自己大不了几岁的大哥哥。

“德拉科……你，你好厉害啊。”

“……嗯，谢谢宝贝的夸奖？”

“那你把我叫进来是做什么，就……脱个裤子，把自己撩拨得这么狼狈？”哈利腰上被一团东西顶着——从德拉科的手指伸进去开始。

“……这不在我的计划里，是你对我的吸引力太大了它才会戳着你的。”德拉科的确没有想过仅仅是把手指伸进哈利的后穴加上和几个吻就能让他如此性致昂扬，这个小孩是天生对他有吸引力吗？总不能是自己对他动心了吧？“我本来是要给你上药的，今天早上……”德拉科清了清嗓子，声音里带着点儿悔过的意味，“看到你后面红红的，还肿了起来，然后我手上也有点血，大概是昨晚做狠了，让你受伤了。”

“所以那个涂上去凉凉的是药膏吗？”哈利揉了揉自己的屁股，确实好多了，没有那么疼了。

“嗯。我看你走路的时候也奇奇怪怪的就……抱歉，我太激动了没控制住自己，一定很疼吧？”

哈利一直后悔自己为什么没有从他们的第一次中看出些德拉科的品性来，他当初为什么那么傻愣愣地相信了德拉科的一番说辞，认为他是太激动才那样粗鲁直接不顾他的感受，什么“你对我的吸引力太大了”都是屁话，他早就该看清德拉科才不是会在意他感受的人。

他摇了摇头：“其实还好，除了刚进去的时候，后面也就习惯了。我昨天也在想为什么你……一脱了裤子就像变了一个人一样。”

“抱歉，我忍不住嘛。”德拉科蹭着哈利的鼻尖撒娇，在他嘴角偷吻几下，“你能原谅我吗？”

“嗯。每个人都是不一样的嘛，我还挺开心能见到你不一样的一面，感觉很真实，感觉……被你接受了，看到了真实的德拉科。”哈利的声音越来越低，最后几个字模糊不清。

在一片黑暗中他们开始接吻，不知道是谁先挑起的头，可能是德拉科，也可能是害羞的哈利，总之四片嘴唇黏在了一起，两具身体缠在一起，他们使劲地交换呼吸和津液，不安分的手在对方身上游走。

德拉科握着哈利的腰，细嫩的肌肤让他梦回哈利那间小小的公寓，想起他勾人的呻吟和紧致烫人的后穴；哈利颤抖着手摸着德拉科鼓起的一团，手指犹犹豫豫地往裤子里伸入一个指节，在脱不脱裤子之间纠结。

“你想帮我？”德拉科喘着气捧着哈利的脸。

“嗯。”

这绝对是德拉科有生以来享受过的最差劲的口交。哈利完全不知道怎样去取悦一个男人，他的牙齿在德拉科的阴茎上磕磕撞撞，疼得德拉科倒抽冷气，吓得哈利一直道歉；他的嘴巴小得可怜根本塞不进德拉科整根棍子，只是含住他的龟头就让哈利的嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊；他的舌头一点儿也不够灵活，学不来在马眼上打圈，舔湿柱身，舔弄他的卵蛋。哈利就是把德拉科的阴茎含在嘴里，脑袋前前后后动着，德拉科仅存的一点儿快感全靠这样的摩擦。

德拉科不得不手把手地教着哈利，让他藏起牙齿，舌头舔着龟头想象自己在吃一个腥咸的冰淇淋球；手握着肉柱上下撸动，配合着舌头打圈的频率；低头去含住深红色的卵蛋，舌头轻轻舔弄两颗肉球。他扣着哈利的头挺着腰在他的嘴里进出，白色的黏液进入了哈利的喉咙，呛得他直咳嗽。

“没事吧，吐出来，哈利，别咽下去。”德拉科拍着哈利的背，假模假样地安慰着他。

“没关系，德拉科，”哈利咽下嘴里的东西，不好意思地看着德拉科，“很糟糕吧，我的……技术，弄疼你那么多次。”

“你才十九岁，连经验都没有，不知道怎么做不是正常的吗？”德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸，“没关系，以后我们慢慢练，好不好？”

哈利红着脸，低头小声地嗯着，他的手指抓着德拉科的手。

“公平起见，请波特先生脱一下裤子。”


	10. Chapter 10

哈利整晚都沉浸在德拉科给他做的那次口交中不能自拔，没几分钟德拉科就让他交代了个干净。德拉科的舌头灵活得让他害怕，让他嫉妒——倒不是嫉妒德拉科，而是嫉妒那个德拉科编出来的前男友——一想到德拉科也曾经这样为另外一个男人做过，哈利的心里就酸酸的。

哈利低落的情绪直到他从德拉科的浴室里出来时都没缓过来，因为自己的床被德拉科弄塌了，一时半会也没找到合适的床，于是今晚就只能在德拉科家过夜了。他穿着德拉科的衬衫当做睡衣，宽大的衬衫遮住了他的屁股，只露出两条细长的腿；他卷起袖子露出手掌，把扣子扣得严严实实，一个不落，擦着头发走出了浴室。

德拉科望向哈利，噗地一声笑出来，他招手把哈利唤过来，把他按在沙发上解开三颗扣子，露出锁骨。

“这才对嘛，哪有人穿男友衬衫还把扣子扣得严严实实的，露出一点才好看。”他压平领子，接过毛巾擦着哈利的头发。

“我刚刚问过了，没有合适你房子尺寸的床，所以我给你定制了一张，大概要七到十天的时间，你先在我这里住着，等弄好了再搬回去。”

“嗯，好。”

“其实我可以在你学校旁边给你买间公寓，那样上学更方便一些。你觉得呢？”他放下毛巾看着快干的头发，手搭在哈利的肩膀上。

“你也会给他买公寓吗？”哈利沉沉的声音钻入德拉科的耳朵，“你也会给他那样吗？”

德拉科不明所以地看着哈利，他不知道哈利口中的那个“他”是谁。

“你在说什么？谁？”

“你的前男友啊，你也会给他买公寓，给他……口交吗？你是不是……在他身上练过很多次，技术才……那么好的？”

如果不是哈利提醒，德拉科都快忘了自己还“有过”那么一个前男友：那个传说中骗财骗色的直男。

所以这个小孩是吃醋了是吗？德拉科抱着双臂看着低气压环绕的哈利，缓缓开口。

“你是吃醋了吗？”

“那你要哄我吗？”哈利委屈地抬头，德拉科这才发现他的眼眶有点湿了。

哄人不是德拉科的强项——尤其是这种没法用钱哄的人。不过浪迹情场多年的德拉科可不会被一个吃醋的小孩子打败，脑筋一转他迅速得出了答案。

“我觉得你应该这么想，哈利。如果没有他，我不会遇到你，我在他身上犯过的错误绝对不会在你身上再犯一次。我承认我有和他做过这些事，但是你才是现在享受这一切的人不是吗？而且你会是最后一个享受这一切的人。因为你不会像他一样离开我是不是？不会像他一样伤害我对不对？”德拉科的确是个好演员，说到最后的时候他明显有一种被勾起伤心回忆寻求哈利安慰的可怜样，他不安地握着哈利的手，急切地想要他的肯定，想要他的承诺。

“不会，我当然不会和他一样！我不会离开你的，不会伤害你的，我很爱你德拉科，你别这样想。”纯情的哈利一看自己勾起了德拉科的伤心事，还让他像一只没了母亲的幼兽一样充满了被抛弃的绝望和不安全的感觉，心里愧疚一上来就什么都不管了，不管原先吃醋的小情绪和小失落，连忙安慰着德拉科，伸出手发誓。

德拉科享受着哈利的拥抱，感慨着要是商业上的竞争对手都像哈利这么好骗就好了。

没几天后德拉科接到了制造商打来的电话，说是床出了些问题要晚几天才能送到，于是德拉科带哈利回他的小破公寓又拿了一趟行李，发现哈利只有少得可怜的一些衣服。

“这么点衣服够穿吗？要不要去买一些？”德拉科皱眉看着哈利箱子里老旧的衣物，想着自己家的佣人穿得都比这个好。

“够了，男孩子哪里要那么多的衣服，够穿就好了。”哈利倒是不介意穿着洗得发白的衣服，他从衣柜里拿出几件外套。

“你这行李真是太少了，以后要搬家的话，也只需要用我的车运一趟，可真是省事。”德拉科靠在床边看着楼下打闹的孩子们，不知道为什么，他这几天总是明里暗里地让哈利和他住在一起，甚至已经在看房子了，就在哈利大学那一块。

应该是钱多的没处花了。德拉科暗暗诊断着自己，或者是缺少征服感，毕竟从前的那些个人都挤破了脑袋想要住在自己家，这会遇上一个不上赶着和自己同居的孩子还真是不习惯。

都是征服欲惹的事儿。

开学后的第三天，哈利的床总算是到了，他收拾了放在德拉科那儿的没几件衣服，背着书包欢快地回了自己的小破房子。德拉科看着他离开时的欢脱背影，第一次对自己的魅力产生了质疑。

就这么迫不及待地离开我吗？

开学后的生活很忙碌，哈利也不能天天晚上都去地窖打工，毕竟他还有很多东西要学习。在和德拉科商量过后，哈利现在只需要每周去上三天班就够了。同时德拉科也和他做了约定给自己谋取了些福利：哈利去地窖打工的晚上会住在德拉科的公寓里。德拉科美名其曰这是为哈利着想，不想看他辛辛苦苦工作到凌晨还要早上六点就起来赶去学校。

“住在我这里你可以多睡两个小时！”德拉科把哈利送上副驾驶，开车回到自己的公寓，“你还在长个子呢，不能总是睡眠不足。”

“那你可以让我提前下班呀！”哈利最近越发大胆了，仗着自己男朋友是酒吧老板竟然说出了这种“大逆不道”的话。

“嘿小伙子，挣钱可得认认真真的，哪有借着自己身份迟到早退的呢！这就是你们老师教给你的公平公正吗？”

“跟你一起住也睡不了多久，不还是一样。”哈利拽着安全带小声地吐槽，没想到被德拉科听得一清二楚。

“我听见了小伙子！我昨天明明信守承诺没有做，没睡着是你的问题，这可不能赖到我身上。”德拉科从座椅后面拿出一盒水果沙拉，“快吃吧。”

开学后的日子过得很快，眨眼小半个月就过去了。这天哈利下午没有课，上午老师放得也早，他寻思着问问德拉科要不要一起吃午饭，他们已经很久没有约会过了，上次还是在暑假的时候，他们出门看了场电影。

掏出手机熟练地点出德拉科的电话，哈利等待着电话另一头德拉科的声音响起。但是响起的只有冰冷客气甜美的电子音，温柔地提醒哈利德拉科的电话暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨。

大概是在忙吧，哈利耸了耸肩把手机放回口袋向校门口走去。

“那是什么？直升飞机吗？”

“是的吧，你看那个应该是螺旋桨？

路过操场的时候，哈利发现一大群学生拥挤在一起，对着附近教学楼顶指指点点，讨论着什么。出于好奇哈利也抬头看了看，原本空旷的屋顶停着一个大大的东西，他往后退了几步，发现那好像是一架直升飞机。

“哇，怎么突然来了一架直升飞机啊，是学校买来给警察专业的人用的吗？”人群中一个女生大胆地提出了自己的猜想，可是周围的学生立马反驳了她。

“怎么可能，警察又用不到直升飞机，而且一架也不够用啊！”

“就是就是，我看八成是那个有钱的孩子家里过来接小孩放学的。”

哈利朝着人群望了一眼，他们的猜测他都听见了，他觉得最后的猜测十分合理，毕竟他们专业很穷买不起直升飞机的。

有钱人的乐趣真是不懂。哈利摇着头走开了，他还赶着去地窖找德拉科吃午饭呢。

“波特同学！波特同学！等一下！”哈利路过教学楼的时候被他的老师叫住了，“跟我过来一下。”

“怎么了吗老师，是我的论文出问题了吗？”哈利跟在那个老师身后一路朝着楼顶走去。

“不是不是，有人想见你，来来来，过去吧，他在楼顶等你。”老师拍了拍哈利的肩膀，催促他往楼顶走去，看着他的背影满是惋惜：好好的孩子怎么就走上了这条不归路呢？难怪今年的学费交得这么及时…….啧，可恶的资本势力啊。

天台平时都是锁着的，一扇坚固的铁门牢牢把守着通道。可是今天门被打开了，哈利从门缝里看到天台上站着一个男人，耳边还有直升机螺旋桨发出的巨大噪音。

像是狗血偶像剧里的情节，男人在他推开门的一瞬间转身，摘下了自己的墨镜，金色的头发飘扬在空中，他的男主角对他露出了微笑。

“哈利，喜欢吗？”德拉科指着身后的直升机，双手放在嘴边做出喇叭的样子，对着哈利大声喊话，“这是布雷斯他们送给我的，今天刚到的。我知道你今天下午没课，来场约会吗？”

哈利看着眼前墨绿色的直升机不知道该说些什么，他震惊于德拉科朋友们出手的大方阔绰，震惊于德拉科带给自己的惊喜，震惊于他对自己细致的观察和浪漫的安排。

“好！”他跑到德拉科身边，螺旋桨带来的强风也吹不散他的热情和愉悦，牵着德拉科的手上了飞机。

他们坐在后排，在起飞前德拉科仔细地检查了哈利身上的各种装备，认认真真地检查耳机是不是好好地罩在他耳朵上，安全带有没有系紧。

“为什么他们突然送了你一架飞机啊，你的生日早就过了呀。”哈利握着德拉科的手，掰着他的手指玩。

“因为我……”就要脱口而出的“打赌赢了，这是赌注”被德拉科猛地塞回去，因为用力太过他还被自己的口水呛到了，开始疯狂咳嗽，“呃……是个礼物，拿到这个也有你一半的功劳。”

哈利掰着德拉科的背帮他顺气：“什么共功劳？我做什么了？”不明白真相的哈利好奇地刨根问底。

“因为你答应我了，答应和我在一起了啊，布雷斯他们就送了这个给我，嗯，庆祝一下。”德拉科揉着哈利的脑袋，真相让他如鲠在喉，他说不出口。

他本来想的很好，可以在飞机上告诉哈利他们之间只是一个赌局，哈利就是那个猎物，飞机就是他赢来的赌注，然后看着哈利难过，心被戳得支离破碎的样子嘲讽他哪来的自信觉得自己会是他男朋友。

但他说不出口。这很奇怪。不止是德拉科，就连布雷斯他们听说他正在考虑在哈利大学旁边给他买所公寓想要同居的时候也吓了一跳。

“你不会是喜欢上那个小男孩了吧？”布雷斯曾诧异地问他，旁边的潘西冷笑一声，一副看戏的表情。

“德拉科你这可是阴沟里翻船了哦。”她捡起一颗樱桃吃得欢快。

“怎么可能！我只是觉得他很好玩想要多玩一会，怎么可能喜欢他。不过是个赌注而已。”德拉科大惊失色，连忙解释，酒杯里的酒液晃荡出来打湿了地毯。

“是吗？那这个小孩特别在哪了，让你这么有兴趣。”布雷斯很快买单表示理解，这种情况还挺常见，对有了兴趣的床伴的确是会多相处一段时间。

“唔，怎么说，做爱还是挺……不一样的，他的叫声挺好听的，虽然他技术烂到家但是我不反感，至少他在床上的表现让我很满意，很青涩，什么都不懂，和之前那些人不一样，感觉……更干净吧。”

“干净？你怕是喜欢调教他的感觉吧？”潘西一语中的，“什么都不懂的人被你一手教出来，成为你会喜欢的样子。啧，看不出来德拉科你还对养成感兴趣。”

“差不多吧，哦，还有，他居然没有上赶着要和我同居，这我还是第一次遇到。有点挫败，现在就甩了他很不甘心啊！”

“哼，你可别到时候想甩都甩不掉，离不开的人到最后成了你，那可就是天大的笑话了。”

“怎么可能！”德拉科信誓旦旦地反驳，“我怎么可能离不开他，倒是他可别哭哭唧唧地说不想分手，我最讨厌那种人了。”

哈利握着德拉科的手没有说话，他们俯瞰着伦敦的风景，从飞机上可以看到不远处的双子桥和大本钟，马路上的车辆来来往往，棕色黄色黑色建筑中间穿插着绿色。

“好漂亮啊，我从来没有在空中看过伦敦，”哈利侧身贴着窗户好奇地打量着，德拉科在他身后扯着他的衣服不满意他的注意力都被地面上的东西吸引了。

“那你没有什么想说的吗？”

他回头看着德拉科，明明是比他还要大七岁的男人，但是现在像一个七岁的孩子一样在撒娇，脸上都是被忽视的不快。

“谢谢你，我很喜欢你给我的约会。”哈利拨下挡住德拉科嘴唇的话筒，吻了上去。戴着巨大耳机的两个人亲起来有点麻烦，但是也不妨碍这个吻让他们都脸红心跳。

一定是因为坐在飞机上觉得刺激才不是因为心动！德拉科摸着自己的嘴角——这是他下意识的小习惯——扭头看着窗外，手里攥着哈利的小手。


	11. Chapter 11

说到约会，德拉科第一反应永远是吃饭买花逛街买买买，做一切把自己是个情场高手富二代暴露干净的事儿。下了飞机后他拉着哈利来到了他提前订好的餐厅，包下了临湖的位置，在和煦的微风中吃了矫情又做作的一餐。哈利擦着嘴巴，觉得这些分量少又不顶饱除了好看能装逼之外一无是处的餐点真的不如他在大街旁的小吃店里的一份馅饼来得实在。物美价廉味道不差，是穷苦学生党的最佳选择了。

从交往以来，尤其是德拉科见识到哈利的衣服有多“朴素”后，他一直想方设法地丢掉哈利的所有衣服，给他重新买一柜子的新衣服。一柜子配得上马尔福品味，配得上马尔福情人身份的衣服，他可不想被布雷斯嘲笑都不舍得给一个床伴花钱。

“我的衣服够穿，不用买的。”哈利见德拉科把他往商场里带，急忙拒绝。

“是我要买，我没衣服穿了。”德拉科把哈利扯进他常去的品牌店，“你就帮个忙帮我试试衣服，你知道的，衬衫脱脱穿穿不如你套卫衣方便。”

“欢迎光临，请问两位需要些什么？”门口的导购走上前询问他们的需求。

“休闲一点的衣服，”德拉科走到一旁挑挑拣拣，选了几件卫衣和外套，指着哈利对导购说，“这些，拿他的尺码。”

“好的，请稍等。”

哈利被塞了一堆衣服推到了试衣间里，德拉科一刻也没有停，又转到了其他地方选好了一堆衣服。

“您男朋友年龄比较小，不如试试这件衬衫，配上牛仔外套看起来会很阳光可爱的。”

“行，拿吧。”

换好了衣服的哈利从试衣间探出头来，看着德拉科小心地措辞。

“德拉科，我觉得这些衣服……不像你平时的风格。”哈利穿着纯白的卫衣站在镜子前，穿着德拉科为他选择的长裤和高帮的马丁靴，“感觉太年轻了。”

他拽着袖子，缺乏关爱和营养膳食的童年让哈利的身材比同龄人小上一圈，M码的衣服穿在他身上还是有点大。

“你是在说我老吗，宝贝？”

“不是不是！我只是觉得这不像你平时的风格，倒是有点像……”我平时会穿的衣服。哈利咽下了后半句话，眨巴着眼睛看着德拉科。

“唔，最近想换风格，怎么了，这个穿在我身上会不好看吗？”他从背后抱着哈利看着镜子里活力满满的少年。

“当然不会！德拉科穿什么都会很好看的！”

花了一下午的时间，哈利终于试完了所有的衣服，他回到更衣室换上属于自己的旧衣服，而德拉科在外面刷卡结账。

“我男朋友试过的所有的衣服都装起来，那几双鞋也装起来。”

大大小小的购物袋塞满了后备箱，德拉科拉着哈利坐在后排，司机驱车前往目的地——那是离哈利大学不远的一处高级公寓。

“我们去那里干嘛啊？”要去陌生环境的哈利有些紧张，他握着德拉科的手指，离得很近，“要去见谁吗？”

“不，我搬家了。”德拉科握住哈利的手，嘴唇落在他的额头。

德拉科新搬的公寓离哈利的学校很近，步行到学校也只要十五到二十分钟，开车就更快了。公寓很大，是跃层，一楼滑了几块区域分别作为客厅，厨房，餐厅，还有一个储物间；二楼被德拉科安排成了卧室和衣帽间，还有一间书房。

哈利跟在德拉科身后进屋，进门穿过玄关后是客厅，摆着一组真皮沙发，颜色是很简单的灰白黑，配着大理石面的茶几；客厅左边是厨房和餐厅，餐桌和料理台都很大，大到不像是一个人居住会选择的尺寸，大到就算哈利在上面睡觉也没有问题；客厅右边是储物间和楼梯，房间里现在还堆满了德拉科没来得及收拾的行李和各种打包箱。

他们避开了地上放着的纸盒，一路踮脚来到还算空旷的客厅把手中的购物袋往往沙发上一放，弄乱了本来整理出精美褶子的沙发靠垫。

“那么，”德拉科脱下外套搓了搓手看着哈利，一脸计谋成功的样子，“要帮你男朋友整理一下新家吗？”

“我就说满地箱子和行李一定没好事！”他朝德拉科扑过去，两个人笑着倒在沙发上。

闹了一会儿后，他们开始收拾房子。

行李整理得很好，各类东西都分门别类地放在纸盒里，德拉科和哈利只要把相应的东西拿出来摆在合适的位置就好了。而在这个过程中，哈利也发现了德拉科不少的秘密。

比如他小时候曾穿过裙子，那种蓬蓬的，粉粉的纱裙，手里还拿着一根仙女棒。

“德拉科，这是你吗？”哈利无意间发现了德拉科带过来的相册，里面赫然就放着德拉科的黑历史。

“哦！哈利快合上！这个怎么会出现在这里！”德拉科正在拆一套新的酒杯，回头看见哈利手里拿着自己小时候的女装照差点没把新买的杯子摔碎，他匆忙跑过来，“一定是妈妈给我收拾的，我让她从家里给我寄几套衣服，她怎么还放了相册？”

哈利往后翻阅着，照片里的德拉科慢慢长大，从一个穿着裙子好看到分不出性别的小可爱长成了阳光帅气穿着笔挺校服的小少年，再到后面变成了风流倜傥的芳心收割机。相册里除了德拉科的个人照，哈利还发现了一张合影，里面有一对金发的夫妇，应该就是德拉科的父母了。

“这就是你的爸爸妈妈吗？”哈利指着照片里的卢修斯和纳西莎，他们站在德拉科的身后，卢修斯高傲的面容上挂着浅浅的一丝微笑，他的手搭在德拉科的肩膀上，家主戒指出现在他的大拇指上；纳西莎靠着卢修斯，温柔大方地微笑，她的身前坐着一个深色发色的男人，在一堆金发中他显得格格不入。他很英俊，眉宇中带着一丝阴郁，看起来要比德拉科年长几岁，个头也要高上不少；他坐得很直，带着和卢修斯一样的高傲，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑。

“是，这是我的爸爸妈妈，旁边这个是我哥哥汤姆。”德拉科指着照片中的英俊男子，语气低落了不少。“他比我大六岁，拍这张照片的时候我刚高中毕业，他也刚刚进入公司工作。”

“汤姆？汤姆·马尔福？”哈利看着德拉科，没有注意到他失落的眼神，“这个名字和你的好不一样啊，而且为什么他不是金发呢？”

“因为我们没有血缘关系，他是被爸爸妈妈收养的，所以他是金发。爸爸妈妈很尊重汤姆，没有强行给他改名字，仍然保留了他生母给他的取的名字，汤姆·里德尔。”德拉科抽出照片，看向汤姆的眼神里满是怀念，“虽然他和我们没有血缘关系，但是我们就像真正的一家人一样。从小爸爸对我就很严厉，每件事都要求我要领先同龄人，但我不懂也坚持不住那么严苛的要求，常常偷偷溜出门玩，被他发现后都会被狠狠地骂上一顿。这个时候汤姆就会过来安慰我，他说爸爸只是希望我能成为优秀的孩子，还会告诉我他之前也是这么过来的。”

“汤姆的任务比我要重得多，但是每当我想要他陪我玩的时候他都会放下手里的事情来陪我，也不管之后会被爸爸关在屋子里反省上几个小时。你看到那张照片就是他和妈妈一起帮我拍的，在我五岁的时候。”德拉科把照片插回相册，坐在了哈利的身边。

“哇，我还是第一次听说你有哥哥，真是想不到。我一直以为你是家里唯一的孩子呢。”哈利拆开手边的箱子，里面放满了德拉科的衣服。

“因为他不在了。他两年前就死了。”他靠在沙发上，空洞地看着天花板上随风摆动的吊灯上的的水晶吊坠，“两年前我们被绑架了，绑匪要求爸爸给一百万的赎金，爸爸给了。但是之后他们并没有如约放人而是拿上赎金准备跑路，还点燃了关着我们的仓库。汤姆……带着我往出口跑去，不过最后只有我一个人出去了。”

软软的少年抱着德拉科，低声向他道歉：“对不起，我不知道……你别难过了。”

“没事，其实我已经记不清当时发生了什么了。”德拉科起身去厨房拿了一罐啤酒打开，“我只记得……房梁塌了，砸在了汤姆的腿上，他一个劲地让我跑出去，火焰把他包围起来。他被烧得没法确认身份，最后是靠着他腿上仅存的一点证据化验了DNA才证实那具黑黢黢的干瘦焦尸是他。”

哈利学着德拉科的样子也从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，小口小口地抿着。他没有出声说什么，现在的德拉科沉浸在了过去和汤姆的相处的回忆中，他喋喋不休地讲着汤姆都带他到哪些地方玩过，他们在一起都做过哪些傻事。

“……我还记得我们飙车完回去的那个晚上被爸爸抓了个正着，一进门劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，还拿着手杖往我们身上打。那次我们真的玩大了，就连妈妈都不满地看着我们，没有拦着爸爸。”德拉科说着说着笑了起来，“那时候我还和爸爸顶嘴，说是年轻人就要玩一些刺激的游戏，汤姆不能整天被他关在办公室里像个机器一样处理公务，汤姆还拦着我让我别说了，又和爸爸解释那不是我的错……”他转着手里的酒瓶，“其实我不爱喝啤酒的，但这是汤姆最喜欢的牌子，也是我第一次喝的酒。每年的那一天，我们一家都会聚在一起，去汤姆的墓碑前给他放上一打啤酒，聊聊天，问问他在天堂有没有成堆的公务，有没有遇到他喜欢的女孩子。”

“我们都很想他，哈利。”德拉科喝光了啤酒，把罐子捏扁，不等哈利说出什么“你还有我”或者“你别难过了，不然汤姆也不会开心的”之类的话就继续收拾了起来，“好了好了，不说了。二楼还没有收拾呢！快上来，哈利！”

德拉科虽然是个男人，但是衣服可是一点也不少，靠墙的一整面衣柜被他塞得满满当当。大衣挂了一个柜子，各色衬衫和西装裤挤满了一面墙，剩下的柜子装满了他平时的衣服和各种领带手表等配件，鞋柜里摆满了皮鞋球鞋板鞋，还有其他只有收藏意义的鞋子。

哈利把熨烫好的衬衫一件件挂到柜子里，而德拉科坐在一旁沉默地开箱，把剩下的衣服都堆到床上，抱着哈利感叹自己是第一次觉得买的衣服有点多了。

“搬家怎么这么累啊！早知道我就该让家里的佣人过来都收拾好，我们进来就可以直接住了。”

“我们？这不是你一个人住的吗？”哈利精准地抓住了关键词，挂衬衫的手微微颤抖。

“我一个人住的话干嘛还要搬家？住到这儿当然是为了离你更近啊！”德拉科弹着哈利的脑门，“小傻瓜，你怎么连这也不明白啊！”

“什么？可是我什么都没有准备啊！就要这样过来和你一起住了吗？”哈利惊讶地瞪着德拉科，他原本以为下午就是个普普通通的约会，没想到还帮着德拉科搬了家，更没想到这个家还有自己的一份。

“你以为我什么都没有给你准备吗？过来。”德拉科牵着哈利的手走出卧室，走过书房，来到了另一头的门前。

“打开看看？”

哈利握住了黄铜门把手，推开了房门。

里面是另外一间卧室，比德拉科的要小一些但是比哈利现在住的要大上不少。整体的色调也是灰白的，墙边立着书桌书架，床边除了床头柜还放了一个大衣柜。拉开衣柜，里面放了些衣服。

“之前给你买的，但是你一直说不要，我就先放在这里了。”德拉科趁着哈利参观房间的时候下楼把刚买的几袋衣服也拎了上来，“这些衣服我看了看还是适合你，左右买都买了也不能浪费，波特先生能收下吗？就当是帮我一个忙了？”德拉科走到哈利身边，他正看着书柜，上面摆满了各种童话书和绘本，都是很小孩子气的东西，和这个房间主人的年龄不符。

“这些书都是给你买的。你之前说过你小时候的愿望就是能和你的表哥一样有一柜子的童话书和绘本，还有一个大大的衣柜装你的衣服而不是总穿他的旧衣服，还想要一张大床可以让你滚来滚去，房间里还要铺上地毯，这样就可以光脚来回跑。哈利，你还喜欢这间卧室吗？”

卧室地上铺着长毛绒地毯，书架上是哈利想要的童话书，足够大的双人床可以实现他滚来滚去的愿望，一整面墙大的衣柜不仅能装下他所有的衣服甚至还能装进一个哈利。

他看着德拉科为自己准备的卧室，鼻子一酸转身扑到身后人怀里，脸埋得死死的，不让他看见自己二十岁还哭鼻子的样子。

“喜欢，特别喜欢。”

“那你要搬过来和我一起住吗？不要着急着回答我，我知道你一定有很多顾虑，但是先听我说完好吗？我买这儿的目的就是为了能够离你近一点，能够多点时间和你见面；至于有两个卧室……哈利，我不会勉强你一定要和我睡在一起，你可以住在你的房间里，嗯，不放心的话还可以把门锁上或者我给你买只狗栓在你门口，防止我半夜进来。我明白很多事情都需要循序渐进，但是和你住在一起这件事我真的等不下去了，我已经受够一个人独居的生活了，也不想每周只能和你在一起三四天而已，那对我来说更是一种折磨。所以你可不可以让我任性一次，没有绅士风度一次，住进来，和我住在一起，当我的合租对象？”他紧张地看着哈利的头顶，全身僵硬，根本拿不准哈利会不会答应他这样近乎是强迫地邀请人同居的要求，“你慢慢想想，我先去把衣服挂上，等我挂完所有的衣服，你能给我一个答案吗？”

他松开抱着哈利的手，走到衣柜边，把新买的衣服一件件地放进去，一边整理还一边报备。

“挂了一件卫衣了哦。”

“放了两条裤子了哦。”

“衬衫已经挂完了哦。”

德拉科时不时向后瞄几眼看看哈利在做什么，瞄到第七次的时候一双小手抱住了他。

“我可以答应你，但是你得先答应我的要求。”

“好，你说。”

“嗯，我学习的时候你不能闹我，尤其是考试前。”

“好，还有吗？”德拉科答应得很爽快：反正也没多久，这段关系能不能维持到你考试的时候都是个问题呢。

“没了，但我有个问题。”哈利伸出一根手指指了指楼下，“厨房里的料理台和餐厅里的餐桌都大得过分，是不是你有什么想法？”

“要说实话吗？”德拉科握住了哈利伸出的手指。

“当然。”

“是啊！”

“我就知道！德拉科你太不正经了！那可是吃饭的地方！”

“哦哦哦，别激动哈利，我可没说是拿来干什么的怎么就不正经了！”德拉科转身抱着羞愤的哈利，“还是说我的小哈利有什么想法想要实现？”

“没有！没有没有没有！”哈利捶着德拉科，脸颊红红的，像是被戳穿了小心思的少女一样。


	12. Chapter 12

同居生活不能再美妙了。哈利偷偷开门溜进公寓，这是他和德拉科同居的第二个月了，更准确一点的话，是四十三天。他们的公寓离哈利的大学很近，所以可爱的小男孩来得及在上午的课业结束后跑回家吃一顿丰盛的午饭——基本上是外卖——然后再赶回学校继续下午的课。如果那天的哈利很幸运，下午没有课的话......他们会有一个非常美妙的下午。在公寓的某个角落。

如果说这样的同居生活有什么不好的话，那就是他发现德拉科和他原先认识的不一样了，德拉科压不住他骨子里的风流了。尽管他还是一如既往地温柔体贴，但是时而冒出的轻佻语气和某些时候过强的控制欲让哈利觉得这个人有些陌生。

不过你以为哈利会就此放弃吗？不，当然不是，他理所应当地把这一切都看作了德拉科慢慢展示自己真实内心的过程，他在改变，在学着接受，喜欢，爱上这个德拉科。实际上，哈利并不觉得这样的德拉科有什么不好，这让他看起来很性感。涉世未深的哈利从后搂着德拉科的腰，满脸傻笑。

哈利偷偷溜进公寓，在厨房找到了第一次下厨正对着异平底锅煎蛋焦头烂额的德拉科。他走进厨房，书包被放在大理石料理台上，毛绒拖鞋让他的脚步声消失。他抱住了德拉科，捂住他的眼睛。

“我是一只闻到了你手里锅中的炒鸡蛋而现身的小精灵，这位先生我们来做个交易吧，如果你愿意给我一盘炒蛋，我就可以满足你一个愿望哦！”

“我以为精灵们都有美妙的声音呢，就算不是咏叹调，但是起码也不会是像你这样宛如砂纸一样粗糙的声音？”

德拉科放下锅铲解下围裙，抱住哈利，蹭蹭他的鼻尖。

“今天怎么回来得这么早？我记得你上午是满课？”他搂着哈利的腰，看着怀里的男孩子因为一路从学校狂奔回来而红润的脸，被一盘炒鸡蛋折磨了两个小时的坏心情终于消减了一些。

“教授有事提前离开了。”哈利越过德拉科的肩膀好奇地伸着脖子，“你的炒蛋怎么样了，我能尝一口吗？这还是你第一次下厨诶！”

“我觉得不太好，要不你还是别吃了。”德拉科盖上盖子，里面原本应该和菜谱上一样黄澄澄的炒蛋现在变成了黄褐色，还带着点儿焦糊味：他为什么心血来潮就突然想要下厨呢！他难道不知道自己的水平仅限于加热一下速食食品吗？最多再烧开一壶水，不能再多了！

哈利眼疾手快地抢出了点儿残渣塞到嘴里，说实话，味道不太好，但是比起闻起来的那股焦糊味，哈利觉得这份炒蛋还是可以的。不过他很想知道德拉科是怎么做出能散发出焦糊味却还没熟的鸡蛋——这个是个技术活。

“好吃吗？”德拉科紧张地看着坐在料理台上的哈利，在小男友的“威逼利诱”——其实我们大可以直言不讳地承认那就是撒娇——之下，德拉科还是盛出了自己第一次下厨的作品。洁白的陶瓷盘中央是一小撮的鸡蛋，上面还有两三片薄荷叶，旁边还有德拉科别出心裁挤上去的番茄酱爱心，看起来就很米其林——如果可以忽略味道的话。

这盘鸡蛋根本就没有任何的调味。没有盐，没有黑胡椒，甚至连牛奶也没有。不过哈利还是咽下了整盘鸡蛋然后带着“只要多多鼓励德拉科就能做出美味佳肴”的心态不要脸地称赞德拉科的手艺。

“很好吃德拉科！真遗憾你只做了这么一小盘。”哈利故作惋惜的样子看着德拉科，他的脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“真的？你觉得我做得还不错？”

“当然！你可是德拉科！你做什么都很不错的！啊，对了，我尝了你的手艺，为了公平起见你也得尝尝我的......黑椒牛肉意面怎么样？还是你喜欢吃焗烤芝士的？”

“都可以。对了，”德拉科跟在哈利身后一起搬运着从冰箱里拿出来的食材，“潘西他们说想要见见你，提了好几次了。你要不要去见见？”

自从和哈利同居之后，德拉科和朋友聚会时，哈利就是绕不开的话题。好奇心爆棚的几人早就嚷嚷着要见见哈利，这个德拉科为了能和他同居甘愿买下一间公寓主动倒贴的男人。

“我只是恰好想换个房子！不是特意为他买的！”

“嗯嗯嗯好好好，我们知道你们只是普通的床伴关系，那么你什么时候让我们见见他？天啊，我对他真的太好奇了！”潘西敷衍地挥挥手：能在德拉科手机里占据一整个相册的床伴她还是第一次见到，说德拉科没有动心她是不信的。但是做人嘛，总是要给别人留点面子，既然德拉科不想承认或者还没有意识到自己的动心，那她也没有必要多此一举去戳破，反正到头来为此负责的还是德拉科，自己只要好好看戏就好了。

不过那时候的潘西没有想到这出好戏的中场休息会长达七年。

“再说吧，我回去问问他......”

呦呦呦，什么时候马尔福大少爷的床伴还这么有话语权了？潘西快速地勾了一下嘴角，这种傲娇的花花公子爱上人却不自知的桥段真是太好看了。

“对了......到时候你们不许乱说话，尤其是赌约 不能说，一个字都不能提！不要剥夺我让人心碎的权利和恶趣味！”

呦呦呦，到底是没有玩够游戏舍不得结束还是舍不得小男友知道真相伤心难过离开自己啊？潘子借着酒吧昏暗的灯光白了德拉科一眼。

哈利拧着盐罐，在牛肉上撒上一层海盐调味，身后的男友正在询问他的意见。其实也差不多了，哈利用勺子拌匀肉条和腌料，他们还没在一起的时候德拉科就提出过和他的朋友见一面，现在他们在一起也有好几个月了，是时候见见他的朋友们了。

“好啊，那我们什么时候去见他们？”

“嗯？晚上？”德拉科没想到哈利能这么痛快地答应，“那我通知他们一声，晚上我们去你最喜欢的那家餐厅好吗？”

“好啊。”哈利把肉条推到煎锅里，牛肉和烧热的铁锅接触，滋滋冒着响声。

事实上，他们最终没能在那家餐厅见面。什么？当然不是德拉科没法订到位置！他早就定好了湖旁最佳的一张桌子，只可惜哈利出了意外，进了医院。

为什么？哦，你没猜到吗？我以为你在看到德拉科牌炒鸡蛋被哈利一点不剩地吃下去的时候就能猜出来呢！急性肠胃炎呀。

临出门的时候哈利觉得有些不太对，他很想呕吐，肚子也咕叽咕叽地叫着没得安宁，上了好几次厕所也没有解决。本来哈利还想着这是第一次和德拉科的朋友见面，自己不能因此迟到，但是照着现在的情况来看，他能不能出席都是个问题。

“你的脸色不太好，苍白苍白，活像一只吸血鬼。”德拉科穿好鞋子过来抱起哈利，“我们得去医院检查一下，你这样不行，sugar”

“我觉得我可以...我们还是去见你的朋友吧...”

“不，你不可以。还有，这都什么时候了！别想着和他们的约会好吗？”

去了医院一通检查后医生得出了哈利是得了急性肠胃炎，吃了没熟的东西导致的。

“都说了别吃那盘鸡蛋，看吧，把自己弄到医院里了吧！”德拉科一边数落哈利一边把他身上的被角掖好。

“那是你第一次炒的鸡蛋诶，我总得吃嘛......再说了，其实也不严重，挂盐水而已......”哈利心虚地看着德拉科，他的男朋友因为他苍白的脸色吓得心慌意乱，来到医院后给他上上下下里里外外来了个全面的体检，还要了一间单人病房，把只需要挂两瓶盐水的哈利塞了进去。

“不用！真的不用！”哈利挣扎着从德拉科怀里溜下来：挂盐水就好的病要住什么豪华单人病房！

德拉科抱着他进了房间，不顾哈利的阻拦硬是要求他在医院住一晚。

晚些时候哈利终于和德拉科的朋友们见了面：一个病恹恹地躺在床上，一群人兴致勃勃地围着床打量着他。

嘿！这就是那个德拉科甘愿倒贴的小男孩呢！

什么倒贴！血赚好不好！德拉科靠他赢了一架直升飞机！

几个人用眼神传达自己的吐槽，互相瞪来瞪去，只有潘西紧紧盯着德拉科和哈利的互动，脸上挂着看破不说破的高深微笑。

哈利端着一盘德拉科切好的兔子苹果分给众人，布雷斯一脸“开玩笑吗？德拉科和兔子苹果居然能共存？”，高尔和克拉布等人露出了“德拉科演戏真好，太入戏了吧”的敬佩脸，而潘西打量着德拉科期待着他意识到自己爱上了一个爱情小菜鸟的那一天，那一定很有趣。想象德拉科一副“不可能我怎么可能爱上他，我不过是看上直升飞机而已”的傲娇脸，嘴上死活不肯承认自己压根没把哈利当床伴但是手上却熟练地削出兔子苹果的样子，潘西就情不自禁地笑起来。

“对了，直升飞机是你们送给我们的吧？”哈利咬了一口手里的苹果，脸上的微笑糖分十足，“谢谢你们的祝福呀！”

此时，布雷斯等一众人觉得自己和禽兽德拉科也没什么区别了，他们居然帮着德拉科欺骗了这个一个可爱纯洁不谙世事的孩子。

“......你......喜欢就好...”巧舌如簧的布雷斯最后只憋出了这么几个字，用眼神强烈谴责德拉科：不说真相就算了，怎么还带这么骗人小孩的？以后哈利知道真相难道不会黑化找你报仇吗？

潘西见场面一度有些尴尬，挑起了话题。她拿了一块苹果，顶着德拉科杀人一样的目光咬了一块。

“对了哈利，你知道德拉科手机里有一整个你的相册吗？里面都是你的照片哦！而且看起来像是偷拍的呢！”

“嗯？德拉科，真的吗？”哈利手里的苹果啪嗒落在被子上，滚了几圈后pia叽亲吻了大地。

“有！他常常拿出来给我们看，炫耀自己有个多么可爱的小，男，朋，友呢！”潘西看热闹不嫌事大，一句话的重音全落在最后几个字上，看着德拉科把手机往口袋里塞了又塞，被戳破小秘密的尴尬写满了整张好看的脸。

见好就收是潘西从小就懂的道理，她看了看墙上的挂钟告了晚安，拖着布雷斯离开了病房。

“德拉科的小男朋友该休息了，我们也该走了。”

跟在潘西身后的一群男人看着甩着包哼着歌的帕金森小姐，不知道为什么她的心情如此好。

“对了，以后你们可得对哈利好一点，别老拿看那些人的眼神打量哈利。”她停下转身，黑色的指甲戳着扎比尼的脸，“不然以后你们会后悔的。”

“为什么，那个小孩有什么不一样的吗？”布雷斯勇敢地握住了潘西的手指，大胆发问。

“well，看不出来吗？德拉科喜欢上他了。”潘西第一次没有甩开布雷斯，就那样由着他握着自己的手指，“刚刚我当着德拉科的面叫了哈利两次他的‘小男朋友’，你见到德拉科什么反应了吗？他压根不在乎，这和之前可不一样，还记得吗？有一次你，”潘西指着诺特，“叫了他当时的床伴是他的‘女朋友’，德拉科当场翻脸，拿着酒杯往你头上倒，让你清醒一点。我要是没记错，那个女人当时可就在他身旁坐着呢，脸都吓白了。”

“还有，你们见过哪个人能占据德拉科一整个相册还不是各种裸露的图片？你们见过哪个人能让德拉科放了我们的鸽子？”潘西逃出一根香烟，凑近到布雷斯身前，在他的香烟上借了火，“我可还没忘记德拉科拉着他刚刚胃病出院的模特陪我们喝酒，那时候他不也和那个模特上床来着？承认吧，德拉科从来没有对任何一个床伴这么温柔，实际上，他也没对我们这么温柔过。”

潘西耸了耸肩，朝布雷斯勾勾手指。

“送我回家，扎比尼！”

“德拉科真的喜欢上那个男孩了？”布雷斯紧跟着潘西，就算她的头发甩到了自己脸上也不在乎。

“当然，只不过很明显，我们的小德拉科，情场高手还没意识到他已经沉沦在这一局游戏里了。”潘西呼出一口烟，手指夹着的烟屁股上染着唇印。

“那我们要告诉他吗？”

“为什么呢？他总会意识到的，再过几个月或者......等他们分手。最好是分手，德拉科这个混蛋也应该尝尝心碎的滋味，不然他永远不会珍惜。”

病房里。

“真的有吗？一整个相册？”哈利拽着德拉科的袖子，害羞也掩盖不住他的好奇。

“......有......作为你男朋友，我拍几张照片怎么了！不可以吗？”

“嗯？不是啊，当然可以啊......我这么问是因为我想看看。”

经过一系列的撒娇卖萌亲亲之后，哈利终于如愿以偿地拿到了德拉科的手机，翻看着那个命名为“直升飞机”的相册。

“为什么要叫直升飞机？”哈利指着屏幕问他。

“因为......我们的纪念礼物是直升飞机啊！不觉得很有意义吗？”

“哦哦哦哦，你好聪明啊！确实很有意义诶！我对于你来说就和直升飞机一样重要吗？”

“瞎说，你们才不一样！”德拉科把哈利按回被子里，“该睡觉了。”

  
哈利睡着后，德拉科躺在旁边的床上刷着相册，里面有很多哈利的照片，有他们初夜后的早晨他偷拍的熟睡哈，也有在地窖里认真调酒的调酒师哈，还有大男孩躺在沙发上穿着家居服玩手机时的照片，更有他穿着白衬衫出浴室没戴眼镜一脸迷茫的可爱样子。

说起来，哈利不在的时候他也会是不是翻翻相册，看看这个善良可爱的男孩子;还会常常把照片晒给潘西布雷斯他们看。

说是晒，其实更像是炫耀战利品吧。七年后的哈利回想起这一段时光，下了定义。

毕竟相册名字是直升飞机呢。


	13. Chapter 13

距离上次的急性肠胃炎事件已经过去了快一个月了，哈利也迎来了他的期中考试，抱着好几本厚厚的砖头书刻苦钻研，黄黄绿绿的荧光笔画满了整本书，旁边的笔记上记满了草稿和考试重点，腿上还摆着好几篇相关论文。

虽然说他学的是警察，看起来是个不需要书面考试的专业，但其实他们的涉猎范围很广，从基础的伤痕鉴定到爆炸火灾起火点的寻找，还有如何采集指纹等证据都有涉及，他们可不是一群四肢发达头脑简单的家伙——嗯....不过哈利的四肢好像并不发达？

他们之间有一个非常脆弱的协议，在最开始的时候哈利就说过他复习周的时候德拉科不能打扰他，所以最近一周里德拉科都是抱着枕头，一个人躺在King size的大床上孤独入眠，而走廊另一头的哈利开着小台灯，手边是一壶熬夜复习必备的咖啡，拿着钢笔奋笔疾书。

这是晚上。下午的时候哈利一般会选择在客厅的宽大沙发上看书，今天也是一样。他在沙发上支起了小桌板，二十英镑的塑料小桌板在二十万英镑的真皮沙发上压出四个小坑——那是哈利刻苦学习的见证。

端着一盘洗干净的小番茄和葡萄，倒了一杯黑咖啡，哈利翻开他的《基础伤痕鉴定》，翻到了第三章，开始复习不同钝器从不同角度造成的伤口有什么不一样。

德拉科坐在他的对面，手里是一卷泰晤士报，里面还夹着着一本他上个月悄悄买回来的《Play boy》，封面上只穿着性感蕾丝束身衣和黑色的模特冲着他妩媚地微笑。

德拉科不想承认他时隔一个月才翻开这本杂志是因为他发现眼前的大男孩对他的吸引力要强过这些性感丰满的波臀乳浪。她们搔首弄姿遮遮掩掩的诱惑比不上哈利喝完咖啡后舔的那一下嘴唇；她们那具男人们很难抵抗的身躯也不如哈利发呆时的小表情诱人。最可怕的是德拉科发现他对那些片子没什么兴趣了，这两个月以来他就没再看过男女啪啪啪的小电影，反倒是常常被哈利不经意的动作撩拨得不能自已。

就像现在。

哈利咬着笔杆皱眉盯着课本，他的双腿盘着放在小桌板下。在家里的时候哈利总是穿得很随意——唔，其实他在外面穿得也很随意啦，只不过在家里更更随意了——一件宽松的短袖，一条肥大的睡裤，他的锁骨露出一半，脚踝全部露了出来。

“这是我的吗？”德拉科把《Play boy》塞到沙发坐垫里，看着哈利身上那件有些眼熟的黑色短袖。

“对啊，你的。”哈利誊抄笔记，连头都没有抬起来。

“怎么突然穿我的衣服啊，之前让你穿你都不穿的。”德拉科抱怨着哈利之前不配合他的“男友衬衫”play。

“咳......我睡衣昨天弄脏了，咖啡倒上去了，洗了没干就先拿了你的......呃，不可以吗？”哈利抬起头歉然地看着德拉科：没有事先和德拉科说一声就穿了他的衣服确实不礼貌，虽然是男朋友啦，但也不能这样。

“没事，我也不穿，你穿吧。”德拉科大方地允许了哈利的行为，靠在沙发扶手上伸直了腿。他为什么要拒绝呢？这件短袖展现出了哈利的老头睡衣无法展现的诱惑：锁骨，手臂，脚踝。他不明白为什么要拒绝，他又不傻！

他们坐着的沙发其实不是很大，德拉科伸直了腿，脚就能钻过小桌板踩着哈利的大腿。

这实在是太方便了，德拉科忍不住玩起了他从没做过的事。他踩在哈利双腿之间，脚掌轻动，看着哈利害羞地白了自己一眼。

“别闹...我要复习呢...”哈利往后退了退，拉开的距离可以忽略不计。

“我没有闹啊，我只是动动自己的脚，这怎么了？唉，腿有点长，一伸直就碰到你了。别介意啊小宝贝，你好好复习。”德拉科起身从哈利的碗里拿了颗葡萄，清甜的汁液在口腔里爆炸开来。

德拉科还是第一次做这种事，不过他之前也没少被人服务过，大概还是了解的。他另外一只脚蹭着哈利的脚踝，从裤腿里伸上去，把睡裤聊起来露出哈利整截小腿；踩在哈利裆部的那只脚正拽着哈利的裤腰往下拉，灰色的内裤边露了出来。

“别！停下！德拉科！”哈利忍无可忍捉住了德拉科的脚踝，红着脸转身，把小桌板换了个位置，屁股朝着德拉科的方向，“说好了不能打扰我学习的！”

“我打扰了吗？我只是在活动活动而已啊。”德拉科恬不知耻地抱住哈利，他的手钻进哈利的短袖里握住了胸前的两颗红豆，“这才是打扰，宝贝。懂了吗？”

他狠狠一掐，哈利疼得缩起了身子。

“Come on，我们来一次好不好？你已经一个星期没有和我一起睡了，你都不想念小德拉科的吗？”

“不想！放手啦！”哈利手肘戳着德拉科，这番攻势很快就被身后的男人化解——他握住了哈利的手肘，向上摸到他的肩膀——还往大男孩耳朵上吹气。

“But I miss you.”德拉科咬住哈利的耳垂，“就一次。”

“不行，我今天得看完三章，做一次......就看不完了。”哈利小声嘟囔，但还是扭头给了欲求不满的男人一个吻，“晚上吧，等我看完就......好吗？”

“既然晚上能做现在为什么不能做？你看不完吗？看不完为什么要说晚上做？”德拉科胡搅蛮缠无理取闹。

他其实没有无理取闹，他是真的有点想拉着哈利来一发了。一个星期的禁欲对于之前的德拉科来说是不可能的事，更别说是遇到哈利之后的德拉科了。他一直怀疑哈利往自己的 屁眼里塞了什么 ，不然为什么他会一次比一次更渴求哈利的身体，他的呻吟，他甜腻的叫声，柔软的手臂，纤细的腰肢。

Wait，往屁眼里塞罂粟会让操他的人上瘾吗？德拉科沉思了一会后排除了这个可能性——哈利几乎没有自己扩张过，因为德拉科享受帮他扩张时顶到哈利腺体时身下少年急促的喘息。

嗯...嗯...德拉科......啊，别，别碰了...嗯...

他是这么叫的，一边叫着一边勾住德拉科的脖子献上双唇。

哈利见德拉科没再说话——其实是在沉思用什么姿势比较好——以为他放弃了这个念头，拍了拍他的手安抚这个心理年龄只有十六岁的叛逆期少年。

“晚上嘛，晚上我看完这些内容就没事了......随你，随你想怎么样。”哈利亲了亲德拉科的下颚，“乖哦。”

回过神的德拉科啄了几口哈利软软的唇，靠在他的肩膀上目光随着哈利的手指一起在书上移动。

同一种工具在不同角度下造成的伤口是不同的......

废话，当然不同啊！都是不同角度了！德拉科暗自腹诽，手往哈利裤子里伸进去。

“......由此可见......德拉科！！你在干什么！”哈利大叫起来，德拉科的手趁这个机会抓住了哈利的老二。

“你看你的，我玩我的，互不影响。”

“啊啊啊啊！这怎么可能不影响！别摸了！拿出来！”

“嗯？你说的哦。”

德拉科，把，哈利的，老二，拿了出来。

“我不是这个意思！我是说你的手！！别摸了，我还在复习啊！”哈利手忙脚乱地穿着裤子——他们的沙发旁边是一面大窗户，难保对面的人不会看到点什么。

德拉科按着哈利的手，强势，带着命令的语气。

“和我做一次，做完就不烦你。”

德拉科从来没有用这种命令的语气和自己说过话，还是提出这种要求，哈利皱起了眉。

意识到自己语气不太对，德拉科马上换上了可怜兮兮的脸，搂着哈利的腰委委屈屈地抱怨。

“我都一个星期没有和你睡在一张床上了！更别提和你做了！你想想我们之前哪有一个星期都不做的时候......我有点...憋坏了。”

“而且，听说，紧张的时候运动一下有助于放松，你要不要...嗯？”

德拉科期待地看着哈利，他知道自己的要求一定会被满足。

“那...就一次，做完我还要复习的。”哈利咬着嘴唇答应了。除了败给男友那张可怜兮兮的脸，另外一个原因是哈利也有点想法。怎么了？一个星期了呢！这对热恋中的小情侣来说可是非常不正常的频率啊！

一次？哼，上了贼船做几次当然是听我的啦！德拉科笑了笑，搂着哈利倒在了身后的沙发上。

“唔......我先把笔记收拾好，你等一下。”

哈利的睡裤被脱下，德拉科的手伸进他的内裤，手指在他的后穴里耸动。而哈利撑在沙发上低头和德拉科接吻，身子时不时收缩，热烈的吻里偶尔漏出一两声呻吟。

“嗯...嗯，德拉科...”哈利发出两声急促的短叫，软着身子推开德拉科，俯身就要为他吹一次。

“别...”德拉科声音沙哑，他按住了哈利脱他裤子的手，“不需要，它早就硬的不行了。我们现在更应该关心你的屁股能不能塞得下它。”

他坐起来仰头和哈利再次吻在一起，手指在后穴里进进出出，柔软的腺体不知道被德拉科恶意按了几次，流出的肠液打湿了哈利的内裤，后穴传来的快感让他双腿打颤。他扭着腰主动地吞吐德拉科的手指，舌尖伸进德拉科的口腔，调皮地勾着他的舌头。

好一会儿后两人分开，嘴角有一条长长的银色丝线。德拉科摸了摸嘴角。

“转身，宝贝。”他拍拍哈利的屁股，扒下了他们两人的内裤。

哈利听话地转过身子，上身压在沙发扶手上，一只手伸到后面撸动了几把德拉科的 星期 。

“我撒谎了德拉科，我很想它。”

“那我们还废什么话呢，”德拉科扶着分身插入，“开始吧。”

一个小时后，哈利从德拉科身上下来，全身都黏黏糊糊的。他赤裸着身子超浴室走去。

“hi，宝贝。我觉得你现在应该没什么力气，要不要我帮你洗澡？”

“...不用了，谢谢。”

AM

“来嘛，没事的。难道我会在浴室里压着你在干一炮吗？”

“根据以往的经验，是的，你会。”

是的，德拉科会这么干呢。

7.31 12:06AM

所有人都紧紧盯着纳威面前的电脑，上面播放着监控录像，里面的人正是德拉科和死者。

哈利攥紧了拳头。他一直以为自己已经忘了德拉科，但是每次看到他的花边新闻还是会忍不住心酸；看见他牵着某个女人的手参加什么盛典，被采访的时候那副自信张狂的样子还是让他心动；就连今天早上看见穿着睡衣的德拉科，哈利也走神了。

他没发面对这个，尤其是德拉科亲昵地搂着死者埋在她的颈间把她吻得咯咯笑。德拉科搂着死者的腰，他们靠在电梯上接吻，拥抱，德拉科甚至脱下了女人的一根肩带。

视频结束在他们一吻分别走出电梯的时候，哈利紧紧看着德拉科，祈祷着。

男人结束一吻后拉着女人走了出去，没有停留。

哈利松了一口气，心里隐隐约约地雀跃着，那种发现自己暗恋的人没有恋人的开心。


	14. Chapter 14

**7.31 12:08AM**

“证据确凿，这就是马尔福。”罗恩看着恩斯特，这位为马尔福洗脱了不少罪名的优秀律师，“他这次可别想再像之前一样脱罪了！”

“请注意你的言辞，韦斯莱警官。”恩斯特又挂上了假笑，“那些都是不实指控，还是说您对法官和陪审团的判决有什么异议？”

“所有人都知道那个混蛋干过什么，不是吗？他毁了多少女孩！”罗恩身后的西莫帮腔。作为社交界的焦点，德拉科不免深陷许多桃色绯闻和相关案子，不过上天作证，那些说他强迫女孩的确实都是对手给他泼的脏水，他又不缺床伴对吧？

“好了别吵了。”哈利示意身后的几人安静下来，录像还在播放，“快进，纳威，看看他什么时候出来的。”

“恩斯特先生？”门被敲响，赫敏拿着报告走进来，“你的当事人让你过去一下。”

“好，谢谢。”恩斯特点了点头，拿上公文包就离开了。

赫敏把报告塞到哈利手里，挤开罗恩凑到屏幕前看着监控，“瓶身上的指纹确实属于马尔福，证明他拿着酒瓶塞入被害人下体；注射器上的指纹也是他的，看来他这次没跑了。我就说嘛，强奸犯迟早会进化成谋杀犯的。你们呢？查出什么了？”

“监控里的是马尔福，他的确跑不掉了。”罗恩殷勤地凑上去汇报最新进展。

“嗯。”赫敏点点头，漫不经心地揉揉身后大型犬男友的脑袋，“不错。”

坐在电脑前的鉴识员按下三十二倍的快进键，时间飞速流逝，很快就来到了凌晨三点零六分。房间门被打开，德拉科的衬衫解开了几颗扣子，外套搭在手臂上朝电梯走去。死者没有出来。

“三点零六的时候，马尔福离开犯罪现场。根据卢娜给出的死亡时间，他大约用了一个小时来清理现场，真难想象他处理过现场后还有那么多的证据。看来确实是有钱不怕犯罪啊，哼。”西莫看着屏幕上显示的时间，意有所指地大声嚷嚷。

“这不一定是马尔福。”哈利切换着监控，屏幕上并排放着电梯里的录像以及酒店后门的监控，“他如果有一个小时的时间处理现场，一定不会留下这么多证据，怎么说他也算是有经验的人。”

纳威点点头，监控里出现了德拉科，他走进电梯手放在第二颗扣子上，对着电梯的镜子整理着领带。

“我觉得哈利说得对，马尔福毕竟牵扯在太多的情色案件里了，他不至于在现场留下那么多的DNA。”纳威指了指后门的监控，“三点十五，他从后门出去了，我看看他有没有同伙接应。”

酒店后门的室外监控被调了出来，漆黑一片，他们很难看清德拉科的身影。

“这儿，有盏车灯亮了，可能是马尔福的车。”哈利指着角落亮起来的一小块地方，“这具体是哪里，纳威，看一下地图。”

监控分布和酒店全景地图被放了出来，纳威挪动了几个角度，对比着白天的周围景色，确认了那是酒店后门的一个花坛，很偏僻，看来德拉科也是有所考虑的。

“花坛，后门西侧一百米左右。停着什么车看不清楚了。”纳威对着录像做了处理，勉强地看清了些，但是藏在花坛后面的是什么车型他就看不出来了。

哈利点点头，思索了一阵后给赫敏指派了任务。

“敏，你去一下花坛那里，看看有什么证据，能不能确认他开了什么车，之后和马尔福名下的做个对比。”哈利看着消失不见的车灯，直觉这件事不会太简单，“罗恩，你和敏一起过去，保护好你的女朋友和现场。”

“放心兄弟！”罗恩开心地打了个响指，“格兰杰小姐，准备好开始我们的情侣档工作了吗？”

“哦，闭嘴吧，罗纳德。”赫敏白了他一眼，笑着走出了视频分析室，“我去买杯咖啡，你去我办公室帮我把箱子抬到车上。”

“遵命！”

哈利和剩下几人相视一笑。

**7.31 12:13AM**

“德拉科你找我？”恩斯特风风火火地闯进审讯室，“你一定得说实话！现在的证据对你非常不利！你昨天去酒店干什么？”

“什么？我说了我没去。”德拉科一脸茫然地反问恩斯特。

“说实话吧德拉科，他们手上有你的监控，很明显昨晚带着她上楼的就是你！”

“我说了我没…..算了，这样，你去……给我纸笔，”德拉科想起了什么连忙收声，钢笔和笔记本被递了过来，“这个地址，你去找……Chris，就说是我让你去的。我昨晚和他在一起。”

“Chris？你养的人？”恩斯特看着本子上一串潦草的字迹，那是城郊的一个别墅区，“我以为你喜欢的都是……火辣美女。”

德拉科白了他一眼，什么也没说。

喜欢？不，他其实也不喜欢Chris，只是他能够让自己安静下来而已。

恩斯特离开前德拉科喊住他。

“叫哈……波特警官进来一下，我有话和他说。”

**7.31 12:16AM**

“找我？想交代什么？”哈利抱着双臂，面无表情地看着德拉科。

“单独谈话，他，出去。”旁边的迪安无辜躺枪，他看了看哈利，摊着手走了出去。

“说吧，我还要去吃午饭。”哈利抬腕看表。

“人不是我杀的，我昨晚在城郊。恩斯特去带人了，等他回来你们就知道了。”

哈利定定地看着德拉科，很意外他居然说这件事。

“说完了吗？说完我走了。”他身子前倾靠近德拉科。

“还没。”德拉科低头，双手紧扣。对于他接下来要说的事他其实也无法确定，只是有些模糊的感觉。

“我被人跟踪了。”他开口，灰色的眼眸望向哈利。

你们这些有钱人不是整天被人跟踪吗？哈利挑了挑眉，没有把想法宣之于口，他比了个手势示意德拉科继续说。

“其实我也不是很确定，大概是几个月前，我开车的时候总觉得身后有一辆车一直跟着我，出门的时候也是，但是我回头的时候却什么也没发现，没有人跟着我。过了一阵子这种感觉就消失了，我以为是某个小报记者终于找到了我的什么……花边新闻，但是没过多久，你们就来了，说我杀了人，还把我抓到了这儿。刚刚恩斯特又告诉我你们在监控里看到了我，但是……我昨天的确没有出现在那儿，明白吗，哈利？我觉得，我觉得这是个阴谋，有人见不得马尔福家太久不出事了。这是一场针对我的陷害！”

“你是想说有人跟踪你，还杀了人来陷害你？为什么呢？这个人能得到什么好处？”

德拉科张嘴但是没发出任何的声音，好一会儿后他放下了手，垂着头，语气沉闷。

“我不知道。”

哈利看着他，脑海里不知道为什么又浮现出了那个亲吻死者的德拉科，他俯下身抓着德拉科的领带。

德拉科抬起头来，对上哈利的眼睛时有一瞬间的慌乱。

“干什么，波特。”

“找个证据。”哈利摘下眼镜，低头含住德拉科的双唇。

柔软的嘴唇还带着淡淡的烟草味，混合着一丝酒气，一如既往地勾引哈利沉迷在他的双唇之间。德拉科没有反应过来，他不明白这是什么情况，为什么哈利突然吻住了自己。

哈利单手扯着德拉科的领带，拿着眼镜的手撑在桌子上，他的脑袋挡住了敬职敬业记录一切的摄像机，也遮住了呆若木鸡的德拉科。

他们嘴唇相接，哈利一开始还有定力看着德拉科，然而后来闭上了眼睛，太多的回忆让他不能再冷静地对待这个人，这件事，这个吻。他侧过头躲开德拉科的鼻子加深这个吻，他的舌头不自觉地滑进去，他的牙齿咬着德拉科的嘴唇，他的手放开德拉科皱巴巴的领带转而去扣着他的后脑。

这对七年前的恋人在审讯室里接吻，他们其中一个是谋杀案嫌疑人，一个是负责办案的警官。

德拉科终于反应过来了，在哈利的舌头勾起他的时候。他克制着自己七年以来的思念，从他意识到自己早就深深爱着哈利之后，每一晚他都会无意识地呢喃这个名字，躺在他们曾一起闹过的床上。可是现在只有他一个人了。

德拉科无数次地回想，要是自己能早点认清内心，能够放下他不可一世的骄傲承认他在哈利栽在哈利的身上了，找个合适的机会坦白一切请求哈利的原谅，那么他现在是不是就不会像这样一个人孤独地躺在床上辗转难眠，他是不是还能拥有那个甜甜的男孩，会抱着他蹭他的下巴然后抱怨他的胡子扎到了他的脸。

但是他没有机会，他弄丢了哈利，在意识哈利对自己来说有多重要之前。

德拉科伸出了手按着哈利的后颈，贪婪地靠近他的男孩，伸出手去握住他的，打开哈利的手掌和他十指紧扣。

回来吧，哈利，我知道我爱你，也知道你没有忘记我，我们重新开始吧。

他们的嘴唇摩擦着，牙齿也不客气地在对方唇上留下痕迹。哈利在自己抬起膝盖想要爬到德拉科怀里的前一秒猛地推开了他：太疯狂了，自己刚刚竟然想要钻到他怀里。

德拉科摔到椅子上，摸了摸嘴角，一句我很想你即将脱口而出。

“哈利，我很……”

“我相信你。”哈利看见德拉科摸了嘴角后转头别开视线，“我相信杀人的不是你。”

“真的？”

“你从来没变过，马尔福。等红绿灯时手指会敲击键盘，走路的时候摸衬衫第二颗扣子，头微微朝左偏，你还是这样……你知道你的这些习惯很容易被模仿吗？被那个陷害你的人？他也会在走路的时候侧头摸扣子。”

“但你相信我没有杀人？”德拉科站了起来。

“对，因为他接吻之后没有摸嘴角。这是你改不了的习惯。”哈利点了点他的嘴角，拿着文件出门了。

仓皇而逃。他不能再呆下去了。你看，他和德拉科重逢只三四个小时的时间便拿着找证据的借口强吻了他，还想爬上桌子钻到他怀里，再呆下去谁知道他会不会衣服一脱直接向这个花花公子发出邀请呢？

七年的时间根本没有让他忘记德拉科。他的梦，他的思绪，他每天都会浏览的报纸的娱乐版面，德拉科从来没有离开他的生活。

“我们要见德拉科·马尔福。”接待处吵吵闹闹的，几个人一直要求见见德拉科。哈利朝那边走去，发现潘西一伙人。

“帕金森小姐？”哈利上前打了招呼，虽然对德拉科的朋友们没什么好感，但是潘西当年对自己也算不错，她看自己的眼神里没有过鄙夷和不屑，对他仿佛就像是德拉科真正的男朋友而不是床伴，其他人或多或少都对自己带着点儿怠傲慢不理睬。

“哦，Hi，哈利。”潘西冲他笑了笑，挥了挥左手，“现在是扎比尼夫人了，不介意可以叫我潘西，我一直更愿意你这样称呼我。”

“呃……有事吗，潘西？”哈利尴尬地擦了擦鼻子，旁边一圈的同事都好奇地打量着自己，猜想为什么一个警官和一个有钱的大小姐会认识，而且看起来很早之前就认识了。

“听说德拉科被抓进来了，我们过来看看他。你知道是怎么回事吗？”

“涉嫌谋杀，我抓进来的。”

天道好轮回，潘西默默感叹了一句，这两个人真是莫名的缘分啊。哎，自己当初是不是就说过德拉科有朝一日可能会被哈利抓进局子里？啧啧，缘分啊，妙不可言。

“啊，还真是……”凑巧。布雷斯和诺特对视一眼，虽然过了七年，哈利长高了不少也壮了不少，但是他们还是认出了眼前的警官就是德拉科七年的男朋友，唯一 的前男友。

“德拉科的事有他们家律师会操心的，我们就不用管了。”潘西看了看表，“吃午饭了吗，哈利？没吃的话要不要一起？”

“你不是刚吃……”布雷斯奇怪地看着自家夫人，接到一个眼神后及时住嘴。

“我不知道这附近的情况，你能陪我出去买点吃的吗？”潘西走到哈利身边，不容置疑地看着他。

左右也没吃午饭。哈利点了点头，带着潘西离开了。

警局旁边大多是快餐，哈利担心这些不合潘西胃口，就多走了一个路口找了家咖啡店。等菜的时候，他看了好几眼潘西手上的大钻戒，怎么也想不明白当年闹死闹活绝不结婚的两个人为什么成了夫妻。

“好奇？”潘西见他偷偷打量了好几眼，主动把钻戒伸到他面前，“五年前买的，我们结婚五年了。”

“为什么…..你们之前不是，关系很差吗？我记得你说过永远不会嫁给他的。”哈利看着鸽子蛋，对过去几年他们之间的事情产生了极大的好奇心。

“嗯，那是个误会，我们……对对方都有些误解，做了很可笑的事情却还以为是对对方的好。其实我从小就喜欢布雷斯，”潘西陷入了回忆，她的脸上挂着甜蜜的微笑，“我们和德拉科是一起长大的，当然，还有诺特他们，不过因为我们三家父母关系更好，所以我们的关系也要更好一些，从小就是出名的三人帮。”

“你知道的，女孩子很害羞啊，对于喜欢的人总是会躲着，至少我是这样。因此三人帮里我和德拉科呆在一起的时间更长，和布雷斯在一起的时间短一些，而且也不太说话，所以我们三家的家长都觉得我喜欢德拉科，布雷斯也是这样想的。”

“在我们这样的家庭长大，难免会知道自己的命运由不得自己做主。我从小就知道将来我的婚姻是要为家里带去利益的，我注定不能嫁给自己喜欢的人。哎呀，我那时候可真傻！”潘西咯咯咯地笑了起来，“当年我知道自己未来的伴侣是联姻对象后，我总是当着德拉科他们的面说我一定不会喜欢那个家里为我安排的男人，就算和他结婚我也要想尽办法让他不好受。我还说我想要嫁给自己喜欢的人，当时德拉科就问了，说潘西你是不是看上哪个男生了，我点头了，布雷斯就在旁边，我害羞得不敢看他！急匆匆地跑开了。而这一切被那个傻子理解为了我喜欢德拉科，害羞是因为被德拉科戳中了心事！他后来和我说，他伤心了好久，还躲在被子里哭过呢！”

“再后来啊，我十八岁了，爷爷告诉我，我要嫁给布雷斯。你不知道我当时心里有多高兴但是表面上还要装作不在乎有多难受！我答应了爷爷，说我愿意嫁给他。但是布雷斯那边闹了起来，他开始流连夜店，酒吧，身边的床伴换得比衣服还勤快，一副风流到死的样子，可把我气坏了。后来我才知道布雷斯那么做是希望能够让我爷爷以为他是个花心的人，不要把我嫁给他，嫁给德拉科。可是我不知道，我以为是他嫌弃我，我气炸了，从那天起我们的误会就产生了。好在爷爷看穿了布雷斯的算盘，硬是要求我和他结婚。这样过了几年，布雷斯有次喝醉了来找我，一边哭一边说自己有多爱我，不想这样把我推给别人什么的……嗯，总之，那天晚上我见识到了他风流多年磨炼出来的技术，”潘西清了清嗓子红着脸看窗外来来往往的行人，“第二天……就在一起了。”

“当然，布雷斯醒来见到自己躺在我床上的时候吓得呀，连滚带爬地冲出了我家，躲在诺特家地下室不敢见我，后来还是德拉科把他拉出来的。”潘西想起布雷斯瑟瑟发抖的样子就笑得停不下来，这时候他们的咖啡和三明治也送了上来，两人拿着午餐就往回走。

十分钟后他们回到了警局。哈利绅士地打开了门等潘西进去，但是她站在门口欲言又止。

“你看哈利，我和布雷斯错过了这么多年都是因为一个误会……其实，不是我为德拉科说话，你们之间确实是他的问题，但也存在误会，你要相信他那时候是真的爱你，只是没有意识到。你们分手后的第三天他就回去了，回到了你们的公寓……他打电话给我说他把你弄丢了。他很难过，哈利，这是我见过他最狼狈的……”

“外面太热了，潘西，进去吧。我要去办案子了，你们先休息一会。”哈利看着手里的咖啡，那是德拉科最喜欢的口味，但是从七年前开始就已经变成了他最爱的口味。

他们谁都没有离开过对方的生活，谁都没有走出七年前的赌局。


	15. Chapter 15

****7.31 12:39AM** **

****

在哈利带着潘西回来的时候，德拉科终于回神了。手指按在嘴唇上，追寻着早就消失的哈利温度。他的嘴角有些疼，可能是被哈利咬破了吧。

Oh，Harry.德拉科傻傻地笑了起来，他看着镜子里的自己，红艳艳的嘴唇，一副刚刚亲热完的样子。这幅样子常常出现在七年前他把哈利吻得喘不上气的时候。

圣诞节前几天，那也是他们分手的前几天。从七年前开始，往后的每一个圣诞节都无比难熬，不只是哈利，还有德拉科。因为他失去了最棒的圣诞礼物，他的男孩坐着圣诞老人的雪橇离开了，在下一年的圣诞节也没有回来。

他们的分手起源于德拉科无厘头的吃醋，嫉妒，愤怒。

哈利在地窖的兼职要结束了，一个是下学期开学他的课业很重，一个是德拉科对他的兼职很不满：那些盯着哈利看着的男男女女要把他逼疯了，他恨不得雇四个高高壮壮的保镖把哈利围起来不让人看。

德拉科也不知道为什么他对哈利的占有欲如此强烈，这是之前没有过的。再加上布雷斯频繁地问他是不是真的爱上课哈利让他心烦意乱：怎么可能？他为什么会喜欢这个乳臭未干的小男孩？他喜欢的明明是胸大腰细屁股翘，腿长活好声音甜的女人好吗？才不是……这小男孩的声音好像不错，屁股也还算翘，活虽然一般但是自己还挺喜欢的。

操！我在想什么！德拉科一口喝光杯里的酒，更加心烦意乱了。

圣诞节前三天，哈利结束了期末考试回到家里，德拉科早就准备好了长长的购物清单等着哈利一起出门。

“我们要买些什么？”哈利端着一杯热可可抱着抱枕靠在德拉科怀里，看着他仍然往清单上增加货物，“圣诞树一颗，圣诞袜两只，潘西布雷斯的礼物……等等，你为什么要买一百只衣架？你的衣架又用完了？”

哈利不可思议地看着德拉科，不敢相信这个男人竟然在短短一个月内用完了上次买的七十个衣架。

“你怎么又买了这么多衣服？你的衣柜都快塞不下啦！”

“塞不下就买个新衣柜呗。对了，你提醒我了，我该买个新衣柜了。”德拉科在清单末尾加上了“一个新衣柜”后弹了哈利的脑门。

“哎哟！你干嘛！”哈利捂着额头委屈地噘嘴，“你欺负人！”

“欺负的就是你这只小白眼狼！”德拉科抢过哈利的热可可一口喝完半杯，这样的后果就是哈利拿着抱枕砸在他的脸上。

德拉科端着杯子在客厅里逃窜，一边喝几口一边还嘲讽哈利腿短追不上他，等他追到自己的时候热可可早就没了。哈利揪着三四个抱枕跟在他后面跑，一个一个往男朋友身上砸，等弹尽粮绝就跳到他的背上搂着他的脖子伸手去抢自己的咖啡杯。

“给我！我刚刚泡好的，一口没喝呢！”

“咕嘟咕嘟……没啦！”

“德拉科·马尔福！”

“干嘛，哈利·波特！”德拉科随手放下杯子，托着哈利的屁股往背上送了送，背着他走向卧室。

“嗒——”德拉科打开衣柜，里面塞满了大衣和棉服，上面的标签都没有摘掉。

“看，那七十个衣架是被你用光的，可不是我，你这个小白眼狼还连杯可可都不给我喝，嗯？”

哈利从德拉科的背上跳下来看着自己被新衣服塞满的衣柜，小心地瞟了德拉科几眼，嘟哝着德拉科又乱花钱了。

“我衣服也不是不够穿，你不要总是……”

“够穿？你那件大衣都穿了多久了？”德拉科躺在哈利的床上，抓过床头一个玩偶丢到哈利怀里，“再说了，给你花钱我乐意，你管不着。”

哈利小鸡啄米一样地点头，尽管嘴上嫌弃德拉科总是给自己买数不尽的衣服，一天还换一套他一年也穿不完，但是上扬的嘴角出卖了他被男友宠爱的好心情。

“你换一下衣服吧，外面挺冷的。我们该出门买东西了。”德拉科起身离开，走出房间好几步后小跑着回来威胁地看着哈利，“穿我给你刚买的，不许穿你那件破大衣，听见了吗？我可不想在圣诞节的时候被你传染感冒。”

“知道啦！穿新的嘛！”

商场里都是为了圣诞节而采买的人们，圣诞花环前的人多得可以来场足球比赛。德拉科推着两辆购物车，哈利一手拿着清单一手拽着德拉科的大衣防止两人被人潮冲散。

“巧克力酱买了吗？”

“嗯。”德拉科一边应着一边从身旁的货架上拿下两罐巧克力酱。

“还有三包小熊饼干。”

“没有这个，你别以为我不知道这是你自己加上去的。”

“哼！”

圣诞期间商场里常常会有四五个人的小队游走在商场里，他们打扮成圣诞老人或小精灵的样子唱着歌，向商场里采购的人们送去圣诞祝福和合照。当哈利在等德拉科结账的时候他被一群人围住了，他们围着不知所措的哈利唱起了Silent Night。

哈利先是小小地惊讶了一下，接着就拍着手和他身旁的一个圣诞老人两只驯鹿和三只小精灵一起欢快地合唱起来。德拉科赶来的时候正好看见他的小男友去拥抱了那个胖乎乎的圣诞老人，他们哈哈大笑还拍了合影，六个人把哈利围在中间还把他举了起来拍了一张照片。

德拉科盯着那几双抱着哈利腿的手，当下只想抽出把刀来把它们剁干净。

其实德拉科觉得最气人的不是他们抱起了哈利还和他合照，而是哈利居然完全不介意和其他男人这样的接触。你是我的床伴，难道不应该有点所有权意识吗？除了我没有人可以这样碰你！德拉科眼中的火苗几乎可以实体化，他将心中的愤怒归为是自己的所有物被人侵犯了，这最多是一种占有欲，绝对不会是嫉妒或是吃醋。我怎么可能吃醋！他又不是我真正意义上的男朋友！一个床伴罢了！

“走了，哈利。”

“好，来了！”哈利和六人组道了再见，他们送给哈利一个驯鹿头箍，两只棕色的鹿耳从黑发中钻出来。他像一只小鹿一样冲进德拉科的怀里。

“我们回家吧，德拉科！”

言出必行，德拉科说了要买一个新衣柜就真的买了一个。在他们出门前他打电话订购了一只衣柜，等他们到家的时候衣柜刚好送到，搬运工把柜子抬到德拉科卧室后结账离开了。

哈利趁着德拉科下楼刷卡付钱的时候躲进了衣柜里，这是一个实木衣柜，里面的空间被几块长板子隔开，看起来是用来挂大衣的。哈利钻进衣柜里合上柜门等待着吓德拉科一跳。

几分钟后德拉科走上楼发现哈利不见了，他四处找着小男友，喊着他的名字。

“哈利？”

“哈利你在哪儿？我收了个快递，你想看看吗？是很有意思的东西哦！”

“ok……这是捉迷藏吗？好吧，那我来找你了。”

他先去了哈利的卧室，看了门后，看了床上，看了床底。没有他的小黑猫。

他又去了书房，看了桌下，看了窗帘后，看了书柜后，还是没有哈利。

他最后来到了自己的房间，哈利听见他的脚步声时兴奋了一下，撞到了杆子，砰的一声。这响动提醒了德拉科，他来到新衣柜前敲了敲门。

“hello？请问衣柜先生你有看见一个很可爱的黑发少年吗？那是我的男朋友，我好像把他弄丢了，请问你见过他吗？”

“没有哦！”哈利拍了拍门压着嗓子回答德拉科，“或许你该去我身旁的兄弟里找一找？”

“谢谢提醒，衣柜先生。”

德拉科装模作样地开了旁边的衣柜检查，故作疑惑地自言自语：“嗯？哈利不在这里啊，是衣柜先生说错了吗？”他又绕回到哈利藏着的衣柜里拍了拍门，和“衣柜先生”沟通着让他放哈利出来。

“先生你可不能这样，那是我的男朋友，你不能藏着他呀，不然我见不到他会着急的！”

“哦？为什么呢？是因为他浑身上下都是用金子做的，价值连城？”哈利憋住笑，一本正经地接戏。他和德拉科总是这样，时不时就会临场发挥来段戏。

“当然不是，我的男朋友是个活生生的人，有血有肉软乎乎的，可不是金子做的！”德拉科倚在门上，忍不住笑起来，“因为我很爱他呀，我不能没有他，我想时时刻刻见着他，把他抱在怀里，亲他的额头，双唇，告诉他我有多爱他。”

衣柜里的哈利脸颊发烫，他扣着袖子上的铆钉装饰，柜门外德拉科那一番深情告白让他害羞春心萌动，手足无措。

“我很爱他，而且我会永远爱他。我不能想象没有他的日子，所以，衣柜先生你能把他还给我吗？”

衣柜里的一片寂静中哈利的呼吸显得格外刺耳，告白在黑暗中显得更加深情了。他推开门探出头羞怯地打量着倚靠在柜门上的德拉科，后者冲他挑了挑眉。

“终于出柜了？”

“早就出柜了。”哈利跳下衣柜扑到德拉科怀里，冲力将两个人摔到床上，“我也很爱你，很爱很爱你，永远爱你。”

少年的表白总是直接又热烈，坦率不做作，喜欢就是喜欢，爱就要说出来。

“我知道。”德拉科揉着哈利的头发，摘下他的驯鹿头箍，“别戴这个，丑死了。”

“德拉科·马尔福！”哈利捂着脸转过身子，他右手颤抖着指着打开的快递，“你……你又想干什么啊！”

拆开的纸箱里放着黑色的小玩意儿，凑近看看你就会发现那是一整套的……玩具。咳咳，当然不是什么正经玩具啦，这是德拉科特意买的，能够增加夜晚生活乐趣的小玩具，包括但不限于口球，皮鞭，皮拍，产卵/器，十字扣，项圈，手链，脚链……唔，还有一条毛绒绒的大尾巴，只不过头上还连着一块金属，嗯，扩//张用的。

“玩啊！不然呢？”德拉科毫不避讳地拿出尾巴和压在下面的一对猫耳往哈利头上比划，“看，你明显就是戴猫耳更可爱，什么驯鹿，根本不好看！你看你看这根尾巴是不是很棒！”

“我不要！你，你又想玩什么奇奇怪怪的……play……”哈利反抗着德拉科要给他戴上的猫耳，“你脑子里怎么总是有这种，不，不健康的东西！”

“因为是圣诞节啊，我们总得做点不一样的来庆祝一下！你觉得怎么样？”

哈利不是没了解过这些play，但是了解和亲自上阵还是不太一样的嘛！不过他还是败在了对德拉科的无限宽容上。当然我们不能否认这其中哈利自己的跃跃欲试也是一小小小部分的原因。

会疼吗？哈利缩在德拉科怀里，他们躺在沙发上。

有点儿，我尽量轻点行吗？他拍着哈利的背，你不用太害怕，我不会伤害你的。或许那天晚上我会有些粗暴，急躁，但是我不会伤害你的。嗯，我会绑住你的双手双脚，给你戴上项圈，猫耳，会打打你的屁股，蒙住你的眼睛。或许还会来几句脏话……毕竟是个rough night，我想这样才符合不是吗？

嗯。哈利抬头亲亲德拉科的下巴，我突然有点期待了，德拉科。

“那……要先试试吗？”

“不！不用了！等平安夜晚上吧！”哈利慌忙拒绝。

平安夜当晚。

德拉科带着哈利来到地窖和潘西他们见面，一起庆祝，他们喝酒，打牌，玩游戏。哈利因为第一次玩牌还不熟悉规则，连输了好几把，喝了好几杯果酒，小脸红红的，看得德拉科蠢蠢欲动。

临走前哈利特意去感谢了唐克斯——地窖的经理，也是德拉科的表姐——感谢她一直以来对自己的照顾，要不是当初唐克斯把自己从服务员换成调酒师，他早就被无礼的客人吃干抹净，也不会有机会遇到德拉科了。

唐克斯拍拍哈利的肩膀，他们拥抱，互道平安夜快乐，然后分开。本来只是很简单的节日问候和礼仪，但是那个拥抱让德拉科越来越不爽，情不自禁地想到了不久前抱着哈利大腿的那些人。

我的。别人不可以碰。他喝光最后一口酒下楼，拉着哈利就离开了地窖，连声告别都没来得及和朋友们说。

新仇旧恨叠在一起，他现在恨极了那些碰了哈利的人，也讨厌极了哈利这种完全不知道自己是“德拉科·马尔福所有物”的状态。拜托！能不能远离那些人，不要让他们碰你，不要和他们握手，不要和他们拥抱，不要和他们说话！你是我一个人的！

气愤的德拉科拍响了喇叭吓了旁边的哈利一跳。

“德拉科你怎么了，怎么突然这么生气？”哈利抓着安全带友好地询问自己的男友为什么又炸毛了。

“闭嘴！我让你说话了吗？”德拉科一个急刹车，跑车停了下来，他揪着哈利的领子，“没让你说话就给我把嘴闭上！我不喜欢多嘴的人！记清楚了。”

他把哈利扔回副驾驶，没法平息这种没来由的愤怒。

哈利看了看德拉科，腹诽他是不是太早进入状态了：他们现在离床还有十万八千里，要不要这么早入戏啊？不过……没关系啦。哈利看着窗外一闪而过的店铺对于rough night的到来越来越期待了。

哈利倒是无所谓了，但是这边的德拉科还在和自己较劲。

你不会喜欢上他了吧？布雷斯问过无数次的问题跳了出来。

不可能！他只是个床伴，只是我们赌局的一部分。哪个猎人会愚蠢地爱上自己的猎物？德拉科反驳着他的意识，打着方向盘，踩着油门超了一辆车。

那你为什么这么生气呢？他不过是和唐克斯拥抱了一下，你知道的，唐克斯不喜欢他。内心深处的自己反问，那个小人手里的彩虹旗迎风招展，你真的不喜欢他？你确定没有在吃醋，也不是嫉妒？

我只是不喜欢别人未经允许碰我的东西，他现在还是我的床伴，就应该知道他只能由我碰，离其他人远一些！他不懂吗？以往我的每个床伴都不会像他这样！哈利·波特根本不合格。是时候处理掉他了，我应该玩厌了，是的，我已经玩厌了。德拉科停车入库，打开车门，拉着哈利就往公寓走。

最后一晚，用完就扔。我要换新的了。


	16. Chapter 16

****7.31 12：47AM** **

哈利坐在休息区啃着自己的三明治，面前是德拉科案子相关的整理。他相信德拉科没有杀人，因为在电梯里的人确实不是他。那么凶手是谁呢？

凶手伪装成德拉科……潜入酒店，替换监控……拉响警报……和德拉科身高几乎一样的男人……谁呢？

烦死了。哈利把最后一口三明治塞到嘴里，摘了眼镜掐着鼻梁——这件案子牵扯到德拉科，他现在根本静不下心来分析。算了，这个案子……让罗恩他们做吧。

哈利把笔记和资料都拿到罗恩的桌子上：“这个案子你负责吧，我不管了。”

“什么？怎么回事？你生病了？要休假？”罗恩抛来四连问，烦得哈利一个头两个大。

“利益冲突，我不能管这个案子。”

“利益冲突？什么……”

“别问了罗恩！去找赫敏吃饭吧！”哈利无奈地摇摇头：你要我怎么说？说我们之前同居过，然后我被无情地抛弃了，为了这个案子的公平公正考虑，我不能参与调查不然我有可能报复德拉科？

“那我去给赫敏买午餐，听说德拉科的证人带来了，正在做化验，”罗恩凑到哈利耳朵边神神秘秘地说，“精子活性化验，是个男孩，看起来不超过二十五岁。”

有那么一瞬间哈利听见了自己心碎的声音，那颗被德拉科捅得千疮百孔的心脏又破碎成了更多碎片。

“想不到吧？马尔福的秘密情人是个男孩子。啧啧啧，看看那些报纸，我以为他一直都喜欢女人呢！哎，哈利你说，他杀人的动机会不会是因为死者知道了他包养男孩的秘密以此要挟？”

罗恩把哈利一瞬间的呆愣理解成了惊讶，他兴致勃勃地和哈利探讨着德拉科因为被威胁而杀人的可能性。

“做个听话的表面情人可要比威胁马尔福能拿到更多的钱。”哈利卷起手里的报纸拍着罗恩的胸，“你先去吃饭吧。”

报社记者们的鼻子很灵敏，只半天的时间他们就编纂出了十几个不同版本的德拉科·马尔福杀人事件。作为社交媒体的宠儿，德拉科的每日生活都有不少人关注着，因此这些报道一出，网上便开始了激烈讨论，人们分成两派，一派认为德拉科真的杀人了，他就是个无可救药的有钱败类，从强奸进化到了谋杀，而另一派——大多是德拉科的朋友，当然也有部分德拉科的颜粉——坚持德拉科不会杀人，这和之前的案子一样，都是想往德拉科身上波脏水，而和德拉科传着“相谈甚欢”绯闻的阿斯托利亚也站出来支持德拉科没有杀人。

“虽然我认识德拉科的时间不长，但是经过我们几次相处，我认为他绝对不会做出这种可怕的事情，德拉科是个浪漫又善良的人，他不会杀人的。”阿斯托利亚接受采访时如此为德拉科声援。

哈利拿起桌上另一宗谋杀案的卷宗，翻了翻资料就去找卢娜了解死者的情况，顺便，他也需要安静一下，今天实在是太糟糕了。

最糟糕的是卢娜不在。哈利望着空无一人的解剖室，转身坐在外面的椅子上等待卢娜回来。

做个听话的表面情人可要比威胁马尔福能拿到更多的钱。哈利说的是实话，他知道德拉科向来喜欢听话不多嘴，事事顺着他无限包容他的床伴，而他不就是因为“不听话”才被抛弃的吗？

差不多了，到此为止吧，房子和抽屉的现金都给你。相关手续过几天会办好的，我的东西也会有人来拿的。说完德拉科穿上外套离开了公寓，再也没有回来。

我就这样被丢下了。哈利靠在冰冷的墙壁上，呆呆地望着面前一尘不染的瓷砖。

That was a rough night.

他们在七年前的圣诞节分手，从那以后的每个圣诞节都是地狱。

德拉科拉着哈利回到公寓，一进家门就按着他靠在门上接吻，甚至连灯都来不及开。他抓着哈利的脖子抬着他的下巴，蹂躏他的嘴唇，右手向下抓捏他的臀。他们跌跌撞撞地向二楼走去，在楼梯上绊了好几次，德拉科及时地捞起哈利，抱着他回到房间。

他们靠在墙上，嘴唇像被胶水粘在一起无法分开，德拉科咬着哈利的嘴唇脱下衣服，粗暴地扯着哈利的衣服。

“脱掉，快点。”他揪着哈利的头发，扇了他一耳光，哈利的左脸隐隐发烫，“你没有资格穿着衣服，尤其是在我的卧室，你这个淫荡的婊子。”

毛衣和衬衫落在地上，房间里没有空调，没有暖气，哈利的乳头在冰冷的空气中站立起来。

“我说的是所有的衣服，”德拉科揪着哈利的头发往墙上撞，“听话点，明白吗？”

哈利的嘴角被德拉科咬破，他们的吻里混入了血腥味；德拉科掐着他的脖子在他的嘴唇和下巴上留下牙印，捉着哈利的手去撸动自己的老二；他捏着哈利的下巴，可怜的男孩不得不张大了嘴承受着粗鲁的亲吻；他们的舌头搅在一起，牙齿互相碰撞，要是哈利不小心咬到了德拉科或者磕上了德拉科的嘴唇，他就会被撞到身后的墙上，后脑勺和洁白的墙面会有一个深吻。

这可真不好受，哈利撸动着德拉科的性器，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉——不知道是喝了酒还是接吻到缺氧又或是撞到墙上太多次出现了轻微脑震荡——后悔答应了德拉科的要求。

德拉科的愤怒可不是几个吻几句脏话就能平息的，哈利粗糙的手活根本不能满足他的需求——显然哈利也猜到了，所以当德拉科按着他的肩膀让他跪下，拿着老二拍打他的脸的时候，哈利一点儿也不意外。

“你还是不说话更可爱，”德拉科低头看着哈利，房间里开了一盏床头灯，暖黄的灯光打在哈利脸上，“不过你不说话的时候也能勾引到男人，是吗？”

炽热的性器塞到了哈利的嘴里，德拉科扣着他的头并不怜惜眼前的黑发少年，他快速挺腰，性器在哈利嘴里进进出出很快就染上了一片水光。湿漉漉的阴茎拍打哈利红润的脸颊上，就连声音也清脆了不少。

哈利下意识地闭紧了眼睛，长长的卷翘睫毛在脸上落下一片阴影，他的嘴唇红润鲜艳，嘴角还有血色，手搭在德拉科腿上，吐出舌头由着德拉科把他的龟头拍在柔软诱人的舌尖上。

德拉科一边操着哈利的喉咙，一边发泄自己的不满。如果说他从前认为哈利是个纯情可爱的童子鸡的话，那么现在哈利在他眼里就是个浪荡没有尊严的荡妇。他的看法基于他见到的“哈利和陌生人有过多接触并且丝毫不抗拒”的“事实”、

他抓着哈利的后颈把他按到床上，拿出一卷绳子把哈利的四肢和四根床柱绑在一起，从床头柜里拿出口球和眼罩，一瞬间哈利就陷入了黑暗中并且暂时被剥夺了说话的权利。

哈利不知道接下去德拉科会对自己做些什么，他被带上了眼罩什么也看不见，嘴里也塞着口球，除了几声呻吟外他不觉得还能说些什么。这时候他闻到了一股淡淡的精油香味，一滴液体滴到了背上。

“唔！”液体落在背上的时候有一刹那的烫，哈利叫了一声。可是紧接着落下的是更多的液体，它们滴落在自己的背上和屁股上，虽然温度不至于灼伤哈利，但在黑暗中面对着未知事物还是让他有些害怕。更何况这些液体滴落得没有规律，你永远不知道下一滴会在什么时候落在你身上的哪个部位。

这些液体落在哈利的身上后很快就凝固了，它们黏着哈利的皮肤像是覆盖了一层薄膜。

“啪。”哈利的屁股被打了一下，他能感受到那应该是之前见过的某样东西，那玩意像是皮鞭，但是更像是一束皮鞭捆起来的鞭打道具。

德拉科一手拿着皮拍一手拿着低温蜡烛，哈利的后背上已经落着不少的蜡印，他的屁股上红彤彤一片，都是皮拍留下的痕迹。德拉科往哈利的腿上滴了几滴融化的蜡，被绑在床上的哈利扭动了几下后换来了德拉科拿着皮拍的一顿“爱抚”。

“你说他们抱着你大腿的时候有没有想过要怎样操弄你的屁股，”德拉科扔开手里的道具，一巴掌一巴掌地打在哈利的腿上和屁股上，“他们知道你的屁股喜欢夹些奇奇怪怪的东西吗？比如这个？”

他拿出那条肛塞尾巴，未经扩张就强行塞了进去。

“唔！”哈利被疼痛淹没，紧咬嘴里的小球，扭着身子想要逃走。

“啪！”一皮鞭落在哈利的后背上，德拉科把肛塞彻底塞进哈利的后穴——哈利发出了长长的一声痛呼，他的脸颊因为疼痛红得不正常，眼罩被流出的泪水打湿，嘴角也留下了津液——拿着毛茸茸的尾巴扫着哈利的龟头，另一只手挥动着皮鞭，抽打着哈利。

这种专门为了调教而制作的皮鞭是有毛绒的，打起来有些些疼但好在不会在身上留下鞭痕。哈利在不断落下的鞭打中哼叫求饶，他的四肢被固定，逃也逃不到哪儿去，只能左右晃晃身子来躲过几下的抽打。

他正受着快感和痛感的折磨。后背和屁股承受着鞭打，而他的龟头正被温柔地爱抚——对于鞭打而言的温柔。毛茸茸的尾巴在他的龟头上来回打转，德拉科握着尾巴尖在哈利的老二和大腿内侧来回晃悠——这让哈利舒服地撅起了屁股。

“别像个不知廉耻的荡妇一样，”德拉科一巴掌落下，趴在哈利身上在他耳边低语，“哦，真抱歉，我忘了你就是个饥渴的，不知道多久没有被上过的小可怜。你现在一定迫不及待了吧？嗯？”

德拉科按着肛塞，把冰冷的金属块往哈利火热的体内塞去。哈利双手握拳，呼吸变得急促，他抬起臀主动去蹭德拉科的老二，算是变相地回答了他的问题——是的，我迫不及待想要被你上了。

拔掉肛塞，德拉科粗大的性器贯穿了哈利，他趴在哈利的身上，双手撑在床上，两人的下半身紧紧贴合。

“你的屁股就是怎么操也操不松对吧？”他进到最深处，肠壁紧紧裹着膨胀的性器。哈利的身体仿佛有一种魔力，对德拉科·马尔福的致命吸引力。

“嗯！唔！”哈利扭头想要去亲吻德拉科，但是嘴里的束缚限制了他。德拉科拍着哈利的脸，咬他的下颚，满足地听着身下的男孩哼叫着，他的呻吟让德拉科的占有欲得到了满足。

德拉科深进深出地在哈利体内打桩，这样近乎垂直体位让他都不用刻意去找哈利的敏感点，他的性器能够塞满哈利狭小的后穴，每一处都能感受到德拉科阴茎里砰砰跳动的血管。若是在以往，德拉科一定会按着技巧九浅一深九深一浅换着来，让哈利在临门一脚的时候赶紧止住，延长他们的性爱，也延长他们的高潮。但是今天的德拉科已经没有理智了，酒精和嫉妒占据了他的大脑，他只想射出来，然后再来一次，把身下的人折腾到没有力气，一滴不剩以此来发泄自己无处安放的妒火。

他没有管身下的男孩蜷缩的脚趾，握紧的拳头，急促的呼吸和被顶得支离破碎的呻吟，他只是机械地一边又一边地进出哈利的后穴，肠壁和他的阴茎一次次地摩擦，带来的快感被哈利模糊的呻吟催化，发酵成让德拉科浑身火热的欲望。

一股液体流入哈利体内，德拉科喘了几口气，解开哈利的口球和四肢上的绳子，把他抱到浴室。

“还没结束。”

半个小时后，随着哈利的一声尖叫，浴室的镜子上多了一片奶白的液体。

****7.31 13:09AM** **

“哈利，你是在等我吗？”卢娜拿着一根酸黄瓜啃得很开心，“是来看那位出车祸的小姐的吗？”

“啊，是的。”哈利站了起来跟着卢娜进了解剖室：感谢上帝，幸好卢娜回来了，不然他就要想起他糟糕的分手经历了。他今天已经够糟糕了，实在不想再承受了。

“你不是在负责马尔福的案子吗？又打算多个案子一起破？”

“没，利益冲突，我交给罗恩了。”

“嗯……”卢娜拉出一个放着尸体的冷冻柜，咬了一口酸黄瓜，若有所思地看着哈利，“Chris，你见过他了吗？”

“谁？”哈利蹲在地上打量着被车碾压过两次的受害者，抬头看着卢娜。

“马尔福不在场证明的证人，已经带过来了，赫敏正在给他做精子活性检验。”卢娜翻开报告递给哈利，“缺氧而死的，她的肋骨几乎全断了，扎到了肺里，氧气留不住。可怜的姑娘啊。你应该见见Chris，你会对他感兴趣的。”

“具体的报告我会给你送过去的，你先上去吧。”卢娜关上了冷冻柜，“我不否认马尔福不是个从里到外的好人，但是我觉得人不是他杀的，你也一定这么觉得吧，哈利？”

哈利盯着卢娜，这个聪明的女孩总是能看穿很多东西，她的直觉准得可怕。

“或许吧，我不知道。这已经不是我的案子了，我现在更应该关心一下这位出了车祸的受害者而不是那个谋杀犯。”哈利故作轻松地耸了耸肩，离开了解剖室。

一路上他总觉得有什么不对，但是也说不出来，按理说卢娜应该会……

对了，哈利停住了脚步，迈出去的右脚收了回来，卢娜没有问他和德拉科的利益冲突是什么，她好像一点也不惊讶，而且她一来就问自己是不是来看出了车祸的受害者而不是问自己是不是来看德拉科案子的受害者。

哈利回头看了看卢娜的解剖室，笑了笑。

看来她是猜到了。


	17. Chapter 17

**7.31 13:38AM**

哈利见到Chris了，他坐在潘西布雷斯等人的对面，他们和哈利一样好奇地打量着这个年轻的孩子。

黑发，瘦小，怯生生的，虽然他们的五官没有太多的相似之处但谁都看得出来这是德拉科照着哈利找的一个替身。

两双碧绿的眼眸对视了。

Chris一点也不惊讶地看着十米外的波特警官，他强壮的身躯和自己的瘦弱形成对比，他们一只是威风凛凛的狮子，一只是抱着胡萝卜啃咬的小兔子。直觉告诉Chris，那就是德拉科藏起来的秘密，那就是他这几年的意义。

Hi.Chris冲哈利招招手。

哈利转身离开，拿着车祸案的报告去找赫敏了。

这太奇怪了。明明他们长得不像，但哈利还是看到了自己的影子。

“这不可能！赫敏你要不再检查一遍？是不是出错了？这怎么可能呢？”哈利还没进门就听到了罗恩的喊叫，他在赫敏身边上窜下跳，手里握着一张报告单。

“我做了三次！罗纳德！就是这个结果，没有错！不要逃避了！”赫敏抢回她的报告结论，一转头就看见了哭笑不得的哈利，“哦，hi，哈利。那个男孩体内精液的结果出来了，是马尔福，活性不错，案发时他的确……不在现场。”

哈利点点头，“看来不是他杀的。”

罗恩瞪大了眼，走到哈利身边抓着他的肩膀使劲摇晃。

“哈利你清醒一点，那可是马尔福啊！马尔福啊！”

“放开哈利，罗恩。纳威那边已经检查过监控了，马尔福确实有不在场证明，案发的时候他正在城郊别墅区私会他的小情人。”赫敏拍了拍罗恩的脑袋，“好了，快去查案子吧。哈利你下来是……”

“车祸案的证据。”哈利摊了摊手，“你做完检查了吗？”

“快了。是早上那起车祸吧？受害人被车辆多次碾压的那个？”赫敏戴上手套，从滴管里挤出几滴液体，送到显微镜下观察，“说起来，我发现一件挺有意思的事情，马尔福他或许和表面上我们看到的不一样。”

罗恩停住了脚步，收回脚回到赫敏身边，示意她继续往下说：“继续，我听着呢，敏。”

赫敏换了一个样本继续观察，重新调试显微镜，不慌不忙地开口说着她的有趣发现。

“你们还记得我们上次也抓到了一个有钱的花花公子吗？比马尔福小几岁，和他一样风流的那个？”

“有印象，你说的科查家族的小少爷？”哈利坐在一旁的椅子上无聊地转圈圈，“因为强奸自己秘书被送进去的蠢蛋？”

“嗯哼，就是他。我那个时候检查过他的精液样本，出于好奇我还好心地帮他做了精子质量检查，结果显示他的精子质量不过关，基本没有让人受孕的能力。啧，风流过度啊。”赫敏拿着笔在本子上记了几笔，“这次马尔福的样本我也顺手做了个检测，虽然时间有点太久了，结果可能不太准确，但是他的质量还不错，算一般水平吧。不过对于他这样的风流人物来说这可真是奇迹。”

哈利用脚刹住了旋转的椅子，细细品味赫敏这番话后的含义。

“你是说，他可能没有表面上这么风流？那些情人可能都是逢场作戏？没有上过床？”他抓着凳子上的圆形坐垫，手指用力得快要抠出里面的棉花了。

“这怎么可能！马尔福这种人能忍住不对自己的情人动手？天啊，赫敏你应该去看看那些采访里他看着女伴的眼神，色眯眯的，恨不得下一秒就把人脱光衣服扔到床上！”罗恩还是拒绝相信德拉科或许并没有那么风流的这个猜测，在他的心里，德拉科早就被打上了“床伴比衣服还多”的标签了。

“或许他只是为了保护谁呢？”赫敏没有注意到哈利的神情，她当然见到了Chris，不过她暂时还没有把那个被包养的男孩和哈利联系起来，“是那个Chris也说不定，金屋藏娇，秘密情人，马尔福很可能为了保护他而装作一副风流的样子，身边的女人换个不停，但…..都不怎么上床。或许他的性取向不像他表现出来的那么直，说不定这个案子就真的是一场陷害呢，可是那些人没想到马尔福居然是个深柜！”

“那……有谁会想陷害马尔福？”罗恩反驳的底气越来越低迷。

哈利走到打印机旁，拉出报告，上面显示碾压这个女孩的是一辆越野车，还贴心地提供了车胎上的纹路。

“家大业大，想要陷害马尔福的人多了去了。”哈利掏出电话按下一组数字，让西莫全境通缉肇事车辆，“对……黑色的，越野……赫敏，你在酒店后面的花坛那里有发现什么吗？能确认那个人是谁吗？马尔福说有人在几个月前跟踪过他。”

“收集到一个脚印和半个指纹，”赫敏晃晃证据袋，“说到跟踪，我想有些东西应该符合。在花坛那里得到的证据真的不多，于是我和罗恩又去了马尔福的公寓，找了一枚二队漏下的指纹，门口的鞋垫上也有一枚残缺的脚印，我拿了一个月的监控录像让纳威找找有哪些人进过马尔福的家，有了结果他会打电话来的。”

“呃…..我不明白，赫敏，这和跟踪有什么关系吗？”罗恩傻呆呆地看着赫敏。

“重点，敏。”

“好吧好吧，那我直接说结果。”赫敏从一堆牛皮纸文件中抽出几份递给身旁的两个男人，“目前一共找到了两枚半的指纹，一枚在毒品包装上——马尔福家里搜出来的——剩下的一枚半是我刚刚找到的，这两枚半的指纹——”

“是马尔福！”罗恩兴奋抢答，举起了手期待赫敏的表扬。

“——都不是马尔福的，”赫敏白了他一眼。

“数据库里有记录吗？”哈利戳了戳赫敏，这个问题让她开心了些。

“没有，不过我大概能猜测指纹的主人是什么样的。”赫敏拿出三张放大的照片，上面是他们现在有的两枚半的指纹，“看出问题了吗？”

“这些指纹的主人……多半是个罪犯。”哈利拿起照片仔细看了看，这些指纹很不寻常，它们不是一枚完整的指纹，而是由多枚指纹剪碎后拼在一起的，一枚指纹上可能存在着十枚指纹上的部分碎片。这些碎片组成了一个新的指纹，一个不会被追踪，不会被检测出来的新指纹。非常巧妙的方法，用来躲避追杀真是太完美了。

“或者来源于同一个犯罪组织。”赫敏把话补完整，“我把这些指纹剪碎了，在尝试重新拼凑，但是碎片太少了拼不出一枚原先的指纹。我已经提交了申请，准备在更大的数据库中寻找相似的指纹，不过这个申请可能要等上几天。”

“好吧，这让马尔福看起来就像是受害人。那我们要怎么做？提供警力保护他吗？”罗恩放下照片，不得不承认马尔福确实有被陷害的可能性，他望向哈利，等后者的决定。

哈利摇头，在没有明确证据表示德拉科的生命安全受到威胁的时候他们不能排出警察保护德拉科。

“不行，没有明确证据表明马尔福的生命受到了威胁，除非我们能得到这个跟踪者更多的信息，确认他对马尔福会产生威胁才能……但是我们只有两枚半的指纹。”哈利扶额叹息，“你们继续吧，我去纳威那儿看看有什么进展。”

**7.31 13:56AM**

“你可以走了。”罗恩嫌弃地开门示意律师来接人，“不过别离开伦敦，你还需要配合调查。”

潘西一群人拥着德拉科往外走，Chris紧紧抓着德拉科的袖子，低头避开警员们探寻的目光。

“过来，拿你的东西。”德拉科跟着罗恩去取他的私人物品，他的朋友们站在身后叽叽喳喳地讨论去哪里吃午饭，而Chris站在人群后，一个人，孤零零的。

“你觉得他是无罪的吗，波特警官？”哈利经过Chris身边的时候被他叫住，“他是被陷害的，对吗？”

“我不知道，这个案子不归我管了，你想知道的话应该去问其他人，或者直接问他。”哈利停下来回答了问题，他对Chris有一种很莫名其妙的感觉。

“不管了？为什么？利益冲突吗？”

“……这与你无关……离他远点，Chris.”哈利转身离去，没有多停留一秒。

他和德拉科迎面撞上，擦肩而过，他听见身后的Chris软软地叫他“马尔福先生”。哈利还是回头了，他看见德拉科揉着Chris的黑发。

两双碧绿的眼眸对视了。

三秒后，浅灰色的眼眸也加入了。

哈利移开视线，拿起文件匆匆离去，在楼梯的拐角处看见了卢娜，后者一直悄悄靠在墙上观察着大厅里的一切。

“来根萝卜吗？有点辣，不过很好吃。”

“不了，卢娜。我吃过午饭了。”哈利摆手拒绝，他不明白为什么他的法医这么热衷于吃些腌渍的食物，比如酸黄瓜，比如小萝卜，“你怎么突然上来了？”

“来看看你的利益冲突。”卢娜朝着德拉科他们离开的方向看了几眼，“真是没想到啊……”

“卢娜……那都已经过去了，七年了。”

“什么？哦，我没有在指你们的关系，我只是没想到你从前也是个瘦瘦小小的男孩子，毕竟你现在看起来十分强壮。”

“咳咳，是啊，七年了嘛。”哈利不自然地咳了几声：他还以为卢娜说的是他的德拉科的关系呢，原来是……体型啊。

哈利由瘦变壮需要七年，但是德拉科意识到自己的真心并不需要这么久。他其实用了没几天就意识到自己的错误了，在他们分手后。他在圣诞节的早晨向哈利提出了分手，在那个早晨就离他而去。

经过一晚上的折腾，哈利全身酸软疼痛，他的屁股红肿得让他没法躺平睡觉，两颊也是僵硬的——口球咬了太久了。

哈利扶着墙走到浴室，接水，挤牙膏，刷牙。三分钟后被哈利吵醒的德拉科迷迷糊糊地走到浴室抱着哈利，打了他的屁股。

“早上好。”他埋在哈利肩膀里，还没睡醒的男人就连声音都透着疲惫，他拿着牙刷，却也不挤上牙膏。

“嗯？你不刷牙吗？”哈利捞起毛巾洗脸，疑惑地看着镜子里的德拉科拿着牙刷往下半身走去，“你想……啊！干嘛！疼！”

双手紧紧抓着光溜溜的瓷砖台面，哈利整个人伏在洗手台上，屁股里还插着一根牙刷。

“不好玩吗？可是我觉得很好玩。”德拉科按着哈利的腰，牙刷和肠壁来回摩擦。

“不好玩！停下！德拉科！”

停下了。哈利做了个深呼吸，拔出屁股里塞着的牙刷转身看着德拉科，“德拉科……”

“分手吧，我玩够了。”德拉科离开了浴室，里面只留下一个拿着牙刷不明白男朋友今天的起床气怎么这么大的哈利。

“你别闹了……”哈利走回他们的卧室，德拉科正一件一件衣服往上套，面色冷淡，“刚刚是真的很不舒服，你要是想做……”

“我没兴趣。”德拉科扣上袖口，“我对操你没兴趣了，你以为你是谁，对我有多大的吸引力？你不过是我和布雷斯之间的一场游戏，一个赌局，你只是个猎物而已。”

“你在说什么德拉科……什么赌局，什么游戏，你……”

“你还不明白吗？”德拉科穿好了衬衫，拿着外套朝哈利走来，他冷笑着看着哈利，“我跟他们打赌一个月内就能上你，让你做我情人。显然易见我成功了，所以……”他在哈利耳边低语，“那辆直升飞机，是我赢来的那就是我们的赌注。怎么样？还喜欢吗？”

“现在我玩够了，虽然你是我上过的第一个男人，但是新鲜感也就到这里了，我不想再操你了。你技术又不好，身材……哼，你觉得我为什么要放弃那些光用一张嘴就能让我上天的尤物而选择你？我受够了，哦，对了，我那个前男友，是假的，我想全世界也只有你会相信了我，德拉科·马尔福会被一个男人骗财骗色还被甩。”德拉科讥讽地笑着，不顾哈利眼里聚集起来的泪水，他拍了拍哈利的脸，“以后学聪明一点，不要男人说什么话都相信。”

“别……别开玩笑了，德拉科，这真的不好玩！”哈利着急地握着德拉科的手，他可怜兮兮地望着金发男人，希望他下一秒就会收回他的话，抱着自己说这只是玩笑，不是真的。

“我没开玩笑！你他妈要我说得多清楚！我，德拉科·马尔福操够你哈利·波特了！你以为我们是什么关系？你以为我们真的是情侣吗？长点脑子吧！你不过是我上百个床伴中的一个罢了，你以为你很特别吗？”德拉科愤怒地掐着哈利的脖子往上提，“我们结束了，结束了，你明白吗，you idiot？”

德拉科在衣柜里找出他的行李箱，收拾了几件常穿的衣服，而哈利……

“你……你玩吧，不要生气了好不好？”他揪着德拉科的袖子，脸颊一片湿润，眼睛里一片水光。他的手里握着一根牙刷，难堪又委屈地塞到德拉科手里，“不要分手好不好，求你了，别闹了。”

德拉科推开哈利，瘦小的男孩撞上了身后的柜子，他握着牙刷塞到哈利的体内，用力地操弄他的后穴——还红肿着，没有从昨晚的肆虐中恢复过来的小穴。一边抽插着一边辱骂哈利，逼迫他回答一个又一个羞耻的问题，逼迫他“承认”自己是个“没有尊严，喜欢到处勾引人，想要一天二十四小时被男人上的荡妇”。

德拉科把心中的愤怒尽数发泄在哈利身上，他凌虐着这个仍然深爱着他的男孩，欺负着这个为了挽留自己抛弃羞耻的少年。哈利抓着德拉科的小臂，泪眼汪汪地看着他，他的眼神，表情，无一不在恳求德拉科留下来，收回分手。

而德拉科做了什么呢？他冷静着掰开哈利的手，冷静地告诉他房子和现金都会留给他，冷静地提起皮箱转身而去。

“德拉科……”

“闭嘴！波特！”

房门被关上，公寓里只有哈利一个人了。


	18. Chapter 18

**赌局 18**

他去了地窖，一连五天都在里面醉生梦死。嘴上说着是恢复单身摆脱麻烦，可他心底却没有一丝离开麻烦精的愉悦，那里乌云密布电闪雷鸣。

“你们真的分手了？你不打算......？”布雷斯还在震惊德拉科离开了哈利，他看看潘西又看看德拉科。

“对！分手了！你他妈还要我说几次才明白？你也和他一样听不懂人话吗？那你们应该结伴去医院挂号！哦，抱歉我忘了，医院不卖有用的脑子！”德拉科哈哈大笑，怀里搂着的女人也配合地捂嘴笑了起来，很给德拉科面子。

布雷斯瞪了德拉科几眼，没有和这个醉酒的失恋男人计较——谁都看得出来德拉科压根没忘记哈利，不然为什么这几天连怀里的女人都是一水儿的黑发绿眸呢？当他们是傻子吗？

“好了德拉科，爱上波特又不是什么不能承认的事！就算你是个情场老手也不用因为在波特身上栽跟头就这么耿耿于怀不愿意承认！”布雷斯放下酒杯认真劝说起德拉科，他们都明白德拉科需要的是有人让他看清自己的内心。或者说是逼迫他承认这件事。

“接下来是私人谈话时间，这位小姐你先出去吧。”潘西打开门，德拉科怀里的姑娘走了出去，“好了，我看不下去了德拉科，你就承认你栽在了哈利身上吧！我受够你这几天一直在找他的替身了。你到底是打算花一辈子去寻找一个满意的哈利替身，还是直接回去找他承认你干的蠢事？如果可以让你开心一点的话，这件蠢事布雷斯也有一半的责任。”

布雷斯跳了起来反抗潘西的指控：“我可没有！潘西！赌局是他自己提出来的！”

“如果你没有提出玩游戏会有后面这些事？闭嘴吧扎比尼，别添乱了！”潘西冲布雷斯翻了个超大的白眼，走到德拉科身边坐下，强烈的语言攻势即将袭来。

德拉科当然不会轻易承认他对哈利念念不忘，不然他就不会连着几天在地窖里买醉了。他不停地喊着他终于自由了，摆脱了哈利这个麻烦鬼，从此之后他又是让万千英国姑娘争相拜倒在西装裤下的优质魅力男人。

“我喜欢他？才没有，怎么可能！这是天大的笑话，潘西！你看看我，论脸论身材论床上功夫，我怎么可能看上那个小孩，我，是属于伦敦淑女们的，”德拉科握着酒瓶站了起来，他走向落地窗，窗外是伦敦夜景，大喊着自己的宣言，“I’m back，London！马尔福单身归来！！”

“你看看我潘西，我高兴都还来不及，为什么要为他伤心难过？”

“我可没说你伤心难过，这是你自己说的。”潘西冷静反驳。

“......我也没有在找替身......”

“恕我直言，德拉科你有，”布雷斯插嘴，“你没发现你的一天找的女人是黑发绿眸的吗？第二天也是，第三天也是，就连昨天和今天，你怀里的女人也是黑发绿眸，还是中性风。你真的没意识吗？”

马尔福先生靠在沙发上疑惑地回忆。

“有吗？我有吗，布雷斯？”

“我真的看不下去了，马尔福，你能不能直接承认你就是爱上哈利·波特了！”潘西抢过德拉科手里的酒瓶，酒液倾泻而出，染红了德拉科的白衬衫，“你在地窖住了五天了，这五天里你就像个被男人甩了的小姑娘一样把自己泡在酒桶里没命地喝酒！别否认！你甚至都没有换过衬衫！你找的每个女人都有哈利的影子，你为什么就不能坦诚面对你自己呢？你根本不是现在才爱上他的，你已经爱了他好几个月了！”

“你不信？好，那我问你，如果你的床伴住院了，但是你约好和我们吃饭，你会选择去医院还是和我们吃饭？”

“当然是和你们吃饭啊！这还用问吗？”

“好，下一个，你还记不记得布雷斯有次喝醉了叫了你的床伴说那是你的女朋友，你是怎么说的？”

“什么问题？我不记得了！”德拉科踢开桌上的七零八落的酒瓶，架上双腿。

一旁的布雷斯连骂了好几句fuck，作为当事人之一的他表示十分气愤甚至想要揍德拉科几拳。

“你那时候拽着我的领子威胁我要是再叫她你的女朋友，你就往我房间里塞一个五十多岁身材走样的女佣大妈！”布雷斯用拳头砸着桌子，“你居然不记得了？”

“嗯，这听起来很像是我会干出来的事儿。所以呢，怎么了吗？”德拉科不以为然，忘记了他曾经做过什么。

“所以？”潘西气到微笑，“哈利住院那天晚上你是不是本来要和我们一起吃饭？”

德拉科愣了一下。是的，哈利那天因为吃了他的炒蛋得了急性肠胃炎，他抱着他去了医院，把他的男孩送到单人病房，从头到脚给他检查了一遍，放了朋友们的鸽子。

一杯酒灌下，德拉科的脸红了几分，嘴角微微勾起。他想起了哈利躺在他怀里打针还抱怨打了针肚子也还是疼疼的。

“一点都没有用，德拉科！”哈利嘟着嘴，手指戳着肚子，“还是好疼啊。”

德拉科伸手去揉哈利的小肚子，被他养了一段时间的哈利，小肚子肉乎乎的，比之间手感好多了。

“都说了别吃了，是你非要吃光的。”他抱着哈利，下巴抵在哈利发间，抬头看着还剩下的一瓶半的盐水，“不要这么给我面子啊。”

“我愿意，你管不着。”哈利小声逼叨叨，他往德拉科怀里缩了缩，整个人晕晕沉沉的，晕晕欲睡。

“好困，想睡觉。”张嘴打了个哈欠，哈利抱住了德拉科，“我先睡了哦。”

“嗯。”德拉科耐心地揉着哈利的肚子，为他盖好被子，“晚安，明天起来就好啦。”

房间里的两个男人都在喝酒，一个是在听故事，而另一个是在回忆。而我们唯一的淑女潘西小姐还在孜孜不倦地点醒德拉科。她从哈利住院开始讲，讲德拉科是怎么因为哈利而放了朋友们的鸽子，又讲到从前德拉科可是不管床伴死活，有一次还拉着生病的床伴陪朋友们喝酒，这对比不要太明显。

还有呢，潘西常常当着德拉科的面叫哈利是德拉科的“小男友”，而德拉科从来没有生过气，甚至没有意识到有什么不对劲。私下和朋友们聚会时，也会讲起和哈利之间的事儿，说他的哈利有多可爱，说他的哈利今天又陪他干了什么，说他的哈利还在家里等他，他要回家了。

这哪是什么床伴，这明明是情侣！潘西内心腹诽。

“你还是不肯承认是吗？算了，随你吧。”潘西起身，“如果你不能意识到你的内心，那你也的确不配再回去其他原谅，因为你不会珍惜。”

她朝门口走去，带上了布雷斯。

“我一直梦到他。”德拉科开口了，嗓子泡在酒里还带着哀伤，“我没法忘记他求我留下来的样子，也没法忘记我对他做了什么。你说得对，我爱他，我早就该知道这一切...不，我已经知道了但我不敢承认，从我看到他被其他人包围着而我感到不舒服的时候我就该承认他对我来说不只是床伴，他是我爱的人，他是我的男朋友，是我的...宝贝。真可笑不是吗？我叫过无数床伴宝贝，甜心，蜜糖，但是她们都不是我真正心尖上的人，而真正的宝贝，甜心，蜜糖却被我认成了床伴。”

“我还叫他idiot，到头来，我猜是那个蠢货。”

“我该怎么办潘西，”德拉科无助地看着黑发女人，他眼前和脑子里都是那个被自己丢下的黑发少年，“我现在该怎么办？”

哒哒哒。高跟鞋跟敲击在地面上，潘西来到德拉科身前蹲下。

“去找他，德拉科。告诉他你犯了多愚蠢的错误，做了多错误的决定，求他原谅，不管他是要你下跪认错还是从大本钟上一跃而下以表决心，你都要干！告诉他你所想的，离开他后你所感受到的......”

“孤独，寂寞，无助...我好想他，潘西...”德拉科抱住潘西，他的眼角微微湿润，微醺的德拉科不再压抑自己的感情，他像一个失恋的人一样，脆弱可怜。

“去吧，回家吧，德拉科。”

抬起的手放下了。德拉科蹲在公寓门前，晚风吹散了他的酒气，恢复了些许理智的他感到害怕了。如果哈利不在呢？如果他不愿意再次接受自己呢？

脚下的地毯不平整，德拉科掀开来后发现那是备用钥匙。

还是一样呢。德拉科笑着捡起了钥匙。每次他忘带钥匙出门的时候哈利都会在门口的垫子下放上一把。分手的时候德拉科把钥匙留在了卧室里，那这一定是哈利怕他进不去才放着的。

因为一把钥匙德拉科有了信心，他开门进屋，在一片漆黑中踮脚上楼来到哈利的卧室外。

门开着一条缝。现在是十一点，哈利应该是刚躺下没多久。德拉科敲了敲门，不出所料没有得到回应。他轻声喊了几声“哈利，我要进来了”后推开了门。

没有人。床上干干净净，没有睡过的痕迹，他开灯检查衣柜，里面的衣服一件不少。德拉科松了口气：还好，看来这孩子还住着。

咔。

一声响动从德拉科卧室传来，他连忙过去，发现衣柜没有关上，偷偷地留了一条缝，床上也凌乱不堪。

他心领神会地走向衣柜，盘算着哈利大约是想他了，所以睡到了他的卧室里，不过没想到德拉科会半夜回来，又惊又羞的哈利于是躲进了衣柜。

不得不说这是一个非常可爱的行为，像是追寻Alpha信息素的Omega，抱着他的枕头才能入睡。

“衣柜先生，我又来了。”德拉科叩响了柜门，“很抱歉我又来打扰你了。我...又把他弄丢了，我的爱人，我的宝贝，我的甜心，我的蜜糖，我的哈利·波特。”他倚靠在柜门上，向打开的那条门缝传话。

“我有罪，衣柜先生。我和朋友打赌，说我能在一个月内追到他，事实上，我成功了。我利用了他的善良，纯真欺骗了他，我成为了他的初恋，得到了他的初吻和初次，拥有了他的一颗真心。但是......我没有好好珍惜他。我其实早就爱上了他，我允许我的朋友们称呼他为我的男朋友，这在之前是不可能的；我为了照顾生病的他放了朋友们的鸽子，这在之前也是不可能的；我因为他和其他人过于亲密的接触而生气吃醋，还把愤怒转移到他身上，这在之前也是没有的。”

“我只想他是我一个人的，所以当我看到......我很抱歉我用错误的方式表达了我的想法，我只是喜欢不愿意他和别人接触。那样一个甜甜的，香香的男孩子就应该是我一个人的。我从来没有对任何一个人有这么强的占有欲过，他是唯一一个能让我失去理智的人。也是我这二十六年来第一个爱上的人。”

“这很可笑，我知道。我一直以为自己喜欢的是热辣性感的女人，可是遇到他之后我才发现我的想法一直都是错误，我不喜欢女人，也不喜欢男人，我喜欢的只有他一个人。”

“我后悔了，衣柜先生。我不该用那样的方式去告诉他真相，不该那样离开他，连着五天音讯全无。我不敢想象他这五天是怎么过来的。他有按时吃饭吗？他有好好睡觉吗？他......有想我吗？我想知道，关于他的，我都想知道。也许我之前不是一个合格的男朋友，但是从今天开始，我希望我是一个合格的男朋友，一个专属于哈利·波特的男朋友。所以，衣柜先生，你能告诉我他在哪里吗？”

没有人回答他。德拉科只能听见自己紧张的心跳和急促的呼吸。

“我可以开门了吗？”

“那我开门了哦？”

“3...2...1...”

“我也很爱你，很爱很爱你，永远爱你。”衣柜里的小人扑到德拉科怀里，他们一起摔倒在床上。

没有，里面什么也没有。德拉科缓慢地转身，坐在里面，想象着他的男孩那时候在衣柜里是什么样子的。他是不是害羞地听着自己的告白，是不是面带微笑，是不是.....够了，德拉科。

他掏出电话，找到联系人。

“嗯？德拉科？你在哪里？”另外一头是潘西。

“我在衣柜里。”德拉科的声音模糊不清。

“哦，那你要出来了吗？”听起来潘西的心情不错，还和德拉科开了个玩笑。

“嗯，出来了。”德拉科推开柜门，坐在衣柜隔板上，望向前方的窗户，窗外月色皎洁，很像他和哈利曾看过的夜空。

“那他呢？你的哈利呢？和好了吗？”

“我弄丢他了，潘西，我把他弄丢了。”

滴答。

谁的眼泪落在了地板上。


	19. Chapter 19

**赌局** **19**

**8.3 14:56AM**

“我做完对比了，这个鞋印不属于马尔福的任何一双鞋。”赫敏把两张透明的图片重叠在一起，显示这两个鞋印无论是从磨损程度上看，还是花纹上都不一样。“这个应该就是马尔福跟踪者的鞋印了。”

“可是光凭一个鞋印不能确认跟踪者的身份，线索又断了。”哈利把照片推还给赫敏。

“不，”赫敏神秘一笑，“虽然我们不能获得关于他身份的线索，但是我们可以知道他什么时候进入过马尔福的公寓。”

“我在脚印上检测到残留的苔藓，根据天气和季节，可以推算出跟踪者大约在案发前一个月内潜入马尔福的公寓，把东西栽赃给他。”

“我去纳威哪儿看看，或许他从监控里发现了新的证据。”哈利放下报告离开了。

纳威坐在电脑前，屏幕里快速播放着监控录像，里面的人来来往往，车子走走停停，他困得打了个哈欠。哈利把一杯咖啡放在他的手边，拉着椅子坐了下来。

“在找什么？”

“拼接指纹的事情你知道了吧？现在要找出入马尔福家里的可疑人员，赫敏说拼接指纹的主人就在录像里，”纳威喝了口咖啡，揉了揉眼睛继续紧盯屏幕，“我本来先找了马尔福公寓那边的保安室，但是他们的录像只有一周的备份，于是我只能打电话去总部要来了一个月的备份，不光是公寓电梯里面的，就连车库和路面上的监控我也拷贝了。现在正在找人呢。”

“有什么发现吗？”哈利陪着纳威看着屏幕，里面能看到德拉科公寓的门口。

“目前还没有什么和案子有关的，不过关于马尔福私人的嘛…..”纳威戳了戳哈利的肋骨，后者正看着屏幕里的德拉科挽着一个女人进屋，“我发现马尔福或许没有报纸上报道的那么风流，他都是一个人回来，没把他身边的女人带回家里来，而且回来得还挺早，都是在半夜之前。和我们之前处理的那些富二代比起来，马尔福简直是个禁欲主义者。我真怀疑他晚上是不是都在看书，这夜生活也太无趣了吧，一点也不像个风流的王老五。”

“谁知道呢，有时候事情可不像表面看起来这么简单。我们最开始去抓捕马尔福的时候又有谁能想到他真的没杀人呢？”哈利接上纳威的话，掩饰自己的情绪。

**纳威的怀疑其实是对的，在他们同居的大多数夜里，他们的睡前活动基本都是看书。他们靠在床上，他躺在德拉科怀里，男人用自己一把低沉好听的声音给他念着书，有时候是绘本上的童话故事，有时候是哈利的那些无聊至极的课本，当然实在睡不着的时候他们也会一起看看晦涩艰难的物理理论。但不管怎样，最后他们都会扔下手里的书，然后开始黏黏糊糊地接吻，德拉科翻身压住他的同时会顺手关灯。有时哈利也会主动地封住德拉科的唇。**

**别看书了德拉科，看我吧。他搂着德拉科的脖子，撒娇地蹭着他的脸。**

“这倒是。对了，我还发现了一件事，马尔福除了每周五不会回家之外，每周还有几天会不回家，算下来，他每周回公寓也只有两三天而已。”

“说不定是住在哪个情人那儿吧。像他这样有钱的人，给情人买套房子也不是不可能的事，对吧？你瞧，其实他骨子里还是风流的，你的假设看来站不住脚。”

纳威耸肩，麻木地看着监控。

“暂停一下。”哈利指着屏幕里的德拉科，“截图和三个小时前他出门的时候对比一下，这个人可能是伪装的马尔福，他的领带不太对劲，似乎不是同一根。”

两张图片被放大，纳威仔细看了看，的确，早上刚出门的德拉科系的是蓝灰细条纹领带，而现在的这个德拉科系的是格纹领带。

“你也看得太仔细了，哈利，你是显微镜吗？”纳威建立了比例尺，将出现在德拉科公寓的男人与出现在酒店里的人对比，身高和体型相差无几，可以确认这就是同一个人。

进入德拉科的公寓十分钟后，男人出来了，纳威调取监控，一路跟着男人的脚步来到车库。昏暗的视角让接下去的追踪显得格外艰难，纳威没有找到男人开车离开的片段。

“找不到，哈利，跟丢了。”纳威沮丧地托着下巴，“就差一点了。”

哈利沉思，咬着手指思索着。如果他是这个男人，那么他要怎么做才能保证能够陷害德拉科呢？

不在场证明。案发当晚德拉科没有按照自己的习惯去酒店包间，那么凶手一定是知道德拉科在某个地点，独自呆着没有人可以作证才会去杀了芬娜，而德拉科那晚先回了家后来才去了城郊的别墅找Chris，显然回家再出门是临时安排，凶手不知道德拉科有了不在场证明，也就是说……

凶手那天跟踪德拉科回到了公寓，在判断德拉科不会出门后自行离开去实行自己的杀人计划，可是他没有想到德拉科临时改变了计划出门去找Chris！所以，凶手在案发当天一定出现在了小区里！

“调出案发当天的监控，纳威，凶手在当天晚上一定出现过，不然就是他的同伙出现过，他们在确定马尔福不会外出后才实行的杀人计划。”

“对！我怎么没想到……等等，我找找，路面监控…..找到了，在这里！”纳威点开一个文件夹，把录像进度拉到案发当晚德拉科开车回家的时候。

德拉科的跑车出现在两人的视野中，半分钟后一辆黑色的车子跟着德拉科的跑车停在了他家楼下。纳威调取出两个监控，一个监控着跟踪者的车，一个看着德拉科家中的情况。

十一点零八分左右，德拉科关了灯，跟踪者在楼下等待了十分钟后离开了公寓，看行驶方向应该是前往酒店去谋杀芬娜了。

可怜的女孩。

在跟踪者离开不久后，德拉科的公寓短暂地亮了会灯，他在十一点二十六的时候下楼取车，开往了城郊别墅去找Chris，也正是因为这个意外的安排让他从谋杀案中逃脱出来。

纳威一路调取监控，最终跟着跟踪者的车来到了酒店的后门，证实了谋杀芬娜和跟踪德拉科的都是同一个人。

“干得好，纳威！”哈利拍拍他的肩膀，“我去找一下马尔福，他得知道自己正在被一个危险的人跟踪！”

“哎，你不让他过来一趟吗？难道你知道他在哪儿吗？哈利！哈利！”纳威的声音消失在哈利身后，凶杀组组长一路飞奔到停车场去取车，熟练地开向地窖。

**8.3 16:45AM**

德拉科不在地窖。哈利从地窖出来，迎面撞上一个金发蓝眼的少年。

“喔，抱歉……”哈利侧身让开通道，低声嘟哝。

“波特警官？”少年站在哈利身前，看了看他的脸，“真的是你啊，我还以为是我看错了。你怎么在这儿啊？”

“你…..认识我？”眼前的人看起来不过二十出头，金发蓝眼，皮肤白白嫩嫩，穿着一件宽大的短袖，下面是牛仔裤和板鞋，还背着一个双肩包，一副刚刚下课的样子。

他看起来有点眼熟，可是哈利就是想不起来他是谁。

“嗯，不记得我了吗？我是Chris啊，我们在警局见过，你忘了吗？马尔福先生……的那天？”

“Chris？”哈利努力把眼前阳光开朗的少年和在警局里的那个胆小怯弱的少年联系起来。

“对，是我！我摘了眼镜，把头发染回金色，美瞳也摘掉了。波特警官认不出我了吗？”Chris甩了甩头发，轻快地拉着哈利在卡座上坐下，“波特警官来地窖是有什么事儿吗？来找马尔福先生？”

“嗯……算是吧。你…..来找他？”哈利挪了挪，和Chris拉开一些距离。

“没有啊，我们的关系结束了，我是在等我新的金主来接我。”Chris熟练地招来调酒师点了两杯饮料，“你还在上班吧，那我们就不喝酒了。”

哈利低下头借着并不敞亮的光遮盖自己的脸，就算是七年过去了，地窖里还是有几张熟悉的脸。他们看见哈利的时候总带着困惑的表情，觉得他似曾相识可是又不敢确认。

哈利也不敢和他们对视，他可不想让自己和德拉科曾经的关系就此曝光。

“他不喜欢黑发也不喜欢绿色的眼睛，所以我就摘了美瞳染回我的金发，”Chris毫不避讳地和哈利聊着自己金主的喜好，“他喜欢活泼开朗的，这很巧，因为我本来就是这个性子，之前你看到的……那是我装出来，迫于生活嘛，谁让马尔福先生喜欢那一款呢？”

他把杯子往哈利的方向推了推。“喜欢温柔腼腆，害羞甚至有点怕生的黑发绿眸男孩。喝嘛，我请你！”

哈利接过杯子默默喝了一口。能混迹在地窖里的都不是什么简单的人，当然，当年的自己除外。他们都非常善于观察，能够发现客人们隐藏的情绪，哈利也知道地窖里的有些人会刻意迎合金主的喜欢去伪装自己，显然Chris就是这样的一个人，而且非常擅长于此。他应该是猜出来了。

“想听个故事吗，波特警官？关于我和马尔福先生是怎么认识，怎么相处，怎么分开的？不想听也不行哦，我的金主还没来，你得陪着我！”他撒娇地抱住了哈利的手臂，“不然我会害怕的！”

故事不算新颖，就是一个男孩因为善于观察并且刻意模仿而被大方的金主挑中的故事。

你知道我的名字，波特警官，我叫Chris。我出生后就被母亲放在了医院门口，后来在福利院长大，在那种地方你必须得伪装自己，把自己包装成前来领养孩子的夫妇们想要的样子。天赋异禀吧，我很擅长伪装。不久之后我就被一户善良的人家收养了，他们是两个男人，一直想要个孩子，所以就领养了我，从此我就有了两个爸爸。我天生就没有感情，我很感激我的父亲们为我做的一切，但是我不爱他们，就像我不会爱任何人一样，我没有这种情绪。他们在我十五岁后就相继去世了，于是我来到了伦敦独自生活。

一开始我靠在酒吧打工维持生活，不过后来被一个客人看上带出去睡了一夜后我就发现了新的方法。我不讨厌和男人做爱，毕竟我是被两个父亲抚养长大的。你可以说我病态，也可以说我毫无尊严，但我得说我很享受我现在的生活。我会为了每一个客人或者金主去伪装他们想要的样子，会染发，戴美瞳，装出他们喜欢的性格来换取大把大把的钞票。过了几年后我有些经验也有积蓄了，就来到了地窖，因为这是全伦敦有钱人都会来的地方，干上一笔能够我用好久呢。感谢我缺失了如何爱人的能力，因此我没有爱上过任何人，每次都是和金主们和平结束关系，因此我和他们都保持着不错的关系，有时候也会过去住几晚，挣点外快。当然，马尔福先生不允许我做这种事，所以在那三年多的时间里我只有他一个金主。

我是故意接近马尔福先生，因为他很大方。我在地窖观察了很久，终于确认了马尔福先生的口味。深色发色，绿眸，中性风的女孩，二十出头，很青涩。但是这其中又有些不对，太短了，她们留在马尔福先生身边的时间太短了，短到连是个替代品的资格都没有，她们更像是一次性的。而且她们都大多只是陪着喝喝酒，上床的都是少数。我一直在想为什么，直到后来在地窖墙上某张照片的角落里，我找到了原因。

那是地窖七年前的周年庆照片，中央是那一年的King和Queen，但是角落里是摘了面具的马尔福先生和一个黑发的男孩子，他们抱在一起，马尔福先生笑得很开心，是那种眼睛里有星星的笑意。这就是原因吧，因为她们不是他，所以她们没有办法留在马尔福先生身边。

你说是吗，波特警官？

我染了黑发，戴上绿色的美瞳，在地窖的厕所前等着喝醉的马尔福先生。终于我等到了，我故意装进他的怀里然后连声道歉，装成了一直无辜可怜瑟瑟发抖的小兔子。他叫我哈利。

他说，哈利，你终于回来了。

第二天我醒来的时候，马尔福先生提出了要包养我，我答应了，跟着他到了城郊的一处别墅，在那里住下，等着他每周过来。

我知道自己是个替代品，因为他的的心里装着一个叫哈利的男孩。马尔福先生从来不留宿，每次做完不管多晚都会离开，也从来不会在清醒的时候看着我的脸和我做爱，都是从背后进入的。也不会做扩张，每次都是我自己趁他洗澡的时候干的。他不准我叫他的名字，也不喜欢我在床上的时候喊叫，他说那不好听。只有很少的几次，他喝醉来找我的时候，会掰开我的腿，抱着我，看着我的眼睛，叫我哈利。只有在这个时候我才被允许喊他的名字。

他抱着我，看着我的眼睛，不停地说“哈利，我爱你”，然后让我喊他的名字，一遍又一遍。

每次我站在窗前看着他的车灯离开我的视线，我都会想马尔福先生是去哪儿了呢？他是去找她的哈利了吗？哈利又是谁呢？后来，我偷偷跟着马尔福先生的车来到市中心，看见他开车回到一所公寓。我想那一定是对他来说很特别的地方，不然他不会那么坚持一定要在那儿过夜。

再后来就是马尔福先生出事了，我被他的律师带到警局接受了检查证明他的清白。就是在那里我遇到了你，波特警官。

故事的结尾是我们结束了这段关系，马尔福先生在离开警局后就结束了我们的关系，他说我可以不用再假装这个样子了，我可以去找新的金主了。

跟了我这么久，一直伪装成别人的样子，你一定很累吧。他是这么说的。

我说，我习惯了。

“这就是我们全部的故事了。”Chris喝干最后一滴果汁，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，“你说马尔福先生的那个前男友是个什么样的存在呢，波特警官？”

“你搞错了，Chris，像马尔福这样的人是不会有前任的，他只有无数的床伴。前任对他来说是过于沉重的负担，他可不会想要。至于那所公寓……就是他的家而已，他不回家还能去哪儿？”哈利站起身来，门口进来一个高大的男人，Chris向他招手。

“是啊，那一定就是马尔福先生的家吧，他不回去还能去哪儿呢。不过奇怪的是，那不是他被搜出来藏毒的地方哦，那是在******，我记得旁边有所大学呢。”Chris背上书包朝男人走去，临走前转身，“对了，如果波特警官想要找马尔福先生的话，可以去那里看看。说不定你还能见到他的哈利呢~对吧，波特先生？”Chris眨了眨眼，没有戳破他藏起来的小心思。

他看出来了，波特警官在听故事的时候走神了，嘴角微微上翘。他一定是想到什么美好的回忆了吧。

那是他的小习惯。哈利开车离开地窖，开向Chris说的公寓，也就是他们曾经同居过的地方。在做爱的时候喊德拉科的名字是他一直以来的习惯。他始终不敢相信德拉科会和他在一起，所以他会常常喊着德拉科的名字来确认他是真实存在的，不是他的一场梦。尤其是在床上的时候。

**德拉科，德拉科。哈利搂着德拉科的脖子小声唤他，身子被顶得左摇右晃。**

**我在，我在这里，哈利。男人抱住怀里的男孩，一个深入让怀里的人脚趾蜷缩。感受到了吗？我一直在。**

他没想到德拉科会记得他的习惯。

德拉科曾说过哈利光凭呻吟就能他缴械投降，这大概就是为什么他不喜欢Chris叫的原因吧。

“滴滴滴”，他的手机响了。

哈利握着方向盘，按下通话键。

“哈利，你在哪里，你得快点去找到马尔福，他现在很危险！”赫敏焦急的声音传来。

“你慢点说，赫敏，我在去马尔福公寓的路上。”哈利踩下油门超过两辆车，努力控制住自己的情绪。

“我接入了一个指纹的数据库，里面有一些未破的谋杀案，马尔福跟踪者的指纹作为一宗案子的嫌疑人被记录在案。”赫敏的声音颤抖着，她点开了案件卷宗，“灭门惨案，一家五口，一对夫妻和他们三个未成年的孩子全部被斧头砍死分尸！而且妻子在案发前曾报案说有人跟踪她！我现在还在继续对比，不排除这个跟踪者身上还有其他的命案！”

“我知道了，你继续对比，我会负责保护马尔福的！”

油门被踩到底，深蓝色的SUV横冲直撞地开向德拉科的公寓。


	20. Chapter 20

哈利开到德拉科公寓楼下的时候正好撞上他出门，跟着德拉科拐了几个弯后他们来到了附近的超市。

他从来没想到德拉科在离开他之后也会过这么烟火气的生活。

金发男人推着购物车在蔬菜水果的专区挑挑拣拣，拿出一盒小番茄看看又放下，从冰柜深处拿出另外一盒对比。

****左边那盒比较好。哈利踮脚把德拉科右手上的一盒苹果放回货架上，看起来更新鲜一些。** **

****

****“可是我看不出来有什么不同，不都是苹果吗？”德拉科听话地把苹果放进购物车里，牵着男友的手往前走。** **

****

****“不一样呀，明显我们买的这盒要更好，苹果还是水润润的。”哈利拿起一盒酸奶放进车里，“算了，你不懂没关系啦，我负责就好啦！”** **

只不过是一会儿回忆的时间，德拉科就来到了哈利的面前。他往车里放了一盒哈利曾经——现在也是——最喜欢的果汁。

“不得不说，你作为一个警察的反侦察性还是不够高。”他撑在购物车的把手上，“从公寓出来我就发现你在跟着我了。”

“是吗？基于以往被狗仔记者跟踪太多次的经验？”

德拉科看了哈利几秒没有做出任何回应，倒是哈利不自在地低头看了看他的购物车。他惊讶地发现德拉科放进车里的都是自己喜欢吃的东西，他的眉皱了起来。

这算什么？当着他的面演戏吗？

“咳，你找我有什么事吗？总不会是说心血来潮来看看自己刚刚洗清谋杀罪名的前男友吧？”

“前男友？马尔福先生对我们关系的定位是不是不太准确？”哈利看着德拉科从货架上拿下几包膨化食品把他的购物车塞满，遮住下面那些他不小心暴露的小秘密。“你难道不是我的金主吗？我们的关系难道不是钞票和皮肉的交易吗？哪来的前男友。”哈利挂上假笑，“我可没有那个资格做您的前男友。”

德拉科被哈利的话噎住，曾经被他错误定义为床伴的恋人如今拿着他当初的话来堵他自己的嘴，搬起石头砸自己的脚。

“我不是那个......找我是因为案子吗？”他的辩解说到一半就止住了，他和哈利才刚刚见面，眼下还有件案子横在他们中间，显然不是一个适合道歉的阶段。

“说了我不是来找你的，少自作多情。”哈利装模作样地在一旁的冰柜里挑选着酸奶，德拉科来到他身旁抽走他手里那盒酸奶。

“里面有桃子，你不喜欢的，这个吧，是草莓的。”他的声音温柔低沉，带着关心和爱意，把草莓味的酸奶放到他手里。

他扔下德拉科递过来的酸奶，不给情面地拒绝他的示好。

“我不喜欢草莓的。”

“你在骗人。”德拉科把他扔下的酸奶放到购物车里，“你每次撒谎的时候头都会向左偏。这么多年了你还是这样。”

“我没有说谎。”哈利微微偏过头。

“你看你又偏了。”德拉科笑了笑，伸手把哈利的脸掰正，“找我什么事？”

哈利捉住德拉科的手将他反手压在购物车上，扭着他的胳膊，疼得德拉科皱起了眉头。

“少碰我，马尔福。”哈利抓着他的手腕，语气冷淡隐含愤怒，“我来只是通知你一下，你的跟踪者是个杀人犯，曾经杀了一家五口，一对夫妻以及他们三个没成年的孩子。你最好小心一些，别什么时候死了都不知道。”

德拉科嘶嘶地倒抽几口冷气，拍拍哈利的手示意他放开自己。

那我要申请警方保护，德拉科活动着自己的肩膀龇牙咧嘴地提出纳税人的合法合理诉求，不如你住到公寓里吧，贴身24小时保护？

时隔七年他又回来了。哈利站在玄关处，一打开鞋柜，七年前他穿的那双拖鞋还在，和德拉科穿的情侣款并排放着。德拉科拿出一双新的拖鞋放在哈利面前，拎着两大袋吃的喝的去了厨房。哈利慢吞吞地换上拖鞋，打量着七年起他居住过的公寓。

没有变化，一切的家具和装修都维持原样，甚至就连门口的留言板上都还留着他七年前写下的“今天会下雨，记得带伞哦，爱你”。他脱下外套走到厨房，看着德拉科挽起袖子正填满冰箱。

“你去休息一会吧，晚饭做好了我叫你。”哈利凑到冰箱旁，他本以为里面空空荡荡，最多放几罐啤酒，可是没想到里面放着酸奶果汁，水果蔬菜。冰箱上方的食品柜里也满满地都是哈利爱吃的零食。

这里到处是他生活的痕迹。不对，是他仿佛还在这里生活的痕迹。他离开了七年，但是德拉科保留并延续了所有关于他的痕迹，他用过的东西，留下的字条，就连生活习惯也是。

他有那么一瞬间想要拥抱住面前的男人，就像七年前他常做的那样。可是那是七年前了。

德拉科在餐桌上放下两盘晚餐，是很简单的意大利面。他来到客厅叫哈利吃晚饭，却发现他正在窗前打电话，声音乖巧温柔。

“不，我觉得我并不需要……莫莉，你在26岁时是四个孩子的母亲并不代表我在26岁时也要成为四个孩子的父亲……”

“我真的很忙，你知道的，我手上有很多案子，而且我对谈恋爱真的不感兴趣，我也不想相亲……”哈利拿着手机来回踱步，转身的时候看见了还穿着围裙的德拉科，他站在沙发的另一侧看着自己，指了指餐厅。

吃晚饭吧。他无声说道。

“不，不是因为她，她很好，我们相处也很愉快，但是我……好吧，我会去的….”哈利背过身子，低头看着自己的拖鞋，答应了莫莉安排的相亲。

“嗯，好，我知道了，明天是吗？……对，我拜托了罗恩帮我拿些衣服…”

“要住一段时间，得保护他……”

“好，那就先这样，嗯。”

“莫莉…是你朋友吗？”德拉科解下围裙，哈利与他擦肩而过。

“与你无关。”

浓浓的酱汁和肉末裹在面条上，哈利转着叉子卷起一团面塞到嘴里，嘴角不可避免地沾上酱汁。

“我是不是不能像七年前一样吻去你嘴角的酱汁了？”德拉科递过餐巾纸盒，他笑了起来，指了指哈利的嘴角，“左边。”

哈利瞪了他一眼，犹豫了一会还是抽纸擦掉酱汁。德拉科的手艺在七年里精进了不少，原本咸得能喝下三杯水的面现在竟然可口无比。他端起桌上的杯子，里面是桃子汁，他最不喜欢的口味。

也许是想证明自己和七年前不一样了，哈利在德拉科询问自己要什么口味的果汁时，选择他最讨厌的桃子和不是他最爱的柠檬。

你确定？德拉科拿着柠檬果汁的盒子看着哈利，不喝这个吗？他晃晃手里的纸盒，里面的果汁和盒子碰撞发出DuangDuang的声音。

啧，真的难喝。哈利抿了一口柠檬汁，酸得皱起了眉头。德拉科轻笑一声，把自己的杯子推了过来。

“我没喝过。”德拉科卷起面条塞到嘴里，“等下我把楼上的房间收拾一下，你晚上就睡那？”

“不用了。”

“不用？那你是要贴身保护和我睡在一起吗？”

哈利白了他一眼，拿着杯子的手隐隐有抬起的趋势，德拉科连忙举手投降，连声说只是开个玩笑。

“我睡沙发。”哈利拿起杯子喝了一口。他有点后悔了，为什么自己非要选桃子汁呢？

对面的金发男人愣住了，过了好一会才开口说反正有房间，为什么要睡沙发。

“睡着不舒服的，你还是上楼吧。”

“不舒服？什么时候马尔福先生也会考虑我舒不舒服了？我一直以为你只关心自己的感受呢。”哈利笑了起来，德拉科的话让他们两个人都莫名想到了曾经的欢爱，那些德拉科没有考虑哈利感受的欢爱，“还有，住楼上，是方便你晚上过来吗？你的爱好过了七年还是没有改？”

****趴在床上熟睡的少年被摸上自己大腿的手惊醒，他扭身望去，迷迷糊糊地问男人过来干什么。** **

****

****“你怎么过来了，不是说好复习的时候让我一个人睡的吗？”他的后背压上了一个人，男人的碎发的呼吸落在哈利的耳畔。** **

****

****“对不起，我忍不住了。”他的手伸进哈利的睡衣，“就一次。”** **

****

****“我才不信你，你上次也是这么说** ** ****…** ** ****..唔** ** ****…** ** ****.德拉科** ** ****…** ** ****”** **

男人抿紧了唇，他想解释自己不是那个意思但却无从开口，七年前的所作所为无疑让他在哈利心中失信了。

“那我把枕头和被子拿下来。睡衣要吗？我还留着……”

“不用了，衣服罗恩会帮我送来，不用你操心了。”哈利擦了擦嘴，放下餐具。

门铃适时地响了，他走过去开门，德拉科把盘子收拾好放在水槽里，悄咪咪走过去探出头张望来者何人。

是他见过的警察，哈利的同事，那个红毛。他和哈利凑在一起小声交谈着什么，那个红毛还十分不放心地越过哈利打量自己以及公寓。

“要不要我再叫个人过来？”罗恩把行李放在地上，上下打量着德拉科，“明天我来换班吧。”

“没事，你们人手都快不够了，赶紧查案吧，这边我帮你守着。”哈利捶了捶罗恩的胸口，“你要是真担心我的安全就早点结案，这样我也不用呆在这儿了。”

“行吧，那你自己小心点，那个跟踪者也不知道是什么情况。对了，明天下午三点，你别忘了。妈妈说这次的姑娘是个学艺术的，长得可漂亮了！你可要抓紧机会啊！”

“知道了，替我谢谢莫莉，我会过去的。”

原来莫莉是那个红毛的妈妈。德拉科松了口气，看来明天要想办法跟着哈利出门，说什么也不能让他顺利相亲，被打就被打吧。

哈利洗完澡出来是晚上十点多了，他穿着自己的睡衣从楼上浴室出来时看见德拉科的卧室还亮着灯，男人正靠在床上看手机，脸上是一脸傻笑。

又在看哪个辣妹的性感写真？哈利挑眉，轻轻哼了一声。

他敲了敲房门，德拉科火速抬头放下手机，关上了相册，那个被七年前的少年哈利的照片填满的相册。

“有事？”他正襟危坐地看着哈利，黑发男人刚刚洗完澡，身上还有几处未干的水渍，睡衣紧贴他的肌肉，看得德拉科咽了咽口水。

想，想摸。

“我明天下午有事，会找另外的警察来保护你，提前和你打个招呼。”

“不用了，我跟着你就好。我刚好也想出门喝个咖啡吃个饭什么的，顺路。”

“随你。”哈利的白眼翻上了天。

哒哒哒的脚步声响起，哈利下了楼，关了客厅的灯。德拉科翻身下床，跑到外面的走廊看着黑黢黢的客厅。

“晚安，哈利。”

没有人回答他。

这不是哈利第一次相亲，但这绝对是他一辈子也忘不了的相亲。他的对面是莫莉介绍的女孩，热情活泼，深红的及腰长卷发就像她的笑容一样明媚，她撑着下巴饶有兴趣地打量着哈利，都把他盯得不好意思了。

你很好看，哈利。莫妮卡指了指自己的眼睛，尤其是眼睛，特别吸引人。

谢谢。哈利低头喝茶，躲开热烈的两道目光。

为什么是两道呢？因为除了莫妮卡，他的右前方还坐着德拉科，这个大少爷点了咖啡和甜品，看着哈利被莫妮卡的各种提问搞得手忙脚乱，被她的各种赞美夸得两颊绯红。

不行不行，哈利太可爱了，那个女人一定会看上他的。德拉科紧张地交叠着双腿，死死地看着莫妮卡的背影，试图用自己愤怒的目光将她烧出一个窟窿来。

她不是哈利喜欢的类型。哈利向来无法招架过于热情的人，就像德拉科，就像罗恩，就像他眼前的莫妮卡。他们总是能主动和他展开一段关系，比如他七年前那一段荒唐热烈的爱情，比如他和罗恩过命的友情。但是他不想和莫妮卡有什么联系，他喜欢的不是女生，他的心底小人还在叫嚣着让他赶紧冲到德拉科的怀里。

“……你觉得怎么样？我们等会儿可以去美术馆看看，今天刚好有一个美术展览。”莫妮卡看着有些走神的哈利，伸手在他面前晃晃，“是我说的东西太无聊了吗？抱歉，我平时不是这样的，不知道为什么见到你整个人就失控了一般。”

她比划了一个射箭的动作，“就像被丘比特正中红心一样！”

“咳咳…”哈利拍着胸口咳嗽，他再次被莫妮卡的热情震惊到了。口袋里的手机震动了起来，“抱歉，咳咳，我去接个电话。”

“喂，赫敏…..你说，我在听……”接起电话的哈利切换到了工作模式，他认真地听着赫敏在手机里的汇报，眉头越皱越紧。

“哦，hi，你好。莫妮卡是吗？”莫妮卡对面坐下了一个金发男人。

“好的，我马上回来……呃，莫妮卡？”哈利打完电话后回来后发现自己的位置上多了个金毛，他们相谈甚欢。

“哈利你回来了，我和马尔福先生正好聊到那个美术展呢，他说我们可以一起去，他认识那边的高层，我们可以来个私人观赏！”

德拉科冲他挑眉，拍了拍身旁的位置让他坐下。

“坐吧，我的保镖先生。”

“嗯？哈利不是警察吗？为什么是您的保镖？”莫妮卡咬了一口松饼，好奇地看着他们。

“哦，呃，我最近遇到了一点小小的麻烦，哈利正在保护我呢。”德拉科冲着莫妮卡眨眨眼睛，“你知道的，就是我之前被人诬陷谋杀的那件案子，后来发现是有人故意栽赃陷害，他不仅杀了人还跟踪我，想要……等等！”德拉科瞪大了眼，他不安地看看哈利又看看莫妮卡，“他不会现在正看着我们吧？那……万一他误会了我们的关系……”他指了指自己和莫妮卡，“那莫妮卡小姐岂不是很危险？他可是杀过五个人的啊，也不会介意多杀一个吧？”

哈利若有所思地点点头，他望向莫妮卡：“你最好赶快离开，确实，他说的没错，的确是有一个杀人犯在跟踪他……不排除……你还是快点离开吧。抱歉，给你带来了这样的困扰。”

莫妮卡脸色一白，慌忙起身离开了。

“你，你们注意安全。”她只留下了这么一句话。

“你能不能不要干涉我的事情？”他们走回车上，准备开回警局，赫敏说有了重要发现，尽管他不负责这个案子了，但他还是队长，需要回来一趟。哈利一把扯过安全带扣上，但不能否认他对于相亲能够提前结束，能够摆脱过分热情的莫妮卡还是很开心的。

“可是你根本不喜欢她，整场相亲中，你看我的时间都比看她的多。”德拉科扣上安全带，“我只不过是帮你解决了一个麻烦而已。”

“哼，”哈利踩下油门，“你别指望我会感谢你。”

“没指望，我只是想刷刷我在你心里的印象分。”

“就算你做再多也改变不了你在我心里的混蛋形象。”

“哦？看来我还在你心里有一席之地？”

“闭嘴！不然就给我滚下去！”哈利用力拍响喇叭，德拉科在一旁笑到发抖。


	21. Chapter 21

德拉科坐在副驾驶上百无聊赖地弹着安全带，带子发出啪啪的声音，他靠在椅背上看着哈利，他们正停在十字路口等着绿灯亮起。

“你不能瞒下去了，你该告诉莫莉你不喜欢女孩子。”他开口，“你得直接一点儿，摆脱相亲这个大麻烦。”

“那她会介绍所有单身的英国男人给我的，也不见得是什么好事。”

“哦？所有？包括我吗？”德拉科坏笑着凑近哈利去吹他的头发。

哈利冷漠地转头看着德拉科，伸手扯过德拉科身上的安全带，把安全带拉到最大后松手，带子啪地弹到德拉科身上混合着男人的痛呼！

“马尔福先生要和我这个长相一般，身材不行，床上技术更是差到家的人相亲？怎么，全英国的女孩子都被外星人绑架了吗？还是马尔福先生突然想知道一个人的床技可以差到什么程度，所以来找我了？”哈利温和地笑着，但德拉科从他的眼神里看到了汹涌暗潮，“当然，随便哪个理由都可以，只要您开的价格足够高，我就可以爬上你的床，没钱也可以，毕竟我是个没有尊严整天渴望被人上的女表子嘛，”哈利凑近到德拉科身前，“您说对吗？”

他笑得和七年前一样，并无不同，可是德拉科却不能在哈利这样笑的时候亲上去了。

“对不起。”他低声道歉，“我当年不是那个意思，我是……”

“什么当年，我早就忘了。”

车辆驶过十字路口，之后的车程中两个人再也没说过一句话。

哈利带着德拉科来到赫敏的实验室，地上堆满了各种纸盒，里面有不同的鞋印。罗恩抬脚落下，又一个新的脚印出现了。

“你们在做什么？不是说有重要发现吗？”哈利避开地上杂乱的盒子，走到罗恩身边，德拉科站在门口，犹豫着要不要一起进去。

“做实验，”赫敏把盒子里的海绵收集起来，对罗恩踩出的十二个脚印进行分析，“来，你也踩两个，不用刻意改变，按平时走路的习惯来就好。”

哈利毫不犹豫地踩了下去，罗恩站在一旁扶着他的肩膀小声问他把德拉科带来做什么。

“你怎么带他过来了？你不会刚刚带着他一起去见莫妮卡的吧！”他瞪大了眼，“你在做什么啊！”

哈利心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“他硬要跟着我去的，说是怕被绑架，也不放心其他警察。我就带他过去了……放心，我们和莫妮卡相处得挺好的，就是可能没有下一次了。”

“什么意思？”

“呃，”哈利回头看了看德拉科，喊住下来取报告的西莫，让他把德拉科带到办公室去呆着，“我不喜欢莫妮卡，她太热情了，我不习惯。”他戳戳赫敏桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，他可不是第一次出柜了。德拉科说得对，他总得告诉莫莉自己不喜欢女孩子，总得让身边的朋友们知道自己不是要求太高而是相亲没有对口。

“那你喜欢什么样的？”罗恩好奇地打探兄弟的偏好，旁边的赫敏此时已经把所有脚印都录入数据库，正在作分析，“我可以和妈妈说一声，她认识的姑娘可多了！她们学校里的女生可漂亮了，每次我们帮妈妈搬教具的时候，都会趁机看看那些女孩子。”

“是吗？”赫敏把报告卷成一卷狠狠地敲着罗恩的脑袋，“那你怎么不和弗雷德一样去学校旁边开个魔术道具商店呢？还做什么警察！”

“哎哟，赫敏你别生气，我就是随口一说，我没怎么看，主要是乔治和弗雷德看的，我都在认真帮妈妈搬食材呢！”罗恩捂着额头委屈地喊着，哈利笑着扭头避开这刺眼的一幕。

“好了好了，我说正经的，”他抱着双臂靠在桌子上，“我对她们没有兴趣，罗恩，真的，你可以和莫莉说一声以后别再介绍女孩子给我啦！”

“那你对什么类型的女孩子感兴趣？妈妈她可以……”

“我有前男友，罗恩。不是什么类型的女孩子的问题，是我……喜欢男生啊。”哈利看着罗恩和赫敏几秒之后低下头，等待他们的反应。

实验室里一片寂静，罗恩张大了嘴，暂时无法接受自己高大威猛的队长居然喜欢男生，还有过前男友。赫敏倒是一副“难怪难怪，原来如此”的表情，她点点头。

“吓死我了，不就是喜欢男生嘛，你早点说呀。害我还以为你是生理上有什么障碍，每年都偷偷研究你的体检报告呢！”

“你研究我体检报告干嘛…..”

“怕你有问题啊！你一个26岁的生理正常，外貌出众，身材不错的男人怎么会没有女朋友呢！”赫敏欣慰地搓手，“原来你喜欢男生啊，这就好办了嘛！”

眼看着赫敏就要抛出更多的问题，哈利赶紧拿着报告堵住了他的嘴。

“你说的重大发现到底是什么？”

是脚印。赫敏果然被报告吸引了注意力，她拉着两个男人来到电脑前，上面是他们刚刚踩出的所有脚印。她拿出分析报告，一人一份地递出去，上面标明了哈利和罗恩的脚印特点。

“你们脚印的受力点集中在前掌和脚后跟上，中间那一块，也就是足弓的位置几乎没有受力点的分布。这很正常，我也采集了警局里其他同事的样本，发现他们大多数都是这样的。除了一位，地下室的看守先生，你们还记得吗？他在意外中曾失去了一只脚，他装着假肢的脚踩出的脚印和我采集到的跟踪者的脚印十分相似。”赫敏把调查结果投放到大屏幕上，“你们看，他们的受力点都集中在前脚掌和本来应该是足弓的部分，脚后跟那一块区域受力点基本上是没有的，所以我采集的鞋印花纹在脚后跟处出现了大面积的缺失现象，我一开始以为是嫌疑人故意穿了码数偏大很多的鞋子，可是后来仔细分析受力面积后，我发现这个跟踪者是个残疾人没错了。”

“会不会太武断了？”罗恩指着屏幕上的脚印，“穿着码数过大的鞋子也会留下这样的脚印，还不能排除这种可能性。”

赫敏点点头，转身拿出新的报告。

“我对比了跟踪者左脚和右脚的鞋印，是的，很幸运，我们有他两只脚的鞋印。”赫敏把两张放大的透明塑料片放在灯光下，上面是嫌疑人的左右脚鞋印，“罗恩你看，他另外一只脚明显是正常受力，如果他穿了码数过大的鞋子，是不会有这样的情况的。这说明他穿的就是正常码数的鞋子，只不过他其中一只脚是假肢。”

哈利点头，他看到旁边的白板上写着对嫌疑人的分析，赫敏在上面写着“残疾”，“身高在174—176”的字样。

“那我们现在只能知道他是个装了假腿的人吗？没有多余的信息了？”罗恩和哈利一起看着白板发愁，“那我们什么时候才能抓到他啊！我可不想哈利继续住在马尔福的家里了，和那种人住在一起一定是地狱一般的存在，更何况哈利还喜欢男人，万一他把哈利给……”

“别担心，罗恩，我不喜欢马尔福那样的。”哈利推开靠在自己身上的罗恩，“其实我们能得到的信息远不止这些，罗恩，你真该好好思考一下了。”

“什么？”

“哈利说的对，其实还有很多隐含的信息，比如他的经济状况，比如他什么时候装的假肢，其实我们能大概推出一些信息来。”赫敏附和着哈利，罗恩总是这样，有哈利和自己在场的时候就懒得思考，他的推理能力不错，可就是有时候太懒了。

“比如他和马尔福的关系，这些我们都能再获得一些线索。”哈利点头，走到赫敏身边，这两人是铁了心要罗恩自己推理一番了，“这个不是我的案子，是你的，兄弟你该好好想想了。”

“好吧好吧，让我想想……”罗恩看着白板陷入沉思，“他是哪条腿装的假肢？”

“左腿。”哈利和赫敏异口同声地回答。

“好吧，那他的左腿……是左脚还是左小腿还是整条左腿？”

赫敏朝着罗恩翻了个白眼：“我不可能从一个脚印上就看出来这个人的假肢是什么样的，罗恩。”

“Okok，别生气嘛，我就是好奇。”罗恩收起了笑脸，开始认真分析。

其实并不难看出，从跟踪者带着芬娜上楼的那一段监控中就能看出不少东西。一般来说，截肢后要过上三五天才能安装假肢，而且还要视具体情况而定。装上假肢后还要经过为期二十天到一个月不等的康复训练，训练完成的程度和本人的身体条件以及意志力都有很大的关系。而康复训练后患者才能出院，出院后还需要经过一个月的时间才能正常行走，而监控中的跟踪者步履平稳和常人无异，甚至连跑跳也不成问题，那这就说明他和假肢磨合的时间远远长于两个月，不排除经过几年的漫长磨合他才能正常跑跳。

“……所以，这个跟踪者安装假肢的时间至少在去年之前，而且还不排除他的磨合期长达几年。”

哈利和赫敏点头，罗恩继续往下说去。

“那么他的手术费用和康复期间的所有支出必然不会太便宜，这说明要么他有稳定的高收入要么就是积蓄足以支付；再加上他的伪装足够逼真，死者都和他接吻了也没发现他和德拉科的区别，那么无论他是整容还是特制了面具，价格应该都不低。从这两点来说，他不会是高危人群，甚至很有可能是高收入人群，受过良好的教育，就连报复都用了这么…..曲折的办法。”

“至于他和马尔福的关系……嗯，他跟踪过马尔福，学了他的小习惯，这说明他…..和马尔福有长期的亲密接触，比如……恋人什么的？”罗恩望向哈利和赫敏，后者点了点头。

能亲密到观察出这些小细节小动作的人，他们的关系肯定很好，我觉得很有可能是马尔福其中一位情人，或者，地下情人。我们之前不是看到了马尔福包养了个男孩吗？说不定这个跟踪马尔福的人就是之前被他抛弃的男性恋人。赫敏说出了自己的分析，罗恩听着赫敏的分析频频点头，他表示马尔福绝对干得出这种事。

“我不这么认为，”哈利出声打断，按照他们的分析，这个跟踪者简直就是自己啊，“我倒觉得这个跟踪的人不会是个缺钱需要马尔福包养的人。他的确很熟悉马尔福的小动作，但是他们不会是情人，不然他一定会知道马尔福在接吻后会下意识地摸嘴角。而且他对于豪华酒店丝毫不陌生，显然他曾经出入过无数次。我更倾向于他是马尔福公司里或者竞争对手公司里的高层，这一次应该是他想要为自己或者公司报复马尔福家族，往他们身上泼脏水。”

罗恩连声噢噢噢噢地喊着：“哈利你分析得很对啊，也许他和马尔福不是恋人关系？”

“也许吧。可是哈利，”赫敏紧盯着哈利，“你为什么会知道马尔福接吻后会摸嘴角？”

因为他就是我前男友。哈利紧张地咽口水，连同这句话一起把翻涌上来的回忆咽到肚中。

“Chris说的，昨天去找马尔福得到时候正好碰上他了，他换了新的金主，我们聊了一会。”

“哦，原来如此。”

“对了，毒品方面有什么线索了吗？”哈利连忙岔开话题，在桌上翻着有关毒品的分析报告。

赫敏点点头，她在一堆文件里翻翻找找，最终从最下面抽出一份有些皱巴巴的文件。

“我大概能分析出来里面的成分，不过其中有一种新型的化合物我还没有搞明白。但是也正是因为这个成分，我们可以锁定销售这个毒品的团体。”棕发的鉴识员扬了扬手里的报告，“这个成分和缉毒组最近查获的一批新型毒品里的一个成分一样，他们现在派了便衣在里面卧底，三天后会有一次交接行动，他们的意思是和我们合作。他们接应了好几次，那个团体里有不少人对他们有了怀疑，所以这次让你过去接应一下。”

“行，到时候我会过去的。”哈利点头记下了这个任务。

三天后。

哈利如约来到酒吧，在里面和线人完成了交接，确认了有人顶着德拉科的脸出现过，拿着现金购买了一批毒品。

“现金交易，你懂的，这一行的生意可不会留下什么证据让我们抓住。”线人是个性感火辣的褐发女人，她穿着吊带背心和短裤，半靠在哈利身上，装出一副调情的样子。

“你能确定是他吗？同一个人？”哈利隐秘地那出德拉科的照片给线人，朱莉安娜，辨认，得到了她的肯定答复。

“就是他，我不会认错的。尤其是长得还不错的男人。”

“行，我知道了。有什么要我带给你们组的吗？”

“嗯……你告诉我们组长，就说老虎要睡觉了。他会懂的。”朱莉安娜起身，搂着哈利的肩膀耳语，“我会联系你的，等我拿到账本和其他证据之后。”

“晚安。”朱莉安娜风情万种地离开，离开前给了哈利一个吻，落在他的脸颊上。

哈利走出酒吧，夜晚的凉风吹散了他刚喝下的两杯酒带来的酒气。他沿着墙往停车的地方走去，路过一个垃圾桶的时候，隐约听见了有人在呼救。

他赶紧跑了过去，出于警察骨子里的正义和热心。

一个西装革履的男人倒在地上，他的额头在流血，身旁是一块沾血的石头，不远处有几个流浪汉飞速狂奔。

“请帮我报警好吗？他们抢了我的钱包和手表，还打伤了我。”男人捂着额头皱眉，“天啊，我就不该来这种地方。”

“我先带你去医院吧，来，起来。”哈利搂着男人的肩膀帮他站起来，“我的车就在那边的路上。你还能走吗？要不要我背你？”

男人摇摇头，他扶着墙站起来，在哈利的搀扶下艰难地往前走去。

半个小时后，哈利送男人来到了医院，看着医生给他处理伤口。这时候他才有机会仔细地看着这个被流浪汉抢劫的倒霉男人。

他很好看，高高的个子，比哈利高上半个头，棕色的小卷毛，帅气的外表中还带着一点稚气未脱的天真，他焦糖色的眼眸在哈利身上打转。

“啊，刚刚太匆忙了，没来得及介绍一下，您好。我叫汉克斯，汉克斯·休伯顿。”他向哈利伸出手，友好地微笑着，“请问您是？”

“你叫我哈利就好了。休伯顿，那个休伯顿？”哈利握住了面前修长有力的手，眼前男人的姓氏让他想到了和马尔福一样有名的休伯顿家族，他们名下的产业几乎涵盖了人们生活的方方面面，从服装到饮食，从娱乐到住房，他们都有所涉及。

汉克斯的笑容僵了一下，他不好意思地低着头，尴尬地笑了几声：“啊，是啊，咳，就是那个休伯顿。对了，哈利，你可千万别告诉警察我是休伯顿啊，不然我父母肯定会知道的！到时候我就……”

“你就怎样？”哈利笑着看着汉克斯，在他印象里汉克斯是休伯顿家族的小儿子，应该刚刚毕业，大约二十三四岁的样子，比自己小一些。难怪他一副稚气未脱的样子，就像小弟弟一样。

汉克斯鼓起了脸，挂着为难的表情。

汉克斯·休伯顿是家里最小的孩子，上面有三个姐姐，父母和姐姐们都很宠他，将他保护得很好，以至于这位小少爷到了二十多岁还带着小孩子的心性，对人都没什么防备心。

一只可爱的小奶狗。哈利看着面前为难的汉克斯，忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋。手感很好。

“我是偷偷跑出来的，姐姐们和爸爸妈妈都不知道，”他做了几个深呼吸，“要是被他们知道我半夜跑出来去那么危险的地方还被抢劫了……他们一定会骂我的！我今天是第一天上班呢，听公司里的人说那儿有个酒吧很好玩我才去的。我骗爸爸说我在公司加班呢，这可不能被他发现了！你得帮我保密啊！”

他亮闪闪的焦糖色大眼睛真诚地看着哈利，带着几分委屈和恳求，抓着他的衣服。

“好，我不说。”哈利拍了拍汉克斯的手，觉得自己面前就是一只可可爱爱的大型犬，“我在警局里有认识的人，我让他们先帮你把钱包和手表找回来好不好？”哈利这温柔的语气简直就是在哄小孩。

“好。钱包找不找回来无所谓，反正这也不是我第一次丢钱包了。但是手表一定要找回来的！那是我的成年礼物，很有意义的！”

“好。”哈利揉了揉汉克斯的头，他发现揉头这件事居然会上瘾，“那你先休息一会，我去打个电话。”

世界上总有些人能让你无条件地付出自己的温柔，比如，汉克斯·休伯顿，这个有着棕色卷毛，温柔多金，长相帅气的年下小奶狗。


	22. Chapter 22

处理好汉克斯的事儿后，哈利回到公寓时已经是半夜了。整幢公寓的窗户几乎都是漆黑一片，只有偶尔的几扇窗户亮着灯，他们的主人还未入睡。

德拉科就是其中一个。哈利打开门进屋的同时，他从厨房里钻了出来，探出一个脑袋看着晚归的室友。

“今天怎么这么晚，是有什么事情吗？”他打开玄关的灯，看清了哈利身上沾染着的血迹，“你……你受伤了？怎么回事？出什么事儿了？哪里受伤了？严不严重？你给我看看。”仿佛一个闪现，德拉科就出现在了哈利身前，抓着他的手腕拉着他检查。

“不是我的。”哈利按住了德拉科要掀开自己衣服的手，及时阻止了他们的进一步接触，“别碰我衣服，你……”

哈利跌入一个温暖的怀抱里，德拉科紧紧地抱着他，连声说道没事就好。他们很久没有拥抱过了，从他们分开之后。德拉科的怀抱还和七年前一样让哈利留恋，他的身上总是有一股淡淡的酒香，衣服上混着香水味和阳光晒过的温暖。虽然哈利不止一次说过那是螨虫尸体的味道，可是那也没有阻止他对这股味道上瘾般的喜欢。他说不清楚是喜欢阳光的温暖还是德拉科。

男人的手按在他的背上，他的下巴和自己的肩膀亲密接触，金色和黑色的发丝交叉在一起，在灯光下织出哈利的心动。

这样的场景他曾在梦里见过无数次，他梦到过自己推开德拉科，也梦到过自己抱住德拉科倾诉思念，唯独没有梦见过他呆愣在原地什么也没干的画面。

“你长高了。”男人轻笑一声，鼻尖蹭着哈利耳后敏感的皮肤，“以前我抱你的时候总能抵着你的头顶，现在只能抵着你的肩膀了。你长高了。”

像是高锰酸钾遇到双氧水一样，他们之间因为德拉科的几句话而产生了剧烈的化学反应。哈利猛地推开了德拉科，后者被他一推撞到了墙上，墙上挂着的几幅画噼里啪啦地掉了下来。

“抱歉……我是不是吓到，你了？”德拉科狼狈地从地上起来，把几幅画挂回去，“呃，你要不要吃点东西，饿吗？”

“我自己会准备。”哈利后退了几步，贴着墙根走向厨房，尽可能和德拉科保持最大的距离，避免自己剧烈的心跳声通过空气传到他的耳中。

太犯规了。哈利打开冰箱门拿出一盒速食面，借着冰箱的冷气让自己降温，吹去脑中那些甜蜜的回忆。

他为贪恋德拉科怀抱的自己感到羞耻。

“可以谈谈吗？”两人一前一后地站在微波炉前盯着里面旋转的纸盒。

“没什么好谈的，马尔福。”哈利掏出手机查看邮件，里面堆了几封罗恩发过来的关于汉克斯失窃物品的调查进度。因为那一片本身就比较混乱，作案的又是对地形熟悉的流浪汉，他们避开了大部分的监控，要找回汉克斯被抢的手表难如登天。“我只会打扰你几天，等这个案子结束后我就会离开，不会妨碍你找情人的。”

“我没想找其他人，”德拉科上前一步，伸出的手垂了下来——他已经没有了拥抱哈利的资格了——沉默几秒后艰难开口，“我只想要你。”

翻阅邮件的手指顿住了，哈利盯着那封广告邮件出神地看着。过了七年，他仍然没有对德拉科的免疫力，不管是拥抱还是他的甜言蜜语。尽管那些话语背后都是一把把尖刀，也不能阻止他一刹那的动心。

“我不想要你，而且我也不明白你又想找我做什么。”哈利调整好表情转身，“是又想买直升飞机了吗？还是又看上了什么和别人打赌了？”

“我是认真的，我们能不能重新开始？”

“重新开始？我们开始过吗，马尔福？”哈利靠在料理台上，德拉科看着他和他身后宽大的台子，仿佛穿越时空看见了七年前被他抱起坐在台子上的哈利。

****那是周末的早晨，他们在床上赖到九点多。这主要怪德拉科，他一直不让哈利下床，压在他身上不停地吃豆腐。** **

****

****“我饿了，德拉科！”哈利被他亲得咯咯笑，他抱着德拉科毛茸茸的脑袋——德拉科刚从被子里钻出来，在给哈利做完一个完美的口活之后——亲吻他的嘴角，“我们下楼吧，你想吃点什么？”** **

****

****“什么都行。”他刮着哈利的鼻子，“实际上我刚刚已经吃饱了，多谢款待。”** **

****

****“德拉科！”哈利害羞地捂住自己的脸，从指缝中看着他，“那我们吃点炒鸡蛋好不好。”** **

****

****“好。”他抱起哈利下楼，匆忙之中少年只来得及抓起床上的一件白衬衫披在身上。** **

****

****他们的早午餐很简单，就是一整盘的炒鸡蛋配上几块吐司。哈利穿好了衬衫坐在料理台上，他只扣了最下面的几颗扣子——自从和德拉科在一起后，他的尺度是越来越大了，原来穿个衬衫也要扣得严严实实的小孩现在已经学会露出自己的锁骨和细长脖颈，只穿上衣光着两条白嫩嫩的腿在屋里跑来跑去地吸引男朋友的目光了——袖子卷了几圈，拿着叉子给德拉科喂食。** **

****

****“好吃吗？”** **

****

****德拉科搂着他的腰点点头，接过叉子喂给哈利一口。** **

****

****“特别好吃，你应该去当米其林三星餐厅的主厨。”** **

“那给我个机会。”他靠近哈利，语气诚恳，“给我一个机会追求你。”

“那你也给我个机会，马尔福。”哈利拍了拍他的肩膀，推开他，“给我一个机会远离你这样的人渣好吗？谢谢合作。”

微波炉叮地响了一声，他们的交谈也结束了。

“晚安。”德拉科看着哈利套上手套取出热腾腾的夜宵，“你早点休息。”

一如往常，哈利没有说任何话。

之后的三天哈利都把自己埋进了工作中，企图用成堆的案件砸死自己，迫使自己忘记德拉科提出的那个诱人的条件。

我们重新开始吧，给我一个追求你的机会。

他的脑子里满满都是这两句话，只要一停下来他就忍不住地想起。倒咖啡的时候听见德拉科在自己身后说“我们重新开始吧”，吃午餐的时候听见德拉科在旁边说“给我一个追求你的机会”，他的生活重新被德拉科·马尔福入侵了。

这不可以。在哈利的感性嚷嚷着要给德拉科一个机会，也给自己一个机会的时候，他的理智都会封锁住他的感性然后循环播放他们的分手现场。

你真的要和他在一起吗？看看他当初是怎么对你的，哈利·波特！你不能回到他的身边了，你需要一段新的感情了。

于是在合适的人出现前，哈利和他的卷宗谈起了恋爱，整天腻在一起，卿卿我我。

很快，朱莉安娜，我们的卧底小姐就传来了好消息，她拿到了账本和其他的证据，上面记载着那个顶着德拉科的脸的人，或者就是德拉科本人的购买记录。他们现在要做的就是拿着账本让团伙头头一笔一笔地报出来以减轻自己的罪行。

哈利和朱莉安娜确定了联络的时间地点后换了一身衣服，黑色的衬衫解开两颗扣子，黑色的低腰长裤勾勒出他的翘臀，头发被赫敏用发胶重新打理，把自己打扮得像个要去约会的男人。

夜晚，他如约来到酒吧，在卡座里坐着等着朱莉安娜的出现。

九点一刻的时候，穿着黑色酒红紧身短裙的女人翩然而至。他们在卡座里咬耳朵，装成看对眼的男女，手克制地搭在对方的大腿上。

“我们得出去，哈利，这儿人太多了，不方便交接。”朱莉安娜搂着哈利，不动声色地打量了一圈酒吧。

“好，那我们出去。”

“等等，”她勾起嘴角，“我们可不能这样就出去，太惹人怀疑了。”

“那……要怎么做？”哈利不知所措地扶着朱莉安娜，只见后者跨坐到了自己的腿上，低头埋在自己肩膀上。

“得这样，波特队长。”哈利能听见她语气中毫不掩饰的笑意，“别担心，我对你没什么想法，我的女朋友可比你可爱多了。现在，搂着我的腰，抱起我，波特队长。别说你没这个力气。”

“我当然有。”哈利小心地把手放在她的腰上，脸颊通红一片。他顺势埋在朱莉安娜的头发中，用她的长发来掩饰自己的害羞。

“你可以摸上去，只是腰而已。我之前当卧底的时候可还和男同事睡在一张床上呢。大胆点儿，队长！”

“知，知道了。”哈利托着朱莉安娜往门外走去，酒吧里有几双眼睛盯着他们，不过在朱莉安娜发出“别亲了，太痒了！”的调笑后收回了目光。

又是一对欲火上身的男女，看来今晚的后巷少不了要热闹一番了。

“好了，把账本给我。”他们靠在后巷，朱莉安娜仍被哈利圈在怀里，他们小声地交谈以免被怀疑。

“知道了知道了。”她掀开哈利的外套钻到他怀里，从裙子里掏出薄薄的一卷账本塞到哈利外套内侧的口袋里。

“……你是从哪里掏出来的。”

“女人的秘密你别问那么多。”

哈利的口袋很浅，朱莉安娜不得不多塞一会儿确保这个重要证据不会掉出来，以至于他们的暧昧姿势被路过巷口的某个男人看见了。

“嘘，有人。”哈利听见了脚步声，他捧着女警的脸借位，好让几米外的人以为他们正在忘我地接吻。朱莉安娜也配合地勾着哈利的脖子，配合地侧着脸，蹭了点儿口红到我们波特队长的脸上。

他们的借位戏演得很好，以假乱真。

“哈利？”来人往巷子里走了几步。熟悉的声音让哈利抬头，他看见了几米外站着的德拉科，金发男人愣在原地，看着哈利把怀中女人压在自己的肩膀上，保护她不被德拉科看见。

他的嘴角沾着口红，他的手按在女人的后脑上，眼神里的愤怒完全是亲热时被打断而引起的不满。

“滚远点！别妨碍我！”

于是德拉科仓皇而逃，他转身离开的时候隐约听见身后的女人用一把性感成熟的嗓子问哈利刚刚那是谁。

一个不重要的人，你不用在意。他听见了哈利的回答。

他回到公寓的时候，一打开门闻到的就是刺鼻的酒味。哈利拐进厨房，看到德拉科坐在地上，旁边散落了一地的酒瓶。

他醉了。

哈利走到德拉科面前蹲下，他和朱莉安娜在酒吧里也喝了几杯，其实他现在也不是很清醒，不然他就不会拨开德拉科额前的碎发，指腹划过他的额角停在他的脸颊上。

“你醉了。”

被酒精麻痹的神经传感显得格外缓慢，过了很久，也许是一个世纪那么漫长后，德拉科才抬起头来轻轻嗯了一声。

不然怎么见到你呢？他委屈地看着哈利，握着他的手，我只有喝醉才能见到你。

“我今天看见你了，我是说那个，”德拉科挥舞着手比划手势，“那个真正的你，不是现在我眼前的幻觉。我看见你和一个很性感的女人靠在小巷子接吻，你抱着她，她搂着你，口红还沾到你脸上了。这不行，你是我的，别人不能碰的，我要擦掉那个女人留下的痕迹。”他搓着哈利的嘴角，那里还沾着一点点的口红痕迹。

哈利往后仰着身子躲开了德拉科的手。

“你都躲了我七年了，梦里就被别躲着我了，好吗？”

“求你了。”

哈利就没有再动了，任由德拉科摸上自己的嘴角。

擦不掉……他委屈又不满地看着哈利，眉头皱在一起，焦急用力地擦拭哈利的嘴唇。

一定是酒精的问题，对，都是酒精的问题。哈利看着离自己不过几公分远的德拉科，看着他微微抿起的双唇。他有多久没有尝过它们的味道了？

一样，它们还是散发着一股酒精的味道。哈利轻轻碰了一下德拉科的双唇，仅仅是一秒钟的接触，可是他觉得自己仿佛被灌下了一整箱的高度烈酒，他体内有一团火在燃烧，灼烧得他的嗓子眼都要冒烟了。

都是酒的问题，都是酒的问题，这与我无关。他再次吻了下去。

他们坐在冰凉的地板上，两人的腿交叠在一起，嘴唇黏在一起，德拉科从最开始的诧异里缓了过来，熟练地搂着哈利的脖子将他慢慢压倒地上。

你终于回来了，哈利，他咬着哈利的耳垂呢喃，今天的你好真实啊。

他们不停地接吻，拥抱，双手在对方身上来回抚摸。哈利的理智一直大声叫喊着让他清醒过来，可是他的感性却总是放任他。

就一秒，再吻一秒就结束。他这么说着，可是手臂又勾过了德拉科，嘴唇贴上他的侧颈，鼻子贪婪地吸取属于德拉科的味道。

他们的衬衫被解开，德拉科压着哈利，手往下摸去；哈利咬着德拉科的肩膀，双手紧紧搂着男人的腰。

谁的手机响了。铃声在空旷的房间里发出回音，哈利的意识清醒了一瞬间，他知道他在哪儿，知道身上的是谁，知道他们在做什么，也知道最后一定会完成他们的负距离接触。

停下，哈利·波特！有声音在他的脑海里响起，看清楚眼前的人！那是德拉科·马尔福，是抛弃你的人，你怎么可以还躺在他的身下任由他揉着你的老二呢！

可是他喝醉了，他都认不出身下的我就是那个真实的我，他只会以为这就是一场梦。而且，他能把我当成床伴，为什么我不能把他当成人型按摩棒呢？只不过是解决生理需求而已，嗯，解决生理需求而已。

哈利把手机扔到旁边的柜子下，双腿缠上了德拉科的腰。

他们的嘴唇红肿，老二发胀，衣服和裤子都解开得差不多了。德拉科揉着哈利的老二，一边和他接吻一边把手往他的后穴伸去。

“呃，哈利？你在吗？”公寓的门被敲响，哈利的手机也适时地再次发出嗡嗡的震动。他的意乱情迷彻底消失了，被手机的震动，被门外罗恩和西莫的声音。

他推开身上的德拉科，把手机从柜子下掏出来，一面扯着裤子一面接起电话。

“赫敏……我……有发现？好的，我马上过来…..我听见了，刚刚发生了点小意外……”哈利艰难地穿上内裤和长裤。门外的西莫和罗恩已经不耐烦了，哈利丝毫不怀疑如果自己再不发出点声音，他们下一秒就会破门而入。

“我听见了，罗恩！西莫！马上就来！等等！……我知道了，西莫留在这儿保护马尔福是吧？好…..嗯，十五分钟后见。”

被一把推开的德拉科终于发现了刚刚的那一切都不是梦，他的哈利衣衫不整地站在他面前，脸上是还没有退去的情色和红肿的嘴唇，正单手扣着扣子。

他迅速穿好衣服，把自己收拾好，把所有的痕迹都掩盖住，然后拿起哈利的领带往他脖子上套。

哈利扣扣子的手一顿，但他什么也没说，甚至连抬头看德拉科的勇气都没有，暧昧尴尬的气氛悄然把他们包围。

门打开了，哈利不自然地摸了摸自己的脖子，面对罗恩和西莫的质问嗯嗯啊啊地应付着。

“你们刚刚在干嘛….怎么一股酒味？你脸怎么这么红？”

“喝了点酒。”哈利敷衍地回答罗恩，“走吧，赫敏在等我们了。”


	23. Chapter 23

哈利一路上都没有说话，直到到了办公室才开口和赫敏打了个招呼。

“找到什么了？”他不自然地摸摸自己的领带和脖子，担心被看出什么来。德拉科没在脖子上留下什么吧？

“我登入了一个新的数据库，里面有不少没有破获的悬案，”赫敏摘下眼镜叹了口气，“我找到了和他一样的指纹，还有其他三枚同样是拼接的指纹，分别出现在四起谋杀案中，四家一共十七人，无人幸存。”

“他很危险，哈利。在近七年中，他起码已经谋杀了二十二人了，而且我们不知道他还有多少没有被查出来的案子，还有多少没有被计算进去的受害人。”

赫敏拿出了几张放大的拼接指纹的图片，“我们得把他找出来。”她看了看钟表，现在是凌晨一点二十六，“你先去休息一会吧，罗恩今天正好是晚班，他可以陪我。你已经连续三四天没有好好睡觉了，你看你的黑眼圈，啧。”

（拼接指纹如图截自CSI：Miami S106）

哈利点点头，他确实很累了，这几天里他在公寓沙发上都睡不安稳，就怕半夜突然出什么事，有人突然闯入伤害了德拉科。

“那我去办公室睡一会，你们有什么发现就叫我。”

“好。”赫敏看着哈利走处自己的办公室，拿着照片对着罗恩挥挥，“把它们剪开，罗恩，我们要重新拼出一个完整，正常的指纹来。”

哈利躺在办公室的沙发上，闭着眼睛却没有任何的睡意，几个小时前发生的事情还没有散去，他仿佛还能闻见德拉科身上的酒味，还能听见德拉科温柔地喊他名字求他不要离开。

我为什么会吻他！天啊！我都做了什么啊！我是怎么回事？哈利坐了起来，在黑漆漆的办公室里思考人生。我不能喜欢他啊，他……或许只是生理需求？毕竟我那时候也不清醒。应该就是生理需求吧。

自从分手后，哈利专心在学业和锻炼上，终于以优异的成绩和强壮的体魄成为了一名出色的大不列颠警察。也正是因为这样，他的情感生活一片空白，追求他的人不少，男男女女都有，可他总觉得哪里差了一点。就连他的生理需求也是和左右手相依为伴，今天用左手明天用右手。

哈利越想越觉得自己先前的所作所为就是酒后生理需求被变相增强了，只要找到合适的人解决，他就不会再对着德拉科“发情”了。

很有道理。于是他拿出了手机，下载了某个交友yp的app，飞快注册好后开始为头像照片犯难。选不出来的哈利参考了主页里一排的头像和主页介绍后，掀起衬衫对着自己的八块腹肌咔咔咔照了好几张，选出了角度最好看的一张上传作为头像，在主页里写了想找个人过夜。

滴滴。五分钟后他的手机响了，划开一看是一个同样在伦敦的男孩子，从主页里看到他年纪不大，奶里奶气的，是很可爱的小弟弟。

“hi,腹肌不错。介意我摸摸吗？”他通过男孩的好友申请后就收到了他的消息，“我的屁股很翘，看起来我们很配？”还收到了一张侧面的翘臀照片。

呃……哈利默默回复了“抱歉，不感兴趣”后放下了手机。

好像有哪里不对。哈利思忖着。

滴滴。

滴滴滴滴滴。哈利的手机响个不停，app里堆满了好友申请，他逐一通过后终于发现了不对劲了。

他们，都是，男的。这很好，但是，他们都是来争着当他的bottom的！哈利捂住了脸，我想找的是个top啊！

哈利卸载了app也没想明白为什么没有top看上自己。真是忧伤。

经过了一晚，赫敏总算是拼出了小半个指纹，她和罗恩站在满地碎片的实验室里神情恍惚地对着桌上残缺不全的半枚指纹。

“继续吧，再试一下其他方法，这半枚太难确认了。”

哈利一个上午都埋在案子里，不是在思考跟踪者的身份就是在为其他案子发愁。他隐隐约约对这个跟踪者有一些猜测，可是还不能确定，因为他的推理之中存在矛盾。

缉毒小组传来消息，他们确认了德拉科购买了两万的货物，而且是现金交易。在和银行沟通过后，他们却发现马尔福几乎从来没有取过现金，他的所有花费都是通过刷卡支付的，毕竟他的开销很大，要他随身备着那么多的现金也不可能。

之后他们通过核对马尔福当月的银行账单，发现了他有一笔数额较小的购买金额，买了一只两万三千的皮包，这个价格和他购买货物的价格十分接近。

也许是套现。有人提出了猜测。于是缉毒小组的警察们翻遍了各类娱乐报纸，把马尔福那个月所有接触过的女人都找了过来，把账单列给她们看，认领走属于她们的昂贵礼物。

果然，所有的皮包衣服鞋子都被认领走了，只有那只两万三千英镑的皮包还留着。

缉毒小组的人很迅速，他们调出了德拉科购买皮包时的画面，又拿到了伦敦市内比较出名的几个典当铺子的监控，根据对比确定了德拉科托人典当了皮包，换到了两万英镑的现金。

缉毒小组把消息传给了哈利的团队后就火速出击端掉了贩毒团伙的窝点，把一大批毒贩带回警局接受审判。

好不容易熬到中午能出门透透气，哈利在一个拐角撞上了人，被撞到的那位不仅没有恼怒还十分开心地喊出了哈利的名字。

“哈利！你怎么在这儿！”哈利抬头一看，眼前站着的就是不久前刚被抢劫的休伯顿家小少爷，汉克斯·休伯顿。

“汉克斯？你怎么在这儿？”哈利端稳了手里的纸杯，里面还有小半杯的咖啡，“我在这儿上班。上次不方便明说，我是个警察，凶杀案组的。”

“Cool！你是个警察！这太棒了！”汉克斯双眼发光地看着哈利，“我从小就想当警察，还想当医生。可是家里都不让，我只能老老实实地去公司上班。整天坐在办公室里特别无聊，不像你，可以到处跑来跑去查案子，还能认识不同的人。你的工作太有意思了！”

“也不能这么说吧。”哈利摸摸鼻子，“我们的工作都很危险，远不如你在办公室里呆着来得安稳。而且，你以为当警察不用填报告和表格吗？每个案子我们都要填上七八份的文件呢！”

汉克斯牢牢地看着哈利，眼神一秒钟也没有离开过。

“对了，你来警局干什么？有事吗？”

“哦，呃，我来拿东西，上次被抢走的手表。有警官打电话通知我说已经找到了，让我过来认领。不过，我没找到他们说的地方……”汉克斯害羞地转头，“这儿有点绕。”

“没事。拿东西的话……应该是去证物室，我带你去吧。”哈利把纸杯扔到垃圾桶里，“来，跟我走。”

“好！”汉克斯屁颠屁颠地跟了上去，嘴角都要咧到耳朵后面了。

有了哈利的带路和帮助，汉克斯很快就拿回了自己的手表和已经变得破破烂烂的钱包，被送出警局的路上，他仍坚持地找话题，从天气聊到交通，从警局装修风格聊到哈利是不是单身。

“我吗？我工作很忙，手上案子堆得比山还高，哪有时间谈恋爱。”

“所以你还是单身吗？”

“对呀，没人跟我谈恋爱呢。”

“太棒了！哦哦哦，不是，我的意思不是没人和你谈恋爱太棒了，我是说……你，你单身真是太好了！我本来以为你会有个漂亮知性的女朋友呢……”汉克斯小心地打量着，“或者帅气的男朋友？”

“我喜欢男生，汉克斯。”这时候就算哈利再迟钝也听出来汉克斯的试探了，“你是想和我说什么吗？想说什么就直说吧，我们警局的装修真的没那么多可以分析的。”

“那，你可以，我是说你能考虑一下，呃……我，我很喜欢你！真的！不是因为你是警察，也不是因为你救了我，就是……因为和你遇见了。就算你不是警察也没有救我，可是只要我们相遇，我就一定会喜欢上你的！因为见到你的一瞬间我体内的多巴胺就开始大量分泌，我的眼神就没有办法离开你，我的脑子里都是你。我会忍不住笑，会忍不住想要你看着我……我，我是真的喜欢你，哈利，你能不能……”

“可以哦。”哈利忍住笑意，他揉揉汉克斯的卷毛，“我可以和你交往哦。”

眼前的大男孩惊喜地抬头看他，他指指自己又指指哈利，嘴张了好几次也没吐出半个字来。

哈利抬手看了看表，“现在时间差不多了，要不要一起吃个午饭？不过我时间不是很够，所以…..我们大概只能在旁边的广场上卖个卷饼了。”

“没，没关系的，都可以的。”汉克斯呆呆地看着哈利，呆呆地被他牵起了手。

哈利买了两个卷饼，两个人坐在广场前的长椅上咬着裹着黄瓜烤肉和其他菜色的面饼。哈利暴风吸入，而一旁的汉克斯乖乖巧巧文文气气地小口小口吃着，眼神死死地锁定哈利，脸上仍然挂着傻笑。

“你怎么这么看着我？你不吃吗？”哈利舔去嘴角的烧烤酱，“不好吃？”

“不是，很好吃。”汉克斯摇摇头，“我只是还没有接受这个事实……你就，你真的变成我男朋友了诶！太，不可思议了。”

哈利把一嘴的食物咽下，眨着眼睛看着汉克斯，其实他自己也觉得很意外。他不是不喜欢汉克斯，可是他喜欢的程度也没有达到想要和他在一起的程度，他只是单纯地对汉克斯很有好感，觉得他很可爱。哈利不能保证他不会爱上汉克斯，只是现在他还不爱。

“这没什么好不可思议的，你很可爱，阳光帅气。虽然我现在并不爱你，只是对你很有好感，可是，”哈利咬了咬嘴唇，他真诚地看着汉克斯，“我想要和你交往试试。我不保证我们之间的关系可以维持很久，或许不久之后我就爱上你了，也或许不久之后我们会发现彼此都不是自己想象的那个样子，然后分开……”

“我不介意！怎么样都可以的！”汉克斯截断了哈利的话，“不管我们最后怎么样，现在你和我在一起我就觉得很幸福了！我，我一直都在想你，也和爸爸妈妈还有姐姐们说了，他们一开始都告诉我那只是因为你救了我，我才会觉得心动，但是…..不是那样的，我假设过很多场景，比如你不是个警察，而是我最讨厌的冷冰冰的助理，又或者是我们在其他场景下相遇，可是无论我怎么想象，我都觉得我会爱上你，不是因为你救了我，也不是因为你是警察，那个我最喜欢的职业，单纯就是，因为你是你。”

哈利咳了几声，他在汉克斯热情的告白中红了脸，他推了推汉克斯手里的卷饼。

“吃吧，不然就要凉了。”

他们并排走在回警局的路上，汉克斯的手指时不时会擦过哈利的手背，他们越靠越近，肩膀也撞在一起。哈利牵起了汉克斯的手。

他们回到了警局门口，哈利站在台阶上和汉克斯平视。

“晚上去你喜欢的餐厅好不好？我可能有点忙，等工作结束了我给你打电话吧。”

“我还能见到你吗？”

“当然，为什么不能呢？我是你男朋友啊！”哈利宠溺地揉揉汉克斯的脸，“你想吃什么？”

“分子料理！”汉克斯握着哈利的手，大胆地放在唇边快速吻了一下，然后傻笑了起来，“是那种看上去像某种东西但是实际上却被另外的食材完全代替掉了！会让你大吃一惊！比如你会迟到辣椒做的蛋黄，也会吃到鹅肝做的樱桃！总之分子料理就像是取代的一个过程！很有意思的！”

取代……哈利眨眨眼，脑海中的矛盾一下就解开了。对啊，如果是取代呢？那么一切就说得通了！他曾被取代了，而现在，他想要取代他！

“哈利？哈利？你怎么了？”汉克斯在哈利面前挥手，“你刚刚走神了，是……我讲的东西太无聊了吗？”他焦糖色的眸子被失落填满。

“不，我是想到了案子，我刚刚想通了我之前一直没有明白的问题，谢谢你！”哈利凑过去在汉克斯脸上轻轻碰了一下，“那我们晚上见，好吗？”

“好……好的。”汉克斯小脸通红，如果这是在漫画里，他怕是要和一只烧开水的水壶一样呜呜呜呜地鸣叫个不停！

温度太高了！他的脸烫得都能烤鸡蛋了！

哈利跑回警局，一路上他慢慢地把所有线索都串了起来。

****“哇，我还是第一次听说你有哥哥，真是想不到。我一直以为你是家里唯一的孩子呢。”** ** ****

****

****“因为他不在了。他两年前就死了。”** **

****

……

****“我只记得** ** ****……** ** ****房梁塌了，砸在了汤姆的腿上，他一个劲地让我跑出去，火焰把他包围起来。他被烧得没法确认身份，最后是靠着他腿上仅存的一点证据化验了DNA才证实那具黑黢黢的干瘦焦尸是他。”** **

……

哈利跑进赫敏的实验室，她正好回头，大声和哈利说她有了新的发现。

“哈利！我拼出了一枚完整的指纹，正在比对，马上….啊，出来了，找到匹配的了！”

“我知道是谁了！赫敏！是……”哈利的声音和赫敏的话同时响起，同时电脑上也出现了一枚完整的指纹，旁边是一个阴郁帅气的男人，正是哈利见过的，照片下面是男人的名字。

“汤姆·里德尔！”

汤姆·里德尔。


	24. Chapter 24

“汤姆·里德尔！”赫敏看着电脑屏幕上的男人，他果真和哈利说的一样，就叫汤姆·里德尔。

“你认识他，哈利？”

“不……算是吧，我知道他的存在，也一直觉得跟踪马尔福的人可能就是他，不过我的推理中存在几个矛盾，所以就没提出过。”哈利擦擦鼻子，看着屏幕上阴郁但却帅气的男人，“但是我刚刚想明白了。”

“你说。”一旁的罗恩推给哈利一张凳子。

“我是在马尔福的公寓里见到他的，他们的合影。”哈利拉过凳子坐下，“从他口中得知，里德尔是马尔福家族在马尔……德拉科·马尔福出生前收养的孩子，他们的感情很好。不过在九年还是十年前，里德尔和马尔福，小的那个，同时被绑架了，老马尔福带足了赎金前去救人，但是最后只带回了一个，他的亲儿子，德拉科·马尔福。据德拉科·马尔福说，里德尔是死在被绑架的那个仓库，绑匪们在离开前放了一把大火，火势凶猛，里德尔带着他快要逃出来了，可是大火烧断了一根房梁，里德尔的左腿被压住，动弹不得，于是他就死在了那场大火里。”

“因为火太大了，所以外面的人也没有办法冲进去把里德尔救出来，等警察和消防队赶到的时候，里德尔已经被烧得焦黑，最后是靠他断了的左腿上仅存的DNA来确认身份的。不过如今这么一看，里德尔不仅没有死在当年的那场大火里，还装上了假肢来找马尔福家族报仇了。”

哈利大致把自己所知道的信息和赫敏和罗恩讲了一遍，只不过他省略了一些没有必要的细节，比如这个故事是他七年前听说的，再比如他那个时候还是德拉科·马尔福的男朋友。

赫敏停下手中记录重点信息的笔，笔杆轻轻敲打本子，“所以，里德尔在十年前的绑架案中活了下来，然后他改变了自己的外貌，安装了假肢来找马尔福家族寻仇？可是这是为什么呢？”

哈利看着赫敏，摇了摇头：“我也不知道，赫敏，我只有一个没有任何证据支持的猜想。”

“你说说看，你认为这是怎么回事？”

“其实也是汉克斯提醒的我，”哈利站起来去接了一杯水，两人惊疑地看着他，不明白这和休伯顿家族的小少爷有什么关系，“呃，我们在交往，嗯，我和汉克斯，刚刚我们一起出去吃了午饭，回来的时候正好说到晚上去他喜欢的餐厅吃，也就是在这个时候，他提到了分子料理，说出了‘取代’这个词，我这才有的猜想。十年前，或者九年前，里德尔被取代了，他主动制造了自己的死亡，现在他回来了，跟踪并且刻意模仿了马尔福，不仅在生活习惯上相差无几，外貌上更是能够以假乱真，那么，我猜测他是回来取代马尔福的。”

“你的意思是，”罗恩皱起了眉头，努力跟上哈利的思路，“里德尔把自己变成马尔福的样子然后想要取代他，用他的身份生活？那就是说……他要杀了马尔福取而代之，成为这一代马尔福家族的继承人？”

“没错，我是这样猜测的。本来我的猜测中还有几个不合理的地方，比如他们的身高要如何保持一致，比如里德尔为什么在火灾中没有死，不过现在我差不多想明白了。”

“等等，哈利，你刚刚说里德尔和马尔福的身高不一致？可是，他们的身高几乎差不多啊。”

“那是现在，罗恩。我看到的照片是马尔福高中毕业时他们一起拍的，那时候里德尔要比他高一个头，也就是因为这个，我才一直没有把里德尔往嫌疑人的身份上放。”

罗恩沉思片刻：“那……是里德尔变矮了？他截了一截儿腿吗？”

赫敏叹了一口气，闭上眼睛深呼吸：“不是里德尔变矮了，是马尔福长高了！他那个时候不过高中毕业，还有好几年能长个子呢！可是我不明白里德尔为设么要这么做，马尔福家族对他不好吗？我刚刚查了资料，里德尔生前……被绑架之前就已经是马尔福集团的高层了，随着卢修斯·马尔福出席了不少重要场合，几乎是马尔福集团的代表，默认的继承人，报复马尔福家族，他为什么要这么做呢？”

黑发的凶杀案组长看着屏幕上里德尔的照片，很久也没有说话。

赫敏收起桌上的资料放到一旁，“我们得重查九年前的绑架案，以及里德尔身上目前能够确认的五起灭门惨案，无论怎么说，他都是一个十分危险的存在。我们需要尽快抓住他。”

接下来的一周里，罗恩赫敏和其他的几个组员都在为这七件案子忙得脚不沾地——九年前的绑架案，七年前的五起灭门惨案和眼下的谋杀案——哈利作为组长自然也不会太清闲，尽管他不能参与案子的调查，但是基本进度他还是要了解，这也给了他一个不回德拉科公寓的理由：我的组员们都在加班，我怎么能独自回家呢！

德拉科也从保护他的警员口中得知了九年前的绑架案正在重查，也知道他的汤姆哥哥不仅没有死还犯下了数起灭门惨案，更让他震惊的是，他眼中和亲哥哥毫无差别的汤姆·里德尔正想方设法要杀了自己取而代之。

他为什么要这么做？德拉科问保护他的西莫和迪安。

我们也想知道。两人耸肩。

被自己视为亲哥哥的人追杀的这件事彻底毁了德拉科这几天难得的好心情——他觉得哈利马上就要回到自己的怀抱了，毕竟他们上次离负距离接触也就差那么一步了。哈利一定是还没忘记我，他这一周一定是不好意思回来吧，德拉科美滋滋地想着。

当公寓里的德拉科正做着春秋大梦的时候，哈利在警局里和他的新晋男友汉克斯·休伯顿正甜甜蜜蜜地吃着休伯顿家族大厨做的午饭便当。

汉克斯对于哈利的忙碌表示十分理解，毕竟哈利是个警察嘛。但是同时他也十分担心自己的男朋友因为太投入工作而忘记吃饭，于是他每天拿着双人份的午餐跑来警局找哈利，两个人坐在警局的休息间里，在一群廉价的快餐食品中享用着米其林三星的美食。

其他警员看了眼他们面前营养均衡，荤素搭配，从前菜到饭后甜点一应俱全的便当，默默低下头吃着自己手里五英镑一份的快餐。

啧，这酸臭的恋爱味，这腐朽好闻的资本主义铜臭味！

吃完午饭后经过短暂的休息，哈利继续投入了工作，根据证据抓住了杀害了好几个流浪汉的凶手，又抓住了肇事逃逸的凶手。他最后来到罗恩小组的会议室，下午他们要开一个关于里德尔一系列案子的会议，出于好奇，哈利准时出现在了会议室。

“有什么新发现吗？”哈利翻开面前的资料，上面简单地介绍了九年前的绑架案。

“我们从最早的案子开始说，”罗恩看了一眼哈利，他正悄悄在桌子底下和汉克斯发消息，聊着晚上去做什么。

铁树开花了。罗恩撇了撇嘴，自己的好友兼上司终于谈恋爱了，这种开会时发短信的小事他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。而且哈利本来也不需要开这个会议来着。

“九年前，德拉科·马尔福和汤姆·里德尔被绑架，绑匪向卢修斯·马尔福索要了一百万英镑的赎金，并要求不能报警。老马尔福如约带着一百万英镑的现金前去救人，可是绑匪收了钱后准备撕票，放了一把大火，德拉科·马尔福侥幸逃脱，但是汤姆·里德尔因为左腿被烧断的房梁压住因此没有及时逃出，当年被认定为死亡。证据是左小腿上残留的DNA以及德拉科·马尔福的口供。”罗恩按下遥控器的按钮，身后的大屏幕上显示出了当时的鉴定报告和德拉科的口供记录，“这些资料在你们面前文件夹里的第二页都有。”

哈利翻开文件夹，上面记载了当年呈现在众人眼前的真相。

根据德拉科的描述和他们被绑架时的监控显示，绑匪一共有三个人，他们将里德尔和德拉科带到城郊的一所废弃仓库里，这三个人的体型身高和里德尔都有较大出入。在后来的现场，警方一共找到了四具尸体，尽管被烧焦之后体型和之前有很大的出入，但是他们还是确定了其中三具尸体属于三个绑匪，而剩下的一具焦尸，由于断了左腿和残留的DNA 证明，被认成了里德尔。至于为什么三个绑匪会死在火灾里，当年的警察给出的原因是他们在放火后没有及时逃出，最终因为窒息死在了通往后门的走廊里。

“那三个绑匪的死因和那场火的起因我们都要重新调查一下，”罗恩看了看哈利，此时他的注意力已经回到了案子上来，“鉴于只有里德尔一人逃出了火灾现场，还是在断了一条腿的情况下，我们有理由相信他还有同伙，更有可能，绑架案从头到尾都是他布的局，放马尔福离开，杀人，都是他的计划。”

“可是他为什么要这么做？”西莫提出疑问，“弄残自己是什么好事吗？”

“那可能是一个意外。”哈利开口，“或许他本来的计划是装作被绑架，伙同绑匪诈骗赎金，可是他们因为分赃不均起了冲突，并且意外地点燃了仓库，马尔福在里德尔的帮助下成功逃了出来，可是自己却被困住了，为了脱身并且不泄露自己策划了绑架案的真相，里德尔冒险杀人，然后在另外未曾露面的同伙的帮助下成功逃脱。”

“那他为什么不回马尔福家族呢？”迪安接话，“以他当时的情况，回家难道不是最好的选择吗？他可以得到最好的治疗，而且绑匪都已经死了，死无对证，他完全可以把所有的错都推到他们身上啊。而且，”他翻开资料，“当时的火灾现场里有不少的纸币灰烬残留，初步估算，大约有七十到八十万英镑被烧毁，就算是分赃不均，但是在起火的时候他们也应该第一时间抢救赎金吧？更何况赎金放置的位置根本不是起火点，他们有充足的时间去抢救赎金，可是他们没有。”

“迪安说得对，他们并不在乎赎金，而且对里德尔来说回马尔福家族是最好的选择，可他没有回去。”赫敏点点头，继续往下说，“那就说明在里德尔的认知里，逃亡比回家更安全。或许是…..卢修斯发现了里德尔的阴谋？”

“可如果他知道这一切都是里德尔的计划，那么他为什么不报警？毕竟在他眼里，里德尔想要的只是钱，里德尔不会真的伤害自己和小马尔福的性命，如果他真的想要伤害小马尔福，那么他就不会让他逃出来了不是吗？而且既然不是为了钱，那么里德尔为什么要这么做？”警员们纷纷提出自己的疑惑和猜想，会议室热闹了一阵后因为毫无头绪又安静了下来。

会议陷入了僵局。

“这样吧，先说说后面的几起灭门惨案，”哈利敲了敲桌子，“关于当年的绑架案，之后你们去找卢修斯·马尔福问问。”

“好，那就这么定了。那接下来我们先看后面的五起灭门惨案……”罗恩继续汇报案情，众人或低头看文件或抬头看屏幕，会议室里只有罗恩介绍案情的声音。

五起灭门惨案集中发生在七八年前，也就是哈利还和德拉科在一起的时候，里德尔在十八个月里杀了二十二个人，灭门五家，无人幸存。

“……我们可以看出他的手法在逐渐进化，最早的受害人是被分尸，可是后来变成了用绳子勒住脖子让他们窒息而死，现场更干净了，线索也更少了。他在不断进步。”

“财产呢？”哈利突然提问，“那些受害人的财产又被转移吗？里德尔这几年的生活费用很可能是通过转移受害人财产实现的。”

“我看看……”罗恩往后翻了几页，“找到了，这几个案子的共同点除了现场都有里德尔的拼接指纹之外，他们的账户里的钱都被转移过，转移的人都是父亲……不对，第四户受害人的财产转移是在他们死后发生的，是男主人前去银行提款，可是，他三天前就死了啊！”

哈利的手指敲打着桌面，他思考了一会。如果说男主人三天前就死了，那么代替他去取钱的人是谁呢？

“是汤姆·里德尔。”纳威噼里啪啦地敲击着键盘，在大屏幕上投射出一份份的文件，“你们看，受害家庭的男主人和里德尔的身高体型都很相似，再加上里德尔在最新的案子中模仿了马尔福，他很有可能在之前的所有案子中都在刻意模仿男主人的言行举止，然后在杀害他们之后装作男主人的样子前去转移财产。”

“他在不断练习，练习模仿他人以及杀人手法，为的就是能够完美地成为德拉科·马尔福，取而代之。”

德拉科已经有一周没有见到哈利了，因此当他听西莫说今晚住在他家的会是哈利而不是迪安的时候他简直想要跳起来给超市里的每一个人都来一个拥抱。

但是他表面却仍然强装淡定，拿着一把新鲜的蔬菜放进购物车。

“是吗？那我可真是荣幸。”

他的喜悦很快就被打碎了。他在自家公寓下看到了哈利从一辆陌生的高级跑车的副驾驶上下来，驾驶位上也下来了一个英俊帅气，看起来就很有钱还比自己年轻很多的棕发男人。

他们在接吻。

“唔，我得上去啦，”哈利离开汉克斯柔软的唇，后者意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“你今晚早点休息，别总是熬夜，会掉头发的！”

“我不怕，我头发可多了呢！”汉克斯搓了搓自己的头发以此证明自己的发量，“再亲一个好不好，我明天要去纽约出差，有好几天都不能见到你了，能不能提前预支每天的早安吻和晚安吻啊！我要出差三天，你再亲我六次好不好？”

“你真是……拿你没办法。”哈利搂着汉克斯的脖子重新含上他的唇，汉克斯经过一周的学习，吻技突飞猛进，从最开始的手足无措到了能把哈利吻得喘不上气的地步。他搂着哈利的腰，把他压在跑车上，手扣着他的后脑勺，吻得温柔又霸道。

不远处的德拉科停下了脚步，他看着那个男人再一次，再一次地吻上哈利，而他的哈利从来没有拒绝过，甚至被吻得一脸享受。

“那是谁？”

“哦，汉克斯啊，汉克斯·休伯顿，哈利的男朋友。啧，他们可甜了，几乎天天腻在一起，汉克斯整天跑来警局找哈利吃午饭吃晚饭，哈利加班他就拿个电脑在一旁陪他。我们一度怀疑休伯顿家族可能会收购伦敦警局，好让他们的小少爷整天见到他的男朋友。”

“男朋友？”

“嗯，不过看他们这股甜蜜劲儿，要是哪天他们结婚了我也不会意外的。”迪安耸肩。

德拉科的心千疮百孔，比七年前的哈利有过之而无不及。


	25. Chapter 25

明明只是抱在一起的两个人，一对再寻常不过的情侣，他见过无数比他们更大胆的人，可是德拉科就是觉得哈利和汉克斯此刻刺眼无比。  
  
那个男人在亲吻他的哈利。德拉科站在几米外，他们的对话多多少少能听到一些，那个男人一直在向哈利撒娇，而哈利也没有拒绝他。  
  
“还有晚安吻！还有两个！”  
  
“别……先欠着好不好？”  
  
“哈利，”最后还是迪安出声打断了他们，那时哈利正在犹豫，汉克斯正在靠近，就差一点点，他们就又要黏在一起了，“Hi，汉克斯，你该把我们队长还回来啦，他还有任务呢！”  
  
“嗨，迪安！”汉克斯闻言止住了要去亲吻哈利的双唇但是手却还搂着哈利不撒开，他和迪安打了招呼，“你们要换班了吗？”  
  
“嗯哼。”迪安点点头。  
  
汉克斯看到了一旁的德拉科，好奇地打量着他：“这就是你们的保护对象吗？”  
  
“马尔福。”德拉科抬高下巴，颇为傲慢地看着汉克斯，从骨子里就散发着对他这个哈利新男友的不满。  
  
“The Malfoy？”汉克斯惊讶地看看德拉科，目光转向哈利和迪安寻求答案，他们微微颔首，“哦，你好，我是汉克斯·休伯顿，你可以叫我汉克斯。”汉克斯伸出了手。  
  
“TheHughburton？”德拉科上下扫了一眼汉克斯，刻意忽视了汉克斯的手，他把左手提着的两只袋子分了分，变成一只手各提一个袋子，“抱歉，手上都是东西，没法握手了。”  
  
“没事没事。”汉克斯收回手，他从德拉科身上感受到了他毫不掩饰的敌意，他们就像是非洲草原上的两只雄狮，为了自己的领地和伴侣而嘶吼打斗，只不过很显然汉克斯还没有意识到这一点。  
  
哈利瞪了德拉科一眼握住了汉克斯的手，护崽子般把汉克斯往身后拉了拉——这让德拉科更生气了，现在就连迪安也能感受到旁边马尔福先生身上散发出的寒气。  
  
“你是哈利的保护对象？”汉克斯完全没有一点儿面对情敌的自觉，他仍然试图和德拉科搭话，“那你能二十四小时见着哈利吗？”  
  
“我只是保护他，而且警局会有轮班，怎么可能二十四小时都跟着他呢。”  
  
“那也很棒呀！马尔福先生能见到哈利呢！还是在工作的时候！我只能在你休息的时候才能见你，和你约会，这太不公平了！我也想要申请警方保护！”  
  
“别闹！”哈利被汉克斯的孩子气逗笑了，他揉揉男朋友的头发——这个熟练的动作让德拉科想要不顾一切地冲上去拉开他们——捏捏他的脸，像哄小孩一样哄着汉克斯，“你快回家吧，明天不是还要出差吗？小心又睡过头，最后还是坐了私人飞机。”  
  
迪安拉着德拉科走开了，给这对即将分别三天的小情侣一点依依惜别的空间。他们站在远一些的地方看着他们，只不过迪安脸上是一副“想不到队长也会这么温柔啊”的表情，而德拉科则是一副“把手拿开不准碰哈利”的愤怒神情。  
  
“我才不会再犯了！上次是意外！……那你明天叫我起床好不好？”  
  
“好，我明天给你打电话！快回去吧，行李不是还没收拾吗？”  
  
“那好，我走了哦。”汉克斯钻进车里，车窗降了下来，“你也要早点睡觉，别以为我不知道你总是熬夜！”  
  
“知道了知道了。”  
  
  
  
  
哈利跟着德拉科回到公寓，一路上什么话也没说，只是跟在他身后进电梯，进公寓。德拉科拎着袋子进厨房，把该收拾的东西都收拾好，而哈利躺在沙发上，嘴角上扬，手指在屏幕上噼里啪啦按得飞快。不一会儿，他就和汉克斯开了视频通话，看起来那个年轻人是到家了。  
  
“不行，你快把那件外套放进去！”哈利坐直了身子，“快点，听话。还有旁边的那几件衬衫，熨好之后记得收起来……嗯，药带了吗？你前几天不是有点过敏了吗？记得按时吃药……”  
  
“不行，快把这一条加到备忘录里……”  
  
“闹钟定了吗？晚一点……嗯，晚十分钟，早餐记得吃…..”  
  
“好，我知道……眼罩和耳塞记得带，颈枕也记得带……啊，时间不早了，你快睡吧。”  
  
“嗯嗯，晚安！”  
  
“Mua~”哈利对着手机里的汉克斯飞吻，和七年前一样，温柔可爱，甜得像块蜜糖——是现在的德拉科不曾见过的他。  
  
  
  
“能谈谈吗？”德拉科端着两杯可可走过来，将其中一杯加了好几朵猫爪棉花糖的放到哈利面前，“不知道你口味有没有变，我按以前的给你泡的。”  
  
“谢谢。”刚刚和男朋友道完晚安的哈利显然心情不错，接过了德拉科泡的可可喝了一口，“还可以。你想谈什么？”  
  
“休伯顿，你的小男友。”  
  
“他怎么了？”哈利看了德拉科一眼，直觉他不会说出什么好话。  
  
“你们在一起多久了？”  
  
“和你有什么关系？”他漫不经心地回答着，手指在键盘上敲击出“快去睡觉啦”发送给汉克斯。  
  
“我印象里休伯顿家的小少爷一直在海外学习，上个月才回来，回到英国也就二十来天的样子，”德拉科放下杯子看向哈利，后者正拿着手机和汉克斯聊天，“你们从认识到现在不会超过二十天，不觉得你们在一起太过迅速了吗？你了解他吗？你确定你喜欢的就是他？”  
  
“马尔福先生的推理真是精彩，那么您要不要推理一下为什么里德尔想要杀了你？”哈利放下手机，嘲讽地鼓掌，“我实在不明白这和您有什么关系，马尔福先生。在一起是不是太迅速，我是不是足够了解汉克，和你有什么关系。”  
  
“我只是不想你受伤。你……哈利，你这样太草率了，如果他和你想的不一样，他不是你先前以为的人，那你最后该有多痛苦。”德拉科的声音轻了下去，这一番话不免让他们俩都想起了一些往事。  
  
“草率？是啊，我是很草率啊，不然你觉得当年为什么你能成功？不就是因为我太草率，不够了解你就和你在一起了吗？马尔福先生这是……过河拆桥？我敢打赌你当年一定很庆幸我是个头脑一热想都不想就答应和你在一起的傻子吧，那你现在凭什么介意我和汉克在一起呢？而且，受伤…….难道会比七年前更难让我接受吗？您应该对自己有点信心，经历过那一切后，已经没有什么能够让我觉得…..痛苦？对，已经没有什么能能让我觉得痛苦了。”哈利站起来背对着月光看着他。其实和汉克斯在一起的日子里他逐渐放下了七年前的往事，插在心上的刀慢慢被拔出。谁的人生中没有遇上过几个人渣呢，重要的难道不是最后遇到正确的人吗？虽然他还不确定汉克斯就是他的真命天子，但是他不会否认如果汉克斯就是的话他会很乐意地接受。  
  
至于德拉科……如果他才是自己的真命天子的话，那他们的爱情还真是坎坷。  
  
“对不起，我……知道……”金发男人低头，眼神里有局促不安和说不出口的歉意。  
  
“不用道歉，我不在意这个。差不多了，马尔福先生该休息了吧。”他还是第一次见到德拉科这幅服软的样子，浅灰色的眼眸里都是满满的歉意让这个平时霸道的男人看起来温柔无比，是反差，更确切地说，是一种类似战损的美感。  
  
哈利心动了。他想要去rua一rua德拉科的脸，还想去揉一揉他的头发，更想去抱抱他说没关系。  
  
“你爱他吗？”  
  
“当然，不然为什么要和他在一起？”哈利慢了一两秒才说出答案。  
  
“看着我，哈利，告诉我你和他在一起真的没有我的原因吗？真的没有……因为那一晚，你想忘记我所以和他在一起吗？”德拉科握着他的肩膀。  
  
“太可笑了。为什么我现在找个男朋友都要有你的原因掺杂在里面？你以为你是谁？你以为你对我的影响有多深刻？我承认你让我痛不欲生好几年，可是那已经过去了！过去了！你明白吗？你现在不过是一个面临生命威胁需要警察保护的富二代罢了，要不是因为工作，你觉得你还能见到我，我们还能住在一个公寓？我早就忘记你了，德拉科·马尔福，没有走出来的只有你一个人。”  
  
“可你根本不爱他！我看得出来！哈利，你看他的眼神里有宠溺，有温柔唯独没有爱。你那么爱撒娇的一个人，可是你没有向休伯顿撒娇，反而是他一直向你撒娇。这不对，这根本不是你，你才应该是那个向别人撒娇，受人保护的！是因为他比你小吗？你没有把他当成情人看待，在你眼里他就是一个需要保护的小弟弟，你宠他但是不爱他，你担心他的一切，为他安排好他的生活，可这一切的出发点不是爱情，哈利。告诉我吧，和我说实话，告诉我你其实没有忘记我，就像我从来没有忘记你一样……”  
  
德拉科的话被打断，哈利抓着他的领子把他压在墙上，祖母绿的眼睛瞪得浑圆，愤怒的火焰烧到了德拉科面前。  
  
“我不是一成不变的。我曾经喜欢向人撒娇，那又如何？那又不能证明我现在仍然喜欢。”哈利掐着德拉科的脖子，在上面留下了指痕，“还有，少对我的感情指手画脚，我和我男朋友的相处模式不需要你在这里分析点评，我想怎么对他是我的权利，你管不着。最后，别再说你没有忘记我，你还爱我，一个七年里情人换了无数的人没有资格说这句话。你从来不爱我，也从来都没有记住过我。在里德尔抓到之后我们的关系就会结束，所以，”哈利松手，久违的空气带着夏日特有的闷热钻进德拉科的肺部，他拍拍德拉科的脸，“我们还是合作一下，别让最后这几天过得太尴尬了。不该说的不要说，就当我们从来不认识。”  
  
他转身走进浴室洗漱，德拉科就在后面看着他的背影消失在门后，他捂着自己的喉咙，那儿火辣辣地疼。  
  
德拉科靠在门外的墙上轻轻叩门。  
  
“你们没法走到最后的，哈利，”他揉着脖子上未消去的红印，“休伯顿家不会赞成你们在一起的。他是家里最小的孩子，为了不让他在情感上被欺骗或利用，他那三个姐姐不知道帮他拒绝了多少名门千金的求爱，他的父母为了让他远离那些女孩或真或假的追求把他放到国外过了好几年。如果他们知道自己的儿子或者弟弟一回来就和一个警察在一起了，你觉得他们会高兴吗？那可是他们保护了二十多年，连初恋还在的孩子。”  
  
“如果你说的是夏洛特，莉迪亚和伊芙，”哈利开门出来，脸上还挂着几颗水珠，“那我可以告诉你，她们对我很满意。我们一起吃过饭，她们说能找到我是汉克的幸运。”他的脸上挂着假笑，“所以马尔福先生不用为我和汉克的未来担心，我们可不是小说里出身不同阶层的男女主人公，爱情会败给金钱，恋人被迫分开。你放心，我结婚的时候你一定会收到请柬的。”  
  
“那如果休伯顿一家知道我们的关系呢？你确定那三姐妹还会对你客客气气的吗？”  
  
“如果你想要用这个作为威胁或者试图破坏我和汉克之间的关系，那就请尽情尝试，”哈利没有回头，直接走向了沙发躺下，“不过我想汉克并不会因为我有过一段傻乎乎被人蒙骗的感情就抛弃我，而他的三个姐姐也不会因为这样就改变对我的看法。我想她们大概会为汉克感到骄傲吧。毕竟他可是打败了一个情场老手的男人呢。”他拉了拉被子，盖到自己的胸口，“不过马尔福先生可要想好，这件事情流传出去受伤的绝对不会是我，毕竟从头到尾我都是受害者，而你更像是一个爱上我却因为得不到我就想要毁了我的变态。你觉得舆论和休伯顿一家会站在谁那边呢？”  
  
“好了，我要睡了，麻烦关个灯。”


	26. Chapter 26

汉克斯出差的第一天，想他。  
  
哈利坐在酒吧里，现在是下班时间，没有文件没有案子，更是不用保护德拉科——今晚的轮班是罗恩——他可以坐在被打理得干干净净的酒吧卡座里喝上一杯酒，暂时逃离那些繁琐的情感问题。  
  
他好像同时喜欢着两个人，德拉科·马尔福和汉克斯·休伯顿。  
  
昨天德拉科问他和汉克斯在一起的原因里是不是有他，其实他说对了。他当初答应汉克斯，有七分的心动，三分的想要忘记德拉科。真是难以想象过了七年，德拉科对他依然有那么的吸引力和影响。当他在逮捕现场看到德拉科时，后者正穿着他的睡衣，迷迷糊糊地被罗恩从床上抓起来，哈利的眼睛就没有从他身上离开过。  
  
三十三岁的德拉科比七年前更有魅力了。他的身材还是和从前一样，结实但不壮硕，穿上西装能完美撑起，不会显得空落落的，但也不会像他的保镖们一样，肌肉健壮得能撑破衣服；脱下外套，解开几颗扣子露出薄薄一层的胸肌，靠在墙上或者桌子上笑着看向哈利，那是让哈利怦然心动的时刻。  
  
哈利最后勉强着自己把目光从德拉科露出的胸肌和腹肌上移开，麻木机械地念完他应有的权利后让人将德拉科铐上带走，这个过程没有超过一分钟但对哈利来说却犹如七年一样漫长，他对德拉科的思念疯狂蔓延，填满了他的脑海，只差一点他就要上去抱住德拉科了。  
  
他知道自己应该远离他，甚至应该恨他，但是哈利从来没有做到过，他对德拉科的爱恨缠斗了七年也没有分出胜负。他想要忘记他却控制不住自己的思念，一边说着要忘了他一边却将他的习惯变成自己的习惯。  
  
德拉科在经过他时悄声说了一句damn hot，Potter。  
  
其实哈利也想回敬一句damnhot，Malfoy。  
  
他曾以为重逢会让他彻底忘记德拉科。因为在他的认知里，德拉科七年前曾那样令他难堪地甩手而去，七年后也一定会千方百计地奚落嘲笑他，摆出一副富二代应有的样子，说不定还会把他们的关系广而告之，让他成为全警局的笑柄。哈利做足了心理建设，做好了一切准备工作来应对德拉科的嘲讽和侮辱，想着只要这样他就能彻底忘记那个男人，放下过去投入到新的生活中，或许他会和莫莉介绍的其中一个女孩子开展一段关系，然后结婚生子，组建自己的家庭。  
  
但是德拉科没有，除了初见时他短暂地调戏过自己，之后的他总是内疚歉意地看着自己，倒是哈利，对着德拉科恶语相向，拳打脚踢，发泄自己的不满。而德拉科则是全盘接受了来自他的愤怒——但这也是应该的，不是吗？  
  
哈利以为自己的愤怒会慢慢消失，也会慢慢放下德拉科，但是他错了。从他酒后那一晚，和德拉科差点滚在一起后他发现自己的愤怒是在消失，可是随之而来的还有他复苏的爱。  
  
这让他更愤怒了。愤怒之余还有一丝的慌张和焦虑：他对德拉科的感情要超过自己的预期，七年的空窗期让死灰复燃得更加厉害了。  
  
时间可以冲淡痛苦，但也可以让爱意发酵得更为醇厚。  
  
他需要解脱，而这时候汉克斯出现了，而他恰好对这个年轻的男孩动心了。汉克斯年轻，温柔，腼腆，对哈利的喜欢直白得毫不掩饰，就像曾经的自己一样。也许是不想看到这样的男孩露出失望的神色，也或许是觉得给了汉克斯一段美好的感情就能填补自己内心的缺失，抵消他噩梦般的过去，哈利答应了汉克斯，展开了他的第二段感情。  
  
他们的相处不过一个星期，可哈利已经能够感受到他感情的变化，最初的心动变成了实在的喜欢。他乐意，也很享受照顾汉克斯的过程，喜欢看着他撒娇的样子，喜欢他黏着自己不放，喜欢他总是出其不意凑上来的亲吻。尽管哈利对待汉克斯的态度中存着几分对待弟弟的宠爱和迁就，可他看着汉克斯时眼里的温柔却是真的源自他的喜欢。  
  
他的心被分成了两块儿，一块装着对汉克斯的好感和心动，另外一块装着对德拉科的念念不忘。  
  
可是这不对，一个人的心要容纳两个人是很困难的，也是很痛苦的，就像他现在这样，心被扯成两部分，理性和感性在打架。所以他必须要做出一个选择，在过去和现在之间，在德拉科和汉克斯之间。  
  
而哈利本身就不是个能迅速决定的人，尤其还是在这种感情问题上。于是我们英勇的大不列颠警察同志选择了逃避，用酒精麻痹自己的大脑以达到无法思考的效果。  
  
俗称，醉酒。  
  
  
喝到一半的波特警官接到了罗恩的电话，说是今晚有事不能去保护德拉科，麻烦哈利临时顶一下。  
  
好，没问题！喝高了的波特警官把胸脯拍得震天响，完全不记得自己在喝多了的情况下去找德拉科会发生什么，拦了一辆出租车就往德拉科的公寓开去。  
  
还好他没忘记酒后不能开车。  
  
  
  
  
咚咚。咚咚咚。咚咚咚咚。德拉科被一阵急促而有规律的敲门声吵醒——他之前正躺在沙发上闭目养神，思考如何向哈利道歉。  
  
关于他昨天晚上说的那些没有经过大脑就脱口而出的话。  
  
“来了来了，韦斯莱你能不能……哈利，怎么是你？”德拉科说了一半的话收了回去，最后的问句透着欣喜。  
  
“罗恩有事，换班了。让让。”哈利推开德拉科朝里面走，最开始几步还迈得稳稳当当，脱了鞋之后就开始歪歪扭扭走起了蛇形走位。  
  
“你喝酒了？”德拉科把哈利踢飞的鞋子摆好，冲上去扶住他。  
  
“没有。”哈利甩开德拉科的手。  
  
“可是我闻到了一股酒味。”  
  
“那是酒倒在衣服上了。”  
  
“你的衣服是干的。”德拉科不依不饶。  
  
“……你闭嘴。”被戳穿的哈利生气地拿手指戳着德拉科，“聒噪。”  
  
他转身离开，不出两步就撞到了墙上，砰的一声，哈利的额角红了一大块，他捂着额头坐在地上。  
  
“哈利！你没事吧！”德拉科赶紧上去查看哈利的情况。  
  
酒精成功地麻痹了哈利的神经，我们的波特警官过了好几秒才反应过来，委委屈屈地喊疼，像个十八九岁的小孩一样撒娇抱怨。  
  
看来酒精除了能延缓痛觉之外还能降智。  
  
“为什么我的额头上有个大包？”二十六岁的哈利露出十九岁的他才会有的神情。  
  
这其实有点违和，哈利虽然不算肌肉男但好歹也是日常举铁的男人，平时给人的印象也是个男友力爆棚的酷盖，但他脸上的表情怎么看都像是小男孩的撒娇。这样的视觉冲击和一个一米八的健身教练扎着双马尾穿着粉色小短裙跟你撒娇“讨厌啦，人家才不是这样！”是一样的刺激程度。  
  
可是德拉科就十分享受这个被施加了降智debuff的哈利，他抱着哈利起来，温柔地和他解释这是他撞到了墙上。  
  
“来，我们去冰敷一下。”他托着哈利的腰，本意是想要扶着他走到厨房，可是身前的男人过于熟练地搂上他的脖子，过于熟练地盘上他的腰。  
  
“冰袋在最下面一格，我要那个印着皮卡丘的。”哈利靠在德拉科肩膀上，一时间两个人都回到了七年前。  
  
“好。”德拉科声音干涩，他往上托了托哈利的屁股，稳稳当当地抱着他进了厨房，放在了料理台上，“我去拿冰袋，你别动。”  
  
哈利哦了一声，果真乖乖坐在台子上等着德拉科。他现在也很迷糊，不知道是个什么情况。他能记得自己是有男朋友的，可是那个男人是叫德拉科·马尔福还是汉克斯·休伯顿呢？  
  
或许是叫德拉科·休伯顿吧。哈利歪着脑袋思考着，觉得自己的想法无限正确。  
  
德拉科回来的时候手上果然多了一个印着皮卡丘的冰袋，他把袋子摁在哈利额头上，引得哈利哼了一声。  
  
“好点了吗？”厨房里只开了一盏小小的灯，光线并不充足，哈利只能看见眼前站了个男人，离自己有点近，但是没能看亲他的整张脸。  
  
“你离我远点。”他皱眉推开德拉科，抢过冰袋自己按着，“我有男朋友的，你不能离我这么近。”  
  
“男朋友？”德拉科眼神黯淡了下去，“汉克斯·休伯顿？”  
  
“其实我想说德拉科·马尔福的。”哈利认真地看着德拉科，“也可能是你说的汉克斯吧，我记不清到底是谁了。”  
  
“是我记错了，是德拉科没错。”德拉科开心得像个孩子，说话的语调都在不自觉地上扬，“你的男朋友是德拉科没错。”  
  
“那就是他吧。”哈利晃着腿，额头上的红肿已经消了很多，“我要去洗澡了，现在很晚了，我得快点睡觉。”  
  
他跳下料理台，一面朝着浴室走去一面脱下了衣服，外套，衬衫，领带，皮带散落了一路，只穿着内裤进了浴室，站在镜子前拿着牙膏牙刷。  
  
过了几秒，他打开了牙膏盖子，往牙刷柄上挤上一长段牙膏，然后塞到了嘴里。  
  
“No!!反了反了哈利！”德拉科急急忙忙冲到浴室里从哈利嘴里拔出牙刷，洗干净后重新挤上牙膏帮他刷牙，“来，啊，张嘴。”  
  
还别说，照顾大龄醉酒男青年还真的是一件很好玩的事情，你能看到他们平时不为人知的一面。  
  
站在光线充足的浴室里，哈利也终于看清了眼前的景象。面前站着的是德拉科·马尔福，自己所在的地方是他们同居公寓的浴室。  
  
浴室，德拉科。这两个关键词在哈利的脑海里咻咻地转着，然后波特警官终于清醒了一些，触景生情，想起了自己当年被牙刷捅屁股的那一段往事。  
  
他拿着多出来的那一只牙刷，喷着满嘴泡沫，含糊不清地骂人，一边骂一边伸手去戳德拉科的屁股。刚开始德拉科还没反应过来，等到被结结实实戳中几下后才听出来哈利那一长串的话可以被翻译成“操你妈的马尔福，你敢用牙刷捅我屁股！大清早不让我刷牙就算了竟然还敢用牙刷操我！还他妈说追老子就是个赌局！我今天非要把牙刷塞到你屁股里不可！你别躲！”这样的话。  
  
“对不起对不起！我错了！我们先刷牙好不好！哎哟，别戳了！”德拉科躲闪着哈利的牙刷攻击和牙膏泡沫攻击，在不算狭小的浴室里也撞上了好几次墙和柜。德拉科本来倒还不至于如此狼狈，但他一边躲闪的同时还要护着哈利，防止他摔了磕了碰了，这就让自己显得防守不足了。  
  
“大点声！”  
  
“对不起！我错了！”  
  
“错哪儿了？”哈利暂时停下了攻势，握着牙刷气势汹汹地看着他。  
  
“我不应该拿牙刷操你，也不应该把追求你当成一个游戏，一个赌局。”  
  
“跪下！”  
  
“扑通”德拉科此刻毫无尊严，就是一个听话的机器。  
  
“你能原谅我吗？”他跪在哈利面前，抬高了手给他刷牙。  
  
“不能，哼！”恢复了自理能力的哈利结束了刷牙的步骤，打开浴缸的水龙头，一脚迈进了浴缸里，大大方方地扯掉了身上最后一件衣物。  
  
他挤了几泵浴液往头发上抹去，又挤了几泵香波擦在身上。德拉科看不下去了，走上前拿着花洒洗干净他的头发后，用香波给他的黑发重新打上泡沫。  
  
“你在这里干嘛？出去！”哈利后知后觉地反应过来，湿哒哒的手直接按上德拉科的肩膀把他往外推。  
  
“帮你洗头，你看你现在这个样子，连香波和浴液都分不清，洗澡连睡衣和换洗衣物都没拿，我要是出去了你有办法洗吗？”他耐心地哄着哈利，搓着他的头发看他把下半张脸潜到水底下开始吐泡泡。  
  
“你不喜欢吗？”哈利的问题问得没头没脑，德拉科也不知道该怎么回答。  
  
“喜欢什么？”  
  
“现在的我啊。”哈利靠在浴缸里，浑身上下唯一的遮蔽物应该就是几朵泡沫。他的身子泡在水中，皮肤因为热水而微微泛红，匀称的身材让德拉科险些移不开眼，“我什么都没穿也什么都没拿，洗完澡只能光溜溜地出去。你喜欢这样吗？”  
  
这是个好问题，德拉科被自己念念不忘的前男友问喜不喜欢他的果体。喜欢，为什么不喜欢呢？  
  
“喜欢啊。”他的嗓子有点紧，浅灰色的眼眸低垂着看着哈利的锁骨，手里的毛巾擦过他的后背。  
  
一捧水猝不及防地拨到了德拉科身上，紧接着就是更多的温水浇了过来。  
  
“变态！”哈利拿着花洒，冲出的水柱很快就打湿了德拉科的衣服，薄薄的睡衣粘在他的皮肤上，把肌肉轮廓完美地刻画出来。  
  
“哎哎哎…….好好好，我不喜欢，不喜欢！停下哈利！你还没洗完头发呢！”  
  
“你不喜欢？”哈利移开花洒，脸颊鼓着，看起来对德拉科这个回答很不满意，“你不喜欢你说我damn hot干什么！滚出去！滚滚滚！”  
  
“哎，不是……你刚刚说我变态我才说不喜欢的啊……我其实很喜欢啊……”  
  
“骗子！滚出去！”  
  
“哎哈利……”  
  
“变态！”哈利从浴缸里爬起来，拎着花洒把德拉科赶出了浴室。  
  
此时，这间浴室的主人正浑身湿透地站在浴室外，刚刚他连滚带爬地出了浴室。还好他爬得快，不然哈利关门的时候还会夹住他一只脚。  
  
他敲敲门，“哈利？那我给你去拿睡衣？”  
  
砰。  
  
哈利把一个浴液瓶子摔到门上作为回应。  
  
  
  
十五分钟，哈利裹着块浴巾走出浴室，换好了新睡衣的德拉科赶紧把换洗衣物放到他面前。  
  
“快穿上。”  
  
“不要。”哈利翻看德拉科送到他面前的睡衣，那是他曾经穿过的，尺码偏小了，“我要你身上这套。”  
  
“嗯？！……等等！不是……我自己来……”干净的衣物散落一地，德拉科身上的睡衣也被脱下穿到了哈利身上。舒心了的哈利蹬蹬蹬往楼上走去，走进德拉科的房间，往床上一扑，裹着被子翻身。  
  
“那个……这是我的床……”德拉科得了便宜还卖乖，小心翼翼并且带着窃喜地提醒哈利。  
  
“哦，那你上来啊。快点，我要睡了。”哈利毫不在意地拍拍身旁的空位，“对了，我手机呢？我得定闹钟，不然明天早上要睡过头的。”  
  
“你手机应该在楼下……闹钟我帮你定好不好？明天我叫你起床。”德拉科激动地上床，在哈利身旁躺好。虽然趁着哈利醉酒吃他几口豆腐的行为非常不道德，但是……他高兴呀！  
  
“那好吧。”哈利习惯性地往德拉科怀里钻了钻，“关灯。”  
  
卧室里漆黑一片。  
  
  
  
哈利是被熟悉的闹钟铃声吵醒的，在他睁开眼睛之前就有人帮他按掉了那个惹人讨厌的声源。  
  
“几点了？”  
  
“醒了？”看哈利挪动了几下，德拉科按了手机查看时间，“现在是七点半不到，还来得及吃早饭。想吃点什么？”  
  
“有烤肠吗？想吃那个，你上次带来警局的就不错，配上面包和沙拉，足够了。”哈利撑起身子在床头柜上摸索着自己的眼镜。  
  
男人的声音很耳熟，这个铃声也很耳熟。  
  
“对了，你怎么回来了，我记得你在纽约……”他戴上了眼镜才发现耳熟的原因不是汉克斯，而是德拉科，“操你的马尔福！”他一脚踢向德拉科的肚子，把男人踹下床，然后惊讶地发现自己身上穿的是他的睡衣，这下他更生气了，抡着枕头就往地上打。  
  
“你他妈昨晚干了什么！”  
  
“不是我……”德拉科护着脸无力反驳，“你喝醉了，自己要睡我床上的，睡衣也是你从我身上扒下去的！你还在浴室里打了我两顿！受害者真的是我！”  
  
“Kiss yourass, Malfoy!”哈利从床下下来，走出卧室前朝德拉科比了两个大大的中指，“Fuck you！”  
  
哈利下楼，德拉科跟着他追在他身后解释，可是哈利根本听不清去，他只看见一楼入口处满地的衣服，怎么看都像是一个混乱的一夜情现场。不过鉴于他的屁股不疼腰也不酸，他相信德拉科没对自己做什么过分的事情。  
  
但他还是很生气，又气又羞，关于那些自己酒后的丑态——他大概记起了一点点，那些丢人的瞬间——于是他把德拉科赶出了公寓。  
  
“滚出去！”哈利把德拉科推到门外。  
  
此刻这间公寓的主人正穿着小了好几个尺码的睡衣穿着拖鞋，头上还戴着一个眼罩，可怜兮兮地站在自己公寓门外。  
  
“那个……这是我的公寓……”他委屈地敲门，“能让我进去吗？给你先做个早饭？”  
  
“不用！”哈利开门出来，他已经穿好衣服换好鞋，现在正往自己脖子上套领带，“我一秒钟也不想呆在这里了！”  
  
他把德拉科推到公寓里，金发男人没注意脚下还摔了一跤。他扶着门框看着等电梯的哈利，活像一个看着丈夫外出工作的全职主妇。  
  
“你晚上还回来吗？”  
  
“闭嘴！我现在只想一枪打爆你的头，马尔福！”  
  



	27. Chapter 27

  
繁重的工作平息了哈利的愤怒，但没有平息他的害羞。  
  
天啊，我昨天都对德拉科做了什么啊！  
  
随着工作中理性思维的上线，哈利也慢慢回想起了昨晚的事——他虽然喝醉了但也不至于断片，在短暂的失智后还是记起了全部的经过。  
  
他昨晚醉得有些厉害，记忆被错乱地拼在一起，在短暂地记着有汉克斯·休伯顿这个人之后，他便将自己现在的男朋友抛在脑后，带着二十六岁的哈利·波特所有的回忆和情感回到了七年前。  
  
详细地说，就是哈利忘了有汉克斯·休伯顿这个人，二十六岁的灵魂被塞到了十九的身体里，爱和痛苦交织成一片，所以他有所有痛苦的回忆也有最热烈的爱意，所以他会殴打德拉科泄愤也会迫不及待地抱着他防止他再次从自己身边溜走。  
  
他的记忆回到了七年前，回到了他们分手后的那几天。那时候他还是十九岁的孩子，还期待着德拉科的回来，告诉他一切都只是一个很过分的玩笑，告诉他这不是他的本意，没有赌局，他很爱他。  
  
七年前，他们分手后，哈利其实没有马上就离开公寓，他在那儿呆了几天，直到确信这不是一个开过头的玩笑而是事实后才黯然离开，而昨天的哈利，记忆显然就是停在了那几天里，停在了那等待德拉科回来的几天之中。在那短暂的三天中，哈利想过无数的可能性，但是每一种都是德拉科会回来的可能性，所以也就没有实现过。  
  
一开始他没有相信德拉科说的话，在心里不停为他找理由，编故事。而后来他逐渐意识到也许德拉科真的不会回来后便陷入了深深的悲伤中，可就算是这样他还是期待着楼下突然响起的脚步声，开门声。在他离开之前，哈利终于相信了德拉科是真的不要自己了，他们之间真的就只是一场赌局，一个游戏，德拉科追求他的出发点永远不是因为爱。  
  
可是那又怎样，只要他最后是爱我的不就好了？我不想知道起因，我只想知道结果。最自暴自弃的时候他曾这样想过，只要德拉科最后是真的爱着他，他可以原谅德拉科所有不正确的开端，他只想要一个结果，一个德拉科爱他的结果。  
  
可是他仍然没有等到。  
  
昨晚他回到了七年前，仿佛就是他在刷牙的时候德拉科突然回来了，他向自己道歉。气不过的哈利动手揍了他一顿——这其中有生气也有现在的哈利脾气比较暴躁的原因——接着便一如往常地扑到德拉科的卧室一起睡觉。  
  
如果是七年前，他们说不定就和好了。哈利撑着下巴想着。可是现在是七年后，中间隔了七年，哪怕哈利知道德拉科对自己的爱比真理还要真，但他也害怕了，他需要更多的证明和更多的勇气才能跨过这个坎，解开这个心结。  
  
他知道德拉科爱他，从潘西，从Chris那儿他都能感受到，从德拉科身上也是，他的歉意，他的内疚。他原本还在恶意揣测德拉科所有的愧疚不过是逢场作戏，可昨天……他都醉到承认了自己的男朋友叫德拉科·马尔福，分明是醉得完全不清醒了，可就是这样，德拉科在他面前也是那副样子，说道歉就道歉，说跪下就跪下，打不还手骂不还口。  
  
还……挺甜的。哈利嘴角刚刚勾起就强迫自己拉平：想什么呢！你已经有男朋友了！  
  
说起这个……汉克斯……  
  
我该怎么办啊！  
  
  
一上午忙完，哈利起身去吃午饭，在走廊里撞见了德拉科，他显得局促不安，在走廊另一头来回踱步。哈利本想掉头走另外一条路，可没想到德拉科看见他，连声喊着哈利跑到他面前，拦住了他的去路。  
  
“哈利，呃，我是来找你的。”最近一段时间因为某些显而易见的原因，德拉科没有上班，所以他也没有穿着西装而是穿着休闲一些的套装，这让他看起来亲民了不少，“关于昨晚和之前对休伯顿评价的事情，我很抱歉。”  
  
哈利挑眉，沉默地看着德拉科，低头刷起了手机。  
  
男人站在哈利面前，双手不安地搓着。他在家里呆了一早上，和一个被指派来保护自己的警官在客厅里看着球赛。身旁的警官倒是看得津津有味，而德拉科却兴致缺缺地靠在沙发上叹息着自己又搞砸了。  
  
我得去向哈利道歉。带着这个想法他来到警局，见到了哈利，但……现在他竟然开不了口了。  
  
“休伯顿那个……我只是太担心你遇上一个坏人，像我这样的，我不想看着你受伤所以才……他太年轻了，年轻到我觉得他对未来的规划里可能都没有爱情的成分。但是，既然你喜欢，你们也在一起了，我就不该再说什么了，毕竟我也没有资格对你的感情指手画脚，毕竟是我毁了你对爱情的向往。”  
  
“我……我昨天真的没有对你做什么，你喝得很醉，我一直在照顾你。但是你看起来并不想和我接触，还很生气，所以一直在打揍我……我没有说你不好，这是应该的，毕竟我的确很混蛋……当年……”  
  
“那个睡衣，真的是你从我身上扒下去的，我没碰你！是你自己穿的，那些衣服也是你脱的，外套啊，衬衫啊，包括贴身的那些……”  
  
“还有还有，我不是故意要把你带上楼的，是你自己想上去的……我们睡在一起是因为我说了那是我的床，于是……你就让我上去了……我知道这是我的问题！你都已经醉成那样了，显然没有自我判断的能力，我应该拒绝你的，不应该趁机…..对不起，昨天是我贪心了。”  
  
哈利抬头，停下刷手机的手：“说完了？”  
  
“嗯，说完了。”  
  
“关于汉克斯……我可以当你喝醉了，以后不要再在我面前说我男朋友的坏话就好。”  
  
“好，没问题！”  
  
“我昨天喝醉了，下手也没轻重……我没断片，知道昨晚都发生了什么，我不应该打你的，我也向你道歉。”  
  
“不用不用！你应该…..揍我的……”  
  
德拉科此刻颇有几分诚惶诚恐受宠若惊的感觉，连忙拒绝了哈利的道歉。  
  
“那……扯平了？”哈利看着他惊恐的表情觉得很是好笑，经过昨晚和今天一个上午的发酵，他好像也没有那么讨厌德拉科了。  
  
“好！扯，扯平了！”德拉科欣喜若狂地抬头，“呃……一起吃个午饭吗？保护我的警察不见了，波特队长可以负责一下我的安全吗？”  
  
“也不是不行，但是先说好，周围只有快餐，可没有马尔福先生喜欢的米其林三星餐厅。”  
  
“没事，吃什么都是好的。”  
  
  
他们朝门口走去，迎面撞上一队押送着犯人的警察，哈利点点头算是打了招呼，和德拉科靠在一侧等他们先过去。  
  
押送过来的那一伙被端了的毒贩，其中毒贩头头看见了一旁的德拉科，还看见了站在旁边的哈利。他知道那个黑发男人来过自己的店，也知道他是个警察，而德拉科……一个出手阔绰的客人他不会不记得，更何况那是德拉科·马尔福。本就多疑的头头一看德拉科那望向哈利的眼神就什么都明白了——一定是马尔福装作客人来买东西，找到窝点后告诉他的情人，让他来端了自己的窝！  
  
卑鄙！  
  
越想越气的毒贩头头朝着德拉科冲过去，大声骂着他是个叛徒，连两个警察都拉不住他。哈利见状急忙把德拉科挡在身后，而这个举动更是证实了头头的猜测——马尔福和那个警察是一对。  
  
“你以为我拿你没办法吗？啊？”头头的双手被扭在身后，手臂上是各种各样的纹身，后面的小弟见老大和人杠上了，也试图挣脱束缚来撑场子，“我知道是你，哼，向你的小情人告发了我们，”他冷笑着看了一眼哈利，“你别以为你能安全，马尔福。”  
  
他窜到德拉科身前，哈利没拦住，让那个头头用额头狠狠敲了德拉科鼻子一下。德拉科的鼻子见血了。  
  
“带他们下去！带下去！”哈利扶着德拉科往外走，身后的警察们押送着混混们越走越远，但是他们仍在叫嚣。  
  
“可当心点儿，马尔福！这几天别出门，不然万一死在哪儿都没人知道！”  
  
“我会保护你的，别担心。”哈利扶着德拉科，男人正用一团餐巾纸捂着鼻子，衬衫上有几滴血点，略显狼狈。  
  
  
  
  
因为这一出意外，他们终究是没有外出吃午饭，而是叫了附近餐馆的两份外卖在办公室里吃着微波炉加热出来的盒装外卖，冻干的蔬菜和速冻配菜让他们填饱了肚子。  
  
德拉科的警局之旅本来该在午餐后就画上句号，不过罗恩的突然出现给他的旅行续费了。  
  
就在他们要离开的前几分钟，那时候德拉科和哈利刚好说到要回马尔福庄园一趟，他要见见他的父母。一旁的罗恩听见了就凑过来问了一句哈利能不能顺便去问问卢修斯，调查一下九年前的案子。  
  
正好嘛，西莫会和你一起过去的。  
  
不用了，我想波特警官一个人就够了。德拉科拒绝了罗恩的建议。  
  
听说马尔福先生被威胁了，还是多加些警力保护一下。罗恩看着哈利，满眼期待，本来确实应该我去，但你知道的，我最不擅长和这些有钱人聊天了。  
  
怎么，我就擅长了？哈利白了罗恩一眼，接过了他殷勤献上的燕麦棒。  
  
我这不是看你和马尔福先生相谈甚欢嘛。罗恩捶捶哈利的肩膀，没注意到两个人诡异的神情，别提你家汉克斯了。  
  
闭嘴罗恩。哈利尴尬地看了一眼德拉科，我知道了，叫西莫去停车场和我们汇合。

“所以你们家把庄园建在这么远的地方是为了什么呢？”西莫坐在车后座看着车越开越远，“图的难道是开车去市区要两个小时？”

“如果市中心能有这么大的地皮，我们倒也不介意搬家。”德拉科回怼，他的鼻子被团团裹住，说起话来也瓮声瓮气的。此时他们正经过一个指示牌，上面写着“私人领地”。

Wow，私人领地。西莫探头凑到前排，你说里德尔会不会因为这是私人领地就不进来了？

“西莫！”哈利小声喊了他一句：这时候就别说这样的话了！

Fine.西莫做了口型，无声地回复。

把车停下庄园的花园旁，德拉科带着哈利和西莫进了庄园，一路上仆人们对少爷脸上那一团白花花的投以好奇的目光。

宽敞的客厅里只站着他们三人和负责打扫的仆人

“你们家没有管家吗？怎么也不出来迎接你一下？这多没排面啊。”出于看多了犯案的富二代，警局里的警察们对富二代——尤其是德拉科这种花名在外的——特别冷漠，当然，汉克斯除外，有谁会不喜欢这样可可爱爱又温柔体贴的小奶狗呢？西莫也不例外。

“我妈妈不喜欢别人管着我们家，所以一直都是她在处理，我们家可没有管家。”德拉科把外套往沙发靠背上一放，叉着腰扯着嗓门喊爸爸妈妈。

“一般来说，几秒之后我爸就会出来骂我了，你们就可以拉他过来问话了。”德拉科从茶几上的果篮里捡了两颗水果，扔了一颗给哈利，自己也咔嚓咔嚓地啃了起来，只有西莫，啥都没有。

可是今天的卢修斯没有拿着手仗出来对德拉科这种“毫无教养”的行为冷漠嘲讽，只是书房里传来一声闷响。

“唔，看来他是在书房里砸东西呢，”德拉科尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“看来还没消气。那我们去书房找他吧。”

三个年轻人窜到卢修斯的书房前，德拉科隔着门喊了几声都没得到回应。

“哎，不是吧，爸爸，都这么久了你还在生我的气？我说了我也是被陷害的又不是真的杀人.........行行行，我被陷害也是我蠢我笨我脑子不好......你开个门，今天我回来不是找你的，是有警察来找你问问那个绑架案的事情，就是......我和汤姆被绑架的那次，他们说汤姆还活着，而且很有可能就是......”

“小龙，你怎么了？又被卢修斯赶出来了？”哈利几人身后出现一个优雅的女人，德拉科回头喊了一声妈妈。

“爸爸不肯开门。”德拉科耸肩，一脸委屈，“他是不是还没消气？”

“可能吧，怎么了？你又惹他生气了？你换衣服了？怎么，又被卢修斯泼了茶？”纳西莎手里端着一个盘子，上面放着一些饼干和两杯茶，她打量着哈利和西莫，“这是你的朋友吗？怎么也不和我说一声呢？刚刚你还说就一个人回来的...”

“等等！您说刚刚？”哈利的手搭上腰际的枪，拉着德拉科的手腕往身后藏，“多久之前？”

“你是？”纳西莎迟疑地看着哈利。

“伦敦警察局，我们正在保护马尔福先生并且需要向老马尔福先生询问九年前绑架案的细节。”哈利和西莫亮出了警徽，适当压低了声音，“您说的见到德拉科，是多久之前的事情？”

“嗯，半个小时之前？我和卢修斯正在客厅里坐着，小龙就回来了，说要和卢修斯说些事情，接着就到书房了。对了，九年前的案子......”

一声枪声打断了他们的谈话，那是从书房里发出来的。


	28. Chapter 28

“那是里德尔！”哈利扯过德拉科往身后扔，掏出枪砰砰两下打在门把手上，西莫冲过去一脚踹开门，这一番响动把纳西莎吓得不轻，但也比不上开门后的震惊。

“卢修斯！”纳西莎盘子里的饼干茶杯落在地上碎成一片，书房里的卢修斯躺在地毯上，胸口的衬衫血红一片，额头上也是一抹红色，伤口往外渗着血。

窗户旁站着一个男人，他转身看着门口的人，掏出了枪，脸上挂着笑——那是一张和德拉科一模一样的脸。

“伦敦警察局！里德尔！把枪放下！”哈利和西莫握枪指着里德尔，德拉科在后面抱着纳西莎，卢修斯躺在地上看着他的西茜和小龙。

“放下？束手就擒？”里德尔轻蔑地看着屋里众人，手指扣动扳机，朝着门口射出几发子弹，子弹嵌到门框里，剩下的打碎了摆着的花瓶。

“西茜！德拉科！”卢修斯撑起身子喊着他们的名字，哈利和西莫掩护着母子两人躲在门后，朝着窗户的方向连开几枪。

里德尔躲过大部分的子弹，但还是被打伤了腿。他往前一扑，玻璃飞溅，他从二楼跳下，落在一楼的草地上向前打了个滚儿，转身朝二楼又开了几枪拖慢哈利他们追逐他的脚步，趁此机会跑向远处的车上。

“Fuck！”西莫大喊一声，他跳下楼追着里德尔，“哈利！他要逃走了！”

“我知道，西莫。”哈利更换弹匣，跳下楼，朝里德尔的车开了几枪，但是里德尔已经启动了车子，哈利的子弹没有成功拦住他。

他们追了一段路，从花园一直追到后门，枪里的子弹被打得干干净净，可是里德尔开得太快逃得太远，他们没能击中油箱或者车胎，子弹在后备箱上留下深浅不一的坑。

“记住车牌号了吗？”哈利把枪放回枪套。

“记住了，车型和颜色也没有问题。”西莫跑上去拍了轮胎痕迹的照片，发回实验室，“我把轮胎照片发给赫敏了，马上通知罗恩发布通缉令。”

“嗯。”哈利点点头，“走吧，回去看看马尔福一家的情况。”

他们回到书房，此时卢修斯已经做了简单包扎，等着送到医院，家族专属的医生正在检查纳西莎和德拉科身上有没有伤痕。

“卢修斯，你吓到我了，”纳西莎跪坐在卢修斯旁边——因为受伤了不能乱动，所以卢修斯一直躺在地上——扶着他的头，德拉科乖乖站在一旁，“那个人...真的是汤姆？”

卢修斯看了德拉科一眼，目光复杂。德拉科在刚刚的混战中受了点伤，虽然不至于和卢修斯一样但也见了血，医生正往他胳膊上扎绷带止血。

“好了好了，我知道这又是我的错。我应该提前和你说一声我正在被我亲爱的哥哥汤姆·里德尔追杀，他不仅想陷害我还想杀了我。”德拉科撇撇嘴。

“是我的错。”卢修斯歉意地看着德拉科，“这次是我没有保护好你，小龙。”

德拉科有那么三秒都处于停机状态，直到卢修斯继续说话的声音响起才反应过来，但他仍然诧异地看着他的父亲——认错？父亲这是怎么了？

“我当年就应该查到底，应该牢牢盯着他而不是...”

“飞机准备好了。”门口进来一个人打断了卢修斯，看装扮，他应该是医生或者医生的助手，“现在就可以出发了。”

“好，你先别说了，我们先去医院。”纳西莎指挥着人把卢修斯抬上轮椅，“有什么等做完手术再说。”

她回头朝哈利解释：“我知道你们很想知道九年前的案子，相信我。我也很想知道真相。但是卢修斯现在伤势还不稳定不能配合调查，两位警官还是等卢修斯做完手术，在医生的允许下再来询问吧。”

“当然，马尔福先生的身体最重要。不过里德尔既然已经做出了这样的事情，就代表他已经打算和马尔福家族撕破脸了，那么我想必要的警力保护也是需要的。我会安排警察在马尔福先生的病房外守着的。”哈利点头表示理解，让出了门口的通道，医生推着卢修斯走出了书房，朝停机坪走去。

“不用了，我们有保镖...”纳西莎刚开口就被德拉科打断了。

“妈妈，哈利和他的同事们一直在保护我，他们很可靠，你可以放心的。而且他们拥有保镖没有的权利，遇见汤姆可以直接逮捕他，就让他们守在爸爸病房门口吧。您要是实在不放心，那就再加上我们自己的保镖。”

“那好吧，我先和卢修斯去医院了。”纳西莎带着德拉科和哈利西莫匆匆赶往停机坪，到了那儿之后哈利才发现，他们说的飞机就是德拉科的飞机，那个赌注。

场面一时有点尴尬。德拉科悄悄拉住哈利，让西莫和自己父母上了飞机，目送他们离开。

“我晕机，我们还是开车过去吧。”他很是不自然，握着哈利手腕的手也松开了。

“我竟然不知道你还会晕机。”哈利转身离开。其实他本来也没想要上那台飞机，怎么说那也是自己痛苦回忆的一部分，不过，德拉科这个蹩脚的理由倒也可爱，“走了。”

等他们到了医院之后，卢修斯已经被推进手术室了。马尔福家族是医院的股东，所以纳西莎也十分放心，坐在休息室里等着德拉科赶到。

“妈妈，”德拉科快步走到纳西莎身旁，扶着她的肩膀，“爸爸怎么样了？”

“问题不大。”纳西莎看见儿子平安到来松了一口气，“医生动手术和我说过，子弹没有打中他的心脏，虽然失血严重，但好在包扎及时，送来也早，手术做完就没有大问题了。”她看了看德拉科，心疼地摸着他的手臂，“你先回公寓吧，手都受伤了就别留在这里了，回去好好休息吧。这半个月也是...太多事儿了。”

德拉科坐在纳西莎身边没有要动的意思，哈利也只能站在一旁和保镖们一起保护着母子俩。

休息室里的安静被手术室门打开的声音打破，医生出来告诉马尔福母子卢修斯的手术很顺利，只要等麻药药效过来就好了。

纳西莎看着卢修斯被推进来，连忙守着他并让德拉科回去好好休息。

“你也受伤了还是回去吧，小龙，这儿有我没事的。”她冲着哈利笑笑，“麻烦波特警官送他回去吧。”

“好。”哈利点头，交代了西莫等会会有人过来换班后，跟着德拉科出门了。

晚上十点，哈利正在浴室洗漱，手机架在台子上，和汉克斯视频。

“...我以为你是去出差的？怎么是去旅游的？”纽约现在是下午五点，汉克斯正在四处游荡，手里提了几个袋子。

“会议结束了，”汉克斯提醒哈利脸上还沾着泡沫，“我在四处逛逛，伊芙给我列了一张清单，也不知道为什么，明明伦敦都能买到差不多的，可她就要我从纽约带回去。”

哈利笑笑不说话，伊芙是汉克斯最小的姐姐，和哈利差不多大，私下里喜欢和汉克斯恶作剧，指使弟弟忙来忙去，这次估计也是。她并不缺那些东西，只不过是想给汉克斯的出差添些堵，看着他在忙碌的行程中还要抽空去给姐姐买东西——不能不买，伊芙会打他的！

德拉科走到浴室门外，听着里面的哈利和汉克斯聊天，分享今天各自都发生了什么。

“...嗯嗯，我知道了......好，可以...”哈利似乎答应了汉克斯什么要求。

“嗯哼，等你回来...后天是吗？行...”

“好...晚安晚安...我等下就睡...”

“记得吃晚饭，别玩过头了...mua～”

视频结束了，哈利出门被靠在墙边的德拉科吓了一跳。“你怎么在这？你不是上楼了吗？”

“我是不是没有机会了，哈利？”德拉科声音很低沉，就像他低落的情绪一样，

哈利没有接话，他看着德拉科。在他印象里的德拉科从来没有这样落寞过，他从来都是眼里带着光，骄傲不可一世的少爷。就算是哈利对他恶言相向，明确拒绝的时候他也总是觉得他和哈利之间还有一丝可能。

直到今天，一切都被打碎了。他也不是没有想过哈利和汉克斯在一起的那些亲密举动都是假的，都是逢场作戏，是为了让他生气，嫉妒，吃醋，因为哈利还爱他，因为他对哈利来说还很重要。可今天他们亲密的视频通话彻底让德拉科仅存的幻想破灭了，哈利和汉克斯的关系远远超出他的想象，他第一次发现自己对于哈利来说真的是过去了，汉克斯才是他的现在。

“你找我有什么事吗？”哈利关灯，直接转移了话题。

德拉科看着哈利，看着他们之间消失的可能性，有一瞬间他想要流泪。

“呃......”德拉科转头张望了一下掩饰自己的情绪，他指了指楼上的房间，“我在里面整理东西的时候发现了一些汤姆的遗物...东西，之前是做纪念的但...你要上去看看吗？”

“好。”哈利揉揉脸，跟着德拉科上楼。

书房的灯还开着，地上有几个箱子，哈利走过去开了一个，里面放着一些笔记本，照片，日常小玩意儿。旁边还有几个箱子，德拉科正在查看。

哈利翻开了里德尔的本子，里面是上课的笔记，写满了整本本子，但是对于破案倒是没有太大用处。他继续在箱子里扒拉着，看看照片，翻翻日记，了解里德尔的过去。

德拉科站在哈利身边，打开了其他的箱子，这里面也是里德尔的东西。他对于汤姆的东西没什么兴趣，开了箱子后就默默移到一旁继续打开箱子。开到最后一个的时候他停了下来。

里面不是里德尔的东西，而是哈利的，是他曾用过的东西，像是手机啊，小礼物，各种小玩意儿。

哈利一个箱子一个箱子的翻找，来到德拉科身边的时候他还看着里面的东西发呆。

“里面是什么？”哈利伸长了脖子想要看看。

“没什么！”德拉科啪地一声合上，“是，是我的东西。”

“行。这些东西我会让同事带回去的，他们会研究的。”哈利给换班的同事发了短信，“那就这样？我先下楼了。”

“好。”德拉科仍然按着箱子不敢松手，就怕哈利看到他的私藏——他们的过去。

睡不着。德拉科辗转反侧，可是脑子里都是和汉克斯相谈甚欢的哈利，除此之外，还有一个声音一直在提醒他哈利已经不属于他了。

他起身来到书房，打开了那个尘封的箱子，在里面找到了哈利用过的手机，那是和他一样的手机，在离开的时候，哈利也同样把它留下了。

充上电，开机，德拉科来到哈利以前的卧室前，犹豫了半刻还是没有进去。里面不止有七年前的回忆，也有七年中的。

手机里有很多他们的合照，也有德拉科单人的，都是哈利拍的。德拉科躺在床上翻看着相册，嘴角弧度越来越大。

直到他打开了一个文件。

哈利隐约听见了什么，于是起身在公寓内查看情况。今天不是太平的一天，他需要格外注意德拉科的安全。

声音是从楼上传来的，他拔出枪悄声上楼，循着从门缝中漏出来的灯光走去，来到了二楼的浴室。走到门前，声音更加清晰了些。那是一个男人的喘息声。

德拉科被绑架了？哈利第一反应是德拉科被绑住了四肢，捂住了嘴巴，发不出声音的他因为恐惧而不断喘气。

于是他推开浴室门，枪口也对准了里面。

“德拉科？”哈利看着德拉科，他正靠在墙上，一只手握着手机，一只手撸动着自己的性器。手机里传来男人的喘息声。

“抱歉...”哈利的脸突然爆红——任凭谁突然打断了别人的自慰现场都会这样吧——而且哈利也格外理解德拉科，毕竟这段时间以来德拉科去哪儿都有人跟着，他已经很久没有释放过了，他需要释放。

“你继续吧，我，我下楼了。”哈利转身离开的时候，手机里传来了他熟悉的声音。

一个少年软软地喊着德拉科的名字。

那是他的声音，准确地说，是七年前他的声音。

紧随其后的是德拉科的声音，这也证实了哈利的猜想，因为他说，哈利，再等一会，我们一起。

这很明显，这简直不能再明显了——那是他们七年前某次性爱的录音，或是视频。可是哈利很确定自己从来没有和德拉科记录过任何一次的性爱，那么这只能是德拉科单方面擅自保留的。

“How dare you！”哈利收枪的动作一停，枪托直接砸上了德拉科的额头，手机落在地上，里面的哈利不断呻吟着，求饶着，德拉科则是不断安抚着他说快好了。

呻吟声，求饶声，肉体撞击的声音在浴室里回荡。德拉科摔在地上，衣衫不整狼狈不堪，性器硬得难受但是他却不敢碰。

哈利的枪口对准了手机，手指扣在扳机上久久没动。几秒后他收回枪，踩碎了手机屏幕，不堪入耳的呻吟和不愿回想的曾经终于都停下来了。

“你听我解释，哈利，不是那样的...”德拉科捂着额头爬起来，鲜血顺着脸颊往下流。

“滚开！”哈利推开德拉科就往外走，男人脚步不稳地跟了上来再次拉住他。

“你听我解释，那不是我的手机...我没有...”

“闭嘴马尔福！”哈利揪着德拉科的领子，他们站在楼梯旁僵持着，“我不想听你的解释！一个字都不想！”

“我以为你不一样了，可是事实证明你从来没有变过！这次又是什么？嗯，是什么让你伪装成一幅痛改前非愧疚不已的样子出现在我面前说你很抱歉？你到底为了什么在演戏？”

“我没有，那是个...”

“闭嘴！”哈利被浴室里发生的一切震惊了，他现在完全无法冷静下来，他怒火中烧，控制不住自己。

“滚开马尔福！你他妈别碰我！”

他推开德拉科，金发男人踉跄几步后滚下了楼，一路磕磕碰碰地摔了下去，躺在了一楼。

此刻的哈利顾不上那么多了，他只觉得要窒息了，他的后方是浴室，前方是他曾住过的卧室，手机里的呻吟声还在他的脑海中回荡，七年的回忆就要翻涌而来。

他必须离开这个地方！

于是他冲下楼，也没检查德拉科的伤势，拿着东西就跑出公寓，给夜班的同事打去电话要求换班。

“我有事......对，你马上过来，我一秒钟也不想在这里呆着了！”


	29. Chapter 29

打完电话的哈利心烦意乱地在门口踱步，不远处躺在地上的德拉科捂着额头叹气。为了防止自己摊上人命官司，哈利还是折回去检查了德拉科的伤势。

“起来，少装死。”他踢了踢德拉科的小腿，男人发出幼兽一般的哀鸣，轻声喊着疼。

他蹲下身子做足了心理建设才掀开德拉科的衣服，发现男人只是手臂上有些擦伤，额头上撞青了一块，腿上也有些青红，其他的倒是没什么大问题。

“把衣服穿好，到沙发上躺着。”哈利把德拉科从地上拉起来，“等会会有其他人过来看着你，要是他们问起你怎么受伤的，你就说…”

“是我自己从楼梯上滚下来的。”

“你喝多了英雄救美被人打了。”

两人相顾无言，最后一个扭头一个凑过去追问。“在你心里我是个英雄？”德拉科忘了自己刚从楼梯上滚下来身上哪哪都疼的事儿，转眼就为哈利说他英雄救美而开心了起来。

“怎么可能。”哈利故作冷静地推开德拉科走到门口，“你当然不是。”

其实他是。在他们第一次见面的时候，德拉科曾为哈利赶跑了一个调戏他的客人，从那个时候起，哈利一直默默地认为德拉科是个英雄，会在他遇到危险的时候从天而降的人。

很快，换班的警察就来了，哈利回到警局在沙发上窝了一晚，第二天就严肃地向罗恩提出再也不保护德拉科。

“为什么？你们不会打架了吧？”罗恩整理着手里的文档，好奇地看着哈利，发现后者脸上迅速地闪过一丝不自然的神色，“不是吧？真的打架了？马尔福算袭警吗？”

“别问了，反正我不要保护他了，你另外安排人吧。”

“Hey！可是我们人手不够你不是知道的吗？你不去保护马尔福的话……好吧，那你去保护马尔福夫妇？在医院呆着就行。”

“行。”哈利点点头，虽然在医院守着马尔福夫妇也有碰上德拉科的可能性，但好在他们不用时时刻刻单独待在一起了。

“那好，我现在刚好要去医院做笔录，还要询问九年前的绑架案，一起？”

“走吧，你开车。”哈利从椅背上拿起外套，车钥匙扔给罗恩，两人快步走向电梯。

马尔福的病房很安静，卢修斯躺在床上，脸色苍白——不过他们家本来就是苍白的肤色——额头上、身上缠着层层绷带，手上也打着石膏，纳西莎坐在旁边和他聊天，门口站着的是他们的保镖，房间里还站着两个警察。

简单问候之后，罗恩便开始询问里德尔闯入马尔福庄园那天的详细情况，也就是昨天的事儿。

卢修斯皱眉，从里德尔进门的时候开始讲。

“他比你们要早三四十分钟的样子。进来的时候我们都以为是小龙回来了……”

“是啊，”纳西莎插话，她把一块水果递到卢修斯嘴边，“汤姆伪装得太好了，不管是姿态还是说话，甚至一些小细节他都模仿得很到位，我们谁也没有看出来那不是小龙。”

“毕竟我们养了他二十几年，他和德拉科也相处了二十几年，加上他有心刻意模仿，怎么会不像？其实我们应该看出来的，昨天赛博对里德尔凶了几声，我们也没在意…谁知道…”卢修斯咬着夫人递过来的水果，轻哼一声，“昨天里德尔一回来就说想要和我去书房谈谈，关于绑架案，说是这和德拉科的案子有关。我相信了他，就和他单独在书房谈话。一开始都还好，他装模作样地问我为什么当年会发生绑架案，是怎么追查到他们在城郊的……他一直觉得在绑匪打完电话不久后我就出现了，这实在太快了。”

“我没有疑心，就和他说了，他没有对我动手，直到德拉科回来喊了我。”卢修斯悠悠叹气，这时门正好被推开，德拉科进来了，他看着一屋子的人很是惊讶。

“小龙？你怎么来了？”纳西莎欣喜地看着门口的方向，再发现她的小龙头上也和他的爸爸一样缠了绷带之后又担心地询问着，“你怎么受伤了？”

“等等！西茜！他可能是里德尔！”卢修斯出声阻止。

“没事，他是真的。”哈利擦了擦鼻子，看着满身伤痕的德拉科，有些尴尬地开口，“有我们同事跟着呢。”

纳西莎停下的脚步又响了起来，她走到德拉科身边关心地看着他，摸着他多出来的绷带和伤口。“这是怎么回事？”

德拉科往后躲了一下，悄悄看了一眼床边的哈利，“没什么，昨晚酒喝多了和人打架来着，据说是英雄救美，波特警官说的。”

“你真是个小英雄。”纳西莎笑眯眯地看着儿子，“我为你骄傲。”

“好了，差不多就行了。多大的人还打架……”卢修斯哼了一声，转向罗恩，“直到德拉科回来在客厅里无礼地大喊大叫，我才意识到面前的人不是真正的德拉科。里德尔也看出了我的疑惑，于是他掏枪准备结束我的性命。”

德拉科觉得自己母亲的戏有点多了，因为这时候她握住了卢修斯的手，担忧地看着她的丈夫。

“没事，西茜。”卢修斯拍拍妻子的手，这一副夫妻情深的画面让在场的人多多少少都有些不适，“我本来以为他会开枪，可是没有，他直接冲过来用枪托敲了我……”

哈利心虚地看着德拉科——他昨天也是这么干的，说起来，马尔福父子还真是同病相怜——两人的目光对上，德拉科冲着哈利笑笑，后者瞪了他一眼后迅速地扭头躲开了。

“……他似乎并不着急，可能是怕开枪后会把你们引来所以没有立刻结束我的性命，”卢修斯看着罗恩在本子上记下他所说的内容，“之后就是你们知道的事儿了，你们闯进书房，枪战，里德尔跳楼跑路，我被送到医院。就是这样了，没什么可说的了。”

德拉科难得安静地坐在一旁，透过纳西莎和罗恩之间的缝隙悄悄打量哈利。他有很多话想和哈利说，他有事情想和他解释，想告诉他一切不是他所想的那样，那是一个误会，一个出现得过于巧合的误会。

罗恩翻看着小本子上记下的信息，看了眼哈利后开口询问卢修斯关于九年前的绑架案。

“……我们现在已经知道了九年前的绑架案和我们所以为的都不一样，至少，里德尔没有死在那场大火里，而且他和马尔福家族的关系看起来也没有表面上那样和谐。马尔福先生，不知道你对于这起绑架案有没有什么想说的呢？”

房间里所有人的目光都聚焦在卢修斯身上，就连纳西莎也是。

“卢修斯……你是不是知道什么没有告诉我们？”

“里德尔……和你所以为的不一样，西茜。”卢修斯看着他的夫人，“他不像你想的那样善良，也不像德拉科认为的那样是个好哥哥，他的野心被隐藏得很好，藏得连我差点也要不知道了。”

他叹了一口气，看着罗恩。

“你们应该已经发现他和绑匪的关系了吧？”


	30. Chapter 30

罗恩和哈利点点头，德拉科惊讶地看着哈利，这些事哈利从来没有和他讲过，他会提醒德拉科要小心里德尔但是不会告诉他，他以为的哥哥和那一帮绑匪关系匪浅。  
“他们是一伙的吧，那一起案子，是里德尔的自导自演吧？”  
“没错。”卢修斯肯定了罗恩等人的猜测，“那个时候里德尔可是说是公司里仅次于我的存在，德拉科还在上学没有进入公司，所以很多时候里德尔就代替了德拉科的位置，成为了马尔福家族的代言人，不过他一直都表现得很自觉，常常和我说等德拉科进入公司就会让出位置，毕竟这个家族是马尔福而不是里德尔。所以我放松了警惕，直到我发现他私下和几个股东联系过多，而那个时候正好也是我准备退休，而德拉科毕业准备上任的时候。一些股东对于德拉科的能力还有怀疑，认为小龙没有能力胜任那时里德尔的位置，他们希望里德尔可以继续留着，直到小龙有能力处理一切之后。”  
“而那些对德拉科持怀疑态度的股东正好就是里德尔私下联络过的人，我也不得不怀疑里德尔是不是有私心，表面上装着不会觊觎集团二把手的位置，但是心里却盘算着如何能让马尔福改姓里德尔。如果我没有发现这一切，或许我就答应了让里德尔继续留在公司，然后按照计划退下来，把公司交给里德尔，等几年之后再盼着他把公司交到德拉科手里。但里德尔和德拉科那时候感情很好，和西茜的关系也很亲近，准确地说，我们表面上是关系和睦的一家，我要是表现出任何一丝的猜疑都会惊吓到他，那么我也就无法知道他的真面目了。于是我只能推迟了退休计划，继续在公司里盯着里德尔，并且也找了私家侦探跟着里德尔，调查他的一切，”  
“一开始，侦探并没有查出什么来——除了里德尔私下和股东们、管理层们接触过密之外，我也以为是我多心了。但后来侦探查到里德尔购入了一些股份，而这笔钱超过了当时他可以负担的程度，再接着往下查，我发现了他不仅和公司内部的人走得近，就连我们的竞争对手他也常有联络，而那个时候我们也和竞争对手有一些摩擦，损失了几个不大不小的案子……我更怀疑里德尔的意图，一些重要的项目也特意指派了德拉科和其他高层共同监督，以培养德拉科为借口，我逐渐撤去了里德尔的权利。”  
“也许是我让里德尔察觉到了什么，也或许是公司里希望里德尔多留几年的呼声越来越高，让他不得不演戏装出一副好哥哥的样子，他开始不断和我建议让他离开公司或者去子公司，二把手的交椅该还给德拉科了。这些风声慢慢也传到了家里，纳西莎也开始问我如果德拉科上任，里德尔该怎么办。德拉科也说过里德尔看起来是一个比他更好的选择，说我可以放心地把公司给他，反正他也没有经营公司的兴趣，而是更想开个酒吧。这个时候德拉科不管上不上任，都不是一个好选择，如果小龙不上任，那么公司极有可能被里德尔操控，但若小龙上任，一是难以服众，二则……里德尔不管去哪里都仍然会对小龙造成威胁，不管是在总公司还是子公司。因此在没有足够证据证明里德尔的意图前，我还不能做出任何行动，只能静观其变。”  
“再到后来就是绑架案发生的时候，因为我派了人跟踪里德尔，所以当他们一被人带走我就得到了消息，大概知道了他们出城后往哪个方向开，并且也得到了监控录像。”卢修斯看向罗恩和哈利，“我知道你们一定有案发当时的录像，可有些东西我想你们也是没有的。九年前的绑架案，目标不是里德尔，也不是钱，而是德拉科。”他转向德拉科，后者是一脸错愕的表情，“我知道你不会相信，小龙。当年所有人都以为里德尔才是目标，因为他几乎可以代表马尔福家族，在很多人眼里，他是马尔福下一任实际掌权人，但其实真正的目标是你。”  
“可是为什么是我？如果是我的话，为什么绑匪会同意在你付完赎金之后先把我交出来而不是里德尔？”德拉科也回忆起了绑架案，他疑惑地开口。当年里德尔和他一同被绑匪带走，根据录像显示，绑匪是冲着里德尔去的。而且最后经过谈判，绑匪同意在卢修斯付完赎金之后先把德拉科放了，里德尔会在他们彻底安全离开后再放，怎么看他们都更重视里德尔而非德拉科——不过他们最后发现卢修斯给的赎金里藏着GPS，所以毁约了，不仅一个人都没有放，还打算撕票。  
“这就是他们的目的，小龙！”卢修斯突然拔高声音说了一句，接着他又恢复了往常那个傲慢的调子，“我之所以会说里德尔和那些绑匪是一伙的，那场绑架是自导自演，目的是你，是因为我派去的人曾拍下他们案发前接触的证据，那伙人跟着里德尔在城里绕了很久，直到他‘碰巧’和你遇上，那伙人才冲下车把你们带走。不用我做过多的解释了吧。”  
“之后，我召集了家里的保镖，准备了一些现金等他们的电话，接到电话之后便带人到了城郊，比约定的时候要早一些，要求和他们谈判。接下来就是你知道的了，我们谈判，说好付完赎金后放你出来，等他们安全离开后再放里德尔。可是因为他们发现了赎金里藏着的定位器，所以谈判作废，他们卷钱准备跑路还放了火，想把你们困死在里面。”  
“是，”德拉科接话，皱眉回忆着当年在火场里的一切，“那个时候…..嗯，里德尔和我正在尝试用碎玻璃割开绳子，我们被分开绑在两间屋子里，最后还是他割断了自己的绳子后来救的我。我们挣脱的时候火还没有烧到这边，绑匪们在另外一间屋子里抢救钞票，我和里德尔逃了出来。那个地方有好几层楼，当我们逃到二楼的时候，绑匪追了上来，里德尔拖住了他们让我先逃了出来，可他之后就被一根房梁压住了……我看不见他，屋里的烟雾太浓了，但是他的惨叫声我听得很真切……之后我逃到一楼出口附近，那个时候我已经意识模糊了，我看见有人朝我走来…..之后我就不记得了。”  
“是保镖把你带出来的，”卢修斯接话，“他们准备进去救人，但是火势凶猛，就连一楼也只能进到入口附近，所以他们救出了你。”  
“之后呢？按他的说法，里德尔一时半会也不至于死吧？”这次是哈利。卢修斯看了一眼哈利，点点头。  
“是的，他那时候还活着，我还能听见他的声音，他让我救他，喊我父亲。”卢修斯眼神里多了一些冰冷，“但是我没有救他，相反，我杀了他，或者说我试图让他死在火场里。”  
“没有什么比意外身亡更好了，不是吗？”  
“我等了很久，等到他不再呼救，等到火焰吞没整幢建筑，等到我以为他不可能活着的时候才让人通知消防队，可是我没有想到他竟然还能活着。我也不是没有想过他从那场火中侥幸存活，尸检报告显示那具尸体断了腿，身高体重也差不多，可仅凭左腿上残留的DNA就确定死的就是他？我还是无法完全信服。于是我派了人在附近的城市搜寻他的下落，一连找了好几年也没有任何发现，我以为他真的死了……”  
“直到他上个月回来复仇。”哈利快速地瞥了一眼德拉科，后者正在消化这庞大的信息量，神色迷茫。  
“是，直到他回来复仇。”  
“您有想过里德尔为什么要策划这一起绑架吗？”  
“我想应该是为了获得信任吧。如果我猜得没错，里德尔的计划应该是他和德拉科一同被绑架，然后他帮助德拉科成功逃出以此获得德拉科的感激和信任，同时还有我和西茜的。而这一举动更是会为他立下不错的形象，对于继续留任大有帮助。而且对于他的未来，想要掌控马尔福集团也是益处多多。”  
“等等….我不明白，这和集团有什么关系？”罗恩停下手中的笔。  
“当时里德尔正处于缺乏马尔福先生信任的处境，”哈利开口为罗恩解释，“如果他的计划成功，那么马尔福先生便会打消对他的顾虑，从而放心他继续在集团待着——前提是里德尔不知道马尔福先生已经发现他的所作所为；至于马尔福夫人和小马尔福……里德尔救了小马尔福先生，他们一定是心存感激，那么在他们关系和睦并且小马尔福无心接管集团的前提下，不排除他们赞成里德尔接手的可能，这样，里德尔就能和平上位。至于未来……我想马尔福先生指的是他用不正当手段除掉小马尔福先生吧？”  
卢修斯沉默点头，“不错，因为没有人会相信一个愿意从火场里把生还希望给弟弟的人会除掉他的弟弟，不会相信这样一个重情义的人会对他的家人做出什么残忍的举动。”  
“他会蒙骗所有人，得到他想得到的。”  
德拉科觉得自己的认知被打碎了，他把里德尔当了二十多年的哥哥，结果对方根本没把他当成弟弟，只是一个利用工具罢了，就连他称作父母的人，也只是演戏罢了。他想要的只是马尔福集团这个庞然大物，亲情，友情是他往上走的台阶，过了河就会被拆掉的木桥。  
“小龙……”纳西莎此刻红了眼睛，她也没有想到她的汤姆会做出这样的事。虽然聪慧过人的母亲知道汤姆会对这样的决定有所不满，也猜想过他或许会留恋在高位上坐拥权力财富的感觉，但她没有想到汤姆的野心和渴望早就超过了她所预想的底线，也超过了她能接受的程度。  
她知道卢修斯的决定一定会伤害到汤姆，不管这个男人表面上有多愿意把权力交还给德拉科，他内心怎么可能没有一丝的野心？所以纳西莎常常和卢修斯商量着在德拉科上任之后，给汤姆一份能掌握权力的工作，可以让他管理一个子公司，或者给他一笔钱让他创造属于自己的商业王国，做自己的主人。  
但是纳西莎的这份善意终究是没有送出去。  
“你该去换药了。”知子莫若母，纳西莎当然知道德拉科心里此刻的震撼和不敢置信，母子俩对视，纳西莎再一次催促德拉科去换药。  
“去吧，卢修斯这儿有我呢。”  
德拉科呆滞地点头，起身，出门，跟随他来医院的警察也跟着德拉科出去了。罗恩和哈利见情况都了解得差不多了，也出门透透气，和局里的同事们沟通一下这儿的情况，而给马尔福夫妇一些独处的空间。  
揭开伤疤对谁来说都不是一件简单的事儿，尤其是这个埋藏已久的秘密现在伤害了他们的家人。

哈利和罗恩来到自动售卖机旁边，一边嚼着巧克力棒一边分析里德尔逃出火场的方案，但哈利的注意力却总是被一旁坐着的德拉科吸引走：那个男人看起来失魂落魄，像个迷路的小孩。  
他们昨晚又打了一架，哈利看着德拉科身上新裹上的绷带，心里涩涩的。虽然过错方并不是他——目前来看——但看到那个男人一副可怜兮兮的样子他还是忍不住心痛了一下，他想要过去像七年前一样揉揉他的头，和他说一切都会好起来的。  
真奇怪，他对德拉科总有一种隐藏的光辉母爱是几个意思？  
“……你在听我说话吗，兄弟？”罗恩顺着哈利的目光看去，看见了一只垂着尾巴的大金毛，他伸手在哈利眼前晃晃，“hye，我在这儿呢。”  
“哦，我听着呢。”哈利转回视线，重复了一次增强真实性，“我听着呢。”  
“那我刚刚说了什么？”罗恩眼里的怀疑丝毫不加掩饰。  
“呃……里德尔？”  
“……我再问周末的聚会要不要来，明天晚上。”罗恩没好气地白了他一眼。  
“不了，我和汉克斯约好了一起吃饭，他刚好从纽约回来。”  
“行吧，那你去吧。”罗恩撇撇嘴，“你刚刚在看马尔福？”  
“没啊。”哈利连忙否认，“我看他干嘛。”  
“因为你喜欢他？”罗恩挑眉，“我从西莫那里都听说了，马尔福来警局找过你，向你道歉；他们家的那只边牧也格外听你的话…最重要的是，你生日那天我看到了，马尔福之后要求和你单独谈话的时候，我碰巧落下了车钥匙在审讯室旁边的观察室，进去拿的时候正好看见…他就是你之前退出这个案子的原因吧？利益关系？”  
哈利看着罗恩，罗恩已经知道了，他没法隐瞒了。都是朋友，也不是什么不能知道的事，不如自己说出来。  
“我们的关系不寻常。按照你当初的推理，我的身份是会被你列为第一嫌疑人的。”哈利低头把包装纸扔进垃圾桶，大嚼燕麦巧克力，“他是我前男友，我们七年前分手了，闹得非常，非常不愉快，我几乎完美符合你的凶手侧写。”  
罗恩愣住了，咬了一半的巧克力握在手里，嘴里咀嚼的动作也停下了。  
“Wait wait wait，Malfoy，Draco•Malfoy，IS YOUR EX？？”罗恩来回扭头看着黯然神伤的德拉科和满脸“这就是真相”的哈利，不敢相信这一切，“他真的是你前男友？？”  
罗恩再三确认后，终于相信了。  
“Wow，所以你是马尔福的第一个男朋友？”震惊过后就是好奇，罗恩心里熊熊燃起了八卦之火，烧得和他的头发一个颜色，“你是把马尔福掰弯的男人！Cool！Bro！”  
“小声点，罗恩！”哈利一把拉住罗恩，“我不知道我是不是他第一个男朋友，但我觉得我应该是最惨的一个。还有，别说什么我把他掰弯了…..”  
“那是他把你掰弯了？？Wow……看不出来啊，你喜欢这样的……”  
“……行了，你闭嘴吧，罗恩。”  
“好好好好，最后一个问题，汉克斯知道吗？”罗恩拦在哈利身前，八卦之火还在熊熊燃烧，“他们不是见过面吗？有打起来吗？”  
“罗恩！”哈利大声了一些，走廊里的人都看着他俩。哈利意识到自己声音太大了，他把罗恩拉到角落，“别再问了，汉克还不知道，你也别说。”  
“好好好。”罗恩做了一个拉拉链的动作，保证自己不会往外说的，“真的是最后一个问题..马尔福在重新追求你吗？”  
“行了，你回去吧。”哈利没有回答，他把罗恩往外推，“警局里还有一堆事，你快走吧。”  
“哎哎哎，所以有没有啊！”  
“我不知道，你快走！”


	31. Chapter 31

哈利目送着罗恩远去，接着照看德拉科的警察就问了哈利能不能顶替他一下。“我想去个厕所，你能帮我照看他一下吗？”  
德拉科还是低头看着地板，浑然不知自己身边站着一个哈利。直到铁皮椅子吱呀响了一声，他扭头才看到男人就坐在自己一米之外。  
你是要安慰我吗？德拉科带着妄想开口，果不其然，哈利只是淡淡地看了他一眼，低头刷起了手机，什么也没说。  
也对，你现在不笑我就很好了，怎么还会安慰我？他搓了搓脸，把红红的眼睛藏在手掌后，他问哈利当初是不是也这样难过过一段时间。  
他的问题没有等来回答，因为哈利正出神地盯着面前的禁止吸烟的标志思考，如果他偷偷抽一小会会不会被发现。德拉科轻笑一声，哈利托腮思考的模样还是没变：他的手托着下巴，手指轻轻敲打脸颊，眉头微微皱起，眼睛牢牢地盯着前方，嘴唇嘟着，仿佛在面对什么重大问题。  
他的轻笑被哈利收入耳中，男人疑惑地看了他一眼，挑眉。那表情活像是在说“笑什么？有什么好笑的？闭嘴。”  
“我可以坐过来吗？”德拉科指了指他们中间隔着的那两个位置，还没等到回复，身子就先动了——他挪了两个位置坐到哈利身旁，极快地瞟了一眼哈利后又默默挪远了一个位置。因为哈利在他过来的一瞬间眉头皱得更紧了，身子也朝着另一边侧去，所有的动作表情都在表明他现在不打算让德拉科侵入他的亲密距离。  
“那我坐在这里。”德拉科勉强笑了笑，苦笑配上他红红的眼圈倒是让哈利消气了不少——他看起来好委屈啊，想rua一rua，想揉头，想拍拍他的脸安慰他。  
“我之前一直以为里德尔对我是有几分真心的，怎么说我们也相处了二十多年，哪怕他再想要马尔福家族的财富和权势但是也不会对我赶尽杀绝。我还想过他这次想要杀了我怕是父亲从前做过什么对不起他的事，比如害死了他的父母然后内心歉疚不过所以才领养了他。可是我万万没有想到他是先动了念头的那一方，而父亲的见死不救竟然是为了保护我。他二十多年的生活……我没想到这一切都是为了他的目的而服务，他伪装出来的友善，孝顺，和善都不过只是假象而已，为了钱权他竟然能把自己的生命安全也给谋划进去，冒险地用一场绑架来赌父亲的不知情和信任……”  
“他骗了我们这么多年，结果到头来还是被父亲看穿，一无所获，失去了一条腿过了九年的逃亡生活，可就是这样我也还是……我不敢相信你当时的心情，哈利。我对你造成的伤害远比我原先能想象的还要多上几倍，几十倍，几百倍。你恨我完全是合情合理的，毕竟我成功地骗了你，得到了我想要的，就连揭露真相也是用了最差劲的办法，把你毁得彻彻底底，也把我们之间的可能性给……”  
“……我们已经没有可能性了，是吗？”他看向哈利，眼里有点点亮光。  
哈利坐在椅子上，德拉科的话他一字不漏地听到了，可是他还是没有做出任何回应——昨天晚上的事儿让他暂时不想开口和德拉科有任何的交流，他还在生气，气七年前德拉科的不诚实，录下他们的欢爱，也气德拉科七年后还拿着那段回忆自渎。不过，他更生气的是德拉科偷偷录下欢爱的事儿，对于另外一件事儿……  
他觉得扯平了。因为他也曾这样做过，在浴室里，想着德拉科，手里动作飞快。每次颤抖之后随之涌上来的就是痛苦和耻辱，情绪翻涌着，回忆之匣被打开，他无法控制自己，最开始的时候每次结束后他都会默默哭上一场。他用了很久才慢慢让自己不会在一阵颤抖中看见或者听见甚至感受到德拉科似有若无的存在，逼迫自己去忘记他的存在。  
而现在当他知道德拉科也会这么做时——用他们的曾经刺激感官——哈利莫名松了一口气：原来他不是唯一的人，原来德拉科也会这么做，原来放不下的不止他一个人。他们可以扯平了。  
“我好像浪费了你很多时间，嗯，听我废话。”德拉科往哈利的方向小小挪动了几公分，“既然我都浪费这么多时间了，你能再听我解释一次吗？我不求你原谅我，因为那根本不可能，我只是想……让我在你心里的印象好一点。”  
“那我就当你默认了？”德拉科叹了一口气，从口袋里掏出那个屏幕碎裂的手机放到哈利旁边，“这个是你之前用的，不是我的，录音也不是我录的。你知道的，我想和你一起做些什么的话会提前和你说的……那些方面的事情，虽然我开始的时候并非真心，但后来…..是真的。最后那天会那么失控是因为……我很抱歉，哈利，那是因为我吃醋了。我不想看到你和唐克斯拥抱，也不想看到你和商场里游行的圣诞小队的人拥抱，我不想让除了我之外的任何人接近你。我以为那是我的占有欲，对于一个床伴的占有欲，可是后来我才明白虽然我一直认为你只是个床伴，我们之间只是赌局，但我的心早就把你当做男朋友，恋人，我的占有欲不是来自一个富二代对床伴的占有欲，那是我对我所爱的人的占有欲，来源于我迟了很久才发现的爱意。”  
“手机是我昨天才发现的，整理箱子的时候，最后那个箱子其实不是我的东西，那里面装的都是你留下的而我没有扔掉的东西。”他笑了笑，抿了抿唇，有些不好意思地开口，“我找那个手机……是为了看看你留在里面的照片，短信，只是没想到半夜翻到了那段录音，我就，我就没有忍住。抱歉，抱歉我没有忘记你，抱歉我的身体在七年后还是对你有强烈反应，抱歉……我爱了你七年而我现在才敢承认这件事。”  
哈利想起来了，的确有一次是这样的。那应该是一个下午，或者早上——反正是太阳还挂在空中的时候——哈利刚刚下课回来，他们起了性致，难舍难分。突然他的电话就响了，哈利接起电话后强忍着德拉科给自己口交的快感回应着电话里的教授，向他保证论文一定会改成他满意的格式，期间他真的没忍住泄露了几声跑了调的话，导致第二天还被教授拉过去隐晦地教导了一小会儿——热恋是好，但是不能耽误学业啊，刚刚下课就…….咳，不太好吧。  
挂了电话后他们忙着全身心投入到欢爱中，哈利手指随意戳了几下手机，应该就是那个时候打开了录音的。  
“……你可以找人修复手机，我相信警局一定有这个能力吧。我没什么意思，只是希望你知道我不是那样的人，也想趁这个机会和你说……我爱你，我怕这是最后的机会了。”  
见哈利一直没有反应，德拉科有些着急了，他起身蹲到哈利面前，“你听见我说的了吗，哈利？”  
哈利看着面前蹲着的那只有些着急又委屈的大金毛，他的尾巴垂在地上，眼角还是红的，好看的浅灰色眼睛专注地看着自己，他就一个没忍住。  
一个没忍住，揉了德拉科的头。  
这下可好，两个人都愣住了，一个是开心的，而另一个就有些窘迫了。  
哈利作势揪了德拉科的头发，抵着他的额头推了他一把。“就算那是我干的又怎么样？这是你拿着录音……的理由吗？别以为不是你干的我就会原谅你了，也别以为你这幅样子能得到同情，那是不可能的。我不会为我昨天的下手向你道歉，不管如何，你做错了。”  
“嗯，我的错，我不该用录音来……的。”  
“……”哈利盯着德拉科的受伤的地方看了看，“你去换药吧。”  
他起身往病房走，不远处上厕所的同事正缓步走回来。

第二天，哈利走出病房，现在是中午，他刚刚用着最后一丝力气吃完了午饭——通宵守着马尔福夫妇让他倍感疲惫。眼下他唯一想做的就是找个能躺平的地方睡上一觉。长椅也好，沙发也行，甚至那边大树下的草坪看起来也很舒服。  
其实他们有两个人守在病房里面，可以分个上半夜和下半夜，每人也能睡上好几个小时，但哈利选择让同事安安稳稳地睡上一觉，而自己坐到天明。倒不是他有多么体贴，而是他实在睡不着，脑子里一直有人在重复着几句话，那些声音让他无法入眠。  
一个男人的声音，他说抱歉，抱歉我没有忘记你，抱歉我的身体在七年后还是对你有强烈反应，抱歉我爱了你七年而我现在才敢承认这件事。  
哈利在医院花园里的一条长椅上坐下来，周围是开得正旺的花和有浓密树荫的大树，他摘下眼镜，眼前的景色模糊成一片。双手捂住脸遮住了还有些刺眼的阳光，哈利在黑暗中叹了一口气。  
不用抱歉，其实他们都是一样的。德拉科没有忘记他，而他其实也没有。七年来他一直没有放下那个男人，很执着地记了他这么久，久到都快是一种执念了。说来也是吧，德拉科•马尔福也是他哈利•波特的执念，他不相信德拉科不爱他，不相信德拉科不曾对他动心，不相信德拉科在那些日日夜夜的相处中没有想要毁去那个赌局，和他就这样假戏真做变成真正的情侣。他不是相信自己有多少的魅力能够拿下这个纵横情场多年的老手，他只是相信德拉科的眼神，他的行为举止，他确信那里面一定是有爱的，因为他感受到了。而也正是这些笃定让他从来没有把德拉科从自己的记忆中抹去。  
事实证明他赌对了，德拉科是爱他的。昨天那一番告白他听得真真切切——哪怕他装作一副心不在焉的样子可他也没有漏掉一个字。他听得很清楚，德拉科也说得很明白。也正是因为这样，哈利昨天才难以入眠，他坐在沙发上脑海里不断回闪德拉科的脸，德拉科的声音，他蹲在自己身前的样子，那副失魂落魄，带着焦急，想要轻轻触碰自己但是又怕自己介意而产生的克制。  
他的心里有什么东西消散了。  
他就是忍不住去心疼这样的人，他就是忍不住想要揉揉他的头。而他也这么干了，于是德拉科的眼睛瞬间亮了。一如既往，这个男人就是这么好哄。以前他们闹脾气的时候也是这样，只要哈利主动过去亲亲他，抱抱他，说几句甜甜的情话，男人就会多云转晴，笑逐颜开——哪怕还是端着那一丝傲娇而装作勉为其难原谅你了。  
他必须承认在昨天，他是有一瞬间已经原谅德拉科的，是有那么一瞬间想要扑进他怀里说一笔勾销吧，你以后要好好爱我。不过他和德拉科之间要怎么重新开始？  
这些念头让他根本无法入睡，他在过去和现在之间纠结，在德拉科和汉克斯之间犹豫不决。感情可比办案难多了，它不能遵循已有证据，也不能借助高科技来辨别；感情不是理性，不能理智地二选一；它不能让哈利根据嫌疑人的犯案规律来推测下一次的作案时间和地点，一切都遵循他的内心，一切的发展都取决于他们三人的互动。  
哈利的眼睛慢慢闭上，在思考中慢慢睡去了。半梦半醒之间他感觉到有人在旁边坐下，来人扶着他的肩膀，让他把头枕在自己腿上，还往他头上盖了件衣服挡住了太阳。  
他还闻到了熟悉的香水味。不算浓烈，很让他安心。  
哈利一直睡着，直到他的手机嗡嗡震动，来电把他吵醒。  
“嗯？我手机呢？”他起身在口袋里摸索着手机，可是却没找到，最后还是身旁的人递过来的。  
修长的手指握着他黑色的手机，主人的声音也很好听。  
“是休伯顿。”  
“谢……”哈利接过手机，道谢的话只说了一半，剩下的一半被抬头看到的那张脸给憋了回去。  
他身旁坐了一个男人，金色头发，碎发有落在额前，也有别在耳后；浅灰色的眼眸，望向他的眼神温和平静；手里拿着一份报纸，正在浏览财经版块，身旁是一杯咖啡和一份沙拉，上面的酱汁落在底下的水果蔬菜上。  
他身旁坐了德拉科•马尔福，他的前男友，扰得他心神不宁昨晚没能睡个好觉的男人。  
哈利的眼神很快就收了回来，他划开屏幕，接起了汉克斯的电话。年轻的大男孩在电话里另一头雀跃地叽叽喳喳。  
“哈利哈利，我回来了，现在正在机场买东西呢！伊芙给我的清单上还有一大堆的免税店商品要带，也不知道她到底在想什么……对了你怎么才接我电话？很忙吗？我是不是打扰你工作了？”汉克斯的语气从欢快变成了担忧，生怕自己打扰了哈利工作。  
“没有，我在睡觉昨晚通宵守在病房里，保护证人。”哈利往旁边挪动，远离了德拉科。后者好像也不介意，抖了抖手里的报纸继续看着今日的股市走势，还喝了口咖啡，一副完全不在意他的前男友——现在也喜欢得不得了的男人——和他的情敌通话。  
“天啊，我是不是打扰你睡觉了？要不你继续？晚一点我再叫你吃晚饭好不好？我们约了今晚的晚饭，你还记得吗？”鉴于从前有发生过哈利忘记约定的事儿，汉克斯自那之后必定提前几个小时打电话来委婉地提醒一下哈利。  
“不用，我睡得差不多了。你现在在机场？要不要我来接你，送你回家把东西放了再去吃晚饭？”哈利很贴心地提出了接机。  
“可以吗？你不是在守着证人吗？”  
“没事，要换班了。”哈利换了一只手握着手机，“还是你不想我来接你？”  
“当然不是！我很想你的！我只是不想打扰你工作。”  
“不会打扰我，汉克。”哈利嘴角勾了一下，“我想见你。”说完之后哈利的脸红了一下。也不算是说谎，他的确想念汉克斯了，想念这个叽叽喳喳充满活力的少年，但这么急着想要去见他也还有一点其他的原因：他想离德拉科远一点，他们现在十分尴尬，而且他很怕德拉科再说些什么。  
怕他告白，也怕自己动心。  
“好，那你来接我？我也等不及想见你了，哈利。”


	32. Chapter 32

德拉科收回眼角余光，他能看出哈利脸红绝对不是完完全全因为害羞，因为他的眼神里没有这样的情绪。眼下哈利这幅样子不会是说了情话后的羞涩，多半是想要找个借口离自己远一点罢了。  
终于等到哈利挂了电话，德拉科清了清嗓子以显示自己还有存在感。  
“谢谢你，虽然我觉得你没什么好心。”哈利指了指他的膝盖，把落在椅子上的外套还给德拉科——刚刚就是这件外套为他遮住了大部分的阳光。  
“你黑眼圈很重。”德拉科放下手里的报纸，手指伸向哈利的脸，即将落在他的眼下。  
他的手被一把握住，哈利抓着他的手腕，身子后仰，躲开了他的触碰。  
“马尔福，离我远一点。”这不是他第一次说这样的话，他上次喝醉后也对德拉科这么说过，说他是有男朋友的，德拉科不能离他这么近。只不过上次他醉到没法能出眼前的人是谁，只觉得自己男朋友应该是德拉科•马尔福，也正是因为这样，还被德拉科口头上占了便宜——混得了暂时的男朋友位置。  
“我知道。”德拉科点点头，收回手和衣服，“但是这和我喜欢你又不冲突。和我想追你也不冲突。”  
“我拒绝。”哈利说得斩钉截铁，“你不会成功的，我不会答应你的。你昨天问我我们之间还有没有可能性，那我现在回答你，没有。”  
“这么自信，你确定？”德拉科卷起报纸，丝毫不在意哈利的拒绝，“我没有想过你会为了我斩钉截铁拒绝休伯顿，但是你会因为你不爱他而和他分手，因为你不想看着他对你一往情深而你却没有办法给他任何回应，因为你不想看着他因为一个不爱他的人浪费时间。”  
“我说了我不会因为你……”  
“我没有说那是我，哈利。我说了你会因为你最爱的人而选择离开汉克斯。”德拉科的眼神里染上一点笑意，“但我希望那是我，那就最好不过了。”  
“你也不用担心什么，哈利。”德拉科继续说着，“这不过是一场我和休伯顿之间的公平竞争罢了，你不用担心什么。当然，我不会因为你就终身未婚，因为那不可能，马尔福家族需要我的婚姻。所以这个期限是……在你找到幸福或者我不得不联姻，娶一个女人的时候。在那之前，我想对你好，我想追你。”  
“我知道，我听到了你的回答，你说我们之间没有可能。但是我还是要试试，毕竟在死期到来之前我还可做最后的垂死挣扎。你就不要拒绝我了，反正你的拒绝也不会改变什么。”  
“你对你的魅力很自信？相信我会因为选择你？”哈利气极反笑。  
“我不是对我有信心，我是对你有信心，波特先生。”德拉科站起来，走远了几步。  
我是对你有信心。  
就像我一直坚信你七年前就爱我一样。哈利看着男人的背影，他把西装外套单手拎着，甩在背上。  
我好像对他也有信心了。

哈利坐在车里，看见了汉克斯。  
“嘿！哈利！”汉克斯一看到三日不见的男友就热情地冲了上去，抱着他转了个圈，上演着偶像剧里男女主见面时候浮夸的情节——也不管哈利是个大男人，还是个害羞的大男人。  
“停停停，汉克！”哈利红着脸拍着汉克斯的肩膀，“人太多了！”  
“啊！抱歉，我……我太激动了。”汉克斯把哈利放下来，过了好久才放开哈利，他的眼神中还带着激动，“我好想你。”

他们好不容易结束了热情的见面，上车后汉克斯喋喋不休地讲着在纽约都遇到了什么人什么事儿，从在路上遇到的着装新奇的路人讲到在奢侈品店里大手一挥买下所有产品的暴发户，从酒店提供的早餐竟然还没有英国酒店的好吃讲到他忘记看天气预报导致有一天成为了落汤鸡。哈利一边笑着应和，一边开车，而脑子里却还有一个人挥之不去，以至于接下来的约会行程中他都没什么心思，总是发呆。  
而那个人，如你们所想，就是德拉科•马尔福。  
他挥之不去的画面，是他醒来时对上的那双眼眸，听到的那句话，看到的那个人。是他心动的感觉。  
那一瞬间，他恍惚觉得自己回到了七年前，自己就是趴在德拉科腿上睡了个午觉，男人给自己盖好小毯子，提供膝枕，安安静静地等着自己醒来。  
哈利曾睡过无数次这样的午觉，饭后困意一上来，他的眼皮就直打架，上下眼皮互相拉扯着，谁也离不开谁——就像德拉科和哈利一样。他靠在柔软的沙发上，背后是暖暖的阳光，半梦半醒之间被德拉科扶到自己膝盖上，无奈地说着“你是猫吗？怎么老喜欢在太阳下打盹”，然后盖上毯子。  
醒来的时候也是无限温情，德拉科会看着一颗毛绒绒的小脑袋钻出毯子，然后迷迷糊糊地问现在是几点了。接着德拉科会抱起还没有完全清醒的男孩，让他靠在肩膀上，拍着他的背说差不多可以吃下午茶了，问他想吃什么甜点。然后等人报完菜单后就吻上他，用缺氧让他迅速清醒过来。  
你要那么多甜点，可我只要一个吻。在去准备甜点前，德拉科还会轻轻啄几下，接着才会起身，把满脸通红的男孩留在沙发上，重新躲进毯子里。  
其实我也只要一个吻就好啦。每每这个时候哈利都会从毯子里探出小半张脸，望向厨房里的男人，笑得甜甜蜜蜜，傻里傻气。  
在他下午醒来的一瞬间，他总觉得男人下一秒就会吻过来，就像他曾经做过无数次的那样。

约会内容很寻常，就是一起吃晚饭。但是也很不寻常，他们没有去那些昂贵的餐厅，而是去了汉克斯特意挑选的符合哈利口味和喜好的小酒吧，虽然环境并不算好，但胜在食物美味，氛围融洽，哈利没忍住多喝了几杯，最后是汉克斯把醉到乖乖听话的哈利送回公寓的。  
汉克斯勾着哈利的双腿的脖子，轻轻松松地把波特队长放到了副驾驶。喝醉的哈利很乖很软，他在副驾驶上蜷缩成一团，揪着安全带小声嘀咕。  
“你在说什么，哈利？”  
“喜…喜欢…喜欢你…很喜欢…”哈利嘟嘟囔囔。  
“你喜欢谁？”汉克斯凑上去，心里带着期待。  
“喜欢……你，”汉克斯的心里放起了烟花，可还没等到绽放，烟花就落在了地上，“喜欢…德拉科，我想你了。”

早上哈利是被电话吵醒的，罗恩在电话里另外一头大吼。  
“快起来！哈利今天你要负责送马尔福夫妇回庄园……喂喂喂？哈利你还在吗？”  
“呃，在，我现在去洗漱，马上出门。”  
一旁的德拉科听到哈利那还没开嗓哑地很的嗓子就知道，他昨晚一定是喝酒了。

哈利匆匆赶到医院，马尔福夫妇正在房间里收拾剩下的行李，德拉科坐在门外的椅子上，手里拿着一个面包，手边还有一杯牛奶或是咖啡的热饮。  
“要走了吗？”哈利跑到门口，喘着气整理自己的头发。同事摇摇头表示马尔福夫妇还要好一会。  
“行吧，那你在这儿等一会，我去买个早饭。”哈利走出门口，瞬间一杯热饮和一个面包递了过来。  
“给你的。”  
“不用，我不吃……”  
“每人都有，你的同事早上吃的也是我买的，不用担心。”德拉科把东西往哈利手里一塞，进房间找父母去了。

一路上，两辆警车和三两黑色的私家车浩浩荡荡地开往马尔福庄园，马尔福一家坐在警车里，三辆私家车里坐满了他们的保镖。从医院回到庄园的路上无事发生，他们平安地抵达了庄园。鉴于最近里德尔一直盯着他们一家，纳西莎十分不放心德拉科的安全，再三要求德拉科搬回庄园一起住，本以为儿子会想办法拒绝，找个说辞推脱，但他这次却答应得很爽快，甚至有些迫不及待，一反往常不愿和父母同住的样子。  
“行，不过我先回公寓拿些东西，”德拉科答应了纳西莎，看着后者开心地吩咐佣人把德拉科的房间打扫得更干净一些，有吩咐他们多收拾几间客房给警察们住，“我和潘西他们约了一起吃饭，吃完我就回来。”  
“好，那你小心一些。”纳西莎拍拍儿子的肩膀，对他嘘寒问暖，就连他出门吃个午饭都不放心，这举动惹得身后的卢修斯不满地大声哼了一下。  
哈利正好准备赶回警局，于是返程的路上被德拉科搭了顺风车，他带着自家一个保镖和保护他的警察挤上了哈利的车子，美名其曰节省能源。  
“……好吧，我的车停在公寓了。”德拉科耸耸肩，“眼下我没有车可以开了。”  
“……”哈利看着赖在副驾驶位置上不走的男人，他就不信马尔福庄园的地下车库里没有其他车了。  
“走吧，潘西还在等我呢。”

从马尔福庄园开回市区的路哈利不是很熟悉，在几个路口犹豫了一会，幸好德拉科及时提醒才没有迷路。  
当他们快到达德拉科在市区的公寓时，他们遇上了一点小麻烦。在路口等红绿灯的时候，突然从他们的对面冲过来一辆装满货物的大卡车，也不知道司机是睡着了还是走神了，竟然没有及时踩住刹车，任由着车子朝着对面路口的几排车子冲过去。  
“小心！”德拉科拉过方向盘，车子转弯躲避卡车。  
可是当下一片混乱，路口停着的十几辆车都忙着躲避，场面一度混乱不堪：有不少车子撞在了一起，也有不少人为了保命弃车逃走，还有有一些车——就像哈利他们的一样——转弯躲避的时候撞上了路旁的车辆或者隔离带。  
卡车撞上了停在路口最前排的几辆车子，惯性使得卡车仍然往前冲，轿车被卡车压扁，像推土机推到的墙壁一样随着卡车移动的方向滑去。哈利他们比较幸运，排得比较后面，有时间供他们转弯掉头倒车，比起直接被碾平的那些车来说要好上不少。  
可也只是好上一些，并不代表他们能躲过这一次的意外。  
庞大的卡车最终还是撞到了哈利他们面前，和旁边的几辆车一起，哈利他们所在的警车车头被撞碎，几辆车互相碰在一起，车身相互挤压，发出刺耳的声音，其中还混杂着人们的尖叫声和大喊声，他们一边喊着救命，一边惊恐不安地拨打电话寻求警察的帮助。  
最终的结果是前排的车被压扁，后排的车被撞飞，卡车侧翻在地上，油箱破碎，车身起火。卡车司机头破血流，后来被证实当场死亡，而被撞飞的车里乘客们也不好受，他们狼狈地被压在车下，身上满是伤痕，鲜血从额头或者手臂等伤处流下；车上的玻璃有些破碎，有些还勉强连在一块儿。  
哈利和德拉科被气囊压得喘不过气来，也多亏了这两个气囊，他们比起后排的警察和保镖要好上一些，起码还有下车的力气，起码还有把同事们从车里拽出来的力气。  
意外发生后，警车和消防很快就赶到了现场，救护车紧随其后赶到。他们先是扑灭了街道上的大火，拉起警戒线，把受伤的人们妥善安置在救护车内，急救人员赶忙进行处理；又调来拖车把七仰八翻的轿车拖走，把围观人群拦在警戒线外。  
哈利肋骨处隐隐作痛，脸上被玻璃划开了几道口子，而德拉科脸上手臂上划开了不少口子，额头被不知道哪里飞来的后视镜给砸了一下，身上也被安全带勒出了痕迹。至于后排的三人，没了气囊的保护受伤倒是要比哈利德拉科要重一些，手臂上，脸上，腿上伤痕处处皆是。  
本来两人就也是伤者，在受伤更重的同事保镖被安置好了之后，也被着急赶来的警局同事们塞进了救护车送到了医院。

“能不能换个房间？”哈利满脸不开心地看着躺在一旁的德拉科，他的胸口上缠着厚厚的绷带——肋骨骨裂。  
“你就将就一下吧，突然出了这么大意外，病房本来就不多，没把你扔在走廊的病号床上就不错了，还挑剔什么？”罗恩虽也看不惯德拉科，但是对于后者让自己兄弟住进马尔福专属病房还是十分感激的。不然哈利就真的要在走廊里躺在病号床上整天喊疼等着医生偶尔有空时的救治了。  
“我挺愿意躺在走廊上的，我刚刚和旁边那个瘸腿大爷聊得挺开心的。”哈利一副叛逆期小孩的样子，拽着罗恩的衣服死活不愿意看德拉科一眼，挣扎着要从床上起来。  
“哈利•波特，你给我老老实实地待着病房里，别给我乱跑。”赫敏气冲冲地走进来把哈利按回床上，“门口会有人二十四小时待命，保护马尔福的同时也会确保你没有偷偷溜出去。所以，你就给我呆在病房里，别想着跑出去给我们添麻烦。”  
“霸道。”哈利小声抱怨了一句，下一秒就被赫敏揪起了耳朵。  
“霸道？我到底是为了谁的身体着想？是谁每次伤没好就逞强回来上班帮忙结果越帮越忙的？”  
“知道了知道了。”哈利难得求饶，用枕头捂着自己的耳朵。

由于这次的意外，医院里床位爆满，医生们也忙不过来，于是一些换药和检查的简单工作都尽可能地分到给了护士和实习医生们，走廊里穿着白大褂和医院制服的男男女女跑来跑去，装满药物的小推车来来往往。  
“换药。”哈利和德拉科病房门口站了一个实习医生，他穿着蓝色的制服，带着口罩，脖子上挂着听诊器，手里还拿着病历表，身旁是一辆小推车，上面放着绷带，药水和针剂，车身被一块白布盖着，下面是装医药垃圾的垃圾桶，“哈利•波特和德拉科•马尔福，是不是？”  
门口的警察检查了他的工作牌，放他进入病房。

今天换药的过程比以往长了一些，正当警察要去看看是不是一切安好的时候，医生出来了，他轻轻关上门，在手里的病历表上写着什么。  
“今天晚上还要换一次药，期间就别打扰他们了，”他把本子挂在小车上，清点药物，“他们的伤好得差不多了，多休息就好了。”  
小车被他推走了，路过走廊尽头的病床时，医生也没有停下他的脚步给病人一针药剂。

停车场里，一辆车的后备箱缓缓升起，医生拎着两个装医药垃圾的大桶，从里面抱出两个男人塞进了后备箱。  
“Well，well，你们可真是不轻啊。”他合上后备箱的盖子，拉开副驾驶的车门，驾驶座上坐了一个个子矮小的男人。  
医生摘下了他的口罩帽子，脱下他的手套。  
“走了，虫尾巴。”


	33. Chapter 33

眼前是昏暗的房间，没有窗，没有灯，没有声音，死寂一片。  
哈利闭上了眼，药物的后劲十足，他现在身子还是软绵绵的，动弹不得，眼皮也像灌了铅一样沉甸甸的，挣也挣不开。他晃了晃手，耳边传来手铐和水管撞击的清脆声，勉强睁眼看了看，他被栓在了房间一角，对角线的另一边是德拉科——不过后者还没有清醒，睡得很熟，呼吸均匀。  
作为警察，哈利比德拉科的身体素质要好一些，醒得也快一些，醒来后他就在打量周围的环境，掌握更多信息以便自己和德拉科能够逃出去。  
现在的情况其实不难想明白，不出意外的话，绑架自己和德拉科的人就是里德尔。  
过了一会，哈利已经清醒多了，他看着周围的陈设分析自己是在一个什么地方。  
这里很安静，房间外也没有声音传来；周围的墙壁都脱皮了，露出大片大片灰色的墙体；手边的水管看起来还是上个世纪的款式，老旧不堪，里面也没有水流声传出。  
或许是某个废弃的工厂？哈利敲了敲水管，靠在墙上等待里德尔的出现，在那之前他什么也不能做。  
哦，不对，他可以叫醒德拉科。  
“喂！马尔福！”哈利继续敲着水管，嗡嗡的震动和回响成功让德拉科睁开了眼。  
一片漆黑中德拉科看不到自己在哪儿，也看不到哈利，他只能凭借声音来判断哈利在自己前方，他尝试往哈利的方向走去，但无力的双腿和被铐住的手阻碍了他。  
“我们这是在哪儿？”德拉科揉揉眼睛，适应了屋里昏暗的光线。  
“某个废弃的建筑里吧。”  
“那我们要做什么吗？要怎么逃出去？我们是被绑架了？”  
哈利觉得德拉科提出的问题逻辑不太对，难道不是应该先问是不是被绑架了，再考虑怎么逃出去然后思考要做什么吗？不过他现在也没有心思和德拉科探讨逻辑问题，他只想尽可能保护他们两人的安全——出于一个警察的正义和使命。  
“是的，你又被绑架了，不出意外是里德尔。我们现在也没什么能做的，只能等他来找我们谈条件了。”  
德拉科不出声了，他和哈利一样靠在墙上等待里德尔的到来。  
手腕上的手铐和水管撞击，乒乓作响，德拉科尝试了好几次也没有从手铐中挣脱出来，哈利听着心烦，说了一句除非你把手给掰断了不然是拿不出来的。  
“...或者你掰折了自己大拇指，这样就能脱出来了。不敢的话就别动了，听着很烦。”  
德拉科做不到掰断手也做不到掰折大拇指，他只能去安安静静地靠在墙上偷偷打量哈利，而后者靠在墙上闭目养神，似乎在为后续的逃跑养精蓄锐。  
不知道过了多久，房门吱呀响了一声，灯被打开，一个和德拉科一模一样的男人站在门口，他打量着角落里的两人，没有率先开口。  
“终于见到你了，汤姆•里德尔。”哈利眯着眼睛——他还不是很适应突然明亮的房间，光线有些太刺眼了——他抬手挡在眼前，看着地上出现了一双黑色皮鞋，而主人正朝着自己走来。  
“我的荣幸，波特先生。”里德尔看了看角落里的德拉科，“好久不见，我的弟弟。”  
“你这次绑架我们是为了什么？”德拉科开口，看着面前这个已经和自己变得一模一样的“哥哥”。  
“我以为我的目的很明确，原来你竟然没有发现吗？”里德尔蹲下身子，扯了扯德拉科的手铐。  
“我知道你想杀了我，但那是我们之间的事情，你不要把哈利扯进，你放他走。”  
“Well well well，果然是我弟弟的最爱，他竟然肯让你离开，这可真是太感人了。”里德尔起身来到哈利面前，装模作样地擦了擦眼角，“不过我不会让你离开的，波特先生。”  
哈利冷静地看了里德尔一眼，他的脸上带着势在必得的微笑，“我知道，因为你需要一个证人。”  
“我喜欢和你讲话，”里德尔满意地看着哈利，“你知道我的意思，不用我费劲地和你解释。我喜欢你这样的聪明人。所以，波特先生愿意和我合作吗？”  
“在合作之前你不应该展示一些诚意吗？毕竟你是一个连一起生活了二十多年的家人也能背叛的人，我不过这里是你的一个利益伙伴，谁知道你会不会过河拆桥？”  
“也对，谨慎才是好事，我也不愿意和一个马马虎虎的人合作。”里德尔看着哈利点点头，“波特先生想知道的无非就是九年前的真相，和之前的那个案子吧。这对我来说不过就是讲个故事，如果这个故事能够换来我的一个合作伙伴，那我有什么理由拒绝呢？”  
“我想你从我的养父哪儿也肯定听说了一部分吧，我不知道他说了什么，但他向来是个狡猾的人，你所听说的不一定就是真的。”里德尔拉过一把破旧的椅子，吹去上面的灰尘，他在房间最中央坐了下来。“我从小就被收养，父亲对我很严格，任何事情都要求我做到最好，不允许出偏差，总是用马尔福家族继承人的标准来要求我，他也曾说过会在我和德拉科里选择更出色的那个继承家族。没有人会不爱权势，尤其是我。我从小在孤儿院长大，人有多势利有多现实我比谁都清楚。因此当我被收养后，我就决定要努力成为继承人，要成为有权有势的人。”  
“一切都很顺利，我按着父亲给我规划好的人生一步步向前走，我毕业，进入公司，掌管公司，成为集团二把手，代言人。我浑身上下没有一处不符合继承人的标准，可父亲还是迟迟不肯放手，不愿意把集团交给我。我曾以为是我不够优秀，可是后来我才知道是因为我的血统，是因为我不是一个彻头彻尾的马尔福。有天晚上我去找父亲，想和他商量一下明天的行程，也就是在那个时候我听到了他说更想把位置留给我一无是处的弟弟，而不是我，就因为我‘骨子里流的血不是马尔福的’。这多可笑啊，那个一直说会在我和弟弟中选择更优秀的来继承公司的人，到头来还是向血统低头。”  
“我不甘心。”里德尔不满地摇头，“所以我找了几个股东，找了竞争对手，和他们做了一些交易。与此同时，德拉科也进入了公司，感谢上帝，他的表现真是糟糕透了！”他不屑地看着一旁的德拉科，“这也在公司里引起了不少高层的不满，他们更愿意我来接手而不是他。为了帮助我亲爱的弟弟在公司站稳脚跟不被我欺负，父亲推迟了退休计划，并剥夺了我的权利，让我成为一个名不副实的高管。我很生气，可我没有办法，因为我不能对父亲表现出一丝的不满。我看得出来他并不信任我，为了夺回他的信任，我就策划了那起绑架案。”  
故事到了最关键的时候，哈利打起精神认真记住里德尔所说的每一个字，德拉科也专注地听着。  
“我的本意是让那三个蠢货绑架了我和德拉科，再装个样子找父亲要赎金，我再做些什么保护一下德拉科，让他安全离开，这样父亲就不会对我感到不信任了，母亲和德拉科也会很感激我。”里德尔陷入了回忆，他的眉头皱在一起，“不过我的计划出现了一些意外......”

九年前。  
三个绑匪把德拉科和里德尔从车上带下来，把他们带到一幢废弃的建筑楼里，带着他们七拐八绕上了几层楼后进了一个房间，往角落里一推。  
“老实呆着，不要动！”其中一个绑匪将他们的手捆在一起。  
相比于德拉科的惶恐害怕，里德尔显得平静很多——毕竟他就是幕后主使——他由着同伙给自己绑上绳子，象征性地挣扎了几下。不一会绑匪就离开了，房间里留着两个手被绑住，眼睛也被蒙住的男人。  
很快绑匪就看到了卢修斯，他带着一大群黑衣保镖站在楼下，手里握着手杖，黑色的风衣和金发被风吹起，眯起眼睛和绑匪对视。  
“我把钱带来了，就放在这儿。”他指了指面前的袋子，“先让我看看我的孩子。”  
绑匪揪着他们的领子把他们拖到窗边，给卢修斯看了几眼，要求他送钱进来。  
“万一我把钱给你，你却反悔呢？我可以先给你一半，你先把一个孩子放出来，我再把剩下的给你。”卢修斯拒绝了绑匪的要求，他只想赶紧把德拉科救出来  
“可以。”绑匪示意卢修斯让人进来送钱，当着送钱手下的面，里德尔坚决表示要他先把德拉科带出去。  
“带小龙走！我留在这里。”他们被摘下了眼罩，里德尔大声喊着，“是我连累了德拉科，你快把他带走，没拿到钱之前不敢对我怎么样的。”  
送钱的人不敢自作主张，便把发生的一切都报告给了卢修斯，而知道这是一场自导自演闹剧的他同意了里德尔的选择，让绑匪先放了德拉科。  
之后的一切哈利他们都清楚，绑匪在装钱的袋子里发现了GPS，拒绝放德拉科出去。面对突如其来的意外，他们根本不知道怎么处理，只好悄悄询问里德尔现在该怎么办。就在他们商量对策的时候，卢修斯担心德拉科的安全，派了保镖偷偷潜入建筑，被其中一个绑匪发现，里德尔不愿意自己的计划败露，因此只能放手一搏，让绑匪在一层入口处放火阻挡保镖进入。  
“你疯了吗！放火了我们怎么出去！而且这儿哪会有燃料！”其中一个矮胖的绑匪气得跳脚，他不同意里德尔的做法。  
“我让你放火你就放，”里德尔将GPS踩碎，“燃料在二层的房间有一些，我踩点的时候看到了。至于出路……你们不用担心，这儿下面有一个防空洞，是二战时期建的，等会你们就从防空洞离开，除了赎金之外，事成之后我答应给你们的三十万变成五十万，够了吗？”  
绑匪头头听了里德尔的话顿时喜笑颜开，他让小弟去二楼搬来燃料，在一楼点起大火，阻止了保镖们的营救。

“燃料是你事先准备的吧，其实那三个绑匪，根本走不出那个建筑不是吗？就连防空洞也是你骗他们的吧，你怎么可能放任他们带着你的秘密活一辈子？”哈利看着里德尔，他不觉得那儿会有燃料是一个巧合，里德尔为人谨慎，真的会在事成之后放人离开而不是杀人灭口？  
“我发现我越来越喜欢你了，波特先生，你会是一个很好的合作对象。”里德尔看向哈利的眼神越来越满意，像是将军打量一个训练有素的士兵，“没错，燃料是我准备的，用来毁尸灭迹的。不过出了些意外，也只能这样紧急补救一下了。我当然不会让他们带着我的秘密走出那个工厂，他们只能死在那儿，这是我写好的剧本，谁也不能改变。”  
“就像今天一样，活着出去的只会是德拉科•马尔福，汤姆•里德尔会死在这儿，”里德尔胸有成竹，他阴冷地看向身后的德拉科，“你说对吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

一楼燃起了熊熊火焰，黑衣保镖们被逼退，里德尔看着火焰，计上心来。  
“等下我会割断他的绳子，带他一起从一楼逃出去，等我们下到二楼的时候你们再追过来，只要把我拦下来，放他离开。”里德尔招来绑匪，安排好自己的救弟大戏。  
“好。”绑匪本来就是拿钱做事，对里德尔的这种小要求答应得很爽快。

一切都进行得很顺利，里德尔带着德拉科逃出了房间，在二楼和三楼的拐角处时“刚好”被绑匪发现，于是五人在楼道里追逐起来，跑到一楼的时候，烟雾弥漫了整层楼，从外面根本看不见内部的情况，德拉科也是听到了身后房梁倒下的声音才回头，才发现里德尔倒在了地上，正痛苦地嚎叫着。  
浑然不知自己已经被卢修斯看穿的里德尔仍然想着继承人的位置，他坚持让德拉科先行离开，因为不管是绑匪还是卢修斯都不会让他受伤太久的。  
“快走！别管我，德拉科！快，快跑出去！”  
德拉科吸入大量浓烟，意识已经开始模糊，他踉踉跄跄地向出口跑去，最后还是倒在了地上，被保镖们拼命带了出去。

等德拉科走后，绑匪们赶紧过来，费了一番功夫和时间后，在火势变得更严重之前，他们终于把里德尔救了出来。虽然人被救了出来，可是他的腿却是废了——骨头戳穿了皮肉，他的左小腿就像一只橡胶假腿一样软绵绵地拖在地上。  
如果说GPS是第一个意外，那么卢修斯迟迟不来的救援就是第二个意外。  
自从德拉科出去后已经过了十几分钟了，卢修斯依然没有任何行动，哪怕里德尔一直在呼救，求父亲把自己救出去，可卢修斯还是袖手旁观。里德尔从最开始的确信不疑到现在的怀疑，他更倾向于卢修斯想要放弃他了。  
果然还是一样的，不管是继承人的位置，还是生存的希望，卢修斯都不愿意给他。  
为了让自己能够活下去并且复仇，里德尔决定砍断自己的左小腿，扔在现场作为自己被烧死的证据，而他在紧急的止血后能勉强在绑匪的搀扶下走到尚未起火的区域，稍作休息。  
“现在怎么办？怎么办？”绑匪头头很是焦急，眼看火是越来越大了，虽然他们现在暂时还是安全的，但晚一秒离开就会多一分的危险，“说呀！我们现在要怎么离开！你父亲是肯定不会救你了，你能死在这里可是我们不能死在这里！”  
心烦意乱的里德尔听到绑匪的话后更加生气，他本就看不上这几个头脑简单四肢发达钻进钱眼的混混，现在更是恨不得直接把他们灭口。  
“不会死的，你闭嘴！”里德尔嘴唇紧抿，他现在身体虚弱，想要干掉这几个绑匪有点困难，他需要一个帮手，“你们上去拿钱，拿完之后下来，我带你们去防空洞。”  
“那你呢？我们去拿钱，你做什么？”  
“我在这里等你们，”里德尔难得翻了白白眼，“我现在要怎么走路？你们扶着我只会拖慢你们的进度，如果你们想死的话，我倒是可以和你们上去。”  
绑匪们嘀嘀咕咕半天，最后看着里德尔断了的左腿放下了心，上楼去拿钱了。

而在他们走后，里德尔马上掏出手机发了一条短信。  
“带人过来，虫尾巴。”

“那是什么？你的后备计划吗？”哈利听到里德尔说自己发了短信后，联想到了那个代替他死在火场里的人还没有出现，“那个人就是代替你死在火场里面的？”  
“对，而且那是我原本的计划中的一部分。”里德尔对哈利有问必答，“我本来就是准备让那个人杀了三个混蛋后一起死的，多一个绑匪也不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟我能做证我见到了四个绑匪不是吗？至于身高体型，那倒确实是个巧合。”

等绑匪们兴高采烈地拿着钱回到一楼时，虫尾巴和他带来的那个男人早就躲在暗处等着了，他们看着里德尔把三个蠢蛋带到地窖，骗他们这儿就是防空洞的入口，看着里德尔骗他们下去。  
“就是这里，下去吧，往下走到底，顺着墙一直向前走就是出口。”  
里德尔看着三人抱着钱钻进地窖，无声地冷笑，确定他们走远后转身招呼虫尾巴和雇佣的另一个混混出来。  
“旁边有燃料，倒下去，点火。”  
混混的行动就像里德尔的命令一样干净利落，他点火后还往地窖门板上压了几个大桶和其他重物，不一会儿，地窖里就传来绑匪们的求救声和难听的咒骂声。  
不过只有一会，很快他们就停止呼救了，并且地窖里飘来了肉被烧焦的味道。


	34. Chapter 34

“难怪后来警察在调查的时候会发现绑匪会在地下室，原来这是你干的。”哈利点点头，他之前以为是绑匪慌不择路跑进了地窖以寻求避难，可是没想到原来是里德尔的计划。“那后来呢？那个做了帮凶的混混你是怎么处理的？你又是怎么逃出来的？”  
“你这样问我，我会以为我们是在审讯，波特先生。”  
“我是个警察，我习惯这样问问题，更何况，你本来就是在交代真相不是吗？”  
“你说得对。”

虫尾巴收到了里德尔的暗示，他在袖子里藏了一根针管，在混混转身的时候往他手臂上扎下去。  
“你在做什么？”混混甩开手，矮小的男人被他推出好几步远，可是药物生效的时间远比他想象的要快，男人踉跄几步不甘地倒下，他的意识清醒，可是四肢绵软不受控制，只能眼睁睁地看着那个受伤的男人指挥着被称作“虫尾巴”的矮子把自己脱到一辆小推车上。  
“带他去哪儿，老大？”虫尾巴吭哧吭哧地把健壮的混混放到推车上，扶着里德尔也坐上去，“现在火越来越大了，我们得赶紧离开，不然万一被……他是怀疑您了吗？”  
“一楼出口那儿，记得砍了左腿，把他放在烧断的房梁旁边。”里德尔面色苍白，失血过多让他撑不住了，他虚弱地靠在小推车上，不明白为什么卢修斯不来救自己。  
他知道卢修斯怀疑他，不然他不会策划这么一出绑架，可是他不明白的是为什么卢修斯会见死不救，难道是他知道了自己的计划所以才……想到这里，里德尔一惊，混沌的意识清醒了几分，如果卢修斯知道了这是自己一手策划的，那么是不是代表他也知道一些其他的事情？比如他和竞争对手联系的事情，比如他私下和股东联系的事情？  
卢修斯•马尔福到底知道了多少事情才要用这场意外来掩盖？不论如何，今天他是不会救自己了。  
里德尔留在推车上，看着虫尾巴伪装好现场，砍下那个可怜人的左腿，放上自己的，然后推着他来到防空洞的入口。  
“走吧，老大，我们得赶快找地方给你治腿。”

这个入口很隐蔽，是在一堆废弃器材的背后，当初为了在战争中保存下更多的人才修建的。顺着通道走，能看到防空洞里面还放着不少的医疗用品和生活必需品，虫尾巴还看到了一大堆保质期为五十年的罐头肉和压缩饼干，还有成箱的水。  
他拿来绷带和消毒药品，给里德尔简单地止血包扎，他看到了不少吗啡和其他止疼药，但为了里德尔的安全，他也没有随意使用——过期了怎么办？  
“接下来我们去哪儿，老大？”  
“先找地方落脚，父亲怕是会找人暗中调查我有没有真的死了，所以最近一段时间我们不能露出任何马脚被他们发现。”  
“老马尔福怀疑我们了？可是我们……不是一直做得很隐蔽吗？”  
“那只是我们以为，父亲毕竟经历得比我们更多，或许我们早就引起他的怀疑了，不然他也不会见死不救，还要用意外来掩盖真相。”

“虫尾巴？是你的手下？”哈利捕捉到了关键词，在里德尔的讲述中，一直有个男人对他十分忠心，从火场里救他出来，帮他做事。  
“你可以这么说，虫尾巴很忠心，对我的任何命令都能完美执行。”里德尔站起来在房间里踱步，“他是个在贫民窟长大的，万恶的小老鼠，从小就生活在阴沟之中，懂的东西却很多，总能在黑市帮我找到我想要的东西。他是个用起来很顺手的手下。”  
“好了，故事讲完了，波特先生决定好了吗？是否要和我合作？”  
“我不这么认为，里德尔。你只是讲完了一半的故事，还有一半你还没有说。”  
“如果你指的是我陷害我亲爱弟弟未遂的那起案子……我想你应该知道真相了不是吗？波特先生不如先说说自己的猜测？”  
“好。”哈利扬起下巴，目光炯炯地看着里德尔，“在案发前你曾跟踪过德拉科一段时间，模仿他的言行，了解他的生活习惯，并将和杀死芬娜同一批的药物藏在德拉科的公寓里。在案发那天，你先跟踪德拉科回家，确认他关灯睡觉之后你出发前往案发酒店，先是拉响火警替换了监控，随后和芬娜一起上楼，最后杀害了她，从后门离开，我有说错吗？”  
“没有，就是这样。”里德尔赞赏地点头，“不过我还是没有算到我亲爱的弟弟竟然在城郊还有一幢别墅，里面还藏了一个波特先生的替身。啧啧啧，要不是他，我的计划本可以成功的，可惜啊，我给德拉科设计好的剧本就被那个男孩的一个不在场证明给毁了。”  
“芬娜……那个被你杀死的女人？”角落里的德拉科出声，他疑惑地看向两人。在被释放之后，因为网络上舆论不断，德拉科一直待在家里没有出去，也没有看相关新闻，因此他完全不知道那个死在自己套房里的女人到底是谁。  
“你不会真的以为她叫阿斯托利亚吧？”里德尔嘲讽地看着德拉科，“那只是我和她说好的计划而已，你居然当真了？”  
“我当然知道她不是利亚！我那天见到真的了！所以我才会……等等，你和那个女人认识？”德拉科反驳里德尔，他在案发那天的酒会上见到了阿斯托利亚，也就是那个时候他才明白自己身边自称是阿斯托利亚的女人不过是个骗子。  
“我当然认识。”里德尔直接承认了，“波特先生应该不知道这一段故事，那我就再讲讲吧。”

里德尔准备了九年，九年后他终于准备好了，开始了自己的复仇计划。他的想法很简单，他想要得到马尔福集团——既然卢修斯那么不希望他继承集团，那么他偏偏就要和他对着干——并且毁了德拉科。  
里德尔原先的计划是将德拉科陷害入狱，哪怕最后德拉科不会坐牢但这也会给马尔福集团造成极大的损失，那么在这样的情况下他可以联合一些集团的竞争对手来帮助自己得到集团控制权，就算得不到，那毁了马尔福集团也是让他快乐的一件事。  
于是他跟踪了德拉科，掌握他的一切，并且在街上找了个颇有些姿色的妓女，以马尔福夫人的位置加以诱惑，让她主动加入自己的计划，以美色接近德拉科，同时成为陷害德拉科的关键一环。  
这个妓女就是被害者，芬娜•兰利奇。在她的帮助下，里德尔成功地获得了德拉科的DNA、精液和其他生物证据——这也是为什么案发现场会有那么多德拉科的DNA并且芬娜体内会有精液的原因——并且把药物放入了德拉科的公寓。最后，当得知真正的利亚即将回国，并会在酒会上正式进入社交圈，里德尔便开始筹划这一次的谋杀，因为他知道真相不能再被隐瞒了，德拉科将会知道真正的利亚是谁，也就会知道在他身边的不过是个冒牌货——发现自己的情人是个妓女，并且还冒充上流社会的名媛欺骗自己，这可是个不可多得的好动机，尤其是对德拉科如此骄傲的人来说，他很难接受被人蒙骗，愤怒之下杀了人也不是不可能。  
案发当晚的酒会上，德拉科在得知自己被欺骗后，马上打了电话给芬娜，说会和她断绝关系。而六神无主的芬娜则是挂了电话后第一时间打给了里德尔，而跟踪着德拉科的里德尔早就知道这一切会发生，他先是让芬娜冷静，向她保证马尔福夫人的位置不会跑，之后让虫尾巴复制了一段酒店录像——在地下有不少朋友的虫尾巴很快就搞定了这件事——接着里德尔就像哈利所推理的那样，他伪装成德拉科去酒店杀了芬娜，直到死前，芬娜都不敢相信这个和德拉科长得一样的男人竟然不是德拉科，而自己则是与马尔福夫人的位置毫无缘分。

“就是这样了，虽然德拉科有不在场证明这一点出乎我的意外，但是这又怎么样呢？反正从今往后，汤姆•里德尔将不复存在，德拉科•马尔福将再一次死里逃生，九年前的真相会公之于众，卢修斯•马尔福则会因为谋杀汤姆•里德尔未遂而受到影响，在集团中再无立足之地。为了整个集团的礼仪考虑，卢修斯会把集团交给德拉科•马尔福管理，而他则会和他的夫人一起在庄园里享受生活。”里德尔顿了一下，“对了，为了防止父母再次受到伤害，德拉科决定雇佣大量保镖保护马尔福庄园和他的父母，而他本人也将会住在庄园，天天，和父亲母亲，住在同一屋檐下。”  
说到最后的时候，里德尔早就控制不住自己的冷笑和得意，他看着德拉科愈发苍白的脸，十分享受弟弟这幅害怕愤怒的样子。  
为什么德拉科会愤怒？因为他知道从此之后他将代替汤姆•里德尔死去，而里德尔将会成为德拉科•马尔福生活下去，里德尔所说的未来会发生的一切可能会发生——里德尔将成为德拉科，用九年前的真正逼迫卢修斯交出集团，然后将他的父母软禁在马尔福庄园，操控一切，直到死去。  
德拉科不愿意就这样与里德尔交换人生，他质疑了里德尔。  
“是吗？你真的以为你的剧本会完美上演？你觉得在九年前的绑架案发生之后，父亲还会相信你的诡计？就素算你可以变成我的样子，但是你要怎么改变你的DNA？”德拉科放松了身体，想到里德尔不可能完美替代他，他就轻松了不少。  
“他可以，德拉科。”这一次说话的是哈利，两个“德拉科”的目光都聚焦在他身上。“他是个谨慎的人，既然他敢杀了你，那必定是有万全的办法。虽然这些东西不能做到实际上的改变，但是可以做到改变报告，我想里德尔先生一定有办法在报告上证明他就是德拉科•马尔福吧？还有，身份证明只需要一次，之后老你父亲就会被他掌控起来，到时候他到底是不是你已经不重要了。”  
“是的。”里德尔接话，“我已经和一些人谈好了条件，只要我能出去，他们就会处理好身份相关的证据，帮我坐实我就是德拉科•马尔福……不管他们是威胁鉴定人员还是如何，总之我会成为德拉科，这一点，弟弟你可以放心。”  
“好了，该说的我都说了，那么波特先生，你愿意和我合作吗？”里德尔在哈利面前蹲了下来，“要知道，和我合作可是好处多多啊。你救出了马尔福家族的独子，还破了九年前的绑架案和不久前的杀人案，得到了马尔福家族的支持，你可以说是未来警界的掌权人，不出十年，整个伦敦警局都会是你的，你的仕途会一帆风顺，不会有任何人为难你。”  
“更何况，”里德尔凑近哈利，一旁的德拉科紧张地喊着让里德尔离哈利远一些，“你难道对我的弟弟就没有一丝丝的恨意吗？我可是知道你们之间发生了什么，他那么对你，你就不想做点什么回报他？比如，杀了他，又或是让他生不如死地活着，囚禁着？”  
“我是个警察，里德尔。我不会做任何违法的事。”哈利说的很坚定。  
“我知道我知道，所以，做这些事情的，是我啊。”里德尔笑了起来，“你看，不管你是还爱着德拉科……”  
“我不爱他。”  
“好，你不爱他，但不管怎么说，你和我合作都是最好的选择。如果你爱他，那么，看在我们合作的份上，我可以让他活着，只是不能在公众面前露面，给你们见见彼此的机会；如果你恨他，那么这就刚好了，”里德尔凑到哈利耳边，“我会让他永远消失，而且你不会脏了自己的手。”  
“好好想想吧，波特先生，我很少这么期待和人合作。”里德尔起身走向德拉科，解开他的手铐拽着他走出门外，“想好了就喊一声，我会听见的。”

走廊很长，头顶的吊灯一晃一晃的，光线也是忽明忽暗。里德尔扭着德拉科的手缓缓走过，后者毫不反抗地向前走去，突然轻笑出声。  
里德尔揽过他的肩膀，像从前兄弟友好时那样问他为何发笑。  
“在笑什么，德拉科？”里德尔一手扣着德拉科的肩膀，一手握着他的手腕，“我可不觉得现在是个能笑得出来的场合。”  
“是吗，我不认同你的看法，汤姆。”德拉科抖抖肩膀，试图抖落里德尔的手，“我只是觉得你很可悲，真的，汤姆，我由衷为你感到难过。你经历了这么多，算计了这么多人，失去了那么多，可你最后得到了什么？就算你如愿以偿得到了集团，可往后余生你都只能是我德拉科•马尔福而不是汤姆•里德尔。你说得对，今天从这儿离开的只会是马尔福不会是里德尔。汤姆•里德尔将会背负着骂名和罪恶从此销声匿迹，每当人们提起这个名字时，他们会想起的是你犯下的过错，杀掉的人，就算你之后再功成名就又如何？他们不会知道那个运筹帷幄的男人是那个罪大恶极的杀人犯，他们只会说，‘啊，不愧是马尔福，继承了家族的优秀血统，把公司经营得顺风顺水’。你看，你那么讨厌血统，最后却还是要成为血统的一份子，还是以我的名义。”  
里德尔愤怒地掐住德拉科的脖子，把他按在墙上——德拉科的一番话成功激怒了他。  
“是的，弟弟，是的，我承认，今后我取得的一切的成功都会被算在你头上，被归功于你们马尔福优秀的血统，但那又如何？活下来的是我不是你，就算要我背着德拉科•马尔福这个名字一辈子又如何？我愿意。”  
“所以你心甘情愿让德拉科•马尔福这个名字再镀上一层金也不愿意让你汤姆•里德尔的名字留在英国犯罪史上？想想吧，汤姆。你完美地策划了一起绑架案，杀了几十个人，从警方和爸爸手下逃脱，在外过了九年后又差点将我陷害入狱。说真的，要不是那天晚上我临时起意去了城郊，现在我可就是板上钉钉的杀人凶手了。”德拉科凑近里德尔，诱惑低语，“难道你不想让所有人都知道你是一个多么出色的罪犯吗？相信我，当罪犯比当继承人要出名多了。”  
里德尔眯起眼睛，他松开手，帮德拉科整理好他的领子，拍着弟弟的脸。  
“不得不说你这一番话很让我心动，也让我想起了在过去九年里我杀的那些人，有男有女，有老有少，唔，几十个倒不止，可能...有个一百多人吧。不过比起名留青史，德拉科，”里德尔真心地笑了起来，“I，Prefer，Money。”


	35. Chapter 35

里德尔把德拉科带进了一间房间。里面设施齐全，是一间卧室，唯一与众不同的，是有一面墙被镜子替换了。  
德拉科趁着里德尔放松警惕的时候推开了他，拿着顺手摸到的摆件就朝里德尔扔过去。他的双手被手铐铐着在一定程度上影响了他的发挥，不过这不影响他的发挥，很快他就和里德尔扭打在了一起，德拉科勒着他的脖子，脚抵着里德尔的腰，快要把人勒死了。  
里德尔显然没有想到会被突然袭击，可他也迅速反应过来，解开了德拉科的手铐，拎着手铐砸向德拉科额头，德拉科一个不当心就被砸得眼冒金星。  
从现在开始，两人算是丢下了所有的束缚，凭借身体的力量纠缠在一起。你踹我一脚，我给你一个肘击；你砸我一个花瓶，我扔你一个雕塑。衣服被扯开，扣子七零八落地掉在地上，领带也被当作武器使用，皮带也被主人握在手里甩得啪啪作响。  
里德尔战胜了德拉科，他甩着皮带，金属的皮带扣一下一下打在德拉科身上、肉上、骨头上。德拉科狼狈不堪地举手躲避，最后被里德尔推入了一间密室——那面大镜子背后的隐秘空间。  
那其实是一面可以控制的单向玻璃，德拉科可以从内侧清晰地看到里德尔房间里发生的一切，而里德尔也可以通过按下开关，把单向玻璃切换成透明的玻璃来观察德拉科在里面的一切。  
德拉科现在浑身上下都是淤青，额头上还流着血，当然，里德尔也好不到哪里去，他们势均力敌，受的伤也是五五开。  
里德尔在镜子前仔细地观察德拉科的一举一动，学着他在摸到伤口时龇牙咧嘴，学着他愤怒地拍着玻璃让自己放他出来。  
“放我出去，里德尔！”德拉科用力地拍着玻璃大喊。  
“放我出去，里德尔！”这边的里德尔也学着德拉科的样子拍着玻璃大声喊叫。  
“你学我干什么？”  
“你学我干什么？”里德尔把德拉科惊讶的语气和表情掌握得很到位，不愧是生活多年的兄弟。  
“你把我关在这里就是为了模仿我？”  
“你把我关在这里就是为了模仿我？”  
“停下，混蛋！”  
“停下，混蛋！”里德尔和德拉科就像是隔着一面镜子的两个影像，他们同时挥手，同时捶墙，脸上的表情也高度相似。  
这样无意义的对话持续了好一会，德拉科快被里德尔逼疯了，那个男人一直在模仿他，动作、语气、表情、神态，就连小动作也没有落下——难怪当初他能模仿自己把芬娜带到案发现场而不引起她的怀疑。  
“放弃挣扎吧，德拉科。”里德尔换下身上的衣服，从衣柜里拿出和德拉科身上一样的衬衫——他在跟踪德拉科期间时买了很多德拉科同款的衣服来增强模仿的真实性——慢条斯理地穿上，扯下几颗扣子，将衬衫弄得皱皱巴巴的，一看就是经历了一场打斗，“你就在里面好好呆着吧。在可以预见的几个月里，我不会对你做什么，毕竟你是我最后的筹码，在不确定父亲是否会和我预想的一样，乖乖交出权力听从我的安排前，我不会杀了你的。”  
“父亲比你想的要聪明多了，里德尔。”德拉科回嘴，“他早就看穿了你的阴谋，知道你和绑匪是一伙的，不然他怎么会不救你？是你先背叛马尔福家族的，是你先想要取代父亲，如今你变成这个样子也只能怪你自己！”  
里德尔沉默了一会，阴晴不定地看着德拉科。许久后他换上一张笑脸，客气有礼地感谢德拉科。  
“谢谢你告诉我这一切，弟弟。我今后会更加谨慎，更加小心，更加注意父亲的。不过你说我先背叛了马尔福家族，这可不对。父亲说过他会在我们之中选择更优秀的那个，可最后他还是看了血统，是他先骗了我。如果他不想让我接手公司，他可以直说！不用把我当工具一样用了十几年最后一脚踹开，把我的经营成果全部留给你，我亲爱的，不学无术的，只会谈情说爱的弟弟！”  
“他从来没有那么想过！”德拉科气得红了脸，“他从来没有！父亲和母亲都了解你，他们知道你有野心，知道你不会心甘情愿下来，更知道你不愿意离开！所以他们从来就没有要你离开过公司，只是希望你以后能继续帮助我，如果你不愿意，母亲也表示会给你足够的资源让你创立你的公司，你的帝国！是你先背叛了我们，是你自己认为你不属于马尔福家族。或许父亲不让你接受公司是因为我是他的亲生儿子，但他没有想利用你之后就丢弃你的想法，是你把他们想得太邪恶了。”  
“不过现在说这些也没有用了，德拉科。”里德尔拿出手机查看哈利那边的监控，“我现在只有这么一个选择了。哦，波特先生掰断了自己的大拇指从手铐里脱出来了，看来他不打算和我合作了，真可惜。”他颇为遗憾地耸肩，“我现在得去找一下波特先生了。啊不对，不是要去找波特先生，而是要去找一下我的哈利了，你说对吗，弟弟？”  
“你不准伤害他！”里德尔成功激怒了德拉科，金发男人像疯子一样砸墙。  
“当然不会，德拉科怎么会伤害哈利呢，你放心吧。”  
“混蛋！回来！”德拉科抓着一个摆件向玻璃砸去。

在潮湿冰冷的房间里，哈利最终还是掰折了拇指，脱出了手铐。他已经做出决定了。  
走出房间，哈利面前的是长长的走廊，走廊上方和侧边墙壁上安装着错综复杂的水管，它们已经生锈了，黑色的管子上生出焦褐色或者青铜色的锈痕；潮湿的环境让墙壁掉了皮，白色的墙后面是大片大片灰色的裸墙体；角落里有吱吱声，哈利回头看，却只看见了一截灰黑色的小尾巴，慢悠悠地往墙角走去——这儿确实荒无人烟，连老鼠都这么不怕人。哈利再次确认这儿是个废弃已久的工厂，不然里德尔不会让他们过来的。  
他凭借印象左拐——德拉科出门后仿佛是被拉向了左边——匆匆奔跑在漫长得似无尽头的走廊里，直到一个身影出现在他面前，挡住了他的去路。  
“哈利！哦，谢天谢地你没事！”来人紧紧抱住了他，“你没事真是太好了。”  
“德拉科？”哈利谨慎地推开他，后退一步，“你是德拉科？”  
“是，我是啊...我明白了。”德拉科拉起自己的左边的裤腿，“你看，不是假肢。”  
他刚刚放下裤腿就被哈利抱住了，德拉科回抱着他，安安静静的，没有人说话。  
“呃，我们得想办法逃出去。”大约半分钟后，哈利再次推开德拉科，“你知道从哪里出去吗？”  
“我也不清楚，不过我是从那边逃出来的，之前还把他打晕了，”德拉科掀起袖子向哈利展示他的伤痕，手腕上还挂着一个手铐，“或许我们应该从反方向逃出去？你别担心，我们一定能出去的。”  
哈利看着德拉科手臂上的伤痕，看到了他皱皱巴巴的衬衫，脸上还有一块淤青，可就算是这样了德拉科还在安慰他这个什么苦头也没吃过的人——明明挨打的是德拉科，受到威胁的也是德拉科。  
“好，走吧。”  
他们走了好一会，也拐了几个弯，似乎离门口越来越近了，哈利提着的心逐渐放下。  
“等等，好像有人过来了。”德拉科紧张地向墙壁靠去，远方传来了钥匙相撞的声音。  
哈利扯着德拉科躲在了不远处的一个柜子里，关上柜门，两个人在狭小的空间里屏住呼吸，不敢有稍大一些的动作，就怕被来人发现。他们透过柜子门缝向外看，看到了一个身材矮小的男人——腰带上挂着的一串钥匙，正是叮当作响的元凶。  
矮小的男人走过去了，哈利回头看着德拉科，情不自禁笑出了声。  
“你笑什么？”  
“衣柜先生。”哈利收起笑容，指着柜子“只不过这次我们都是了，而且也没有人敲门了。我刚刚还想着要是他打开门我们该怎么办呢，难道要装一装衣柜先生，问他是不是弄丢了自己心爱的人？”  
德拉科没有说话，他小心地推开门，左右环顾发现没了那男人的踪影，拉着哈利出来。  
“好了，别想着什么衣柜先生了，都多大的人了还相信睡前童话故事？”德拉科拍干净哈利衣服上的灰尘，拉着他继续朝前走，“走吧。”  
哈利没有动，他拉住德拉科的袖子。  
“我们出去之后，就和好吧，好吗？”哈利低着头，脸上有可疑的红晕，“我想，嗯，我们可以重新开始，我原谅你了。”  
德拉科被突如其来的消息震住了，回头看着哈利，瞪圆了眼睛——他们终于可以和好了吗？  
“好啊，当然好！”他抱起哈利转圈，克制地把开心止步于拥抱，“呃但是，但是我们先出去？这儿...”  
“好，我们先出去。”哈利松开手，一记手刀砍在德拉科脖子上，在他口袋里翻找出钥匙，将手铐另一头铐在了水管上，钥匙被他掰歪扔入下水道。  
哈利向反方向跑去，神色焦急。

哈利朝着那个矮个子男人——虫尾巴——离开的方向奔去，几个拐弯之后就听到了叮当作响的钥匙声，他跟着声音一路来到一个房间。那是一个卧室，里面满地狼藉，到处是玻璃陶瓷碎片，一不小心就会扎进鞋底；沙发衣柜歪歪斜斜地摆着，抱枕和衣服散落一地，还有几个衣架不翼而飞；茶几上是破碎的花瓶和沾着血迹的烟灰缸，鲜血滴在浅色的瓷砖上十分显眼。除此之外，这个卧室里有一整面墙都是镜子，而上面有很多指印，像是有人隔着镜子和镜中世界对话。  
哈利靠在门旁的阴影里确保虫尾巴不会发现自己，习惯性摸上腰间却发现枪套和手枪早就不见了。他看着虫尾巴在镜子旁边摸索，按动了某个开关后，镜子变得透明，露出了后面的空间。  
那是一个和眼前卧室一样的房间，里面也是遍地狼藉，只不过少了些打斗痕迹多了一个人。  
德拉科•马尔福。

虫尾巴按下开关的时候德拉科正把一只花瓶扔到墙上解气，他转身看到了对面房间里的人不见了，出现的是另外一个个子矮小的男人。他看着那个男人打开了房间门，对自己举起了枪，命令自己跪下。  
“跪，跪下！”虫尾巴大声喊着，声音响亮但是缺少了些气势。  
“你是谁？”德拉科向来不怕这样虚张声势的人，这样的人他见得多了：哪怕手里拿着枪却也不敢真的开枪，只会狐假虎威地下命令，表面上是眼下局面的掌权人，但实际就是一个懦弱胆小只能靠武器壮胆的懦夫。  
“少废话，跪下！”虫尾巴的手颤抖着，对于要完成里德尔给自己的任务他感到很紧张。虽然看多了里德尔杀人，但是自己拿枪还是第一次，“不然我就开枪了！”  
“你真的敢开枪吗？”德拉科朝虫尾巴走去，“你拿枪的手都在抖，而且…枪也没有上膛，你准备怎么开枪？”他蹲下身子握着枪管，抵着自己的额头，“如果你真要开枪，那就趁现在…不过里德尔真的会在这个时候杀我？”  
“我…”  
“把枪放下，虫尾巴。”虫尾巴的后脑被一个硬物抵住。  
“哈利！你没事！”德拉科惊喜地看着虫尾巴身后：那正是哈利，虽然看起来有些狼狈，但好在没受伤。  
“啪嗒”，虫尾巴乖乖地把枪放下，背对着哈利跪下，双手抱头，连声喊着“不要杀我”，整套动作熟练无比。  
德拉科跑到哈利身边上下检查着眼前人。他的虎口处通红一片，大拇指无力地搭着——显然是手指掰折之后的后遗症。  
“你没受伤吧？里德尔刚刚去找你了，我还在想你会不会…你没事就好。”德拉科抓着哈利的手臂，担忧的心情让他猝不及防地闯入了哈利的亲密距离，他抓着哈利的手臂，哈利托着他的手肘。  
再三确认哈利没有受伤后，德拉科松开了他，将虫尾巴丢下的手枪捡起，送到哈利面前。  
“枪给你。那我们现在…”  
“先出去。”哈利扔掉手里的东西——摔在地上发出砰的一声巨响——虫尾巴哆哆嗦嗦地用余光看了看，发现那竟然是个摆件，不是他以为的枪，“你走我后面。”  
哈利熟练地上膛，拿枪顶着虫尾巴的后脑，“好了，现在可是真枪不是摆件了。虫尾巴，我知道你这几年跟着里德尔也做了不少坏事，只要你能把我们安全地带出去，我可以在法庭上为你求情，让法官从轻发落…如果你愿意成为污点证人，那你的判刑还会更轻。怎么选择就看你了。”  
“我带你们出去！我带你们出去！”虫尾巴高声尖叫，“不要杀我，都是…这些事情都是他逼我做的，不是我自愿的！我是被迫的！我可以成为污点证人，我愿意说出里德尔做的一切！求你不要杀我……”  
“里德尔搭上你这样没骨气的同伙也真是可怜…一转眼就把他卖了。”看到虫尾巴这幅摇尾乞怜的样子，德拉科冷哼一声，朝着他的屁股踹了一脚。  
“好了德拉科，别说了。”哈利用枪顶着虫尾巴往前走，“虫尾巴，你跟着里德尔的时间也不短了，做的坏事不少吧？你的量刑不会轻，能减刑多少就看你的表现了。”  
“好好好！我一定把你们带出去！”虫尾巴连连点头，殷勤地带着两人往门外走。

他们原路返回，虫尾巴带着德拉科和哈利一路七拐八弯地往外走。哈利拿着枪顶着虫尾巴走在最前面，德拉科跟在哈利身后，他们一路上没有说话，只能听到房顶上老鼠浣熊爬来爬去，爪子落在水管上的哒哒哒哒声和身边生锈的管道里偶尔响起的水滴声。  
眼前的景象熟悉了起来，哈利发现这是他和另一个德拉科躲藏过的柜子，而不远处却少了那个人。  
银色的手铐挂在水管上，可里德尔不见了，只剩下一个空空的手铐在空中摇晃。  
“小心！”哈利低声喝道，立刻按住虫尾巴的肩膀，“里德尔不见了。”  
哈利话音刚落，剩余两人立刻紧张地四处张望，虫尾巴紧张地打量四周，害怕里德尔发现自己没有完成任务，而德拉科则是警惕着暗处，生怕突然冲出来一个人影对自己和哈利不利。  
“走得慢一点，靠墙走…”哈利带着两人继续往前，谨慎地踏出每一步，手里的枪握得很紧：他们就要出去了，不可以在这个时候放松警惕。  
就这样，三人安然无恙地往前走了一段。虽然离出口越来越近，可哈利的眉头确实越皱越紧——里德尔真的会这样放他们离开？还是说他就在门口埋伏着等待给他们致命一击？不管如何，都不是一件好事。  
靠近门的走廊里立着不少柜子，瘦瘦高高的储物箱看起来能够装进一个人。哈利让虫尾巴拿着附近地上散落的撬棍，掀开每个柜门查看里德尔有没有藏身在柜子里。  
胆小的虫尾巴虽然害怕，却也不敢违抗哈利，捡起撬棍站在柜子一米之外，胆战心惊地开柜门。  
没有，没有，没有，没有…一连开了七八个柜子，都不见里德尔的踪迹。当虫尾巴打开最后一个柜子发现里面依旧空无一物的时候，三人都松了一口气。  
“或许他已经逃走了？”德拉科站在哈利身后，黑发男人始终牢牢护着他，站在他身前，生怕里德尔突然冲出来伤了他。  
“或许吧。”哈利点头，把虫尾巴拽回来。虽然他心里也很疑惑，想不明白里德尔为什么就这样放走他们，可大门就在眼前，他们不可能不出去。  
“好了，接着往前走。”  
还没等他们走出几步，只见一道人影闪过，里德尔从拐角的暗处冲出来挟持了德拉科。  
“波特警官，你最好不要擅自离开。”  
“老大！”  
“里德尔！”  
哈利和虫尾巴同时出声，回头只见五步之外站着两个一模一样的男人，其中一个拿着刀架在另外一个的脖子上。


	36. Chapter 36

“把刀放下，里德尔。”哈利拿枪瞄准里德尔的额头，虫尾巴缩在一旁不敢出声，眼睛滴溜溜地转着。  
“如果我不呢？”里德尔笑得很阴冷，抵着德拉科脖子的刀往里深了几分，锋利的刀刃划开一道口子，鲜血就像是蛋糕上溢出的草莓酱一样从脖子上缓缓流下“你应该知道我杀他不过一瞬间的事。”  
“那你也应该知道我杀你也不过是一瞬间的事情。”哈利抿唇故作冷静，可在看见德拉科脖子上那一道血痕的时候眼睛控制不住地跳了跳，在看见那抹红色在德拉科的衬衫上晕开之后咬着下唇，“放开他。”  
“我拒绝。”里德尔不在意地笑了笑，微微蹲下，将自己藏在德拉科身后，只露出一只眼睛看着哈利，“你现在还能在一瞬间杀了我吗？实话告诉你，枪里只有一发子弹，如果波特警官不能将我一击毙命，那么你就要看着你的情人被割喉，死在你面前了。怎么，波特警官敢赌吗？”  
哈利咬紧嘴唇，他盯着里德尔露出的那只眼睛，里面满是戏谑和咬定他不敢反抗的得意。德拉科焦急地喊着他的名字，让他不要犹豫。  
“哈利，不用管我，他暂时不会对我下手的，你不用担心…”  
“他当然可以不管你，我亲爱的德拉科。”里德尔在德拉科耳边低语，像只恶魔一样看着哈利，“只要他不管你，只要他对今天的事闭口不提，我可以任由他走出这儿，安全地，走出这儿。”  
“怎么样，波特警官，这可是最后一次机会了。你到底是要活着出去还是多管闲事陪我弟弟一起消失在这儿？”  
“不要管我，哈利！”德拉科挣扎着，刀子再次陷入他的皮肉，“你走吧，如果不是我你也不会陷入今天的局面，这是马尔福和他之间的恩怨，你不应该被牵扯进来。就当做什么都没有看到过，你快走吧，别管我了！”  
“是啊是啊，波特警官。就当作什么都不知道，放下你的正义感和责任心，为自己的下半生考虑一下不好吗？”  
“听他的一次吧，哈利。我不值得…”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。我不会和你合作的，里德尔。”  
墙上有一个红点上下移动，哈利握紧了手里的枪。  
“我当然知道，波特警官已经明确地拒绝了我的合作邀约。不过我现在开出的是另外一个条件：你忘记在这里发生的一切，出去后不用配合我做任何事，安安分分当个不知情者就好。我不要求你和我合作，因为那已经是不可能的了，但这一切对我来说很重要，我不能在这一步失败，所以我们各退一步，不合作，但也不干涉对方，如何？”  
“我不明白，波特警官。闭嘴这件事有这么难吗？放弃一个人的生命换取自己的利益有这么难吗？”里德尔不断诱惑着，“你为什么要为了他做这么多呢？你知道的，德拉科可不爱你，他不珍惜你，他玩弄你的感情，践踏你的尊严，而且在你们分开的七年里他也没有展现任何的悔过之心不是吗？没必要，哈利，你没必要为了他冒险…除非你还爱他。”  
“我当然不爱他！”哈利被里德尔激怒——他揭开了自己心上的伤疤，公然撒盐还补刀——走上前几步，“我他妈怎么会爱他！”  
“那你为什么不离开？”里德尔带着德拉科后退几步，阳光透过窗户洒在他们身上，“出于一个警察的责任心？可是没有人会知道，没有人会知道你为了自己的安全放弃了一个人的生命，你为什么不做呢？”  
墙上的红点动了几下。  
黑色的枪管被慢慢放下，哈利似被说动了，犹豫地看着里德尔，余光不断向身后的门口瞄去。  
“如果我离开，从这儿出去，对这里发生的事情闭口不提，你会放过我？”他指了指身后的门口。  
“当然，我至今还没有欺骗过你，波特警官。”  
“那你让虫尾巴过去，不要站在我身后。”哈利用枪指着虫尾巴，满脸警惕。  
“过来，虫尾巴，别挡着哈利先生出门。”里德尔见哈利面朝自己后退着离开，从德拉科身后出来，冲着虫尾巴使眼色，小个子男人慌忙一溜烟朝着里德尔跑去。  
“哈利…”德拉科看着哈利离去的背影，心里有些难过。虽然这也是自己希望的结果，但真实发生的时候还是…  
“记住我们的约定，波特警官。装成一个哑巴，忘记今天发生的一切，只有这样你才能安稳地过完后半生。”  
哈利脚步一顿，转身看着德拉科。  
里德尔身后的墙上出现了红点。  
哈利举起枪，黑洞洞的枪口直指德拉科，他扣下扳机。

纳西莎站在门口，看着德拉科和他身边的那个男人——哈利，如果她没记错名字的话。  
小龙可能用光了医院里所有的绷带库存吧，纳西莎看着儿子滑稽的样子轻笑出声：他的额头上裹了好几圈，脖子上套着护颈，肩膀上更是不用说——可能缠了三百层绷带吧。和德拉科相比，波特警官倒是要好上不少，只是在虎口上贴了一张膏药，除此之外就没别的了。他坐在德拉科床边，膝盖上是赛博的狗头。  
她和卢修斯是在五天前接到警方的电话，那位自称为罗恩•韦斯莱的警官告诉他们里德尔已在现场被击毙，而他的帮凶虫尾巴则已被逮捕归案，供认不讳，而德拉科…  
“两位请尽快赶到xxx医院，德拉科•马尔福的情况不容乐观…医生正在全力抢救…”

他们赶到手术室门前的时候，看见了一个还算熟悉的背影，赛博见到那个男人后急忙跑过去，气得卢修斯哼了一声，手杖在地上重重落下。  
“赛博…”哈利看见赛博后亲昵地摸摸他的脑袋，对着后面的纳西莎和卢修斯打了招呼，“马尔福先生，马尔福夫人…”  
“发生了什么，波特警官？韦斯莱警官给我们打过电话，可是没有说得很清楚……小龙现在情况如何？”纳西莎快步走到哈利面前，赛博蹭了蹭她。  
哈利把大致情况讲了一遍，纳西莎和卢修斯听得心里一揪一揪的。  
“对不起，是我没有保护好他…我应该…如果我能发现里德尔躲在那边，先…”  
“这不是你的错，波特警官。”纳西莎蹲下身来握着哈利的手，她看见了男人身上沾染的血迹，心脏一紧，“你已经把小龙保护得很好了，不是每个人都有勇气拒绝安稳的后半生和一个有望继承马尔福集团的人开出的合作条件的。如果不是你，小龙可能…可能都不能躺在手术台上吧，不是所有警察都像你这样会保护他的，外面怎么看小龙我们很清楚…”  
“不务正业，整天追逐女人们裙摆的混蛋…哼，”卢修斯幽幽插刀，“虽然我是他的父亲，但也不得不说这些描述十分合理。我们很感谢你把这个小混蛋带回来，波特警官。”他点了点手杖，“你也受了伤，好好休息上几天吧。等小龙康复后…”  
“不用，我还是在这里等着吧…我要，我要确保他的安全…”  
“你的任务已经结束了，可以…”  
“没事，你可以在这里等。”纳西莎止住了卢修斯的话，“可以帮我们照顾赛博，他看起来很喜欢你的样子。”

五天很快就过去了，德拉科依然没有清醒——医生们轮番过来检查，最后得出的结论是由于手术做了一天，怕德拉科半途醒来于是给他打了过多麻药。  
快醒了快醒了，马尔福先生就放心吧。医生把听诊器塞回口袋，小马尔福先生恢复得不错。  
卢修斯点点头，有些无奈地看着守在德拉科身边的一人一狗，就算他再怎么迟钝，也察觉出这个小警察和自己儿子之间那不一般的关系了。  
“西茜，你说那波特和小龙到底是什么关系？”  
“还能是怎么样？当然是亲密关系了。”纳西莎靠在门上，手提包被她挂在了卢修斯手上，她对着镜子整理头发，“你还记不记得赛博是什么时候被小龙带回来的？”  
“六七年前吧，怎么了？”  
“赛博被带回来的时候已经被训练过了，会坐下会握手，不会把家里弄得乱糟糟的。我以为是德拉科一时兴起学了训狗…现在看看是波特警官训练的吧，难道赛博一见到他就那么迫不及待地冲上去。”  
“他和小龙…我以为小龙一直都在追逐女人的裙摆。”  
“波特警官是他的例外吧。”纳西莎戴上墨镜，从自家先生手里拿回手提包，“走吧，我们去吃饭吧，这儿有波特警官，想来是不会出事的。”  
“不把赛博带走吗？”卢修斯脚步一顿，拦住了妻子的肩膀。  
“他会跟你走吗？”纳西莎挽着卢修斯的手臂，“走吧走吧，别看了。不管是儿子还是狗子，都已经是别人的了。”

哈利坐在德拉科床边，看着他那满是淤青的双手，上面留下了太多打斗的痕迹。他的指节还有些红肿，手背上里德尔的牙印清晰可见，手臂上除了细小的划痕和已经结成血痂的伤口，淤青也是随处可见。  
他往上看去，看到了德拉科裹满绷带的肩膀和脑袋，不由得想起了那天德拉科在他面前倒下的场景。  
他的枪口对准了里德尔，子弹擦过德拉科的头发射入了里德尔的左眼，在他脸上留下血肉模糊的一大块。可还没有等里德尔喊出一个字，紧接着的枪响就结束了他的生命。  
哈利漠然地看着倒下的尸体：他的额头中央有一个血孔，地上是缓缓流出的一摊血。  
虫尾巴尖叫着往外跑，可这个时候哈利也管不得这么多了，他只能看见德拉科。  
“哈利…”德拉科出声，他捂着脖子，血从指缝中源源不断地流出来，高瘦的身子向前倒下，“我有点疼…”  
“德拉科！”哈利向德拉科冲去，接住德拉科。这时候他才发现男人的锁骨上被划开一道深深的口子——那是里德尔倒下时手里的刀子造成的——他清楚地看到了皮肉下的骨头，清楚地看到了德拉科本就苍白的脸越发没有血色。  
“急救人员呢！叫救护车！”哈利疯狂大喊，“叫救护车！”  
“哈利！你们没事吧！”与此同时门口也涌进来一大群武装齐全的警察，他们抓着虫尾巴的肩膀，小个子男人仍然在不断挣扎。  
“我什么都说！我什么都说！别判我死刑！我没杀人，真的！”  
哈利推开要扶起他的同事，脱下自己的衬衫，用衣服紧紧裹着德拉科的伤口，双手压在男人的伤口上帮他止血。  
“德拉科，德拉科…你会没事的…别闭眼…”  
“No，stay with me！Stay with me …Draco…”  
哈利的衬衫早就被德拉科的血浸湿，黏黏糊糊的血液滴在地板上，从那一摊血迹的反射中能看到哈利手足无措的慌张模样。  
“急救人员呢！都他妈给我过来！”此刻的波特队长失去了理智，他把急忙赶来的医生按在德拉科身前，“我没事！你他妈先看看这个混蛋！他都快死了！”  
“他都快死了啊…”哈利的双手止不住颤抖。  
他曾见过无数凶杀现场，见过的尸体之多以至于他面对巨人观时也能面无表情地继续吃盒饭；他曾见过无数生命在眼前消逝，曾送走不少人，有时赶到现场后他只能见到弥留人世的受害者，让他们躺在自己怀里，握着自己的手离开这个世界。  
可是他们没一个是德拉科。  
最初逃出来时，哈利以为遇到了真的德拉科，他看到了那人掀起左裤腿后露出的小腿——现在想想应该是更逼真的假肢罢了——看到了他脸上焦急的神情，他一直以为那就是德拉科，直到衣柜先生的出现。  
那不是什么睡前童话故事，那是他们的回忆，真正的德拉科不会忘记的。  
只不过知道那是里德尔后，接下来的一番话说得倒是轻松了一些。他说他想要重新开始，那不是假的，不是一个为了让里德尔放松警惕的谎言，那是他当下真正的、突如其来的想法。  
忍了七年的思念和深情决堤得猝不及防，哈利什么也不想管了，所有过去的就让它们成为过去，他想要的是和现在以及和德拉科的未来。  
快点醒来吧，德拉科，他碰了碰德拉科的无名指，病床上的男人却没给任何回应。  
你的无名指带戒指多好看啊。

在不知情的情况下送走了马尔福夫妇后，哈利迎来了新的客人——许久不见的汉克斯•休伯顿。  
“哈利…”汉克斯站在门口，看着病床上的德拉科小声唤哈利的名字。  
赛博警觉地望向门口，坐直了身子。  
“坐下，赛博。”哈利往门口看了一眼，按着它的头示意它坐下，“呆在这儿，呆在这儿，明白吗？不要跑。”

“你是特意来找我的吗？”哈利掩上病房的门，和汉克斯走到不远处的自动售货机旁，拿出零钱买了两条巧克力，“要吃吗？这几天我没时间去吃饭，把这儿的能量棒和巧克力都尝遍了，这个是最好吃的。”  
“不用了，你吃吧。我本来去警局找你，可是他们都说你在这儿，我就过来了。”汉克斯指指哈利眼下的黑眼圈，“看出来了，你不仅没有好好吃饭，还没有好好睡觉。”  
哈利不在意地笑笑，他咬了一大口巧克力，回头看了看德拉科的病房。  
“你找我有事吗？”  
“没，就是过来看看你，我们有好几天没见了，我都不知道你最近在干些什么。”  
“是吗…好像是有好几天没见了。”哈利挠挠头，“你可以给我发消息的，不用特意过来一趟的。”  
“我发了，你没回我。”汉克斯晃晃手里的手机，“你看起来很忙的样子。”  
“呃…是啊，这几天是，是有点忙。”哈利专心吃着巧克力，一口咬碎了里面的果仁。  
汉克斯没有接话，静静地站着走廊里看哈利低头大嚼巧克力。如果说之前哈利醉酒那一晚喊着马尔福先生名字的行为没有让他彻底死心，那么现在当发现哈利在病床旁守着马尔福先生五天后，他已经放弃了——哈利注定是不会喜欢上他的。  
“汉克斯，我要和你说件事。”哈利咽下最后一口巧克力，把包装纸叠好扔进附近的垃圾桶里，舔了舔唇，“我不能接受你的追求了，我有想要在一起的人了。”  
“嗯。”汉克斯点头，并没有惊讶，“我大概猜到了，从你喝醉后的那一天…你喊着马尔福先生的名字，说很喜欢他，很想他。”  
“啊…我那个时候就…”哈利低头，脸上红红的，“哈，心总是比脑子先一步做出反应，对吧？”  
“马尔福先生果然是名不虚传。”汉克斯笑了笑，神色有些落寞，“姐姐和我说过，马尔福先生可以说得上是英国最有魅力的男人了，虽然风流多情，但对情人确实很好，幽默体贴，出手还很大方…我一直不以为然，可没想到…你们认识也不过十几天，为什么…”  
“不是这样的。”哈利截断他的话，“我们认识很久了。他是我的前男友，也是我的初恋。我们是久别重逢，不是一见钟情。”  
“我们是七年前遇见的，”哈利拿着纸杯坐下来，里面是半杯还冒着热气的咖啡，“坐下吧，如果你有兴趣听我的故事的话。”


	37. Chapter 37

“……就是这样了，时隔七年后，我还是想要和他在一起，哪怕曾经发生过那么多事。”  
“你不害怕这又是一个陷阱吗，哈利？”汉克斯侧头看着哈利，“如果这又是一个赌局——虽然可能性很小，但是如果呢？”  
“那就再被骗一次呗。”哈利无所谓地耸肩，笑着望向汉克斯，“其实本来就只有两种可能性不是吗？一是我们真心相爱，得到了所有人的祝福幸福地生活在一起，或者就像你说的一样，我又被德拉科骗了，在短暂的甜蜜之后被告知这不过是一场游戏，于是我们又分手，老死不相往来。两个结局五五开，各一半的概率，我也不知道最后会是怎么样，但是我总得尝试一下。就像你说的，不试试的话怎么知道最后的结局是什么呢？”  
“而且我好像没有对其他人动心的能力。我尝试过，但没有用，七年里最成功的的人就是你…不过现在想想，或许德拉科说的是对的。我其实不是对你动心了，而是我是从你身上看到了七年前的自己，想起了那一段过往，不管是出于想要弥补自己的遗憾又或是不想让你失望，我才对你特别一些。对我来说，你就像是一个需要被我保护，需要被宠爱的小弟弟，但…但绝对不会成为恋人。”  
“我没办法忘记他，哪怕他曾经对我那么混蛋，可是我还是爱着他……所以不管这一次会发生什么，最后会变成什么样的结局，我都不会后悔我现在的决定。”哈利长舒一口气，这些话他没有办法对赫敏罗恩说，也没办法对德拉科说，倒是汉克斯，是个很适合的倾听对象。  
“汉克斯，我很感谢你对我的喜欢，但是我真的回应不了，也不能有所回应…所以，你…很抱歉浪费了你这么长的时间，我应该一早就明白自己的心，明确…拒绝你的。”他捧着手里的纸杯，感受它的温度正在一点点流逝。  
“没关系，哈利。”汉克斯站了起来，“我之前就说过的不是吗？不管结局如何我都要试试，这样才不后悔。我很开心你能找到自己深爱的人，也很开心这段时间和你的相处，我并不感到后悔，这对我来说也是一份很美好的回忆…不过我还有最后一个请求，希望你能帮我完成。”  
“可以，你说吧。”哈利站在汉克斯面前，没有注意到背后的病房里探出了一颗金色的脑袋。  
“你说我对你来说就像是弟弟…那么现在弟弟失恋了，哥哥能给我一个拥抱吗？带着安慰性质的、兄弟友爱的温暖拥抱？”  
看着汉克斯认真诚恳的样子，哈利忍不住笑出声。他放下手里的纸杯，最后一次揉揉汉克斯的小卷毛。  
“当然可以。”  
在两人拥抱的时候，哈利身后的那颗金色脑袋默默缩了回去。

德拉科躺在床上，按下按钮将病床升起，他看着自己宛如米其林的肩膀——连抬起来都费劲得很——叹了口气。床旁的赛博不明所以，冲着他汪汪叫了两声。  
“别叫了，赛博，我烦着呢。”德拉科丧丧地靠在床上仰望天花板：他明明记得他倒下的时候哈利紧张得不得了，喊他名字的时候声音都是抖的，可是为什么转头又丢下他去抱了那个臭小子呢？  
啧，那个小卷毛有哪里好啊。  
病房门被推开，脸色蜡黄眼下乌青一片的哈利拿着新买的热巧克力出现了，他推门而入，看着病床上坐起的德拉科诧异了好一会，他们大眼瞪小眼地看着对方。  
结束这场瞪眼比赛的是关上的房门，在静音铰链的作用下，它轻轻地合上了——只发出了“嚓”的一声，提醒两人回神。  
“啊，你醒了啊。”哈利摸了摸鼻子，脚步拖沓地走到德拉科身边，“你觉得怎么样？有没有不舒服？”  
金发男人沉默地捂住胸口，定定地看着哈利。  
“你…你心脏不舒服吗？哪里？是这里吗？”哈利慌张地手里的热可可放在桌子上——由于太过着急，杯中的热饮撒了一半——他轻轻地戳着德拉科的左胸口，生怕用力太猛男人下一秒就猝死在他面前，“我叫医生过来检查一下，你撑住啊！”  
他手忙脚乱地把德拉科按回床上盖好被子，伸手去按床边的呼叫按钮时被德拉科一把抱住。  
“我以为我要死了…”他抬起尚还健全的胳膊搂住哈利，“我闻到了很重的血腥味，看到了我手上都是血，还摸到了我的骨头…我好冷……我睁着眼睛看得到你，但是你的脸已经扭曲了；我听得到你的声音，但是那仿佛是从天上传来的，缥缈遥远，一点都不真实…”  
“我还能感受到起搏器的电流穿过我的身体，你知道那种感觉吗，哈利？很疼很疼，像是要把我的灵魂从身体里抽出来一样……”他靠在哈利肩膀上，脸颊贴着哈利的侧颈，“手术台上的无影灯打在我身上，很亮很亮，就算我闭着眼睛也能感觉到…不过也可能是错觉，我那时看到的不是无影灯，而是天堂的光…”  
“别这么说德拉科！”哈利厉声阻止，德拉科埋在他怀里的身体僵硬了一瞬间，哈利立刻换上温柔的声音，他轻轻抱着德拉科，手扣在男人的后脑勺上，手指插在金发间，“你安全了，没事了，德拉科。那不是天堂的光，你…你看到的就是无影灯，你没有…你现在很好，不要这样自己吓自己。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科轻笑一声，耸起的肩膀扯疼了他的伤口，笑声戛然而止变成了倒吸冷气，“嘶，有点疼。”  
“疼？你还好吗？我叫医生过来吧，别把伤口给……”  
“没事，和那一刀比，这根本不算什么。”德拉科咬牙忍着伤口传来的疼痛感，用深呼吸来缓解那攀附在骨头上的灼热感，“你别动，不然又要疼了…让我抱一会儿，过一会就好了，过一会我就不疼了。”  
哈利弯着腰站在病床前，上半身摇摇欲坠不断向前倒去。他怕极了这样会压到德拉科，只能把双手撑在床上和墙上，好让自己乖乖地呆在德拉科怀里。  
墙上挂着的钟表就这样静静地看着他们，秒针尽职尽责地走完了一圈，分针也往前挪动了一格，可是那个金发男人还是没有要松手的迹象。  
哈利看着床边的那个红色按钮——只要一按就会招来一大堆医生护士的呼叫铃——迫不及待地想要按下。  
“你还疼吗？”哈利的手指一点点朝着红色按钮挪过去，德拉科靠在他的肩头的脑袋有点重，他的半边肩膀已经有点发麻了，“我得叫医生了，你还需要做个检查。”  
“好。”德拉科缓慢地挪动自己僵硬又笨重的上半身，从哈利的怀抱中抽离出来，“谢谢你。”  
“没事。”黑发男人果断地按下按钮，刺耳的警报声在护士站响起，看着两个穿着白大褂的医生带着七八个护士脚步匆匆地闯进病房。  
“怎么了怎么了？马尔福先生怎么了？”  
“没怎么，就是醒了，帮他做个检查吧。”哈利端着那杯温热的热可可退到一旁，杯口升起的热气在他的镜片上起了白雾。

在德拉科苏醒并且从头到脚从内到外都仔仔细细地检查了一遍，完完整整地从自己手中移交回马尔福夫妇手里后，黑发男人就回到了警局，投入到了捉拿凶手的事业中。伦敦虽然占地面积不大，可是案子却不少，等哈利带着三起案子的凶手们回到警局的时候，距离他和德拉科的分别已经过去小半个月了。  
原来已经这么久了啊，哈利坐在位置上，面对卷宗百无聊赖地转笔。  
这半个月里他们没有联系过，一是哈利忙于工作——之前守了德拉科五天，他得尽快把进度赶上——没法去看望德拉科，而德拉科还在养伤，不能穿着宽大的病号服拖着输液支架跑来找哈利，二则是他们还没对方新的联系方式。  
哈利掏出手机打开短信界面，熟练地按下那一串数字——前几天他拜托了纳威查找德拉科现在用的手机号，发现他居然七年都没有更换过——然后对着短信编辑的界面发呆。  
算了。哈利合上手机扔下笔，拿上车钥匙直奔车库。

他来到德拉科的病房外，朝里张望。病床上没有人，被子叠得整整齐齐，窗帘被勾在窗户两侧，没有一丝有人住院的迹象。  
“……记得按时吃药，伤口每天都需要换药…”  
“嗯。”男人敷衍地回应着。  
哈利循声望去，看到了靠在墙上正无聊地刷着手机的德拉科和尽心尽责说着注意事项的主治医生。  
他想见的那个男人穿着黑色的西装，胸前的口袋里放着一块方巾，身旁是一只深蓝色的皮箱，手指在屏幕上滑动，时不时停下，接着他就会抬头望向医生。  
“注意饮食，也不要剧烈运动…各种意义上的剧烈运动都不可以……”穿着白大褂的医生絮絮叨叨地嘱咐着。  
“嗯？”德拉科抬头奇怪地看着医生，不明所以。  
“就是…禁欲一点，真的忍不住就用一些肩膀受力少的姿势，你伤口还没好。”  
“……这个你不用担心，短期内我都不会有性生活的。”德拉科合上手机腹诽着：我还没追到哈利呢，和谁用肩膀受力少的姿势？  
“……半个月后复查。好了，你能出院了，马尔福先生。”  
德拉科从医生手里接过各种橘黄色的透明小药瓶，提着行李箱离开办公室，可还没走几步就顿住了。  
“哈利！你怎么在这儿？”他的三步之外站着哈利，德拉科放下箱子，左手按着肩膀上的伤口，“你是来看我的吗？”  
“没有，只是路过来买点维生素的，之前的吃完了。”哈利迅速移开视线，微微偏头，插在口袋里的拇指和食指不安地搓着。  
“我还以为你是过来看望我的呢。”德拉科收起笑容，手指揉着肩膀上的伤口：果然还是不能太用力，不过是拎个行李箱而已，这也能扯疼伤口。  
“不是，你别多想。”他捂着嘴咳嗽一声——医院里浓重的消毒水气味让他想起一些不好的事——别扭地指了指德拉科的肩膀，“你的伤怎么样了？都半个月也该好了吧？”  
“嗯，已经差不多了，医生允许我出院了。”  
“哦。”  
所有能说的都说完了，再也挤不出半个字的他们陷入沉默，德拉科看着哈利，哈利盯着地板。  
“那我先走了。”金发男人提起箱子，嘴角抽了一下，而这一切都被黑发的那个男人看在眼里。  
“要我送你回家吗？我现在也不是很忙。”哈利盯着德拉科的鼻子，脸却慢慢红了起来。  
“好啊，那就太感谢波特队长了。”  
“走吧。”哈利上前几步接过德拉科手中的箱子，德拉科看着他的背影露出微笑，掏出手机让早就等在门口的司机打道回府。  
“等等我，哈利。”他跑了几步追上哈利，和他并排往前走，手背不经意地擦过了哈利的手腕。

“到了。”哈利把车停稳，扶着方向盘看着眼前熟悉的公寓楼，一时间百感交集。  
德拉科解下安全带——他知道从今往后他和身旁的男人就真的再也没有关系了，就算再给他们七年也不会重逢了——看着近在咫尺的侧脸，还是没有忍住，慢慢地靠近。  
等了很久也没有听到德拉科开门下车的声音，哈利回头，正好撞上了德拉科凑过来的脸和唇。  
过了这么久男人还是比他要高一些，哪怕德拉科俯下身子，哈利的唇也只能和他的喉结持平。  
呼吸交融，深绿和浅灰对望。德拉科藏在眼里的渴求和隐忍被哈利看得一清二楚，他知道德拉科想要做什么，也知道为什么他在忍耐。他垂眸默许了接下来会发生的一切，身子甚至因为兴奋和期待而微微颤抖。  
德拉科靠近了，他温热的呼吸打在哈利的脸上，吹动了他耳边的碎发。波特警官抓着座椅的手微微用力，眼睛也因为紧张而眨动得越来越快。  
吻我吧，德拉科。  
可是他离开了，哈利惊讶且尴尬地抬头，看着德拉科缓缓向后退去，目光却还停留在自己的唇上。  
明明很想要，但却不主动。  
“那，那我先...”德拉科向后退去，艰难僵硬地开口。  
他的领带被扯住，他的唇被封住，他的剩下半截话也被堵在嘴里。  
哈利拽着德拉科的领带将他拖到面前，一个抬头就撞上了他的唇，七年间所有的思念、爱意、痛苦都融化在这一个吻中。他啃咬着德拉科的嘴唇来发泄他的不满，舔舐着他的嘴唇来表达自己的爱意，拽着领带的手摸上他的心口感受男人骤然升高的心跳频率——他的思念也是如此地躁动不安想要倾泻而出将眼前的男人淹没。  
德拉科诧异地看着哈利，他在这个吻里尝到了一丝血腥味。他看着双眼紧闭的哈利，男人的牙齿还咬着他的下唇，咬完后接着又重重地吮吸着，疼痛和麻木感同时传来，德拉科情不自禁地闭上眼，搂上了哈利的腰。  
像是一个支点，像是漂浮在海里时抓住的浮木，像是一个开关，德拉科那只搂着哈利的手推动了他们接下来的进展，给了哈利一个从驾驶位爬到副驾驶并且跨坐在德拉科身上的理由。  
他搂着德拉科的脖子，扣着他的脑袋，左手虚虚地搭在男人的胸口，远远避开德拉科还受伤的肩膀。可是单纯的亲吻已经没有办法满足哈利，他想要和德拉科有更进一步的接触，他想要让这场重逢变得更炙热，更激烈。  
于是他向德拉科的方向压去，手伸到座位旁边摸到座椅的调节器，将座位用力向下压去。德拉科来不及阻止这一切，只能看着着急的黑发男人解开衬衫，拉着自己的手向他衣服里探去——冰凉的手指遇上火热的躯体，温差让纠缠在副驾驶上的两人有了片刻的静止。  
“不行，哈利。”德拉科艰难地撑起身子，欲望未退的哈利坐在他腿上，红润的脸颊让德拉科刚恢复理智的大脑有瞬间失神。  
“你不想做？”哈利抓着衬衫，上面只剩一颗扣子未解开，胸脯上下起伏，气息未平。  
“不是。”德拉科看着哈利露出的锁骨和艳红的嘴唇咽了咽口水。违心地帮哈利扣上衬衫，德拉科按着他的后颈亲吻迫不及待的波特队长，“我们回家做，哈利。”


	38. Chapter 38

“砰”，不知道是谁用力地推开了房门，两个人吻得正激烈的男人踉踉跄跄地进了卧室，他们紧紧搂着对方，舌头缠得比主人们还紧，嘴角溢出了透明津液。  
金发的那个把另外那个黑发男人按在墙上，蹲在他身前解开他的皮带，迅速拽下他的裤子，隔着内裤含住了那鼓鼓囊囊、早就勃起的性器。  
几年不见，哈利的品味依旧糟糕。隔着宽松的棉布内裤含住哈利的性器时，德拉科在心里默默吐槽了一句。  
哈利穿着宽大的灰色纯棉睡裤被德拉科压在墙上，双腿微屈，双手紧贴墙壁，手指抠着墙——他的性器有多久没有被温热的口腔包围了？他有多久没有这样看着德拉科跪在自己身前，有多久没有被他用带着情欲的浅灰色双眸紧盯着了？  
一只手从他宽松的裤腿中伸入，握住了他早就抬头的欲望。哈利低头望向德拉科，只见男人隔着内裤撸动他的性器，深粉色的舌头一次又一次地舔上那一大块的凸起。他仰起头大口喘气，仅仅是这样简单的口活就让哈利不能自已，他十分怀疑自己不能在德拉科的嘴里坚持三分钟。  
火热的阴茎突然暴露在空气中——德拉科扯下哈利的内裤，被解开束缚的小哈利弹跳着蹭过他的脸颊。和德拉科记忆中的一样，小哈利依旧是粉色的，尺寸不小但还比不上自己的。他握着小哈利，舌头舔上龟头，目光向上看去，正好对上了哈利的。  
哈利紧紧咬着嘴唇，用尽全身力量忍耐着。他双腿肌肉紧绷，双手扣着墙壁，手臂上的青筋若隐若现，低头看着德拉科有条不紊地继续帮他口交。  
金色的脑袋埋在哈利双腿之间，不知疲倦地前前后后移动着。德拉科一手握着哈利的性器，配合嘴里的频率上下撸动，另一只手则揉搓着哈利胯下的卵蛋，手指轻轻摩擦，给哈利带去飘飘欲仙的快感；他含住小哈利的头部，舌头在马眼周围画圈，欣赏哈利在快感到来时闭眼张嘴喘气的样子；却又在前液流出来的时候用手指堵住马眼，抬头看着哈利浑身一缩，战栗着用眼神恳求他松手；当他把卵蛋含到嘴里，舌头在上面胡乱游走舔舐的时候，哈利总会抓紧墙壁缩起脚趾，咬着嘴唇发出一声又一声低哑又色情的呻吟——德拉科最爱的就是哈利在床上时的叫声，克制又奔放，短促又连绵，明明纯情得很但为了高潮什么浪荡的话都说的出来。  
当他再一次吸扯哈利的卵蛋，发出令人脸红的“啵啵”声时，一股白色的黏液射到了他的脸上和发间。  
肇事者喘着粗气——脚趾仍团在一起——不好意思地脱下衬衫，抹去德拉科脸上带着咸腥味的黏液。  
“抱歉，太突然了，我没…”  
“没事，又不是第一次。”德拉科握着他的手腕，擦掉耳边最后一丝白浊，潇洒地把衬衫往地上一扔，“继续？”  
“嗯。”哈利搂着他的脖子，两人拥着向后退去，直到德拉科的膝盖碰到了床。

德拉科躺在床上，哈利跪在床上，埋头在金发男人双腿之间，吞吐着他的性器。  
“不用那么深，哈利…嘶…”德拉科靠着枕头，看着哈利含入整根性器。  
深喉是哈利被德拉科训练出来的技能。从前他们在一起的时候，德拉科就很喜欢在哈利为他口交的时候按着他的头，使劲往小男孩喉咙里面挤；喜欢看小男孩脸颊通红喘不上气，双眼含泪的样子；喜欢看小男孩抚着胸口咳嗽，连连摇头表示不想再帮自己却被自己诱骗着一次又一次地吞入整根性器。但是现在被哈利深喉只会让德拉科无所适从——他从前怎么可以这么可恶？  
“不用这样，哈利…”  
哈利手指掐着德拉科性器根部，温热的口腔包裹住了整个龟头，在男人的注视下吞进了整根性器，紧紧地吸着，吸到脸颊凹陷，吸到德拉科难耐地屈腿地低喘，吸到德拉科不自觉挺腰龟头挤进喉咙，腥咸的前液顺势流入哈利的喉咙。  
他喘着气吐出已经变成深粉色的性器，爬到德拉科面前，坐在他腿上，手指在男人腹肌上划来划去。  
“我以为你会喜欢。”  
“我很喜欢，”德拉科坐起来抱住哈利，浅浅的吻落在他的嘴角，“但是你会不舒服。”  
“不会，我习惯了，你之前不就很喜欢……”他戛然而止，显然是发现“之前”这个话题对他们来说都太过沉重。  
于是哈利转而去亲吻德拉科，搂着男人的脖子，另外一只手搭着他的手臂，丰满的臀时不时蹭过德拉科依旧硬挺的性器。德拉科在性事上从来都是掌控局面的那一方，因此他习惯性地翻身压住哈利，手肘撑在床上，勾着哈利的腿就往身上盘。  
“不行。”哈利推开德拉科，翻身压住，撑在德拉科上方，单腿屈起撑在身侧，黑发男人掐着金发男人的下巴，“不能用力，谨遵医嘱，马尔福先生。”

卧室的床上有两个男人交缠，黑发的那个撑在金发男人上方，亲吻着男人的侧颈和没有被绷带覆盖的肩膀；而金发的那个正捏着黑发的屁股，手指隐隐有深入后穴里的趋势。哈利牢牢记着医生说的德拉科肩膀不能用力的事儿，于是这场欢爱他格外主动。当然我们也不能排除多年未做分外想念的原因。  
哈利咬着德拉科的耳垂，在男人脖子上吸出一个红色的吻痕；他顺着下颚往下亲，屁股高高撅起，像只炸毛的猫；他咬住德拉科的喉结，手指在他的伤口周围打圈——已经结痂的伤口正重新长出皮肤，轻轻一碰都痒得不得了；他仰头去亲吻德拉科的嘴唇，轻轻在上面点了几下，接着咬着男人的下唇，用力扯着。  
德拉科躺在床上，丝毫不介意哈利主导的前戏，他任由哈利在自己身上爬上爬下，像只小猫一样蹭来蹭去，煽风点火。他的手指在哈利后穴周围徘徊，按压那圈褶皱，双手捏着臀肉，将那两团丰满有弹性的臀瓣捏出各种形状，并在上面留下红艳艳的指痕。  
接着他将一根手指插入后穴。  
痛感来得太突然，以至于哈利没有一丝防备，双腿一软摔在了德拉科身上，情不自禁地夹紧男人的手指，嫣红的唇落在德拉科肩膀上，牙齿与他的锁骨撞到一起。  
“放松一点，我进不去，哈利。”德拉科按着哈利的腰，没有停顿，继续强势地挤入手指。  
皮肤与肠壁摩擦，哈利疼得揪住了德拉科的头发，咬着他的肩膀。  
他的呻吟就在德拉科的耳边，偶尔漏出来的几声轻喘只会让德拉科更加等不及要进入他的身体。昔日的男孩已经变成了男人，可是在情事上却依然羞涩：他揪着床单，小声地抽气，不停地深呼吸让自己放松身体以便容纳男人后续要进来的两根手指。  
年长者毕竟经验丰富，从前就见多了这样怕疼紧紧咬住手指的少年哈利，他极有耐心地拍着哈利的背，捏着臀肉用疼痛分散他的注意力，含着他血红的耳垂，轻轻咬着。  
“别怕。”含糊的两个字钻进哈利耳中，像是个神奇的魔咒一样令他放松下来，也让德拉科顺利地塞入三根手指完成扩张。  
德拉科的手指在哈利的后穴里搅动，等抽出来时已经是湿哒哒、黏黏糊糊的了。他不在意地用床单擦干净，搂在哈利腰上的手没有松开，伸长了手从床头柜里拿出一瓶润滑液，挤出液体抹在身上人的后穴和自己性器上。整个过程中哈利都安静地趴在德拉科身上，看着男人的侧脸。  
“那我进去了？”德拉科有些紧张，他啄了啄哈利的嘴角，扶着粗大的性器慢慢塞入他体内。  
哈利在龟头塞进屁股时皱了眉头，咬着下唇低头看着德拉科的锁骨，手指攥得很紧，指甲在手掌上留下了四道指甲印。  
“呃啊…”哈利喊了一声，他埋在德拉科肩颈里大声喘气，虽然经过了扩张，可是七年没有被性器挤入的后穴还是太过狭小了。哈利的大腿肌肉发硬，显然吞入性器对哈利来说也不是一件简单的事情，“你继续。”  
“好。”德拉科掰开哈利的臀挺腰努力塞进去，性器每深入哈利身体一分哈利的身体就更僵硬一分。  
等那根深粉色的性器完全没入哈利体内后，两个人同时长舒一口气。哈利撑在床上，小幅度地扭腰动着，粉色的后穴里德拉科的性器进进出出，德拉科的小腹上则是哈利的性器，随着主人的扭动频率一晃一晃。  
自己动说到底还是没有德拉科动来得快，而且还累。扭了一会后，哈利逐渐放慢了频率，德拉科似是察觉到了他的难处，伸手托住哈利的臀将他微微抬高，自己挺着腰动了起来。性器抽送的频率骤然加快，龟头进出后穴时多了几分力气，也抵到了哈利敏感的腺体。  
哈利•波特一直是个敏感的人，碰到咯吱窝会躲，碰到腰侧痒痒肉会笑个不停，被德拉科戳到腺体则会浑身颤抖双腿发软。他从来没变过，因此当德拉科硕大的龟头抵着他的腺体往里面操弄的时候，哈利再次猝不及防地双腿一软摔到了男人身上，与此同时还发出了一声甜腻的呻吟——他的呻吟对德拉科来说无异于兴奋剂。于是金发男人操弄得更厉害了，挺着腰快速地在哈利身体里进出，双手捏着哈利的臀肉使劲往两边掰开，性器一个劲地往里面挤，仿佛要把卵蛋也一同塞入哈利湿热紧致的后穴中。  
性器和后穴亲密接触，而他们的主人也亲吻得难舍难分，沉浸在做爱的快乐中的两人显然都忘记了德拉科肩膀不能用力这件事——他的肩膀抵在床上，双腿屈起，腰部发力，性器直直地戳入哈利后穴，每一次的戳刺都会引发男人难耐的呻吟，每一次的操弄都会让他失神地喊着德拉科的名字。  
德拉科…德拉科…  
黑发男人双手向后撑在德拉科腿上，眼神迷离地看着不远处的那抹金色；他的脸颊绯红，头发凌乱，手指在德拉科膝盖上抓出道道红痕；他的声音越发甜腻高昂，伴随着急促的低喘，声声致命，直击德拉科。  
被不断呼唤名字的德拉科仿佛看到了七年前的哈利，那时候的他也是这样，喜欢在他们紧密贴合的时候或高声或轻声地唤他的名字，小小的身子像八爪鱼一样缠在自己身上，生怕下一秒就被他抛弃。  
德拉科用力地掰开哈利的膝盖，将过去种种的歉疚都变为大力的戳刺，越发用力地撞着哈利的身体，胯下的卵蛋随着他的节奏不断拍打在哈利的臀上，除了性器进出后穴时的“噗嗤”水声，两个男人的低喘和呻吟，房间里还有卵蛋和臀肉拍打在一起的啪啪声。  
若说之前的快感宛若酥酥麻麻的微弱电流穿过体内，从脊椎处缓缓钻向四肢，那么现在的快感就如同触电一般，迅速地抵达哈利的四肢百骸，并且连绵不绝，像是涨潮时不断上涌的海水，从他的腺体处顺着神经涌上他的身体。哈利整个人都被淹没在德拉科带给他的快感中，在欲望的海洋里沉沉浮浮；德拉科知道如何让他高潮让他呻吟让他失声尖叫，每一次他的性器都会碾过腺体和敏感点冲撞到最里面，快感来得太集中太突然，让哈利有瞬间的失神和窒息；他被男人拖入海底，唯一的氧气就是德拉科通过相接的双唇渡过他的，唯一的浮木就是德拉科的手臂，唯一的灯塔就是德拉科那抹金色的头发。  
德拉科…德拉科…  
哈利双手撑在床上，腰腹却贴在德拉科身上——他的双腿没了力气，站不直跪不稳，整个人没了骨头似的——他咬着自己手指指节，试图用这样的方式堵住那些越来越媚的呻吟。他喊着德拉科的名字，声音里带着一丝哭腔，像是宣告自己受不了如此激烈的操弄而缴械投降的号角，又像是祈求德拉科再用力一些，再猛烈一些，他想要溺死在这样的快感里。  
终于回来了，哈利终于回来了，德拉科渐渐停下身下的顶弄，眼角湿润：他幻想今天这样的场景多久了？三年还是四年？又或者整个七年？现在哈利终于回来了，他喊着自己的名字，一如七年前一样。  
哈利撑起身子看向德拉科，发现他扭头侧脸没有直视自己，眼里有疑似能被称为泪光的点点亮光。  
“你还做不做，不做我走了。”哈利抓着床单，倔强地拒绝安慰德拉科，咬着嘴唇克制自己体内莫名的酸意——他终于等到德拉科了。  
“做，做，”德拉科直起身子搂着哈利，继续挺腰操弄，头埋在他的肩颈里，哈利的肩上落下几滴冰凉的液体，“你别走。”  
哈利搂着德拉科的头，被戳刺到敏感区时揪着德拉科的头发，咬着他的肩膀，堵住所有呻吟；他抓着男人的背，上面留下许多指甲划出的痕迹，每一道都是一句德拉科；他仰着脖子，揪着德拉科的头发，情难自禁地配合男人的频率扭动腰肢。  
他没有再喊一句德拉科，他知道从今往后德拉科都不会离开了。

德拉科的小腹上多了一摊白色的稀薄液体，而哈利的后穴里也留下了德拉科的。  
“你是不是没戴套。”哈利起身时，后穴里滴滴答答地流下液体，他伸手一摸发现是点点白色，嫌弃地擦在床单上，“脏死了。”  
“对不起，今天太着急了…忘带了。”德拉科不安地扣着哈利的手腕，“我…我帮你弄出来吧，好不好？”  
哈利站在床边看着德拉科——现在的他像极了哈利小时候打碎佩妮姨妈最心爱的陶瓷碗——觉得他这副惶恐的样子真是可爱极了。  
“好。”他爬上床，跪坐在德拉科腿上，按着他的肩膀将他推倒在床上，凑上去咬德拉科的喉结，手指插在男人发间，“那你快点。”

刚经历完一场欢爱的后穴仍湿滑紧致，德拉科的手指刚挤进去就被牢牢裹住，温热的肠壁绞着手指，再前进一分都困难之极。  
德拉科的手指艰难地在哈利体内抠挖，把残留的白浊一点点抠出来。当然，这个过程中免不了会有戳到哈利敏感点的时候，而当这样的情况发生时，哈利就会夹紧屁股，德拉科的手指会停留在他的敏感点上，快感将无限期延续。  
红彤彤的穴口挂着点点白浊，滴滴答答往下流，顺着哈利的大腿根滴落到床单上，晕开一大团深色的湿渍。  
体内的白浊已经清理干净，可德拉科还是没有抽出手指，仍在哈利后穴里戳戳点点，按着腺体，感受哈利夹紧全身吸着他手指，急促的呼吸打在他肩膀上，热气吹入他的耳朵，酥酥麻麻的。  
德拉科乐此不疲地戳着哈利的敏感点，没有察觉到身上趴着的男人正瞪着他。  
“玩够了没有？”哈利掐着德拉科的下巴，面无表情。  
德拉科讪讪地笑了笑，把手指从哈利后穴里拔出来。  
“混蛋。”哈利咬了男人肩膀一口，起身去浴室冲澡。  
“你是去洗澡吗？我，我订个外卖吧....你留下来一起吃行吗？”  
“随便。”  
“那…披萨？”  
“随便。”

哈利冲掉头上的泡沫，围着浴巾从里面出来，一进卧室就看到德拉科坐在床边，身边是一套叠得整整齐齐的睡衣。  
“先穿这个吧，其他的好像都太小了。”他拍拍衣物，看着哈利，“我订了披萨，一半夏威夷一半烤肉。街角的那家店三年前倒闭了，大概是你不去吃了老板就做不下去了…我订的是三个街区的另外一家，布雷斯说味道不错，潘西怀孕的时候可喜欢吃了…”  
哈利一边听着德拉科的说话一边脱下浴巾扔到一旁的沙发上——他里面什么也没穿，疲软的性器垂着，明晃晃地在德拉科面前晃悠——走到他身旁拿起睡裤抖了抖，低头问德拉科。  
“你是不是忘记给我准备内裤了。”  
坐在床上的金发男人逐渐脸红，他别脸避开哈利毫不遮挡的下半身，支支吾吾地回答他。  
“我..我现在就给你..去找，你，你等等。”  
“算了，不用了。”哈利淡定地套上睡裤，薄薄一层真丝睡裤根本遮不住什么，它们服帖地贴在哈利身上，将他双腿和那儿的轮廓勾勒得清清楚楚，“就这样吧。”  
睡裤，真空，哈利…这三个词无论怎么组合都会让德拉科浮想联翩，尤其是这三个词中还包含了哈利的名字。  
“我，我去洗澡了，你，你随便干点什么吧…”德拉科默默转身捂住鼻子，狼狈地冲浴室跑去——跑得太过迅速以至于差点甩飞一只拖鞋。  
“你不会是害羞了吧？”哈利靠在卧室门口，戏谑地问着飞奔进入浴室的德拉科。  
“什么？不是！当然不是！”


	39. Chapter 39

趁着德拉科洗澡的时候，哈利就在公寓里走来走去，仔细打量这公寓。其实大部分的地方他都已经看过了，楼下几乎维持着七年前的样子，而楼上他现在看到的部分也没有改变，唯一没看过的只有他之前的卧室了。  
他站在门前，鼓足勇气握上冰冷的门把手，再累积了数倍的勇气后才推开房门。  
还是没有变化。哈利看着熟悉的卧室，一切都保持着原来的样子，唯一不一样的就是房间里多了好多礼盒，每一个的大小和颜色都不一样，上面系着的缎带也是不同的颜色：有的是粉色，有的是酒红，还有墨绿和银色，金色也有不少。不过每个礼盒上面都有一张卡片。  
他走过去打开每个礼盒上放着的卡片，里面是统一的祝福，统一的字体。  
哈利，xx岁生日快乐。  
每一张卡片都是一份生日礼物，哈利数了数房间里的礼盒，一共有二十六个——每年一个。  
他认得出来那是德拉科的字迹，每一份礼物贺卡上都写了日期：每一年的7.31日这儿都会多一份属于他的生日礼物，每一年的7.31都会有人在这里为他默默庆祝生日。  
除了礼盒之外，书架上也多了很多绘本，都是哈利喜欢的作者近几年出的绘本；衣柜里也多了很多衣服，哈利认得出来这些都是当季的新款，都是他的尺码；床上很干净，家具上也没有灰尘，看得出来德拉科有认真地打扫这间房间——就像哈利仍在这儿生活一样。  
“咚咚咚”，穿着睡衣的德拉科靠在门口。  
“外卖到了，下去吧。”

“为什么不给我？”哈利双手一撑坐上料理台，身旁是外卖盒，里面有一整张未经切割的披萨。  
“你会收吗？”德拉科拿出餐具，把一整个圆分成八等分。  
哈利捡起一块披萨，卷了卷，塞到嘴里。他嚼着撒了黑胡椒的烤肉，没有吭声。  
一旁的金发男人卷了一块带着菠萝的披萨塞到嘴里，识趣地闭嘴。  
两个男人就在这片沉默中解决了一整份的披萨，哈利坐在料理台上揉着肚子，瓮声瓮气地打了个嗝——窜上来一股菠萝混着黑胡椒的怪异味道。  
“吃饱了吗？”德拉科抽了张纸巾擦去哈利嘴角的面饼碎屑，“要不要来点水果？”  
“不用了。”哈利慵懒地靠在德拉科怀里，枕在他肩膀上，手指按着德拉科肩上的伤口，“啧，伤口好像裂开了。我帮你换个药吧。”他轻巧地跳下料理台，从玄关处散落着的袋子里找出酒精绷带和药粉。  
“都说了别用力，现在好了吧。”他解开绷带，蘸了酒精的棉签毫不心疼地戳在德拉科的伤口上——紫红色的血痂裂开，露出底下粉红色的、还带着血丝的新肉。  
“情难自禁。”德拉科小声回嘴，眼神快速在哈利脸上飘过，紧接着低头做鹌鹑状，乖乖挨训，他讨好地梳着哈利的头发，手指抓着他的头皮顺带来了个头部按摩，“对了，我问你个事。”  
“你说。”被伺候得舒舒服服的波特队长哼了哼，涂药的动作也轻柔了一些。  
“你那天在医院里是抱了休伯顿吗？”  
哈利停下手里的动作，挑眉看着德拉科。  
“是啊，怎么了？”他轻描淡写地承认了这件事，反而让德拉科心里更堵了。  
“为什么啊…你，你没有答应他吧…你没有接受他对吧？不然不会…你不会和我…对吧？”德拉科抓着哈利的手腕，神色紧张，就怕他承认已经和休伯顿在一起，和自己不过是突然的生理需求——不不不，哈利不会是那样的人。  
“在你眼里我是那种答应了汉克斯然后转头和你上床的人？”哈利把面前狠狠地戳在德拉科伤口裂开的地方，他凶恶地瞪着金发男人，“再给你一次机会，想好了再说话。”  
“嘶！疼疼疼！我知道你不是那样的人，但是你…你为什么要抱他啊…”德拉科抱着肩膀委委屈屈地控诉，“我都躺在床上被折腾成那个鬼样子了，你怎么能在病房外抱那个卷毛小子！你明明就很在乎我，我倒下的时候你别提多着急了…”  
“…手拿开！”哈利拍开德拉科的手，在他肩膀上裹上新的绷带，他抿了抿嘴唇，缓缓开口，“我那天明确地拒绝了汉克斯，我说我有喜欢的人了，不能再接受他的追求，而且我大概一直是把他当弟弟的，对他其实没有爱…汉克斯说其实他早就知道我不喜欢他了，接着说作为他的哥哥，我能不能给他一个安慰的拥抱，毕竟他刚刚被人拒绝了。所以我就抱他了，就这么简单，没那么多奇怪的剧情，你不要乱想。”哈利剪开绷带，恶意地在德拉科肩膀上绑了一个蝴蝶结。  
得知真相的德拉科松了一口气，努力克制自己忍不住想要上扬的嘴角，蹭到哈利怀里，搂着他的腰。  
“那你要不要考虑一下我？长得好看家里有钱，会做饭会洗衣会暖床，器大活好腿还长，这么优质的男人波特队长要考虑一下吗？”  
“是吗？听起来的确很让人心动，我可以考虑一下…不过马尔福先生难道不需要先证实一下你的能力吗？万一是虚假宣传呢？”哈利主动分开双腿夹着男人精瘦的腰，他点了点自己的唇，“先来个一分钟的法式热吻看看。”  
德拉科凑上前含住哈利的唇，扣着他的后脑结结实实地热吻了一分钟。  
“咳，来个温柔缱绻一点的吻？不要这么直接，这么…唔！”  
……  
“波特先生还想要什么样的？”德拉科和哈利额头相抵，他在哈利嘴角轻轻啄了几下，“我都可以。”  
“马尔福先生的接吻能力我已经了解了，现在我想深入了解一下您另外一方面的能力，”哈利停顿了一下，推了推眼镜，“器大活好，器，确实挺大，”哈利伸手握住德拉科的性器，“至于活…我要求验货。”  
“沙发，料理台，地板，浴室，书房，或是床上，波特先生想在哪里验货？”德拉科托起哈利，“我都可以。”  
“我们还是传统一点，去床上吧。”哈利故作正经地伸手指了指楼上，申请严肃得像是面对法官的律师。  
“听波特先生的，那现在我们就去楼上验货？”  
“好呀。” 

第二天早上，哈利站在床边，努力从地上散落的众多衣物中找出自己的衬衫和裤子。  
“你看到我的裤子和衬衫了吗？”他扔下两件骚包的缎面衬衫，扭头问刚洗完澡还裹着浴巾的德拉科。  
“你昨天穿的那套都脏了，我刚刚扔洗衣机了，”德拉科打开衣柜，从里面拿出一套西装，“今天先穿这个？或者去你卧室的衣柜看看有没有喜欢的衣服？”  
“算了，把这套给我。”  
哈利在床边慢条斯理地穿着裤子：他现在和德拉科差不多高了，体型也相差不大，从前男人的衣服穿在他身上总是宽松得很，现在倒是十分合身。德拉科走到哈利身后，嘴唇流连在他的脖子上，用吸出吻痕的方式来表达久别重逢破镜重圆的愉悦。  
“别亲了。”哈利捅捅德拉科，伸长了脖子避开男人柔软的唇。  
德拉科坚持不懈，扣着哈利的腰，嘴唇再度黏上他的侧颈。  
“都说别亲了！”哈利一个肘击向后，虽然控制了力道但也绝不是轻飘飘的一击。德拉科捂着小腹龇牙咧嘴地倒吸冷气，见哈利转身急忙后退两步连声道歉。  
“对不起，你不喜欢我就不亲了，下次不会了。”  
“不是这样…”哈利刚一出手就后悔了，他过来抱着德拉科揉着他的腹部，“我不是故意要打你的，也不是讨厌你亲我…今天我还要上班，你亲在这里我怎么…现在又不是穿高领的季节！”  
“唔..那你的意思是能穿高领的时候我就可以…我就说说，开个玩笑！”德拉科帮小男友整理好领子，在他脸色不对前赶紧认错转移注意力，“下楼吃早餐吧！我准备好了。说好会做饭会洗衣会暖床，我要是做不到岂不是虚假宣传了？来尝尝我的手艺吧。”

“那我们晚上见？”德拉科站在门口看着哈利，“需要我去警局接你吗？”  
“不用了，我下班之后直接回家…”哈利合上手机，一回头就看到了一脸幽怨的德拉科，“…我们可以一起吃个晚饭，然后你送我回家。”  
“好！”德拉科脸上的幽怨一扫而空，变脸速度堪称当代川剧变脸继承人。

哈利踏入电梯的时候正好碰上卢娜，金发姑娘打量了哈利一眼。  
“三千五…四千八…两千三…”她抽出哈利的领带，仔细看着上面的领带夹，“一千二。”  
“什么？”哈利茫然地看着她，把领带塞回衣服里。  
“价钱。”卢娜拍拍哈利的肩膀，“你今天这一身不便宜呀，是特意为了上庭准备的？”  
“呃，是啊，罗恩不是有事吗？只能由我去作证了，法庭上也不能穿便服…”  
“金发还是棕发？”  
“啊？”哈利顿了一秒，接着反应过来卢娜是在问这衣服是德拉科的还是汉克斯的，“呃…金发。”  
“哦，恭喜。”  
“谢谢。”

哈利靠在副驾驶看着德拉科，后者正强烈要求去哈利的看一看。  
“下次再说吧，德拉科。”哈利哄孩子似的揉着德拉科的脑袋。  
“为什么？今天不可以吗？”年过三十快要三十五的金发男人像个三岁幼童一样搂着哈利撒娇，“我想看看我男朋友的公寓有什么不对的吗？”  
“有什么好看的，不就是个公寓，你什么样的公寓没见过？我是建了个空中花园还是金屋藏娇了才让你这么好奇？”  
“都有可能，除非你让我看看。”  
“…都这么晚了，你不应该回家吗？公寓什么时候不能看？”  
“既然什么时候都能看为什么现在不能看？再说了，就是因为这么晚了才要上去看看啊，万一出了什么意外你直接让我住下了呢！”德拉科理直气壮，“而且休伯顿都去过你家为什么我这个正牌男朋友不能看！”

经不住德拉科的软磨硬泡，哈利还是带着他上楼进了自己的公寓。  
门一打开，德拉科就发现了成堆的打包箱，里面装着各类换季的衣服和不常用的东西，沙发茶几和其他家具商也都盖着一层白布，整座公寓没有一点儿居住的生气。  
“你这是犯事要跑路？”  
“闭嘴，”哈利从鞋柜里丢出一双鞋套，“租约到期了，房东要涨价，我嫌太贵就准备搬家，东西已经收拾得差不多了，过几天就搬走。不让你上来就是这个原因，没什么好看的。”他脱下外套走向卧室，衣服随手往床上一丢，“看完了吗？可以走啦，马尔福大少爷。”  
德拉科悠闲地在男朋友的卧室晃悠，他打开衣柜发现里面只挂着几件常服，书桌上堆着一叠卷宗，德拉科翻开，发现里面夹着自己和里德尔的照片，厚厚一叠都是自己的资料，而书桌后面的墙上遮着一块布，德拉科伸手就要扯下。  
“别动！”哈利在德拉科身后大喊一声，伸手去扯他的手臂。  
不过还是晚了一步，德拉科揭下了那块布，露出了后面的线索墙：上面钉着德拉科和里德尔的照片，旁边是各种小纸片，上面被哈利写满了笔记，不同的图钉之间被红线相连，结合德拉科手上的卷宗，不难看出哈利在调查德拉科的案子。  
“你在查我的案子？”德拉科转身抱住赶来毁灭证据的波特警官，看着他拿图钉在里德尔脸上戳呀戳，扎出一个个孔洞，“可是我听说穆迪把你调离了小组，案子后来是由韦斯莱负责的…那波特队长这是私自调查？你这么担心我？”  
“没有，我才不担心你。”哈利抿着嘴把照片和纸片收拾在一起，“只是我看罗恩那组一直没有进展而且你父亲又总是给警局施压，这才调查的，我是为了我的朋友不是你…少自作多情了。”  
“嗯，好~”德拉科吻着哈利的耳朵，“你是为了那个红毛不是为了想证明我的清白保护我的安全，就连你在审讯室里吻我的时候也只是为了证明我没有杀人而不是借机吃我豆腐，我知道的，我们哈利最公私分明了，不会以权谋私来满足自己思念前男友的欲望，对不对？”  
“闭嘴！”哈利把卷宗和照片放到一起，转身推着德拉科的肩膀，“行了，你该回去了。”  
“嗯。”德拉科虽然这么应着，但是身子却没有一点想要离开哈利的趋势，反而再次向他靠过来，“你什么时候搬家？”他往男人耳朵里吹气，“要搬去哪里？”  
“过几天就搬，我在警局附近看好了房子，等合同签了就能搬家了。这样上班近一点，我能晚一点起。”哈利避开德拉科，他的耳朵红彤彤的，“痒。”  
“那你要不要再看看？我知道一处公寓，复式，面积挺大，装修也很好，有厨房有书房有客厅，卧室两间，家具齐全，还有一个温柔体贴家务全包的室友，这个室友还有车，可以接送你上下班，逢年过节还会给你准备惊喜送礼物，你要不要考虑一下？”德拉科捧着哈利的脸，鼻子蹭在他的脸颊上  
“是吗，条件这么好，那一个月房租多少？”哈利手指插在男人发间，德拉科的鼻息打在他的脖子上，热乎乎的。  
“唔，其他人有价无市，你的话免费，支持拎包入住，室友还可以帮你搬家。”  
“那我考虑考虑，天上掉馅饼的事情太少见，更何况这还掉了一桌满汉全席。”哈利推开德拉科，“好了，快回家吧，你该换药了。”  
“嗯，那我明天接你上班？”  
“明天是周六，傻子。”  
两个人又黏黏糊糊地吻了一会，德拉科才恋恋不舍地离开，他下楼站在车前朝楼上看去，发现他的男朋友正靠在三楼的阳台上往下看，像是在打电话。  
“滴滴滴滴”，口袋里的手机一阵震动，德拉科掏出震个不停的手机接起电话——来自他那站在三楼阳台的男朋友。  
“喂，怎么了？”德拉科抬头望着上方的男人。  
“唔，你明天有没有空？”哈利揪着身旁花盆的叶子——显然哈利不是个擅长园艺的男人，里面只剩最后一株花了——撑在阳台上看着楼下的德拉科。  
“有，想去哪里？”  
“明天帮我搬家？就搬去你说的那座公寓吧，毕竟有谁能拒绝一个温柔体贴家务全包还能接送我上下班的室友呢？而且还是免费拎包入住。”  
“可是天上不会掉馅饼，你就不怕那个室友对你做些什么？他可是个男人哦。”德拉科靠在车门上，满脸笑意。  
“那有什么，你别忘了我是个警察，我的擒拿学得很好，要是那个男人真的想对我做些什么，那我就废了他，你说怎么样？”  
“……”德拉科嘴角一僵，无语凝噎，他觉得自己的未来突然黯淡无光。  
“行了，那你早点回去吧，记得吃药换药。”  
“嗯。”金发男人脸上的笑意重新浮现。  
“早点睡觉。”哈利不厌其烦地叮嘱着。  
“嗯。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安……我爱你，哈利。”  
“嗯，我知道。”哈利轻轻嗯了一声，挂断了电话。  
德拉科看着暗下去的手机屏幕，心中有一丝失落：哈利为什么不回他一句我爱你？正当他在为得不到哈利的我爱你而伤感时，面前突然落下一枝花，上面的叶子被摘得干干净净，花瓣微微枯萎，有些营养不良——显然它的主人没有用心栽培它。  
男人抬头向上望去，正好对上哈利注视他的目光，那个黑发警官正把手放在唇边，带着一丝羞涩地抛出一个飞吻，而对象正是楼下傻愣愣站着的金发男人。  
德拉科拿着花，依旧傻愣愣地看着哈利，眼睛瞪得又圆又大。  
“你接到了没有？”阳台上的人眯了眯眼，对自己男朋友如此迟钝感到非常不满。  
“接到了。”德拉科伸手在空中一捞，装作接到了哈利的吻，接着亲了亲自己的手指和手里的花。  
两个男人一个站在地上抬头，一个站在三楼阳台低头，脸上是一样傻乎乎的笑。


End file.
